Raising Phoenix
by VioletIvoire
Summary: Hermione felt a sharp pain in her chest slice through her exhaustion and woke with a gasp..."I have to leave, quickly," Hermione said..."Why, what's wrong?" Harry asked..."My parents," was all Hermione said...
1. Chapter 1

_**8 Feb 2020:**_

_My Gosh! Did I actually edit a _whole_ story?... and attempt to edit punctuation?... I DID! Hopefully there are less mistakes left now than on my initial edit! Enjoy!_

* * *

_**I'm excited about this story and extremely nervous about how it's going to be received. A friend introduced me to Criminal Minds and I couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and Spencer after the sixth season of the show. I didn't do the characters justice, but I just had to write this. I'm sorry for characters being out of character! I tried to keep them in line but they just grew another life of their own… fanfiction (sighs)…**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**o.O.o**

* * *

"_**Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what." -Unknown**_

* * *

**o.O.o**

* * *

_**July 1992**_

**A Most Odd Visit**

The few knocks ringing through the front entrance of the Granger home woke everyone from their beds. Hermione's father hastily entered her room to pull her out from under her bed, where she had hidden, and into the panic room off of the first-floor hall. She protested, but his tight, worried grip on her upper arm stopped her from continuing and she soon joined her mother in the panic room while her father answered the door.

It was going on _two_ am when they entered the Granger home.

The ghastliest man Doctor Granger had ever laid eyes on and a man with twinkling blue eyes he had only heard about from his daughter's descriptions of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He wanted to welcome the two men into his home but he remained wary, which seemed to gain the approval of the Headmaster's companion…at least he hoped the old wrinkled man was the Headmaster of his daughter's school.

"How may I help you?" He asked clearly, though his voice was still a bit weary from being awakened at that most inappropriate time of night.

"Mister Granger," the older man began. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and this is Severus Snape, Master of Potions at Hogwarts."

"I would say it is nice to meet you both," Mister Granger started, "though I have to ask if there is a reason you have come to disturb my home at this late hour?"

"There is a very good reason," Headmaster Dumbledore replied.

It was then a small bundle in Professor Snape's robes shifted and let out a startling cry that caused Mister Granger to take a step back.

"Papa?" Hermione's young voice asked uncertainly.

"Get back to your mother, Hermione," said Mister Granger sharply as he swiftly turned to usher her back toward the staircase in the entrance hall.

"But-"

"_Now_," Mister Granger ordered in a tone Hermione had only heard him use when he was reprimanding his staff at the practise. Hermione did as he said quickly, knowing the consequences would be unfamiliar if she disobeyed, all the while ignoring her Professor's burning stare and the Headmaster's ever twinkling blue eyes.

"Mister Granger," she heard the Headmaster say before her mother pulled her back into the panic room and started reprimanding her, but Mrs. Granger's admonishments went unheeded by her worried daughter.

Hermione vividly remembered the first half of her Second year when she brewed the Polyjuice potion for her two friends and herself. Were the Headmaster and Professor Snape really there? Or were they imposters?

She shivered to think the two wizards were Death Eaters in disguise that had come to murder her and her family in their home. The sneering Mister Malfoy floated across her thoughts and her mama placed a blanket over her shoulders, thinking her daughter caught a chill.

The youngest Granger wished she had not left her wand lying under her bed.

It was around that point, when she thought of her wand, that Mister Granger finally came to bring his wife to his study before sending Hermione off to bed.

Hermione vehemently protested until her father tapped her derrière in warning and she hastily quieted and did as she was told. She spent hours sitting on her bed, clutching tightly to her wand, until the sky started lightening with the dawning of the sun… only then did her eyes drift unwillingly shut and her body give in to exhaustion.

"Hermione," Mister Granger called, shaking her awake. "_Petite duchesse_," his voice drifted across her subconscious again and her eyes finally slowly opened. "Come meet your baby brother," Mister Granger beckoned as he gently tugged her up from her seat by her hand.

Hermione excitedly followed, unnoting of the fluttering of darkest fabric that disappeared around the corner of the corridor and entered the hospital room to see her mother cooing down at a blue bundle lovingly cradled in her arms.

"_Ma cherie_," Mrs. Granger said with a tender smile. "Meet Phoenix Cyprian Granger, your brother. Phoenix, meet your big sister, Hermione Jane Granger."

Hermione hastily wiped away at her happy tears before taking her baby brother into her arms and feeling her world shift to revolve around him as she stared down into the almost colourless blue eyes of a newly born infant, and felt her new brother's soft, cotton coloured hair with the tip of her finger.

On the First of September, Hermione's heart ached too much when she had to say goodbye to her mama and Phoe while her papa loaded her trunk onto the Jaguar. She was going to miss a lot of her brother's growing as the months passed, his first words and most likely even his first steps. She would practically be a stranger to him by the time she returned during the holidays and summer.

"See you later, _mon petit prince_," Hermione whispered to her brother before laying him in his bassinet and giving her exhausted mother a hug goodbye.

Her heart felt heavy, leaving her family behind, but she was excited to tell Harry and Ron of the newest addition to her family. With her trunk finally stowed in a compartment on the train, she impatiently fidgeted in her seat as she looked over the various pictures she had taken of her parents and Phoenix since the day they all came home from the hospital.

"Hermione!" Harry called as he entered the compartment, followed by Ron.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione greet him excitedly with a quick hug that he forced her to linger through, though she didn't mind and it was hardly forced because she knew her friend needed a caring human touch after spending all that time with his callous relatives. "How was your summer?" She asked her two friends when Harry reluctantly released her to help Ron with their trunks.

"It was amazing!" Ron started. "Bill and Charlie came over last week and we played quidditch…" He immediately started giving a detailed account of the game, stealing Harry's attention away from Hermione and talking over her attempts to gain their attention.

Hermione rolled her eyes before finally filtering out her red-headed friend's chatter and sat back to look over her pictures again before meticulously placing them in an album. She found herself constantly staring out the compartment's window, thinking of what her parents were doing at that moment, then looking down at her watch and determining it was feeding time for Phoenix.

"Mudblood."

The sneering voice stopped her wandering thoughts while Harry and Ron stood up, defensively, and blocked her in the corner as they shoved their wands near Malfoy's face.

Hermione, more calm about Malfoy's insults, found it odd that he was alone.

"You have no business here, Malfoy!" Harry spat.

"_Is the 'Little Duchess' having trouble sticking up for herself this year_?" Malfoy asked in French, confusing Harry and Ron, but causing a ball in Hermione's stomach to turn leaden and drop down to her toes.

Hermione hastily shoved the last of her pictures in her album and slammed it closed before giving her full attention to Malfoy, wondering how he even knew of her parents' pet name for her… and suddenly she knew Malfoy could never know.

The wizarding world knew of her and her parents, but not of her baby brother, which meant Harry and Ronald could never know.

"_I have no idea what you mean_," Hermione responded nonchalantly, even while the hairs on her skin stood on end. "Be gone, Malfoy," she said in English, then turned to open a book she had set aside. She decided she would do her best to ignore Malfoy that year, but silently swore to keep an eye on him to see if he dropped any other hints of her family life.

She knew then that she would have to be more honest and open with her parents about what had been happening at Hogwarts and what might happen in the years to come, if not for her own safety then for her baby brother's.

* * *

_**April 1998**_

* * *

"Is this not the mudblood, Draco?" Bellatrix demanded of her nephew as her wand dug into the side of Hermione's neck… so very close to her artery. Hermione could feel the droplet of warm blood slowly falling down her skin.

"I-I can't be sure," Draco responded uncertainly, even as he stared at Hermione knowingly. "She looks too different."

"That because the mudblood has been wandering the forest like the filth she is!" Bellatrix replied with a satisfied cackle and smile. "Just imagine the Granger mudblood like this and tell me if it's her!" She ordered.

"I-I'm still not sure," Draco answered after a moment of looking her over again, causing his aunt to be irritated with what she perceived as his uncertainty.

"He is not sure, Bella," Lucius interjected before Bellatrix could continue, making the insane witch to frown at her sister's husband for interrupting her interrogation with the wizard's son.

"Then tell me this is not the youngest Weasley boy!" Bellatrix demanded, pushing Hermione aside and grabbing the back hair of Ron's head and pulling it back while smiling down at him with her wicked smile, knowing no one could deny that was just who Ronald Weasley was.

Draco flinched, but before he could reply to his aunt, Greyback spoke up with excitement as he pulled Harry's arms painfully behind his back, "It _is_ Potter, look at his scar!"

Hermione only knew pain the moment Harry was discovered.

She counted the minutes as they turned into hours… her forearm ached so much that she considered relieving herself of her appendage, but someone pulled her up and tugged her away while duelling the insane Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. Harry and Ron's yells were growing closer even as Hermione watched as Pettigrew was blasted up into the chandelier… ominously hanging up near the high ceiling while blood seeped out from the corner of his mouth.

Mister Malfoy fought harder beside Bellatrix, but they finally made it down to the cellar… and then Dobby arrived.

"Please Dobby," a woman's voice urgently pleaded with the elf while Harry, Ron, and Draco held off Bellatrix and Lucius. "Please take us to our safehouse." She didn't say where; Hermione was too busy trying to stay conscious to ask any apposite questions.

Her head rolled between her shoulders when Dobby apparated. Someone was cradling her in their arms before she tried to concentrate on the worried cerulean eyes looking down at her, the same shade of blue Phoenix's normally grey eyes tended to turn when he became upset.

"Shh, Hermione," Mrs. Malfoy spoke over Hermione's mumbling, ignoring Harry and Ron when Dobby apparated them into a fine foyer. "All is well for now, sleep," she said softly.

Hermione could only do as the older witch instructed and closed her eyes, giving into her exhaustion. When she woke, the pain in her arm and throughout her body had been soothed down to a dull ache, but it was enough for her to clench her teeth to bear through it.

She found Luna was sleeping beside her, but her friend had kicked off the covers and was shivering. Hermione readjusted the blankets over her friend while wondering when they had met up with Luna. She thought back on the blue eyes she had tried to concentrate on, but Luna didn't fit with the events that had happened in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor. The blonde that had been supporting her the whole way down to the cellar was a head taller and was also duelling when Bellatrix managed to cast a few curses her way.

She doubted that Luna was allowed a wand if they met up at Malfoy Manor, though they might have let her friend sometimes wander certain rooms in the manor as a prisoner.

"Mrs. Malfoy snuck food down to the cellars for us," Luna spoke, though her eyes were closed and her breathing even.

"Is that where we are?" Hermione asked as she started looking about the fine room they occupied and immediately discarded that thought.

She was sure the drapes, four-poster bed, and bed chamber were too fine to not be Malfoy Manor, though she distinctly remembered a voice she could now place as Mrs. Malfoy requesting that Dobby bring them to a safehouse.

They were in a Malfoy safehouse.

"Mister Malfoy does not know of this place," Luna said reassuringly.

"You are sure?" Hermione asked, needing to be certain.

"Very," Luna answered. "Narcissa and Draco took a wand oath, swearing that Lucius Malfoy does not know of this place."

Hermione relaxed for the first time since she left with Harry and Ron on their hunt.

Luna placed something cold and smooth at her lips. Hermione opened her eyes to see the glass phial of a pain potion her friend had placed there.

"It will help," Luna said coaxingly.

Hermione gratefully took it with a murmured, "Thank you," before gratefully being swept into the darkness of Morpheus's realm.

* * *

_**May 1998**_

* * *

Harry and Ron may have been surprised that Narcissa and Draco Malfoy continued to support them through the battle, but Hermione saw the two Malfoys' determination to see Voldemort felled in their actions and unspoken words. Draco escorted Ron and her down into the Chamber of Secrets, helping to warn students and staff of the battle to come while Mrs. Malfoy escorted the younger students back toward Aberforth Dumbledore's pub to get them to safety.

Ron was irritated and tried to lose Malfoy, but Hermione refused to let her friend cause an argument that they didn't have time to schedule for. Ron seemed to become more upset the more Hermione ignored his attempts to dodge Draco's company, but she ignored him until he attempted to hex the third in their party.

"What is your problem?" Hermione hissed at him when she easily blocked his spell, causing Ron to become redder, even slightly purple, in anger at stopping his attempt to hurt Draco. "We do not have time for your schoolyard rivalries, Ronald Weasley. When will you grow-up?" She snapped at him before tugging Draco along with her toward the second-floor girls' lavatory while Ron sputtered insults at them as he followed.

Hermione was quick to dispose of the horcrux while Malfoy kept a firm grip on her waist, doing his best to protect her from the wave of water that attempted to drown them down in the chamber. Ronald glared at him, but they were off again to meet up with Harry.

In the Room of Requirement, Draco was the one to spot Ravenclaw's diadem and retrieve it, but not before noticing Crabbe and Goyle attempting to sneak up on them. He hastily climbed down and attempted to talk down Crabbe, but his '_friend_' had never been the brightest pixie of the bunch, at least Goyle had some sense about him. Draco soon found himself steadying Hermione on a broom and flying out of the Come and Go Room until Harry decided he needed to circle back for Goyle.

Draco was silently thankful Harry chose to rescue Goyle even though they weren't the closest of friends they had pretended to be throughout their nearly seven years at Hogwarts.

Angry, malevolent fiendfyre attempted to follow them out of the room, but Draco swiftly kicked the diadem into the flames as Harry slammed the doors shut with a flick of his wand before the freed sliver of Voldemort's soul could retaliate against losing its retainer.

"You destroyed it," Hermione breathed. "Draco you destroyed it!" She laughed and hugged him while Harry shook Draco's hand.

"I would never have thought of that," Harry said, relieved. "Thank you," he said with complete sincerity while Ron looked at the blond murderously. Hermione glared at Ron until he looked away, though the man-child never apologised or showed any signs of willing to admit he had been wrong about Draco.

She stuck by Harry and Draco's side, even administering potions to Draco's godfather while he lay dying. Draco whispered something to their former Professor and beckoned them to leave and do as his Uncle Severus instructed Harry.

Professor Snape wanted Harry to view his memories.

Draco held himself together when the fighting started again, even when Bellatrix cursed his mother with the Cruciatus while fighting together with Tonks and even started the killing curse to end Mrs. Malfoy's life.

Hermione had already been running over to Mrs. Malfoy and was able to pull her out of the imminent danger of her sister, and into an alcove in the Entrance Hall near the Great hall before handing the woman one of her pain potions to help relieve some of the pain from the Cruciatus curse.

Then they were off again… duels, deadly spells flew everywhere around her… she was surrounded by innocent blood staining the flagstones of everyone's cherished school. Death hovered over them all, but she refused to count how many people she had to dispose of with her friends and allies.

Though her heart threatened to burst with sorrow, Hermione refused to think of Harry walking toward his own death when he disappeared into the forest and never came back breathing. She fought for the memory of her greatest friend and tried to hold herself together, readying herself to face Voldemort in Harry's place because Ronald was busy hiding behind his mother again, letting Molly Weasley do all the hard work of getting her youngest son out of the battle alive.

Mrs. Malfoy had released Neville from the burning Sorting Hat Voldemort had set aflame atop his head and pulled him back into the crowd before Voldemort could kill or curse her. Hermione turned when she heard Bellatrix's cackle and saw her duelling with Ginny, but she now had a clear path to Voldemort and couldn't help her friend.

It was time.

She knew it.

Nagini had been dispatched by someone, she knew not who… all the horcruxes were destroyed…

… it was time.

She calmly moved to stand before the darkest wizard to walk the earth yet and sent off a silent spell that he blocked with his ominous laughter before turning to duel with her.

"It is your turn to die, mudblood," he said with a soft smile that made her want to shiver. She knew if she lived through this experience, she would have nightmares of this moment for the rest of her life.

She didn't reply to the wizard, he would only use those to distract her, she merely blocked his next curse as he studied her moves as she had studied his over the last few months in Harry's memories.

He was toying with her and enjoying it.

She ducked his Cruciatus curse, not bothering to waste energy with blocking when she knew he could rip her shield to shreds with the force of his magic, but had yet to send another spell at him. She left most of the casting up to him until she could find the opening she needed to cast just one spell, though she had not decided on which because there were so many to choose from.

Another curse and she rolled away, finally sending a slicing hex at him for the Killing curse he threw at her out of boredom. She received a flare of interest from him for that and he sent another, and another, and another until she kicked out at him and managed to knock him off his feet.

"Touché, mudblood," he snarled before the Killing curse started rolling off his tongue again, only this time he held onto her ankle and she couldn't move. She could practically feel the wizard's evil penetrating her bare skin until a blond and black blur shoved Voldemort away and the Killing curse meant to end her blew away one of the rafters in the Great Hall, but her spell… she had still managed to hit Voldemort at the centre of his heart.

She had spoken one word.

It hadn't even Latin or English… she had put all her heart and meaning into that word that as she thought of her family and friends.

Voldemort screamed in a pitch so high it caused the ground to quake beneath the foundations of the castle.

The Order quickly threw up spells to stop the roof from caving in on everyone, and still, there was time to watch Lord Voldemort shrivel up as though he were a mummified corpse, then turn as delicate as the seeds of a dandelion. The dust of his bones and skin started to blow away with a soft wind created by Death himself.

"_Aishiteru_?" A deep voice asked.

Hermione looked up and gasped when she saw her friend instead of the person who asked her a question.

"Harry!" She threw herself at her friend and sobbed into his neck.

"You did it," Harry said with awe. "_You_ defeated Voldemort!" He laughed as he pulled her into his arms and swung her around. "Hermione Jane Granger defeated Voldemort!" He shouted as everyone started cheering. "Thank you, thank you," he repeated as he held her while the Order surrounded them with attempts to pull Hermione away to thank her or congratulate her, yet through it all, she still kept a firm hold of the one hand that had saved her… and looked up to see Lucius Malfoy looking down at her with admiration.

"Mister Malfoy saved me," Hermione said, quieting everyone.

"He defeated Nagini!" Neville shouted from somewhere to her right.

"He saved me from Greyback!" Lavender also joined in.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy," Hermione said as others started joining in with the deeds Mister Malfoy had done to help the Order and Hogwarts students through the battle. She smiled at everyone before finally giving into the exhaustion that had been trying to claim her.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Harry shouted when Hermione slumped, catching her along with Mister Malfoy.

An unknown Healer was hastily at their side and ushering them away from the crowd toward the infirmary where they would have more privacy.

* * *

_**5 May 1998**_

* * *

Hermione felt a sharp pain in her chest slice through her exhaustion and woke with a gasp.

Harry blearily opened his eyes to see Hermione climbing out of the infirmary cot and attempted to rub the tiredness out of his eyes while asking, "Hermione?"

"Harry," Hermione whispered, glancing at Mister Malfoy sleeping at her bedside.

The man seemed just as tired as she felt.

"I have to leave, quickly," Hermione hastily explained.

"What?" Harry asked as he slowly stood and tried to determine why his friend was in a hurry. "Why, what's wrong?"

"My parents," was all Hermione said before lifting her wand and disapparated before Harry could stop her. She silently thanked all the Gods and Merlin the apparition wards had yet to be replaced over Hogwarts.

She apparated to her childhood home, grateful that it was still standing after it had partially burned, and grabbed the emergency portkey, Phoenix's favourite dummy when he was younger, hidden in the panic room. She quickly transfigured her long hospital robe into a light cotton dress before saying the phrase that would take her to her family… she landed across the lawn from chaos.

Police had surrounded a modest sized home and were talking to someone through a mobile and bullhorn.

"What is happening?" Hermione hastily asked one of the neighbours, thankful that everyone was so distracted that they missed her arrival.

"The Wilkins' were taken hostage," the mother said as her daughter clung to her waist.

"What?" Hermione nearly screeched before running up to the nearest officer. "Those are my parents are inside," she quickly told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am very sure that this is Atlas and Jane Wilkins' home," Hermione sharply retorted.

"Campbell!" The officer shouted, disturbing the man who was talking on his mobile. "This is the Wilkins' daughter!"

Campbell sharply beckoned for her to be brought over.

"Miss Wilkins," the man started in an American accent that surprised her. "The man who is holding your family hostage lost his own wife and daughter in this very situation. He is taking his loss out on society but he seems to be empathetic. His daughter managed to plead for her father's life and we hope you can convince him to let your family go."

"Are they hurt?" Hermione asked as she held tightly to Phoenix's dummy.

"Phoenix," Campbell answered, causing Hermione to gasp, then handed her the mobile.

"_What_?" A raspy voice asked.

"Sir," Hermione said uncertainly as she looked up at Campbell as he listened in. "This is Hermione Wilkins."

"_No_!" Her father shouted in the background.

"_Would you like to join your family, Hermione_?" The man asked. "_You can take your brother's place if you like_."

"Yes," Hermione immediately answered even as Campbell growled '_No_!' at her too. "Please, I will wait on the front stoop if Phoe is released."

His breathing was harsh before he answered, "_Deal_."

The line was disconnected and Hermione turned to Campbell.

"If anything happens to us, Phoenix must go to Harry James Potter in England," she said firmly. "Arabella Fig of Surrey can help you get in contact with him if you have trouble contacting Harry."

"There's no record of you listed as a family member," Campbell said before Hermione could take a step toward her parents' home.

"I would hope there is not," Hermione replied. "If you do happen to find something, please let Harry or me know. My family _must_ stay safe."

"Are you under witness protection?" Campbell asked, pulling Hermione back from the step she took.

"I can honestly say you have not the authority to know the answer to that question," Hermione replied before stepping out of the man's range and heading toward the house while someone tried to instruct her on how to gain sympathy from her family's captor.

She waited on the stoop until the front door opened and Phoenix was shoved into her arms.

"Change of plans!" The man hissed at her before slamming the door shut.

"Mine!" Phoenix cried as he clung to her.

They were quickly ushered away instead.

Two shots pierced the air not a heartbeat later.

Hermione fought the police to get into her parents' house, but the police swarming inside and the men she tried to fight with Phoenix in her arms were too much for just her.

Another shot pierced the air and she stopped fighting long enough to be ushered toward an ambulance.

"What happened, My?" Phoenix asked as he watched the heavily protected men and women enter the house. "Where are mama and papa?"

"Shh," Hermione whispered as they were loaded onto the emergency vehicle. "Let's get you fixed up, then find out," Hermione said as a medic started working on Phoenix's swollen arm.

The officer named Campbell stepped out of the house and started heading toward her and Phoenix… and she knew then… she knew because she felt the moment her parents' soul departed from their bodies and they breathed their last. It was in the man's eyes, the hauntings of those he couldn't save… and she knew it was in her eyes before she felt blackness envelop her in its arms.

She woke in the man's arms while he walked into the Accident and Emergency and loaded her onto a cot.

"No," She objected while removing herself from the cot. "I'm fine," she said sharply, interrupting the doctor and nurses. "I need my brother. Where's Phoenix?"

"Mine!" Phoenix shouted down the corridor.

"Phoe!" Hermione shouted after him and brushed off the hospital staff as they tried to chase after her. "I'm here!" She called before catching him up. "I'm here, Phoe," she soothed him with her hand on his chest.

"Lay her on the cot with him," someone ordered. She felt herself being lifted up and pushed down to lay next to her brother. He clung to her while the nurses carefully bandaged his arm and a few more checked her pulse and took blood samples.

They were fussed over for nearly thirty minutes until every visual test and vitals were taken. She was given an IV while Phoenix's head wound was attended to. After he finally gave into sleep, Hermione allowed herself to relax enough to follow after him.

"Miss Wilkins is exceedingly malnourished." Hermione heard the voice but kept her breathing even and her eyes closed. "There are physical… signs… of her having been tortured," the woman explained with a hitched voice. "She has tremors, her arm has been carved into. Her scalp shows bruising, mostly likely from roughly having her head pulled back by her hair… there's not a place on her body that is not covered in a bruise," she finished with a sob before clearing her throat.

"Sexual assault?" Campbell asked.

"We cannot confirm that without Miss Wilkin's permission," the nurse answered with a strained voice after mostly collecting her emotions.

"What do you think, personally?" The man asked.

"Miss Wilkins's injuries were caused by someone wishing her harm, even death," another voice answered. "They saw her as nothing but dirt, maybe even lower than dirt. They would not stoop to dirtying themselves by sexually assaulting her."

Hermione flinched, but knew how true the unknown person's words were.

The Death Eaters only ever assaulted half or purebloods. Mudbloods were too dirty to sully themselves on. She was thankful to be spared that particular torture. She shivered… but she was nearly given to Greyback by Bellatrix… she wouldn't have been spared anything by the masochistic werewolf.

"Or were you?" The second voice asked, causing Hermione's eyes to open with his answer before she could hide it.

"Miss Granger," the nurse started. "Doctor Heathery has requested a rape kit for you before your release," she said solemnly.

"There's no need," Hermione answered quietly as she stared up at the extra bag attached to her IV line.

"It's chockful of vitamins and minerals your body direly needs," the nurse explained as she reached up to exchange the nearly empty bag with a new one. "After this you and your brother may be released."

"I wish to be released now," Hermione replied. "I can wait for Phoenix if he still needs anything else."

"The kit-" the nurse started to say.

"Is not needed, as I have said before," Hermione firmly answered.

The nurse sighed before responding, "Doctor Heathery was firm in his directions that you be given another nutrition bag through your IV, then you may be released."

"I'll take the pills and be out of your hair," Hermione replied.

"Miss Granger!" Someone called from the doorway, causing Hermione to violently recoil and hide her sleeping brother with their blankets.

The door was quickly slammed closed before the nurse and two officers were looking down at her, the nurse with concern and the officers with suspicion.

"Care to explain?" Campbell asked.

Hermione sighed and pulled out copies of her parents' identification from England, along with her own, before handing them to the man. He turned to call someone on his mobile while the nurse excused herself. He quietly talked with them on the other end while Hermione busied herself with fussing over Phoenix as he slept. She firmly ignored the second man staring at her, observing her, until Campbell turned to look at Hermione before speaking.

"You were wanted," he spoke.

"That is past tense," Hermione responded.

"Now the Queen has awarded you for services done for the country, she's giving you a few rewards and awards… some of the highest in England," he continued, giving Hermione the impression the he was very curious behind his professionalism. "Everyone in England was wondering where you had taken off to."

"Was?" Hermione sharply asked, alarmed.

"One of our people spoke with an Umbridge-" Campbell started before Hermione's shriek stopped him.

"What!"

"Is something wrong?" Campbell asked while Hermione hastily removed herself from the cot and plucked out her IV with a hiss.

"They could be here any minute!" She said hurriedly. "Phoenix, love," she shook carefully her brother awake. "We need to leave, now."

"Miss Granger," the second, still unknown man started.

"What on earth made you think giving away my information to all and sundry was alright?" Hermione snapped at the man as she gathered her brother in her arms. "I trusted you with this information and now I have to hide with my brother!"

"So you _are_ in Witness Protection," Campbell confirmed.

"No," Hermione said harshly. "I am in Hermione Protection. I find that awfully better than trusting God knows who to keep me and my location secret!" She hissed as she carefully lifted Phoenix in her arms, tucked his nose into her neck, and threw the room door open. "Oh, shoot me now!" She quietly exclaimed as dozens of flashing lights started going off.

Campbell hastily slammed the door closed again.

"She's famous," the second man said with amusement.

"Thank God they didn't catch Phoenix," Hermione said as she grabbed a hospital blanket and threw it over her brother, then turned to the two men. "I trust you will take care of our releases?" She asked haughtily. "Since all this is because you obviously know nothing of _keeping a secret_!" Her voice rose.

She opened the door again and began to push through the crowd. Campbell and his companion helped and soon she was ushered into a black vehicle out front before a few gunshots were fired and the crowed scattered in panic while Phoenix whimpered over her shoulder before the vehicle's tyres screeched as they exited the hospital grounds at top speed.

"How's Hermione Protection working out for you now?" The second man asked.

"It was working out well until you and your mate moseyed in," she retorted, causing the man to quietly laugh as he shook his head. "Where are you taking us?" she asked sharply.

"As much as I want to keep you for questioning, I feel it's better we get you out of the country immediately," he replied.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you have your passports?" The second man asked.

Hermione nodded, relaxing into her seat.

"What will you do about your parents?" Campbell asked.

"My friends will find out," Hermione tiredly answered. "They will be taken back to England."

"But you won't be there," the second man stated.

"As much as I would like to… no… I will not," she softly replied. "I trust they still do not know of Phoenix?" She asked Campbell who nodded in confirmation. Hermione was finally able to relax until they escorted her into the airport and waited for her to buy two tickets to the first place outside Australia.

"Where are you off to?" The second man asked.

"That would be telling," Hermione replied with amusement, "but since you can easily find out… I think Phoenix and I will recover in Japan before heading somewhere else in the world."

"You plan to keep moving," he said.

"I do," Hermione answered. "May I ask your name?" She asked him.

He winked and pulled out a card from his breast pocket before handing it over to her.

"Call me if you or Phoenix ever need anything," he prompted. "Even if it's just to lay your heads in my guest room for a month or so."

"Wow…that is…thank you," Hermione said, stunned.

"Don't you hesitate either," he warned. "Or I'll have to find you two and give you a talking to."

"Thank you," Hermione said again as their plane was announced.

"Keep in contact kid," he said before kissing her forehead and sending her off while Campbell waved to her and Phoenix.

* * *

_**One year later…**_

* * *

Hermione packed up the last box and shoved it into her handbag before taking Phoenix's hand. He waved goodbye to a few people that had become their neighbours in Washington State before Hermione had to tug him toward the portkey point she had warded the night before while also not looking suspicious about using magic.

Their stay in Japan had been limited to three months before Hermione decided it was time for them to move on to South Korea and stayed there for at least two months until she spotted a familiar face among the crowd.

It had been Dolohov.

She hastily packed what she could and burned the rest before using an emergency portkey to pull her and Phoenix away to New Zealand where they stayed for two weeks to regroup before moving on to the Phoenix Islands where she allowed them time to stay for a month.

They spent two weeks in Ecuador before Phoenix deemed it too hot to stay and she moved them to Mexico where it was still hot, but the heat was more bearable. She was able to have them blend in with the people for another month before Phoenix asked what she thought of Hawaii.

She thought they should find out and happily moved them to Hawaii where they were able to safely stay for two months before moving on to Washington State in America.

Phoenix loved the redwood trees and mountains.

He often spent time taking pictures with a muggle camera Hermione had bought for him in Japan. They often spent time looking over the developed pictures to choose which to send to the friend they made before their hasty departure from Australia. Hermione bought a mobile at the man's request so he could check up on them every so often and she could check in with him every night by text, if not call.

She taught Phoenix to memorise his number in case of an emergency and Phoenix, little Slytherin she suspected him to be because he did start showing signs of accidental magic that she feared would alert the American Ministry to their location… Phoenix would steal her mobile and call their friend every so often, but he never minded when Phoenix called, even if he was working. He claimed Phoenix never failed to bring a smile to his face when he needed it the most.

Phoenix had been sad this time when Hermione determined it was time for them to move on again.

She worried over how their constant moving was affecting his mental development and even talked with her friend about it a few times. He urged her to move in with him. He had enough money to take care of them and he had come to see Hermione and Phoenix as his grandchildren. She was hesitant but he pointed out that unless Hermione settled somewhere, she would forever be on the run. Being on the run that much would certainly damage Phoenix's mental health in the long run.

So, Hermione and Phoenix moved to Virginia after Washington.

Phoenix was, of course, excited to see their friend, but Hermione was a bit nervous to finally be settling somewhere.

She had to remind herself that America was safe, safer than Britain, certainly, and certainly safer than the two weeks they spent in Ecuador where the Acromantula originated.

"Remember," Hermione said as she kneeled to adjust Phoenix's collar. "Dave does not know about magic," she said softly. "We must be as discreet as possible so that he does not find out."

"What is discreet?" Phoenix asked.

"Discreet means that we must as unnoticeable as possible," she softly explained. "It will be hard for you to control your magic, but I will do my best to help you," she promised.

"Alright," Phoenix smiled. "Thank you, Mine."

"You are welcome, Phoe," Hermione said as she hugged him, breathing him in before kissing his cheek and standing to look out over the crowd. "Let us find Dave."

"We can find him faster if you put me on your shoulders," Phoenix said slyly.

Hermione laughed and kneeled again to allow him to climb up onto her shoulders before carefully standing. They stepped around the crowd for a few minutes until they heard Phoenix's nickname being called through the crowd

"Phoe! Over here!"

"There is Grandpapa!" Phoenix shouted excitedly as he squirmed on Hermione's shoulders.

"Phoe! Careful!" Hermione warned as she tried to keep him balanced.

"Grandpapa!" Phoenix shouted and waved to the man, ignoring his sister.

Hermione struggled to keep him atop her shoulders until someone bumped into her, causing her to lose her own balance.

"Phoe!" Hermione yelled as they began to topple over.

"Caught you!" Dave said as he caught Phoenix and set him onto his feet to help Hermione off the floor. After, he gathered Phoenix's backpack and her handbag. "Mya!" Dave smiled as he hugged her tightly and pulled Phoenix up onto his hip as he took their largest suitcase in hand and left Hermione to handle the smaller bag. "So how was the trip?" He asked.

"It was awful!" Phoenix answered. "There was a baby that kept crying and disturbing my nap and my ears kept popping until Mine asked a nice lady named Stewie for gum or nuts! I cannot tell you why Mi wanted someone to drive her nuts," Phoenix whispered loudly. "The baby was doing a good enough job of driving me nuts!"

"I think Mya was asking for peanuts or walnuts," Dave amusedly pointed out with a laugh while Hermione stifled her own. "Maybe even Brazil nuts or chestnuts."

"Coconuts!" Phoenix shouted enthusiastically. "Those were really yummy in Hawaii, but they did _not_ taste the same in the washing state. Why _do_ they call it the washing state? I hardly saw anyone washing anything!"

Hermione couldn't stifle her laugh that time and Dave didn't bother to try and cover up his own as he led them out to the garage and his crossover.

"It's called Washing_ton_," Dave replied as he loaded the two suitcases into the back of his vehicle.

"I know," Phoenix responded, "but I did not see tons of washing!"

They laughed again until Hermione started a conversation about a few state facts with her brother as Dave pointed out the booster seat for Phoenix in the back. Hermione buckled him in before sitting beside her brother. The rest of their conversation revolved around Phoenix and his childlike views of the world around him.

Soon, they pulled into a home that Hermione could only describe as a manor and felt something unexpected stir in her chest.

"You alright?" Dave asked, catching the expression on her face in his rear view mirror.

"I just missed home, all of a sudden," Hermione said quietly.

"Your home is just as big as ours was in England!" Phoenix said with an awed voice.

"Tudor, Elizabethan?" Dave asked.

"Victorian," Hermione replied.

"The best," Dave said with a smile as he stepped out of the car.

Phoenix happily ran toward the front doors while Hermione attempted to help Dave with their bags. He merely waved her off and told her to go follow after her brother before he broke something expensive.

"Phoenix!" Hermione called after him worriedly. "Be careful with anything breakable!" She called catching him up before stopping at a big red bow blocking their entrance into the rest of the Manor. She quickly removed her shoes in the mudroom and helped Phoenix out of his while Dave pulled out a pair of scissors and handed them to her.

"Welcome home," he said to them softly.

Hermione wiped away at her tears while Phoenix smiled brightly and carefully took the scissors from Hermione to cut away at the ribbon.

Dave ushered them inside after disarming the security system and showed them up to their rooms. Hermione stopped in the doorway of Phoenix's room, holding in her gasp, but not being able to fully hide her surprise.

"I thought Phoe might enjoy a few things," Dave said softly as she took in the dinosaur bed set among a painted beach on the wall with cherry blossom trees and a small temple. There was a chest of toys in a play area and a few clothes in the clothing cupboard that she could see from where she was standing.

"Thank you, grandpapa!" Phoenix shouted excitedly.

"Phoe," Hermione softly admonished him. "Please use your inside voice."

"Thank you, Grandpapa!" Phoenix said at a more acceptable level as Hermione settled the larger suitcase at the edge of his bed. "Where's Mine's room?" He asked excitedly.

"Right across from yours," Dave answered as he led them across the hall and waited for Hermione to open her own door.

She hesitated with her hand on the door knob.

Opening her own door would signify that her stay in Virginia was going to be permanent. It would signify that she would be making it safe for her and Phoenix to stay in one place… that they would finally be settling somewhere.

"For Phoenix," Dave whispered.

"For Phoenix," Hermione agreed, and finally opened her bedroom door.

Her room was painted a muted blue. Soft pink pearlescent cherry blossoms covered the walls and collected at the bottom near the floor in puddles of painted whites and pink. The double window in the centre of the wall across from the bedroom door was where the light brown, twisted branches of the tree began and reached for her door across the walls. The bedcover was quilted with the same blossoms, branches, and leaves.

She couldn't help but strongly take to her room.

"I love it," she said before Dave could ask. She quickly hugged him and whispered, "Thank you."

"Anything for you and Phoenix," Dave softly replied before taking the smaller suitcase and setting it atop her bed. "Let's get some lunch into you two."

They turned to find Phoenix already sleeping in the window seat at Hermione's windows. Dave pulled a blanket out from Hermione's cupboard and tucked a pillow under Phoe's head before covering him.

"I hope-" Hermione started.

"Don't you dare say it," Dave interrupted, stopping on the first step going down the staircase. "Don't you dare say you want to pay me back."

"At least for the clothes," Hermione tried. "I noticed there were a few in our cupboards."

"Cupboards?" Dave asked teasingly as they began to descend the staircase again. "Here in America we call them walk-in closets, say it with me," he continued to tease when they reached the main floor. " – t," he said slowly while Hermione lightly laughed.

"Walk-in closet," she repeated, knowing he would tease her until she repeated what he wanted.

"Atta girl," he said, patting her back before reaching to pull out the ingredients for pasta with tomato sauce and meatballs. Hermione was persistent in helping him and he sighed exaggeratedly and continued to light-heartedly tease her as they worked until the doorbell interrupted them. "Darn. I forgot."

"What?" Hermione asked with pseudo surprise. "Did I hear the great David Rossi admit he actually forgot something?" She teased.

"Quiet you," he laughed as he cleaned his hands on a kitchen towel and turned off the stove.

"I can easily watch that!" She called after him.

"Phoe told me about that attempt of yours to cook in Ecuador!" Dave called back, then answered the front door. He was gone for a while before Hermione heard him come back into the kitchen.

"It was not my fault that I mixed up the propane with the fire extinguisher!" Hermione defended herself. "They were both the same colour and unlabelled. Who makes red propane cylinders _red_ anyway?" She asked. "I thought they were mostly white or compact green cylinders for the camping propane burners!"

"They are," a deep voice answered.

Hermione jumped in surprise and hastily turned with the vegetable knife in her hand.

"Here it is," Dave said, walking into the kitchen with a file in his hands, then stopped to look at the two of them. "I neglected to introduce the two of you," he said apologetically. "Hermione, this is my team's Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner. Hotch, this is Her-"

"MINE!" Phoenix screamed.

"Phoe!" Hermione breathed before running toward the staircase, quickly followed by Dave and Hotch.

Phoenix was at the top of the stairs and rushed down when he spotted Hermione as she rushed up to him. He tripped as he ran down and Hermione barely caught him before he could roll down and was caught herself by Dave and his work colleague before she could overbalance and fall backwards.

"Phoe," Hermione whispered as she tightly held him and kissed his forehead and cheeks. "You scared me, Phoe."

"I saw him!" Phoenix cried. "He was standing right outside your door, looking at me!"

Hotch pulled out a gun and Hermione hastily shielded Phoenix from spotting it while glaring at the man's back.

"We'll talk in a bit," Dave said as he followed up after Hotch at a sedate pace. "Hotch," he called as Hermione carefully descended the staircase and sat down near the fireplace in a small living room near the kitchen.

"He is gone Phoe," Hermione quietly explained. "He cannot get you anymore, you are safe here with me and Dave."

"Grandpapa!" Phoenix called hysterically. "He went up there where the bad man was!"

"I'm safe, Phoe," Dave said as he entered the room. "I'm right here and I'm safe," he reassured Phoenix as he kneeled down next to him, and deftly caught him when Phoenix suddenly launched himself at the older man.

"I will finish up our lunch," Hermione said as she stood.

'_Watch her_,' Dave mouthed and signalled to Hotch who curiously followed after Hermione.

"I heard that!" Hermione called back to them.

"Heard what?" Dave retorted, earning a small laugh from Phoenix that made Hermione smile.

"What's this about a propane tank and a fire extinguisher?" Hotch asked Hermione who blushed as she started chopping again but stopped when she felt a sharp pain on the tip of her forefinger and hissed.

"_When did that happen_?" She asked in French, then looked down and noticed a few dark red stains on her blouse, the floors, and the carpet.

"Let me help," Hotch offered, but Hermione called, "Dave!"

"Yeah," he called back.

"_Check Phoenix for blood_," she warned in Italian while wiping at her blood with a kitchen towel. "_Don't let him see it_!"

"Hey buddy," she heard Dave say while Hotch stopped her from cleaning and helped her wrap her hand in a kitchen towel. "Let's get you out of those airport clothes and into clean ones for lunch."

"Let me see," Hotch said as he unwrapped her hand when he felt sure it had stopped bleeding. "You must have cut yourself when I startled you."

"That is right," Hermione said slowly as her wound instantly flooded with blood again. She blinked away the images of Hogwarts and students covered in red, then playfully glared up at Hotch. "This is your fault!" She said imperiously, but with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips to show she wasn't half as serious as she tried to make herself seem. "That can only mean if I need stitches you must be the one to hold my hand while I suffer through them."

"What do you have to suffer through?" Phoenix asked as he entered the kitchen and stopped when he spotted the blood Hermione hadn't a chance to clean. "Why is there red on the floor?" He asked quietly while Hotch quickly wrapped Hermione's hand in the towel again.

"It's tomato sauce," Hotch said quickly.

"No," Phoenix said quietly as his complexion turned whiter than his already natural pale skin was.

"I was not careful while cutting up the green peppers, _mon cheri_," Hermione said softly as she showed him her towel-wrapped hand. "I am fine though," she reassured him. "A dab of instant glue will do wonders."

"_Instant_ glue?" Hotch asked dubiously while Dave said he would grab the tube in his office and escorted Phoenix out of the room to calm him down. Hermione hastily searched for the mop but settled for another kitchen towel with some dish soap and quickly set to scrubbing the tiled kitchen floor.

"It is better than stitches in some cases," Hermione answered as she scrubbed away with Hotch's help. "If a cut needs more than a butterfly plaster, it is safer to go to the A and E rather than risk infection."

"The A and E," Hotch repeated with a small smile while scrubbing away at the carpet. Hermione looked up at him with a lifted eyebrow.

"Another British term, Mya," Dave teased as he escorted Phoenix down the stairs. Hermione and Hotch just finished with cleaning the small spots of blood and she looked relieved at their timely return. "It's ER or Emergency Room."

"Say it with me," she repeated with him as he said it. " m," she copied along with him slowly.

"I'm slowly converting you to Americanism," Dave laughed. "Next we need to get you to start using grammar contractions."

"Oh, I rue the day I combine you and all," Hermione said with a dramatic sigh.

"You and all?" Phoenix asked with his nose scrunched up. "You all, youall, y'all," he reiterated the two words more quickly each time. "Y'all!" He finally shouted.

"You have corrupted _mon petit prince_!" Hermione cried, wiping away at false tears while smiling behind her palm. Dave laughed at the two of them while Hotch chuckled. "Say '_you all_' before I faint!" Hermione dramatically cried as she prostrated herself at Phoenix's feet.

"Y'all! Y'all! Y'all!" Phoenix chanted while Hermione feigned an arrow going through her heart and 'fainted', spasming with every 'Y'all!' Phoenix threw at her with amused giggles.

Hermione quickly turned to her side and grabbed him, tickling him back into saying the correct 'You all' until they collapsed with laughter.

"Alright," Dave chuckled while handing Hermione the tube of glue. "Get that super glue on there before an infection actually does occur."

"Right away, grandpapa!" Hermione teased as she lifted herself from the floor and dodged his hand with a laugh. "Will you be staying for lunch?" Hermione asked Hotch when she finished cleaning her wound and applying the glue.

"I don't really-" He started to say until Dave interrupted him.

"Stay," he insisted. "We're enjoying your company and we can talk about this case after dinner in my office, instead of over the phone."

"Do you not mean mobile?" Phoenix asked.

"You're killing me, Mya," Dave laughed.

"It's phone," Hotch replied with a small smile.

"Phone," Phoenix dutifully repeated. "You have been saying everything wrong, Mine!" Phoenix exclaimed while Dave and Hotch laughed.

"I have been using the Queen's English," Hermione corrected her brother. "We are in America and their terms for various things are different from what we are used to."

"Oh, okay," Phoenix replied before sitting at the table and colouring with the book and crayons Dave handed him. "Who is this?" Phoenix asked as he pointed at the character flying above the sky with beams shooting out of his feet and hands.

"You don't know who that is?" Dave asked, looking unbelievingly at Hermione and back at Phoenix. Hermione glanced at the character and shrugged and shook her head while her brother gave the same answer. "You, Jack, and us three," Dave said to Hotch. "Tonight. We are going to make Marvel fans out of these two."

Hermione flinched while Phoenix shouted, "Papa loved Marvel!"

"Oh, he did?" Dave asked as he started up the stove again.

"I can like Marvel like Papa too!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"You in for a movie night?" Dave asked Hermione quietly.

"Sure," Hermione answered softly.

"You're home now, kid," Dave said gently as he lightly bumped her shoulder with his own. "It's time to slow down and grieve."

"I have grieved," Hermione said as she continued chopping and handing her finished vegetables to him.

"Okay," he replied softly. "But you know I'm always here for you, Mya. _Always_."

"Thank you, Grandpapa," Hermione teased while he smiled and lightly shoved her with his shoulder.

They finally finished up with their lunch without another incident of screaming or blood, but a lot more teasing from Dave and even some from Hotch, or Aaron, as he allowed Hermione and Phoenix to call him. They ate and laughed, even Dave enjoyed himself and his company.

"What school do you plan on enrolling Phoenix in?" Aaron asked after some of Dave's teasing.

"Oh," Hermione replied, taken by surprise. "I hadn't thought of that!

"I've converted her!" Dave whooped.

"You just will not stop until you have corrupted us both," Hermione laughed.

"Say it with the grammatical contractions, Mya," Dave teased. "Come on, you can do it."

"Alright, alright," Hermione laughed. "I'll say contractions just for your ears only."

"That's all I can ask," Dave conceded with a chuckle.

"I'm waiting to hear one of Reid's facts about grammar contractions," Aaron said with amusement.

"It'll be a hoot if we ever get these two in the same room," Dave chuckled.

"What's a hoot?" Phoenix asked, causing Hermione groan and tease him.

"It means they will… _they'll_," she corrected herself. "Aaron and Dave will think it hilarious, extremely funny, if I were to meet their work colleague."

"Co-worker," Aaron corrected.

"You have corrupted your own friend," Hermione teased Dave. "Now I fear I will never hear the end of it from you two."

"You've skipped using the contractions," Phoenix sighed. "Even I've taken to them quite nicely."

Hermione laughed, "Touché." Then flinched at using the word and quickly gathered their dishes before the older adults could notice.

"Hotch and I will be in my office," Dave said slowly as he shared a look with his co-worker. They noticed her flinch after using that word and the way her hand slightly shook as she took away the dishes. "I'll expect you to have second lunch in an hour," he teased as he climbed the steps.

"I am not a hobbit!" Hermione laughed.

"What are hobbits?" Phoenix asked and Hermione dutifully answered.

"Oh, that is wrong," Dave teased from the top of the steps. "You've deprived your brother of Tolkien! How dare you!"

"I promise I'll fix it as soon as possible," Hermione laughed.

"You better," Dave retorted while he chuckled with Aaron until the office door closed and their laughter couldn't drift down to her in the kitchen. She could still hear a few of their laughs through the walls and smiled as she washed up and set down Phoenix for another nap, then decided she needed one herself.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

_**From what I've read about the word Japanese word **_**Aishiteru**_**, it is mostly only said to the person you love when you really truly mean 'I love you', quite unlike how most of us westerners can casually throw out the 'I love you' phrase most of the time…**_**aishiteru**_** seemed like the perfect, purest form of 'I love you', which is why I used it as a spell for Hermione to defeat Voldemort…she wasn't telling the darkest wizard of the age she loved him, but she was expressing her love to her family and friends through the spell.**_

_**So… I didn't separate the story into chapters while writing… this story is actually finished and I'm now separating it into chapters and editing mistakes and making a few sentences here and there more coherent because I've been running on very little sleep. If you have trouble understanding something, blame me for writing and editing while trying not to nod off.**_

_**Nervous about how everyone will like this story (bites nails) but I do hope you all enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Now Dave… and maybe one or two others… get to learn a little more about Hermione… or a bit more… we'll see…_

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"Mya, Phoe!" Dave called. "I'm home!"

"Grandpapa!" Phoenix called as he ran into Dave's legs nearly knocking him over.

"Hey, little prince," Dave said as he fondly gave him a hug.

"How was your case?" Hermione asked as she put away a vacuum.

"Have you been cleaning this whole place by yourself?" Dave asked.

"It's nothing," Hermione replied. "It gives me something to do during the day while teaching Phoe and helping him with his home education."

"Home education?" Dave asked, then laughed. "Home schooling, of course. What did you learn today?" He asked Phoenix.

"I can count to one hundred now!" Phoenix said excitedly while Hermione merely smiled.

"He'll show you all day if you let him repeat himself," Hermione warned.

'_It's fine_,' Dave mouthed at her before prompting Phoenix to recite his numbers. So, Phoenix repeated his numbers and smiled proudly when he didn't need correction. He repeated them to himself a little while later while drawing them and counting out brown beans on the counter.

"He's a smart kid," Dave commented as they watched him while Hermione warmed up a late dinner for him. "I'm surprised the mansion's still standing," he teased when she was done.

"Those cylinders were not labelled," Hermione groaned. "I can cook very well. I cooked over a campfire for nearly a year when I was out with Harry and Ron hunting those Merlin-be-damned horcruxes." She quickly quieted when she realised her slip and sat staring at the table with wide eyes and a pale face.

There was absolutely no way she could fix her slip and she refused to use magic on Dave to obliviate the memory of her forgetfulness.

"The same Harry who you asked Campbell to contact if you didn't come back out?" Dave cautiously asked.

"The very same," Hermione answered quietly after stealing a glance to see that Phoenix was still occupied by his counting.

"You can tell me," Dave said softly as he reached for her hand.

"I want to," Hermione promised him. "I really do, but I can't."

"What's stopping you?" Dave asked. "I can wait a long time for you to be sure you're ready."

"I _am_ ready," Hermione replied. "But I can't. I really can't. There is a law for people like Phoenix and I that stops us from continuing this discussion."

"A law?" Dave enquired. "Do I not have enough clearance level to know?"

"No," Hermione responded then sighed. "I fear only your President has the clearance level."

"That's pretty high," he said slowly.

"Listen," Hermione said suddenly. "Phoenix will be going to a top-secret school in a few years. Not a spy school," she reassured him when he seemed to become upset. "I attended this school-"

"The school that turned you into a military student?" Dave asked harshly, but quietly. "The school that taught you to look over your shoulder every few minutes? To trust no one?"

"It wasn't meant to be that way," Hermione said tiredly. "I'm so tired of not being able to tell you. I really wish you could somehow know."

"That I could somehow know that Phoenix levitates things when he's upset?" Dave asked pointedly.

Hermione paled even more and slightly swayed.

"You cannot repeat that," she said quickly and worriedly in a hushed voice. "If they find out you know then they will erase that memory, possibly even every memory of Phoenix and me before taking me away to prison for violating the law. Phoenix will end up in one of their orphanages!"

"An orphanage? Prison?" Dave asked. "Do you secretly belong to some third world country?"

"It might as well be one," Hermione replied wearily. "It really might as well be one. They will create a law just to keep one person locked up forever and promptly forget it exists for the next thousand years, or conveniently dig it up no matter how unethical it is to humanity. Please, for all our sake, keep this all to yourself," she pleaded.

"This sounds pretty dangerous," Dave noted.

"It is for me and Phoenix, but you are… different from us," Hermione explained. "The most that will happen to you is you won't remember us one day."

"There's more than that," Dave replied. "Your parents were under Hermione Protection," he said with an amused, but serious smile.

Hermione closed her eyes.

"My parents were in danger because of a group I was a part of during school," she explained. "It was not a gang, by any means, more like… like the Allies," she said with a small smile, "fighting against the Central Power. It was us against them. We were undermanned, ill-equipped, and severely untrained for… what took place. My parents couldn't protect themselves from people like me so I asked them to move to Australia and told people their memories were altered and didn't remember me. That was as far as I knew how to protect them, that was Hermione Protection for them and a fat lot of good it did them."

"You saved their lives, I'd bet on that," Dave said as he took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "The way they died was painless," he said softly. "Compared to how you pulled through over a year ago, I'm willing to guess that their deaths wouldn't have been that way if they had stayed in England."

"I… suppose," Hermione conceded his point.

"Keep this all to myself," he said. "Noted."

"How was this latest case?" Hermione asked as she started clearing his dishes from the table.

"It wasn't so good," Rossi sighed. "We thought we might catch up with the unsub to stop him from taking out his family… but… they had already been dead for a few days."

"Oh, no," Hermione said quietly as she took his hand. "You all couldn't have known," she gently reminded him. "You saved other people from this man, people who might not have been saved if you and your team had not been called in."

"Yeah," Dave said with a sigh. "We did save those people." He stood up and squeezed her shoulder. "I'm gonna hit the sack."

"You deserve the rest," Hermione replied. "Who knows when another case will call you away," she reminded him.

"You get some rest too," he responded to her. "And get your brother to bed. It's nearly eleven," he laughed.

"Phoe found your stash of chocolates," Hermione glared at him.

"Not my Swedish chocolate!" He gasped.

"The very same," Hermione retorted. "That will teach you to hide it within reach of a child!"

"I have a secret to tell you," Dave said as he reached the staircase.

"Oh?" Hermione asked suspiciously when he looked prepared to bolt.

"I _placed_ it where Phoe could find it!" He said quickly and cackled all the way up the staircase and into his room.

Hermione screeched at him until his bedroom door closed with a thud, then she huffed and turned to find Phoenix unwrapping another chocolate.

"Put that down right now and you will not be hurt," Hermione slowly warned. Phoenix slowly lifted the chocolate up to his lips while watching Hermione with a mischievous smirk. "Phoenix Cyprian Granger," she threatened as she slowly stepped toward him.

His smirked widened before shoving the confection into his mouth. He ran away, manically laughing as he chewed.

"DAVE!" Hermione screamed up at him.

He cackled at her and flipped off his mobile's camera before running up the steps while she chased him, but he was quicker because of experience, while she was slower because it had been a year since she used her learned sprinting skills. His door slammed shut and she growled at him before hitting it with her fist once before turning to look for Phoenix to put an end to his sugar treats.

"Phoenix!" Hermione growled at her brother as she searched for him downstairs. She threw open every cupboard in the house even checked in the laundry hamper and inside the dryer, but Phoenix remained hidden. She thought he might be hiding in his favourite cupboard, but even that proved to be empty of his small hands and feet.

"Phoenix?" Hermione called out worriedly. A chill went down her spine, causing her to shiver. "Phoe?"

How long had they been in Virginia?

Hermione counted the days and the hairs on her arms slowly stood on end as her count grew closer to three months. She remembered seeing Dolohov in South Korea. They had been there for three months, and they had been in Virginia two weeks just after their third month of settling in the state.

She had allowed herself to become too complacent.

"Phoenix!" Hermione called hastily as she started throwing open doors and cupboards to recheck them. "Phoenix! Answer me! Please!"

"What's wrong?" Dave asked as he rushed downstairs.

"Phoenix," Hermione said hurriedly. "He's not anywhere down here!"

"Upstairs?" Dave asked.

"The same," she replied.

"Okay," Dave said, trying to be calm for her. "The last place we saw him was in the living room close to the kitchen. He ran out after I distracted you, towards the laundry room."

"I checked the laundry room," Hermione said as she followed him in that direction.

"The door to the backyard is there," Dave pointed out.

"It was closed," Hermione replied.

"But not locked," Dave said as he easily opened the door.

Hermione paled.

"I locked it," she breathed. "I use all the locks. Phoenix can't reach the top two bolts."

"Stay right here," Dave said as he pushed her down between the two laundry machines and handed her the cordless landline… then pulled out his handgun.

"I can't," Hermione said as she stood up. "You'll need me if it's _them_. I've been here longer than I was supposed to. What if they found us?" She asked with growing anxiety.

"MINE!" Phoenix screamed.

Hermione's heart pushed up into her throat as she started in the direction of her brother's scream, but Dave pulled her back and ran out first with his gun drawn and the landline already dialling for the police.

"Hello, mudblood," Dolohov laughed darkly as he suggestively eyed Hermione while Dave quickly gave his address to the operator and the reason he needed the police before hanging up and dropping the phone. "I see you brought your muggle pet too. More for me to play with."

"Let the boy go," Dave said as he kept his gun trained on the man and stepped in front of Hermione.

"The muggle wants to play!" Dolohov laughed and flicked his wand but Hermione quickly blocked the curse. "You'll want to watch it," Dolohov cackled. "I have your son right here."

"Mine," Phoenix whimpered.

"Who knew you copulated with a Malfoy," the Death Eater laughed. "Now I know just how long they deceived the Dark Lord. I'm going to enjoy taking out one of those blood traitors!" He spat.

"You want me, Dolohov," Hermione said determinedly. "You want to finish what we started in the Department of Mysteries. Let Phoenix go and you can have me."

"I _will_ have you!" Dolohov hissed. "You, your spawn, and your muggle pet too! What does _Phoe_ call him? _Grandpapa_?" He laughed, then growled. "Did you have fun recreating your family?" He asked mockingly. "I found your parents, mudblood. I found them and used the Imperius curse to have that muggle kill them. It was fun, all those deaths that can't be connected to me," he grinned.

Hermione heard the sirens in the distance and knew they were coming toward them but Dolohov didn't know. He would disapparate with Phoenix as soon as he realised and she would chase him across the world for her brother. Dave attempted to intervene but Hermione stepped on his foot to quiet him while keeping her eyes and wand on Dolohov.

"Admit it," Dolohov growled. "Admit it and I'll let him go."

"Admit what?" Hermione asked.

"Admit he's yours," Dolohov insisted.

"He's mine," Hermione said quickly. "Phoenix is mine. He was named after the minor constellation as the Black family tradition calls for and also for the Order to show just who the Malfoys betrayed your cause to."

"I knew it!" Dolohov shouted as he released Phoenix and danced a jig at her confession. Dave quickly beckoned Phoenix over and he ran into his arms. "Now I'm going to enjoy killing you," the wizard growled and pointed his wand at her. "But first, _Cru_-"

A shot rang through the air and Dolohov looked surprised before another shot felled him.

"Phoenix!" Hermione sobbed, turning to see his face safely hidden in Dave's chest. Dave nodded at her and the person behind her and she turned to see Hotch kneeling over Dolohov and checking his pulse.

Hermione's legs gave out beneath her until someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" The dark man asked as he lifted her up and supported her as he led her inside.

"He's really gone?" Hermione asked.

"He is," Hotch answered, coming up behind her.

Hermione's legs nearly gave out a second time at his confirmation and the man supporting her easily lifted her by the waist and half carried her into the living room where Dave was already seated with Phoenix.

"Just to be clear," Dave started. "Phoenix _is_ your brother."

"I didn't lie when I said he was mine," Hermione weakly smirked. "I just didn't say in what way, nor that Phoenix really was named after a minor constellation… only because papa loved astrology and the myths surrounding them, but I did make up that bit about the Malfoys."

"He wanted confirmation," Dave chuckled and shook his head. "You just gave him what he wanted."

"I learned from the best," Hermione said proudly. She looked at Phoenix as he slept soundly in Dave's arms and tenderly ran her fingers through his hair. "A few good things came out of this," Hermione said with a soft laugh.

"What's that?" Hotch asked.

"Phoenix finally crashed from the sugar rush Dave so helpfully helped him gain," Hermione replied.

"Remind me to show you that video later," Dave said to Hotch who chuckled and shook his head.

"What's the other thing, doll?" The dark man asked as he smiled at them.

"I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder for Dolohov anymore," Hermione said quietly as she sank back into the cushions of the large sofa and quietly curled into herself.

Dave settled Phoenix next to her before guiding his colleagues into his office to settle their statements. Hermione continued to lay on the sofa while they talked upstairs and thought about what Dave needed to know and how much to tell him when he asked again.

He had surely seen her use magic this time. They were lucky the American Aurors had not apparated onto the scene and started obliviating everyone on sight. The dark man came back down and smiled at her before she spoke.

"You must be Morgan," she said quietly while smoothing back Phoenix's hair.

"Dave must talk about me a lot," he said with a soft laugh as he sat in an armchair across from her.

"Only to tell me that you are a smooth talker," she smirked at him.

"So, magic," he said nonchalantly.

Hermione paused before looking up at him and continued smoothing her brother's hair after a moment.

"My cousin was an Auror," he quietly explained. "We used to tell people she was going to college, but she was actually training to be an Auror."

"Was?" Hermione asked.

"She disappeared a few years ago around '94," he said solemnly.

"I really think the Ministry should tell muggle families what happened in America during that time period," Hermione said in a strained voice.

"Tell us what?" He asked as he sat up.

"I can only tell you because you know of our world," Hermione warned. "Did your cousin ever tell you the name, Lord Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"Once," he said, sitting back and clenching his jaw before releasing it and taking a deep breath. "He had gained power in England a decade earlier but died because he tried to curse a baby, but it rebounded and killed him instead. What a way to go for a baddie," he said with a snort.

"That baby was my best friend," Hermione said quietly.

"_Harry Potter_ was your best friend?" Morgan asked, now sitting at the edge of his seat.

"From the moment he saved me from a troll in the girls' lavatory on Halloween," Hermione said with a small smile. "We were so _naïve_ then," she said quietly with a nostalgic laugh. "That did not last long," she murmured and her smile slowly faded. "Talking about my school years would be too much information for now, but I will tell you about the end of my Third year and parts of my Fourth at Hogwarts."

"Woah!" Morgan exclaimed. "You were actually a Hogwarts student! What House were you? Jessica," he said his cousin's name a bit sadly, "was always interested in that school, she was a Thunderbird at Ilvermorney."

"I was Gryffindor." Hermione smiled.

"She wanted to be in that House!" Morgan laughed.

"She was an Auror so I think there is a significant chance that she might have been in Gryffindor," Hermione said with a melancholic smile. She didn't mention that Slytherins made better Aurors than Gryffindors… Slytherins didn't rush into danger at the drop of a hat. "Gryffindor House was not all fun and games though," she said softly. "Do you remember the year Sirius Black escaped prison?"

"Jessica and everyone in the magical world were on high alert," Morgan said as he sat back. "Even us no-maj authorities were on alert to keep an eye out for him."

"He was completely innocent," Hermione said with the same sad smile. "He was sent to prison without a trial by the British Ministry of Magic."

"What?" Morgan hissed with baffled outrage.

"He was sent to prison based on the fact that he was James Potter's best friend and was assumed to be the named secret keeper for James and Lily Potter's safehouse," Hermione explained. "Sirius was the red herring... It was Peter Pettigrew who was their secret keeper… the one who betrayed the Potters."

"This is… mind blowing," Morgan said slowly. "Jessica was interested in the history of the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Harry never even knew his own past until he was eleven and received his letter to Hogwarts," Hermione said quietly.

"How can that be?" Morgan asked, surprised.

"His relatives raised him believing that his parents were drunks and died while driving intoxicated," Hermione said with a quiet hiss.

"His relatives were abusive," Morgan gathered with wide eyes.

"I strongly suspected as much, but Harry never said anything," Hermione softly replied. "I suspect there was more than eleven years of verbal abuse and starvation. He once told me he lived in the cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of his life."

"Oh. My. God," Morgan said with horror. "Harry Potter was abused!"

"He was," Hermione said quietly. "But now we are going into much more story and the whole tale will take at least five hours of retelling."

"Okay, Third year. Sirius Black is innocent," Morgan pointed out where they started the detour of their conversation.

"We did not know that, of course," Hermione said, picking up where she left off. "The whole of our Third year was spent worrying over Black getting to Harry and finishing off what we all thought he had started."

"Killing the last of the Potters," Morgan said quietly.

"Yes," Hermione responded. "There is a place called the Shrieking Shack at the edge of Hogsmeade," she explained, "but there is also a tunnel on Hogwarts grounds, guarded by a Whomping Willow. Ron was taken by Black and dragged down into this tunnel. Harry and I followed as soon as we found out.

"We were prepared to maim Black if we ever came across him," she confided. "Death was still a foreign concept to us then. We knew of it, even what Death is, but had not experienced the tragedy at this point in our lives… hence the plan to only maim Sirius Black and lead the Ministry Officials to him.

"We found him at the shack, of course," she continued. "It was a trap set up by Black to get Pettigrew out of the castle and away from Harry."

"Wait," Morgan said. "How was Pettigrew in the castle?" He asked. "And alive. He was dead, Black was supposed to have killed him and the other non-magicals on that bridge."

"That is what we were all led to believe," Hermione replied. "It turned out that Pettigrew was an animagus… a _rat_ animagus," she said with a cringe, "meaning he could literally transfigure himself into an actual rat. He had been living with the Weasley family for years before being handed down to Ron to take to Hogwarts as his familiar, starting from our First year of school.

"It was Pettigrew who blew up that bridge that killed those muggles. He framed Sirius for their murders and his death," she said sadly.

"So Black spends thirteen years in prison for murders and a betrayal he didn't commit," Morgan summed up. "But you were saying something about getting Pettigrew out of the castle."

"Yes," Hermione said. "As I mentioned, Pettigrew had been with the Weasleys since about the time Sirius had been in Azkaban."

She waited for him to catch on and the dawning look in his eyes had her nodding at him.

"He shared living quarters with the boys, slept in the same bed as Ronald Weasley and even ate from his plate at meals," Hermione said softly.

"Your other best friend!" He exclaimed, then quickly covered his mouth when he remembered Phoenix sleeping. "That is sick!" He quietly hissed. "That is psychotic!"

"Hence the reason Black wanted Pettigrew out of the castle and away from Harry," Hermione explained. "The trap was for Pettigrew, not for Harry, but we fell into it when we went after Ron."

"Why is Pettigrew important to Jessica?" Morgan asked.

"I'm getting there," Hermione answered. "Pettigrew escaped us in the shack," she continued gravely. "We were going to turn him in to free Sirius, but that night was the full moon."

"What does the full moon…" Morgan started to ask then paused. "Don't tell me Pettigrew was a werewolf!"

"He wasn't," Hermione said with amusement, "but Remus Lupin was."

"Okay, now who was Remus Lupin?" Morgan asked.

"James Potter's other best friend, Harry's honorary godfather… and the one keeping Pettigrew from escaping again," Hermione said sadly. "Unfortunately, since it was the night of the full moon, and Professor Lupin forgot to take his Wolfsbane potion, he transformed into a werewolf."

"Oh, shit," Morgan muttered and quickly apologised at Hermione's glare.

"That indeed," Hermione replied. "It allowed Pettigrew to get away in that crucial moment as Professor Lupin turned."

"So Black was never exonerated," Morgan breathed.

"He wasn't," Hermione said quietly. "The summer before my Fourth year was the Quidditch World Cup-"

"Aw, man!" Morgan interrupted, and Hermione chuckled at his reaction. "I missed that! I remember going to my first one with my cousin," he said nostalgically.

"I admit this one was amazing," Hermione said with a nostalgic smile. "I can honestly say I had never experienced anything like it… before or… _after_."

"After?" Morgan asked, catching on.

"After…" she said softly. "We were playing games in the tent on the campgrounds. Everyone was winding down, people were celebrating their wins or drinking away their losses… that's when the screams started." She shivered. "Mister Weasley rushed into the tent and ordered us into the forest. It was safer out there than being in the tent. He told us to run and not look back.

"But we did look back," she said in a hushed voice and fought not to shiver again at the memories. "There were people hanging in the air by their ankles with men in bone masks laughing at them, _torturing_ them. That was the first time I ever saw a Death Eater. They had been figments of history up until that point, scary stories to get children to listen, like a bogeyman for muggle children.

"But they were alive. They are real. And they were back."

"Oh," Morgan breathed. "Jessica said something about black cloaked men before we last saw her. She mentioned it was a nightmare come true."

"That it was," Hermione quietly agreed. "Fourth year was the year Harry was unwillingly and unknowingly entered into the Triwizard Tournament… a tournament that was resurrected after centuries of the European countries agreeing to ban it because of its high death rate with participants. Fourth year was the year Harry and Cedric Diggory were abducted by a portkey meant to end the tournament. It was the year Harry witnessed our friend Cedric lose his life. It was the year Lord Voldemort was _resurrected_ by _Peter Pettigrew_," Hermione emphasised as she wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "Your cousin's death was because Voldemort chose to hide in the Appalachian Mountains in the Eastern United States so he could strengthen his new body and gather more followers.

"America put up an admirable fight against him, but not without a high death toll, Mister Morgan," Hermione said solemnly. "He finally departed from the States around October but left more than a few magical towns and the Ministry devastated by their losses."

"Jessica went down fighting," Morgan whispered.

"I admire her for having the courage to do," Hermione said quietly. "Facing Voldemort and his Death Eaters was never about winning because they were wrong… it was about winning because, if we lost, then we were dead anyway. Courage or no courage, in the end, we all faced the noseless bast- _beast_," she hastily corrected herself. "Your cousin… she was one of those who died saving America from losing its freedom to Voldemort, as we did towards the end, Mister Morgan. You should be proud of her for being a modern freedom fighter."

She hesitantly held out her hand to him and reluctantly dropped a blood red stone into his palm before closing his hand around it.

"Harry dropped this in the Forbidden Forest," she said softly as she held his closed fist. "I had to find it later. You may use this stone once, and only once. Any more than that, or prolonged use of it for any period of time, will cause grief to both parties… and bring you to madness."

She motioned for him to go to the guest bathroom near the entrance hall and heard him whisper before the door closed.

"Jessica," Morgan sobbed before the house was quiet.

"What did you give him?" Dave asked as he entered the main room.

"I hope I gave him closure," Hermione said quietly. "How much did you hear?" She asked.

"As much as you didn't want me to know," he cheekily answered.

"Dave," Hermione sighed. "How am I supposed to protect you when you don't do as I ask?"

"It's my choice," he responded. "Your story sounded like a tale from Tolkien, but Morgan believes you and I've seen proof of magic in my own home and backyard."

"What am I going to do with you?" Hermione asked with exasperation and a tad bit of amusement.

"Continue being my granddaughter and making me laugh," he swiftly answered. "Let me take Phoe up to your room. I'm sure he's getting too big for you to carry up all those steps."

"How am I going to keep making you laugh when you completely Americanise me?" Hermione inquired as she followed him out into the hallway, only to see Hotch looking at them with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. "You have got to be kidding me," she said as she looked at Aaron, then at Dave. "So how much did _you_ hear, Aaron?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"As much as Rossi," he stoically answered.

"I swear!" She hissed at them. "Every time the two of you get together, it's like looking after two more children!" She said, vexed with the two of them.

"You did not suggest that Rossi and I are children!" Hotch exclaimed.

Hermione looked up at him and lifted her eyebrow.

"And what if I did?" She asked while Dave laughed and started climbing the stairs. "Did you even make it home today?" She asked suspiciously. "Jack called earlier and suggested a playdate with Phoe for 10 am tomorrow," she said before he could answer and pushed him into the kitchen while he rolled his eyes at her. She set about setting his dinner plate at the table and adding another plate next to his while they waited for the food to warm up.

"Jack is expecting me home in the morning," Hotch said. "I was filling out paperwork at the office when we were called out here with the city police."

Hermione sighed as she leaned against the counter.

"Did you bring it with you?" She asked.

"First thing I grabbed after my gun," he replied.

"You should stay here and finish it," she said as she looked at her watch. "I don't want you out on the streets this late if you're not working a case." He looked at her and she glared back at him. "Don't look at me like that, Mister Hotchner. It's the weekend and we both know the risks this time of night."

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed.

Hermione gave him a satisfied nod and turned to start filling his plate with the hot food.

"Don't tell Rossi I like your chicken parmesan better than his," Hotch said lowly.

"What!" Dave yelled down at them as he descended the staircase.

"What? What?" Hermione asked.

"You know what!" Dave retorted.

"I know what? _What_?" Hermione inquired.

"You know what I heard," Dave continued.

"What? What did you hear?" Hermione asked while Morgan laughed behind them and Hermione winked.

"Gah!" Dave growled. "Turning my own friends against me and my talented skills in the kitchen!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Hermione responded. "First you come in her asking '_What_?' and I have no idea what you mean or want!" Morgan and Hotch laughed at them and Dave playfully growled at her. "I set out a plate for you, Mister Morgan," she said as she pulled out a chair for him to sit. "You will sit, you will eat, and you will stay the night." Then she whispered, "and you will pay back Dave for having left me to deal with Phoenix's sugar rush."

"That I can do," Morgan laughed as he began to dig into his food. "Oh my God," he said quickly and looked at Hotch. "It is better than Rossi's!" He whispered to Hotch.

"What!" Dave yelled and dropped the milk carton from the fridge.

"Again with the what," Hermione said with her eyes twinkling at him, Aaron, and Morgan.

"I definitely heard that!" Dave exclaimed as he strode up to the table and grabbed Morgan's forkful of chicken and pasta. Morgan and Dave fought over the forkful until Dave shoved Morgan's head aside and quickly stole the bite of food. "What's this?" Dave asked with surprise while Morgan quickly moved away with his plate. Hotch chuckled and looked at Dave with amusement. "This!" He growled at Hotch. "This is why Jack likes Hermione's cooking!"

"I like her cooking too," Hotch confessed.

"You've been hiding this from me!" Dave glared at Hermione.

"It only took you three months to find out," she laughed. "Next time don't make fun of my cooking," she said with a wink as she made her way up to her bedroom while Morgan and Hotch laughed at Dave. "Dave can show you two to the guest rooms and the linen cupboard!" She called to them before entering her room, ignoring Dave's, "_It's called a closet_!" before slightly closing her door.

She fell asleep listening to Hotch and Morgan tease Dave about his cooking with an amused smile.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

_I kind of just want to post the whole story… but I love anticipation… sorry for the torture of posting chapter by chapter by chapter… lol._

_The story is now officially split into 13 chapters and I'm now rereading to edit grammar mistakes… if I try to edit punctuation I might confuse everyone, lol… it's better if I stick to grammar…_

_Just so you know, Hermione and Spencer won't meet until chapter 4…_

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"This is it," Hermione breathed.

"Yes, it is," Rossi agreed as he watched Hermione slowly unlock the whitewashed, whimsical door. "Your final step to putting down roots."

The three of them stepped inside.

Hermione took in the various scents around them, the fresh woods and grass, down to the blooming flowers.

It was a scene out of what she and Phoenix imagined when Alice had tea with the Mad Hatter.

She had created her own Wonderland.

Various tables set out on tree stumps with different size and coloured chairs, all with mismatching tea services, were laid out. The grass underfoot was green, moist, and earthy. One great tree spread out over the whole room, shading it from the lights above mimicking the sun shining through the green leaves and branches.

"Wow!" Phoenix breathed as he turned to take in the whole room. "It's like the book!" He smiled.

"What book?" Jack asked beside him.

"_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_," Phoenix replied.

"Isn't that a girl book?" Jack asked.

"I don't care," Phoenix said with a wrinkled nose. "The Mad Hatter is _really_ cool."

"Who's the Mad Hatter?" Jack asked curiously.

"You'd know if you read the book," Phoenix said imperiously, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"I'll read it to you and Phoe tonight at bedtime if you'd like," Hermione offered Jack.

"Yes!" Phoe quickly accepted.

"I guess if Phoe wants to," Jack said with a shrug, trying to hide his curiousness.

Phoenix and Jack went off to explore the rest of the tea room while Hermione and Dave finished putting up a few additions here and there around the place. Hermione checked the stock in the kitchens for the hundredth time and left satisfied with her checklist. Dave nodded at her before gathering the boys and leading them into an office at the back of the kitchen.

Hermione set up a study and play area for Phoenix in the office to keep him busy. Dave quietly stepped out of the office to stare at Hermione while she fretted over everything that needed to get done in the few minutes before the Grand Opening.

"It's time," he quietly announced. "You already have small crowd that's started gathering outside." The sun was rising in the sky, and the morning crisp and cool. Some of the crowd were rubbing their hands together to warm up their hands and fingers.

"The water is at a perfect temperature," Hermione said a bit nervously as she wrung her own fingers together.

"Go unlock the doors, Mya," Dave instructed.

She looked a bit sick but did as he said.

"Welcome to _Tea in Wonderland_," She greeted the people as they entered the warm building. "For today, your first cuppa is on us."

"You do have coffee?" One woman asked. "I read coffee on your outside menu."

"We do," Hermione said with a small smile. "Dave will be happy to take your order."

"_Dave_," the woman emphasised with amusement as she walked up to him at the register.

"Do law enforcement and Military receive a discount?" A man asked as he entered.

"Hi, Aaron." Hermione softly laughed. "You do. Go talk to Dave and he'll set you up."

"I hope your coffee here is as good as it is at home," he called back to her over his shoulder.

"Did I hear you say Aaron?" The same woman asked as she watched Hermione fill a few kettles with water and add leaves to the infusers. The kids happily screamed as they ran into the front of the shop and Hermione slightly flinched at the volume.

"Phoe, Jack," she warned. "Please play in my office at a normal volume. This is not a play area."

"Isn't!" Dave called back to her. Hermione rolled her eyes with a slight smile while Aaron ushered the two boys to her office as he quietly scolded them.

"I did say Aaron," Hermione said to the woman.

"Wow, and you even know Jack," the woman replied.

"Sorry," Hermione said a little suspiciously. "Do you know Aaron and Dave?" She asked.

"Emily Prentiss," the woman introduced herself. "Sorry for making you suspicious. I'm just surprised that I've never met you before. I work with Hotch and Rossi at the BAU."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said as she relaxed and shook the woman's hand. "Dave doesn't really talk much about his personal life," she pointed out.

"True," Emily replied.

Hermione then had to excuse herself to deliver the tea and coffee pots to their tables and came back with a few more orders. The small tea shop was quickly filling up and Hermione stared in amazement for a few moments.

"Take a pic, Mya," Dave said with amusement. "It'll be something to look back on a few years down the road."

"Already done," Emily said as she put her phone away and Dave's went off.

"Good one," Dave complimented and showed Hermione. "Get to work now," he pointed out a few more people coming in. "It's going to be a busy day."

"Perhaps I should have hired on a few staff," Hermione said with wide eyes.

"We're all off today," Aaron said as he came out of the kitchen. "Dave and I can help out unless we're called."

"I'll help out too," Emily offered. "It's been forever since I waited tables. The last time was when I was sixteen and it helped me learn a few people skills."

"Thank you so much," Hermione said, relieved at their offer of help. The early morning was spent with the lingering morning crowd that mostly scattered before ten with refills of coffee or tea and more scones if she had them.

"Hey, Mya love!" Derek said as he walked into the shop.

"Derek," Hermione called back. "I just met your colleague a few minutes ago, Miss Prentiss."

"Call me Emily!" Emily shouted from the far side of the room. "I haven't been called Miss Prentiss since boarding school." She cringed. "That is _not_ something I want to remember."

"Emily." Hermione smiled. "She's been a great help today. I never thought this place would take off as quick as it did."

"It's the first day," Derek pointed out. "I think you'll have this crowd to deal with the whole week, then you'll figure out who your regulars are."

"Thank goodness I stocked up for a month," Hermione sighed as she filled up a pot of coffee for Derek and started to clean up a few tables with Emily.

"Dave and I are going to take the boys out for a walk," Aaron said to Hermione when Phoenix and Jack came out of the kitchen.

"I should get to work on lunch," Hermione said and started to bite her bottom lip. "Don't be gone too long," she said to Dave and Aaron worriedly.

"We know, Mya," Dave reassured her while Emily looked on curiously. "Phoenix will be in our sight at all times. I won't let go of his hand until he's safely back here."

"Thank you," Hermione said, relieved, but obviously still worried.

"Hey," Derek said quietly. "Is that separation anxiety I sense?" He teased.

"You know I have a good reason for that too," Hermione glared at him half-heartedly.

"I sense a story there," Emily said as she pulled Derek up from his seat.

"Hey! Hey!" Derek complained as he quickly gathered his coffee cup and saucer to take along with him.

"Come on," Emily smirked at him. "Hermione needs help with getting started on lunch. You've been recruited to working on the Wonderland staff!"

"Let me finish this first!" Derek pouted. "I just got up a few minutes ago!"

Hermione laughed and refilled his cup then patted his shoulder.

"If you would like to help us after you are done, then we would appreciate it," she said with a small smile and slightly wide eyes.

"Aw," Derek groaned. "You did those eyes."

"What eyes?" Hermione asked innocently while Emily cackled as they headed toward the kitchen.

"You know you're like my sister, right?" Derek called to her. "I can hardly say no when you ask like that!"

"Thank you, Derek!" Hermione smirked at him before entering the kitchen. His groan of acquiesce followed after her.

"So," Emily said as they gathered various foods and condiments to start on lunch. "You have to have a wide knowledge of teas to open a tea shop."

"I studied in Japan and South Korea," Hermione explained. "I had the honour of meeting a tea connoisseur and she introduced me to a master who taught me more. Taste this," she politely urged, handing over a cup from a pot she had been using to refill her cup all morning.

"Oh. My. God." Emily said with wide eyes as she hugged the cup between her hands and moved away when Hermione lifted her hand to take it back. "Mine!" She growled with a laugh. "I have never tasted anything like this in my entire life!" She moaned as she took another sip. "It's complete heaven in a cup! Don't put this on the menu because I want it all to myself!"

"I did not think it was good enough to put on the menu," Hermione said with a laugh. "It is still a tea I am working on perfecting. If you notice after a few moments, there is a slight bitter aftertaste from the almonds. I am trying to find the right almonds for the tea."

"I don't mind the aftertaste," Emily said after rolling the tea around her tongue and swallowing. "I think it adds the perfect character to this blend." It was quiet for a few moments before Emily asked. "Can I ask if Phoenix is yours?"

"He is my brother," Hermione said quietly. "Our parents passed a little close to a year ago now."

"I'm sorry," Emily said gently.

Hermione gave her a sad smile as they continued working.

"These past few months have been hard for us, but we are muddling through alright," she said softly. She started scooping some blackberry preserves into a small dish when it slipped from her grasp and covered her light blue dress in the condiment. "Hell in a handbasket!" Hermione hissed. "This was my last good outfit too," she sighed.

"Oh," Emily said with wide eyes as she grabbed a butter knife from the counter. "Let me help," she offered and carefully scraped off the preserves from the soft fabric, but the juice had soaked through and made Hermione's skin feel sticky.

"It is no use," Hermione said unhappily. "I will just grab some blackberries later and soak the dress in them. Not a colour I would usually go for, but it will save the dress."

"Awesome idea," Emily agreed. "Your dress is too pretty to just throw away. You said it's your last good outfit?" She asked curiously.

"It is," Hermione sighed. "I will just have to refashion a few of my older clothes until I can make time to go shopping."

"Let's have some girl time this evening," Emily offered. "You're like family to half of our little BAU clan and I'd like to get to know you."

"Oh," Hermione said while biting her lip uncertainly. "I should not leave Phoe for so long," she said anxiously.

"Rossi, Morgan, or Hotch can mind him for a few hours," Emily said. "Come on," she smiled and bumped Hermione's shoulder. "It'll be fun. The shop will be closed by five and we can roam a few stores around the area."

"Did I just hear you volunteer me for babysitting duties?" Morgan asked as he entered the kitchen. "Hey, you two are getting along fine without my help," he said as he started to walk out backwards.

"I don't think so, buddy," Emily said as she pulled him closer to the preparation counter and slipped a butter knife into his hand. "We have ten more loaves of bread to go, then we need to cut the sandwiches into triangles."

"Aw," Morgan groaned. "Fine, fine," he agreed. "Oh," he turned to Hermione. "A nice young woman came in asking for a job. I took down her information and I'm having Garcia run a background check on her before I give you the young woman's information."

"Derek," Hermione said with exasperation.

"I just want to be sure my baby sister and brother are safe," Derek said, unbending to her on the matter. "If she checks out then you can call her in for an interview."

"You should really let Garcia check out this young woman," Emily spoke up. "You have no idea the crazies that will apply for this job, and Phoenix will be around them too," she pointed out.

"I suppose the two of you have outvoted me," Hermione acquiesced. "I am only letting you because now I would worry about Phoenix."

"I'll even interview them for you," Emily firmly offered. "You're new to the waiting business and I'll know what to ask."

"I-I," Hermione stuttered. "Fine," she agreed. "I get to sit in on the interviews," she said decisively. "If I have to relieve a future employee then I want to be able to hire another myself."

"Deal," Derek and Emily simultaneously agreed.

"Maybe we can find some more comfortable shoes while we are roaming the area," Hermione said to Emily as she kicked off her dress shoes.

"Cute!" Emily shouted when she saw Hermione's painted toes.

Each toe was painted with a character from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Hermione had spent close to five hours spelling polish and different nail decorations on each toe before the shop's opening day.

"That took forever," Hermione smiled at her feet.

"Leave your shoes off!" Emily said with wide eyes. "That is just too cute to cover up, and some of your customers will go wild over your toes!"

"It's like I'm in an oestrogen tank," Derek muttered as he slapped cheese on a slice of bread.

"Shut it, you." Emily laughed as she whacked his arm with the back of her hand.

"I should check on whoever is out there," Hermione said as she put down her knife.

"_Whoever's_ out there," Dave corrected as he entered the kitchen with Phoenix and Jack running past him. "No running inside, boys!" He called to them.

"Especially in the kitchen!" Aaron called after Dave's warning. "No one's outside," he said to Hermione. "The door was locked when we came back."

"Oh yeah," Derek smirked. "I saw the last customer out and locked the door," he said to Hermione.

"Thanks for the heads up," Hermione murmured as she started on the lunch sandwiches again. "are you just stand there, you two?" She asked Dave and Aaron. "There are a few cucumbers that need slicing and breads that need cutting into triangles."

"Yeah," Derek put in. "All this work we've done and you two don't even have stained hands."

"You don't have stained hands either," Dave pointed out.

"You just started working!" Emily laughed as she lightly shoved Derek with her shoulder. "Hermione and I have done all this work by ourselves!"

"Then I guess you can finish without us," Aaron said as he backed toward the office.

"You're not leaving me here with them!" Dave called after him.

Aaron merely laughed as he closed the office door before Dave could rush in.

The sandwiches, scones, and simple desserts were finished an hour later.

Hermione soon transfigured her dress into something more whimsical in her office when Jack wasn't looking, but Aaron lifted an eyebrow and she lightly blushed when she realised he had been observing from the corner of his eye when she used her transfiguration skills.

"You should not have seen that," she said, "but it was my fault."

"What else can magic do?" He curiously asked.

"Great and horrible things," Hermione said quietly with a slight cringe before excusing herself.

The lunch hour was busier than breakfast.

Breakfast had been busy, but it seemed word had rapidly spread about her small tea shop. She could hear the hum of talking and the soft tinkling of silverware clinking against porcelain and ceramic as customers stirred their tea or put down butter knives after buttering their scones.

But on top of all that… there were flashes from cameras.

"That sounds crowded," Aaron said behind her as she stared at the floor. "Nervous?" He asked.

"Aaron," Hermione said quietly. Somewhere behind them a door opened and Emily stepped out of the water closet. "Do some of those flashes look green to you?" She asked them as she pointed to the bottom of the kitchen door.

"Now that you mention it," Emily said curiously as she stared at the flashes of light bouncing off the kitchen tiles.

"No," Hermione whispered with wide eyes. "Aaron," she said a little frightened as she grabbed his arm. "Take Jack and Phoenix out the back door and do your best not to be seen. Now," she said hastily. "Emily," she said as Aaron hastened the office to collect the boys. "You have to be me, please," she begged. "Things will seem a little weird, but as soon as they see you they will realise you are not me and leave. I have to quickly follow Aaron," she quickly explained. "Tell the others, they will understand why. Have Dave or Derek call me when it is safe to return."

"Alright," Emily agreed as she rushed out into the main room to start serving. "I expect an explanation later!"

"Yes," Hermione agreed as she headed back into her office and immediately disapparated to Canada and a few other places before finally apparating home. It had taken her a while to leave a false trail and she arrived in time to see Aaron startle at her abrupt entrance.

"You're here," he said curiously. "The boys are upstairs in Phoenix's bedroom."

"Sorry," Hermione apologised for her entrance. "Had to leave a false trail for the reporters if they attempt to track me. Hopefully Emily can convince them that she _is_ me and our name is just a coincidence."

He stared at her for a few moments, then nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"You can't hide forever," he said quietly.

"I can!" Hermione fiercely retorted. "That world is nothing but destruction and heartache!" She hissed at him.

"You'll have to re-join that world when Phoe turns eleven and goes to school," he pointed out.

"I can keep giving him a home education," Hermione said as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"But you would have to register him somewhere like you did when you started home schooling him," Aaron reminded her.

"Aaron," Hermione groaned. "Damn you," she whispered.

"You know I'm right," he said.

"You don't understand and I cannot possibly give you a full explanation!" Hermione's voice rose as she ran her fingers through her hair and agitatedly paced. "It would be so much easier if you were a squib or secretly a wizard," she muttered to herself, "maybe even if you married a witch."

"I already know some of this," Aaron reminded her. "Why won't you talk about it?" He asked.

"You are not supposed to understand," Hermione swiftly replied as she continued pacing. "Just know that I cannot be found, Aaron," she said tiredly as she stopped to look up at him. "There are people out there who would want to kill me because of who I am and what I have done. Phoenix is safer at home with me than out there where they can easily get to him."

"When are you going to be able to tell us everything?" Aaron strongly asked as he took a step toward her.

"Possibly never," Hermione said quietly. "As I have said before… it is not your government connections that can allow you access to my information, but personal connections… as far as I know, not one of you have the personal connections that will give me free reign to tell you my story."

"But Derek does," Aaron pointed out. "Or did."

"He did," Hermione said softly. "He knows most of it, but not how it all ended."

"Why haven't you told him the ending?" He asked.

"Because the ending is why I must remain hidden," Hermione tersely responded.

"Stop being cryptic!" Aaron shouted, banging his fist on the side table.

Hermione silently stared at him before hearing Phoenix and Jack's feet rushing down the hall.

"Mine?" Phoenix called downstairs, frightened.

"It is nothing, Phoe," Hermione called up to him. "Aaron caught his foot in the door."

"I'm fine," Aaron called up to the boys while glaring at Hermione.

"Okay," Jack replied before the boys ran back to Phoe's room again.

It was quiet for a few minutes while he and Hermione stared each other down. She could do it all day and knew he could to, but she had things to do, just as he did.

"I defeated Voldemort," Hermione finally whispered.

"Shit," Aaron said after a moment, then started pacing. "You defeated the crazy dictator," he muttered. "_You_ defeated him," he reiterated.

Hermione's mobile rang and she answered, noticing they had been gone past the lunch hour rush.

"Hi Dave," Hermione answered.

"_The reporters are gone_," he said. "_I have to say, Emily did an impressive job of pretending to be you_."

"I'm sorry I left the three of you to deal with the customers," Hermione said apologetically.

"_Just get here soon_!" Emily called to her. "_The tea room is packed! Tell Hotch we need his butt down here too_!"

"Be there in a hop," Hermione promised before disconnecting and noticed Aaron was already bringing the boys back downstairs. Phoenix picked out a few toys he wanted to bring along and Hermione was grateful he wasn't upset about moving around so much, or complaining about being stuck at the tea shop all day.

"We _will_ be talking later tonight," Aaron said firmly as he ushered everyone out to the car.

The drive was mostly quiet between the two of them.

Aaron's tight grip on the steering column left Hermione with her heart in her throat.

She had finally admitted her final role in the war out loud.

It didn't relieve her as she had long hoped, but instead it left a sour taste in her mouth and her stomach tied up in knots.

She had stolen her best friend's victory.

The final chapter of his story.

His closure.

Aaron's hand closed around her tight fist and she quietly whimpered as she held back her tears.

"It should have been Harry," she whispered, hoping she couldn't be heard over the noise the boys were making in the back seat. "I thought he died. I saw his body. He was so pale and lifeless. I had to try!" She quietly exclaimed with a hitch in her voice. "I stole away Harry's victory," she confessed.

"He's your best friend," Aaron said quietly. "I would be forever grateful to you for ending all the horror and chaos."

She thought back to how Harry had hugged her and crowed that Voldemort was gone, that she had defeated him. He stayed by her side in the hospital wing. Surely if he was upset he would have avoided her…

"I hope so," Hermione said to herself. He squeezed her hand before placing it back on the steering column and pulled to a stop on the side of her shop.

Hermione discreetly pulled out her wand and dispelled two wards that had been recently set and silently scowled at them before placing a hex over her own wards. Anyone who tried to set wards again would regret it.

She joined her friends inside and the lunch crowd was soon dealt with as the hours passed. Derek had given her a few names for her future staff after Garcia had run a check on them and cleared three. One inquirer he silently promised to keep an eye on.

"They thought I was someone famous," Emily said to Hermione while they all were cleaning up and preparing the shop for the next day.

"Oh?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

Emily lifted an eyebrow and stared at her and Hermione lightly blushed.

"Yes, '_oh'_," Emily emphasised. "Perhaps you can tell my why you wanted to avoid that?"

Hermione finished washing out a pot before answering, "Maybe because I have Phoenix to think about."

"Okay," Emily said slowly as she placed a cup down. "Are you in danger?" She asked quietly.

The saucer Hermione had picked up next clattered and broke in the sink and she hurried to clean it up.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Hermione asked as she collected the shards of porcelain to safely discard.

"One," Emily responded, "you don't lie well and I don't appreciate you trying. Two, you need to work on your prevarication because it's just as shitty as your lying skills. And three, it was dumb of you to use your real name while hiding."

"It was, was it not," Hermione said with a small smile as she started on the dishes again.

"Extremely," Emily agreed.

"I'm sorry for trying to lie," Hermione said contritely. "I don't know why I tried to do that with you when I explained to Dave, Aaron, and Derek," she explained. "I am in danger from certain people. I cannot explain why because there's a law against me explaining certain things without giving you a-"

"You're a witch," Emily said, surprised, and Hermione quieted as her words and thoughts fled, leaving her mind blank.

"What?" She asked after a moment, equally surprised.

"You're a witch," Emily laughed as she started drying the dishes again and Hermione returned to washing.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"I worked in Intelligence," Emily explained. "That included working with a few ICW wizards and a witch team. I haven't had contact with any of them since I left, but I still know of the wizarding world."

"You know," Hermione smiled and her hand quickly clasped Emily's upper arm. "You know!" She laughed a little more, mostly in relief.

"Emily knows what?" Derek asked.

"She knows I'm a witch, Derek!" Hermione happily exclaimed. "Emily has connections!"

"Prentiss has connections?" Dave asked.

"Hey, I knew you were cool, girl," Derek said as he pounded Emily's fist with his. "I had a cousin who was an Auror," he explained.

"Nice," Emily replied. "I guess the Wizarding World isn't as far away as I thought, especially with a witch as my new friend."

"Let Dave and me finish up here," Derek offered. "I know you two are eager to get to your shopping and _girl time_," he mocked while Emily playfully slapped his arm and Hermione laughed.

"I think I can let lose this one time," Hermione said as she placed a dish down. "Is Jack out in the car?"

"Hotch is taking the boys to the house for some movie time," Dave replied.

Hermione smiled and let her wand slide down her arm and into her palm. She lifted it as the others watched and gave it a swish and a flick. The dishes started floating while handfuls of bubbles scrubbed them down and were rinsed under the running water before setting themselves on the drying racks while a dish cloth dried them and returned them to the rack.

"Oh, now that's just not fair!" Emily groaned. "You should have done that earlier!"

"I couldn't while Jack was still here," Hermione explained. "I have Phoenix's tongue tied so he can't talk about magic, but I can't do that to Jack. Aaron knows a bit like Dave, but I try not to use magic in front of them if I can help it."

"Well, you can use it in front of me anytime you want!" Emily said enthusiastically. "I also wouldn't mind if you wanted to come over my place and use a little magic mojo to help keep the home clean," she unashamedly hinted.

Hermione laughed and promised to see about that soon as they exited the shop and locked up. She transfigured her heels into flats with a few cushioning charms and did the same to Emily's shoes, to Emily's relief, and they were off after waving goodbye to Derek and Dave.

"Tell me about the war," Emily said as they sorted through racks of clothing. "I know the ICW team I worked with were recalled in '94 to help out in Britain."

"I don't think they made it," Hermione said quietly. "At the end, it was only us."

"Which us?" Emily asked.

"The Order and Dumbledore's Army," Hermione said softly.

"I heard a rumour about the Order of the Phoenix, but not Dumbledore's Army," Emily replied.

"Dumbledore's Army is a group Harry and I started our Fifth year of school," Hermione explained. "After our Fouth year, when Voldemort returned, everything started going downhill at school and in the Ministry. By the end of it all Harry, Ron, and I were running for our lives, we were wanted by the Ministry for being '_armed and dangerous_'. We spent close to nine months living in a tent and listening to the wireless for news about anything."

"Potterwatch," Emily laughed. "I have an old wireless my friend let me keep. I was stationed near Britain and caught the program a few times. It would be awesome if I could meet the hosts someday."

Hermione wiped away a few sudden tears.

"One of them died," Hermione said softly. Emily placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Crushed by a stone wall coming down. Fred passed with a smile on his lips. George, his twin… I read he hasn't smiled or laughed since."

"You read?" Emily asked.

"I completely cut myself off from the Wizarding World," Hermione explained. "That included my friends."

"Why?" Emily inquired. "War is a horrible thing, Hermione," she said quietly. "Who better to help you through the post-traumatic stress than the people who shared your experiences?"

"Derek has helped me through some of it," Hermione said a bit firmly.

"Some, but not all," Emily pointed out and swiftly hugged Hermione. "I'll be here for you," she promised. "If you need to hide then don't hesitate to call me because I'll have to kick your ass when I find out you didn't. I'll hunt you across the globe if I have to."

"Alright." Hermione quietly chuckled. "I promise."

"Good," Emily said with a nod. "Now, go try on this number," she ordered, shoving a dress into Hermione's arms and turned her to face the dressing rooms.

"Emily!" Hermione gasped with wide eyes as she was ushered into a vacant room. "This is missing a back!" She exclaimed as the door closed on Emily's cackling.

The rest of the night was spent teasing Hermione into trying outfits completely outside of her comfort zone, and buying clothing fit for the owner of the new Tea in Wonderland shop. By the time Hermione and Emily called it a night they were calling each other by a nickname and had exchanged mobile numbers and a few messages.

Hermione arrived home exhausted, but the kitchen light was still on. She absently shook her head thinking Dave had left it on, but spotted Aaron sitting at the table instead with case files and notepads spread out before him.

He silently put down his pen at her entrance and looked at her expectantly.

"Tell me everything," Aaron said.

She knew her night was going to be even more exhausting.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

_Smiling like crazy here because Hermione will finally meet Spencer in the next chapter._

_Any similarities to any business names are completely coincidence! I promise! … just know that Alice in Wonderland themed tearooms are actually a little popular… I know of three so far and I'm sure there's more like them…_


	4. Chapter 4

_(Giggles excitedly then nervously bites nails)_

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"Sorry for being late!" Hermione called as she rushed toward her shop door to unlock it for her early customers. She allowed the people inside before locking the doors behind her. Her shop was still fairly new in the neighbourhood so she still received a few curious customers, but things had mostly settled into a comfortable routine.

Her friends continued to offer help on their days off to relieve her of the extra work, or just to spend time chatting when she knew they needed the rest so she insisted they enjoy their free time. Phoenix and Jack spent most of their time in her shop over the Thanksgiving holiday, a new holiday to her, that mostly seemed centred around food. She ended up researching the origin of the holiday on the internet and made sure the boys knew the reason for celebrating and even created a game with them.

"You don't open for another thirty minutes," a man commented as he entered and seated himself at a table near the kitchen, breaking Hermione away from her thoughts.

"True," Hermione said as she rushed to fill kettles with water and set them to boil, then started on the coffee and scones. "I hope you all don't mind waiting for the water and oven," she called out to the five people already in the tea room.

"I don't mind," the same man called back.

Hermione rushed to start on getting the breakfast scones in the oven, glad that she always prepared the dough the night before. She cheated and used her wand to speed up the oven's normal warm-up period to get the first batches in, and the coffee was done just as the water for tea started heating up nicely.

She discreetly placed a few charms to keep the water at the perfect temperature and took orders from everyone before Karen knocked on the shop door for Hermione to open for her. It was ten minutes until opening and Karen was later than she had been.

"Customers this early?" Karen asked as she locked the door behind her.

"Might as well open up!" Hermione called back. "The first two batches of scones are ready, along with the water and coffee."

"Great," Karen said as she entered the kitchen and threw on an apron before taking out the scones. "Mmm, these smell great, Mya. I'm always tempted to take some dough home with me for the family."

"I can make extra tonight," Hermione offered. "We can make it a weekend thing. I'll teach you how to make the basic recipe and you can have fun from there."

"Deal," Karen agreed. "Hottie at the rabbit table," she winked at Hermione. "If I wasn't married, I'd jump his bones."

"Karen!" Hermione hissed, noticing the tips of the man's ears had turned red, along with her cheeks when she realised he heard Karen's comment. "I-I-I am just going to serve these scones," she stuttered out while Karen laughed at her as she started preparing the lunch sandwiches.

Hermione went out, placing scone baskets at the occupied tables until she reached the Rabbit's table and hastily set down the basket when Karen brushed past her, taking the rest of the scone baskets. She winked at Hermione before shouldering her, causing her to lose her balance and reach out to grab onto the nearest thing to catch herself. Unfortunately, the man reached out at the same time to catch her and Hermione ended up halfway on his lap.

"I am so sorry!" Hermione immediately apologised when she noticed a pair of crutches resting on the chair next to him. "Oh, please forgive me!" Hermione exclaimed with wide eyes as she glanced between him and the crutches and quickly removed herself from his lap.

"You landed just right," the man said with an amused smile. "Thankfully," he glanced at the slightly older woman as she served tea and scones to a few more customers, "Karen shouldered you on my uninjured leg." He paused for a moment. "I'm Spencer," he said as he shook her hand. "You weren't very heavy so don't worry about it. In fact, I think you should gain a little more weight. You look and feel underweight for your age and height."

"Pardon?" Hermione asked, unconsciously crossing her arms.

"Oh," Spencer winced. "Sorry. That must have been taken as an insult and I didn't mean it that way, I swear," he said, trying to smooth over his blunder.

Karen snorted as she passed the table and stopped to slap Hermione's derrière before saying, "He's right, you know." She spoke over Hermione's indignant squeak. "You could use a little more meat on you, Mya."

"I will…" Hermione said with a red face. "I will just go and refill your coffee pot," she said hastily, quickly gathering his empty pot and sugar dish before rushing to the kitchen. "Karen!" She hissed as the door swung closed.

"Here," Karen shoved another pot of coffee in Hermione's hands, a few lunch sandwiches in her other, then ushered her back out into the tea room. "This morning's not so busy so skedaddle and grab yourself a man toy!" She said loudly as she pushed Hermione out of the kitchen as her face grew redder.

Spencer was hiding his amused smile behind his cup, and Hermione guessed some laughs too, as his shoulders were suspiciously moving up and down. She slowly made her way over to him with a stone weighing down her stomach and idly wondered if it could stretch all the way down to her toes.

"I take it those are for me?" Spencer asked, pointing at the plate of sandwiches and pot of coffee.

Karen suddenly rushed over with the sugar dish and pushed Hermione down into the chair across from him.

"You're not allowed to leave this table until I see some flirting and a number," she teased before bustling off.

"Oh, crusty cheese," Hermione muttered as she tried not to look at her table companion quietly laughing behind his cup again.

"Crusty cheese?" He asked, chuckling.

Hermione busied herself with playing mother and serving them some coffee.

"I am sorry about Karen," Hermione said before taking a sip from her cup, then cringed and placed her cup down. "Really, you do not have to feel obligated to sit and flirt with me or even hand me your number. I am too busy to even think of such silly things what with taking care of my brother and the shop."

"Excuses, excuses," Karen sang as she passed them again.

"Karen!" Hermione growled after her.

"How old is your brother?" Spencer asked before Karen could retort.

"He is five," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Old enough to be in kindergarten," he observed.

"I am giving him a home education," Hermione said a little uncomfortably and pulled out her mobile when it went off.

"You're worried about your brother," Spencer said between sips of his coffee. "You were late this morning but were kind enough to let us in out of the cold, so I'm guessing the message is about your brother."

"How very keen of you to have perceived that," Hermione replied, looking up at him from her mobile, then tilted her head. "Why am I worried about him?" She asked.

"Cold weather rolled in," Spencer murmured to himself. "Doesn't go to school, no germs," he continued. "An earache," he concluded. "The weather changed on us too quickly yesterday and there are some toys tucked away in the corner behind me which tells me your brother spends a significant amount of time here with you. You weren't prepared for the cold front and the weather affected your brother's ear…or ears," he surmised.

"I should have been prepared," Hermione said ruefully, chastising herself for not thinking of at least transfiguring some earmuffs for Phoenix. It was the least she could have done. Now, she was waiting to prepare some pepper up potion in her office while Karen took a break after breakfast.

"It wasn't predicted," Spencer said reassuringly.

"It was not, but I should have noticed the wind had changed direction according to the trees outside and the people rushing indoors to warm up," Hermione replied. "The wind could not have blown in the cold front at the drop of a hat, it had to have been gradual, even if the change took place in under thirty minutes."

"You know a bit of meteorology," Spencer noted.

"Mya knows a bit of everything," Karen said as she placed two fresh pots and a teacup at the table with more sugar and a dish of honey, then took away the empty pot and Hermione's still full cup of coffee. "Your favourite, Mya," she said fondly before rushing away again.

Hermione sighed as she served herself a bit of her tea with a dollop of the honey. She sipped at her tea and closed her eyes before relaxing and opening her eyes to see Spencer with his rosy cheeks and his mouth slightly open.

He quickly cleared his throat before saying, "That tea sounds like it tastes good."

"It does," Hermione agreed before realising what he said and blushed again.

Oh, Merlin.

She moaned out loud!

"I-I, um," she stuttered while Karen's laughter filled the tea room along with a few of her other regulars. "Crusty cheese!" Hermione quietly hissed while Spencer laughed again.

"I kind of have to get to work," Spencer said as he tore a piece of paper from a pad he had taken out of his messenger bag. "I would like to get to know you more," he said uncertainly. "If you want. I know Karen pushed you onto me," he said shyly.

"I-I," Hermione stuttered. "I did not find your company taxing," she finally said as she accepted his number. "Perhaps some time to know you away from Karen's influence," she said as she glared at her employee.

"That would be great!" Spencer exclaimed before clearing his throat and saying more smoothly, "That would be great."

He reached to take out his wallet and Hermione stopped him.

"This will come out of Karen's cheque," she teased her employee.

"Hey!" Karen vehemently disagreed. "If anything, this should get me a bonus! Right guys!" She called to the regulars.

"Definitely!" Clara Clark called back. "You need a date, Mya! If you don't call that hottie back, I'll stalk him myself!"

"Save me, Merlin," Hermione breathed in embarrassment while Spencer laughed. "I think you should hurry before those hussies start on you next," she said with a small smile. "Heaven save us from Clara and Karen!"

"I hope you call," Spencer said shyly as he adjusted his messenger bag and grabbed his crutches.

"You know where to find me," Hermione replied as she stood up.

"True," Spencer said as he started out the door.

"Mya!" Karen called as she rushed past Hermione and pushed one of the shop's largest thermos mugs into Spencer's hand. Spencer fiddled with the mug for a moment while thanking her and Hermione before sliding it into a pocket in his messenger bag and hobbling away on his crutches.

"I hope you don't make it a thing to hand out our best mugs to all available men," Hermione teased Karen.

"She should!" Clara put in. "It'd bring in more hotties for me too!"

"Hush you," Hermione laughed as she headed into the kitchen to do her part of the lunch sandwiches while Karen saw to the last of the breakfast guests.

The lunch crowd was coming in half an hour later when Hermione's mobile went off and she glanced at the incoming call.

"_Hermione_," the woman on the other end said. "_Just a quick update on Phoenix_."

"Thank you, Louise," Hermione said thankfully. "How is he?"

"_His fever receded and he's watching a movie with Declan at the moment_," Louise explained. "_He hasn't complained about his ear again so his ache might be going away. I'm keeping a close eye on him_."

"Thank you, Louise," Hermione said gratefully. "You are an angel."

They said their goodbyes and Hermione felt more relief as the day went on.

She completed the pepper up potion before Karen came back from her break and they opened the tearoom for lunch. A few grumpy regulars came in complaining about the unfairness of their bosses while Hermione patiently listened and offered sage advice to them before moving on to take more orders and set about filling them.

She had just served the Red Queen's table when small arms wrapped around her legs and a child's voice happily shouted, "Mine!"

"Phoe," Hermione laughed. "How are you feeling, love?" She asked as she kissed his forehead to find it felt cool, then ran her fingers down the sides of his face. He lifted his head and smiled at her before turning his face into her to shield his eyes from the light.

"I missed you all morning," he murmured into her stomach. Hermione lifted him into her arms and held him as he cuddled closer.

"Phoenix wanted to be with you," Louise explained.

"That's fine," Hermione replied with a soft smile. "Thank you so much for looking after him this morning, Louise. Please ask if you need anything."

"You're welcome," Louise said as she fondly patted Hermione's cheek.

"Can Declan stay?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh?" Hermione asked as she shared a glance with Louise who nodded in acceptance. "What do you think, Declan?" Hermione asked the boy. "Would you like to spend more time with Phoe in my office?"

"How about another movie?" Declan asked.

"Another movie is fine," Hermione agreed as she led them back toward her office and made sure the back exit was locked and warded.

Emily would kill her if someone entered that way, especially after sharing Declan's history with her. Everyone thought Declan was dead, including his father. Hermione would go berserk if someone took Phoenix away from her, but she could only guess what lengths Declan's unnamed father would travel to avenge his son's '_death_'.

What Declan's father didn't know, though, was that Declan was a wizard.

Louise had successfully hidden that from her boss when Declan was younger, and Emily soon recognised what was happening with him. She tried to convince the man to give up his way of life and to raise his son the right way, but he refused in the end and, Hermione strongly suspected, broke Emily's heart with his refusal.

Emily and Louise planned an exit strategy that would keep Declan away from his father when the time came… and it did come… the boy was hidden away in a safe house warded by Emily's contacts in the Wizarding World.

She almost lost him to the Wizarding World when a few people caught wind of Declan being without a proper guardian. She moved heaven and earth for a potion made by a certain Potions Master at Hogwarts that would allow her, a muggle, to blood adopt Declan. Professor Snape had saved Declan from becoming a toy of the Ministry at a young age, as others had become as the war dragged on.

Hermione quickly closed off a memory of Ron hexing a small boy Declan's age as he came at them with dark spells from a wand he had gotten from who knew where.

Voldemort and the Ministry had a lot to answer for.

"Hermione," Louise said quietly, distracting Hermione from staring at the children in her office as the movie started. She placed her hands over Hermione's shaking ones.

"Thank Merlin for Emily," was all Hermione said before setting out some tea and lunch for Louise and the boys. Louise never strayed far from Declan's side and Hermione knew she was very dedicated to her charge's welfare.

She entered the tea room to see Clara and Karen plotting something when a voice at the Rabbit table stopped her, "Hi again."

Spencer waved at her uncertainly as he sipped from his teacup.

"That is my tea," Hermione stated.

"Um," Spencer said as he looked down at the cup and back up at her.

"Karen served you the blend I make for myself," Hermione explained. "I don't sell it because a friend requested I keep it off the menu."

"Seriously?" Clara asked, rushing over to Spencer's table. She snatched Spencer's cup from his hands before Hermione could move to stop her while Spencer sat in his seat, stunned. "Oh my God," Clara gasped as she sipped on the tea. "Oh my God, you've been holding out on us Mya!" She shouted in mock outrage. "This cup is manna from heaven you stingy bitch!"

"Karen!" Hermione growled.

"You kept it to yourself long enough," Karen laughed. "Emily will be amused when I tell her what happened."

"As long as you are the one who explains," Hermione said as she handed Spencer a new cup because Clara made off with his.

"I want that new tea!" Another regular called.

"The tea is only served on Tuesdays between twelve-ten and twelve-" she looked at her watch, "eleven. Sorry you missed out," she said sarcastically.

Spencer chuckled as he sipped on his cup, the customer groaned, and others protested.

"Fine, fine," Hermione laughed as she pulled out her mobile. "Let me call Emily and you all get to beg her." Hermione dialled the number while a few regulars shouted for Emily's approval and they both laughed over all the shouts for 'Queen Emily's special tea'.

"_I guess the secret's out_," Emily said. "_Rossi's going to be disappointed he lost the bet_."

"What bet?" Hermione asked.

"_Tell you when we get home_," Emily replied. "_I want to see your face when you take Rossi and Morgan down_."

"_Tell Mya I had nothing to do with it_." Hermione heard Aaron call out.

"That means someone is guilty," Hermione teased before saying goodbye and disconnecting. "Your Queen says you may be blessed with her stash of tea leaves." The customers cheered before Karen came out with a few pots and a wide smile. "You, though," Hermione said gravely while placing her hand on Spencer's shoulder, though her eyes were twinkling. "Queen Emily says there are consequences for stealing her special blend."

"Off with his head!" Someone yelled and others laughed.

"Spencer's punishment will come upon the Queen's return!" Hermione called back. "Until then," she said with a smirk before plopping a cone hat on Spencer's head that had '_Dunce_' whimsically diagonally embroidered down its centre.

Various people laughed and a few snapped some pictures while Spencer hid his pink face behind his teacup.

"Not so fast, Karen," Hermione said as the woman moved past her. "It's your fault Spencer must face punishment from Queen Emily." She quickly plopped another cone hat on her friend and received laughter and applause from their audience.

Karen took it all in stride and bowed before posing for a few pictures with Spencer, then shoved Hermione in the seat next to his again.

"The crowd's thinned," she said to Hermione with a wink.

"Hello again," Spencer smiled.

"Hullo," Hermione said with a soft smile. "Sorry for throwing you out there. We do that a few times each week. The regulars love it and are sometimes rowdy so they can have the honour, especially when Emily is in," she explained.

"It's no problem," Spencer said with a wave of his hand. "It was all fun."

"You made it on our 'Wall of Dunces'," Hermione pointed at the wall to the left of the register. Karen was already posting a picture of herself and Spencer on the wall. "All our first-timers are put up there."

"I feel honoured," Spencer laughed.

"Mine!" Phoenix called as he ran out of the kitchen. "Can we go to see Iron Man?" He asked as he impatiently bounced on his feet. "Dec said they're having a con-con-c o n," he said slowly as he tried to sound out the word. "Con-vin-shun," he sounded out.

"Con_ven_tion," Hermione corrected him with a smile. "I will have to see about that," she said and pulled him onto her lap when he started lifting himself up to sit on her.

"Hi," Phoenix said to Spencer. "I'm Phoenix." He held out his hand for Spencer to shake. Hermione noticed his face turn slightly red, and his hand white, as he squeezed Spencer's fingers.

"I'm Spencer," Spencer said with amusement while Phoenix 'shook' his hand.

"Phoe," Hermione said with an airy laugh as she pried his hand away. "That was impolite," she lightly admonished.

"Sorry," Phoenix shrugged and started sipping away at her tea. Hermione's brows drew closer as she observed her brother before looking up at Spencer to see understanding written across his face, then became surprised at the cause of Phoenix's odd behaviour.

Phoenix was jealous.

"Do you like Iron Man?" Spencer asked Phoenix.

"He's okay for someone with a largo ego," Phoenix answered. "I like Fury. No one likes Fury very much or understands why he has to keep so many secrets but I do."

"Wow," Spencer said as he processed Phoenix's words. He told Spencer more about his life than he had meant to, and his life was his sister, which meant her secrets were Phoenix's secrets. "I haven't heard of anyone who appreciated Director Fury for his role at S.H.I.E.L.D. I admire you for understanding him," he said before glancing at Hermione.

Her heart fell into her stomach when she figured he understood more than he should have.

"I will look into the convention and speak with Emily about giving Declan permission to go," Hermione said as she placed Phoenix on his feet. "You should go finish your movie with Declan. I am sure he is missing you right about now."

"What does grandpapa say about using grammar contractions?" Phoenix asked her.

"Phoe," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm beginning to rue the day grandpapa ever taught you how to use them."

"I'm telling," he smirked at her before bouncing off to her office again.

"Do that!" Hermione called back with a disbelieving laugh. "I think I just felt like his sister again for the first time in a while."

"May I ask where your parents are?" Spencer asked. Hermione played with her napkin for a moment before looking up at him with haunted eyes and he surprisingly understood. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Phoenix is all the family I have left," Hermione said quietly. "He is my world," she said meaningfully.

"I see," Spencer said softly. "Is that why you haven't dated?" He asked.

"Not really," Hermione answered. "I want to spend all the time I can with my brother before he is old enough to choose school over a home education."

"You don't want him to go to school," Spencer rightly assumed.

"Not if he wants to stay home with me," Hermione replied.

"Question," Spencer said before sipping his tea. "If you could do anything else besides run a tea shop at the doorstep of FBI Headquarters, what would you do?"

"I would study to become a Doctor," Hermione answered.

"Nice," Spencer said with a small smile.

"What do you do?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a profiler with the BAU," Spencer answered.

Hermione was quiet for a moment before laughing disbelievingly.

"Nice to meet you, _Doctor_," she emphasised as she reached to shake his hand.

He paused before grasping her hand.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Call your Unit Chief and tell him you had a nice time at Tea in Wonderland," Hermione said mischievously as she stood up. "Or it might interest you to come here on Monday when my _reserve staff_ come to help… though it might be delayed until Wednesday." She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Bring a camera," before sauntering back into the kitchen to start on washing up.

"I see you drooling," Karen teased Spencer as he stared after Hermione. "You should hurry back to work," she reminded him.

"Shoot," Spencer said as he looked at his watch and hastily threw the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder before grabbing his crutches. He pulled out his wallet, only Karen stopped him with an amused smile.

"Hermione would kill me if I allowed you to pay," she chuckled before walking away. "Don't bother leaving a tip either!" She called back.

Spencer immediately tucked the bills back into his wallet and tried to look innocent, but Karen winked back at him and he blushed before waving and hobbling out of the shop.

He hoped Hermione called him.

Hermione peeked out around the kitchen door to see him leaving just as Karen pushed the door open, smacking Hermione on the eye.

"Gah!" Hermione cried as she stumbled back.

"Oh, God, Mya!" Karen cried. "I'm so sorry!" She said as she hurried to the freezer to grab the leftover scone dough. "Here, there's no ice. Quickly now before it swells," she instructed as she placed the dough in Hermione's hand and lifted it to help Hermione place the frozen dough over her eye.

"What happened?" Phoenix asked as he stared at the two of them with wide eyes.

"I'm fine, Phoe," Hermione said reassuringly. "I was standing behind the door like I tell you not to do."

"Mine," Phoenix said as he clicked his tongue with his hands perched on his hips while he tapped his small foot. "You know better now," he said with a nod before marching back into her office.

Karen laughed while Hermione groaned.

"Well, at least he knows better through my example," Hermione muttered before slapping the dough on the counter.

"Oh!" Karen gasped as she stared at Hermione's eye. "Mya," she said apologetically.

"How bad is it?" Hermione asked as she carefully felt around her tender skin.

"It looks like you've gone a round with a pitching machine and sadly lost," Karen answered with a wince.

"I'll have to stop by a beauty shop to buy some coverup," Hermione sighed as she started grabbing ingredients from the cupboard.

"What should I do with this dough?" Karen asked as she pointed to the dough Hermione had used.

"It should go in the trash," Hermione replied.

"I'll just scrape off the top layer and take it home!" Karen exclaimed as she started doing that.

"Oh, Karen," Hermione laughed and waved her off. "I'm starting the desserts," she said. "I don't think I should show my face like this until closing time."

"Good idea," Karen said. "The customers are easier from here on out so don't worry about a thing."

"Thank you, Karen," Hermione said gratefully to Karen before she left to check on their customers.

"Let me see," Louise said as she exited Hermione's office. "We heard everything in the office," she explained as she took Hermione by the chin and examined her eye while clicking her tongue. "What were you doing, standing behind the door like that?" She asked.

Hermione tried to hide her blush but failed under Louise's knowing eyes.

"So, it's like that," Louise chuckled and fondly patted Hermione's cheek. "I can watch Phoenix any time you wish to take time for yourself," she said before calling to Declan and Phoenix. "We will wait for you at home," she said.

"Phoenix can stay," Hermione said quickly. "He knows the routine."

"He does," Louisa agreed, "but it is a lonely routine for him."

"Oh," Hermione said quietly and a bit sadly. "I suppose it is."

"Declan enjoys having Phoenix around," Louisa said. "I will have dinner prepared for us when you get home. Take your time and call the one who you were gazing at when that happened," she said with a teasing smile.

Hermione groaned before she slapped the dough she had been kneading, on the counter.

Louisa only laughed at her and Hermione knew Emily would hear everything as soon as she returned from the team's case. Hermione would then be subjected to more teasing and probably even a word or two of caution from Dave and Aaron.

Later when Karen had already gone home and Hermione was locking up outside, she noticed a familiar someone hobbling down the sidewalk. She hesitated and looked back at her car before calling out to him and uncertainly waving.

"Spencer!"

The figure stopped and slowly turned with his crutches before hobbling back to her.

She flinched at how difficult it must be for him to turn around and headed his way before he could take too many steps.

"What happened?" Spencer asked worriedly. "Were you attacked? Did you get away? Are you okay now?" He rapidly continued before Hermione could get a word in edgewise so waited for the questioning to finish.

"I forgot about that," Hermione winced at the reminder of her bruised eye. "No need to worry," she hastily reassured him. "Just an accident in the kitchen with the swinging door," she said with a wince.

Spencer touched her cheek and looked down at her bruised eye for a moment before his eyes caught hers.

"You should be more careful," he said quietly. "Maybe put in a second door for exits only," he suggested.

"I'll take that into consideration," Hermione murmured. "I noticed you were heading toward the Express."

"Yeah," Spencer said as he lightly brushed his thumb across her cheek. "Heading home for a nap and some dinner."

"Why don't I drive you?" Hermione suggested as she placed her hand over his when his thumb started over her cheek again. "It seems like you are still getting used to those crutches… and you might save time and have more time to nap."

"I think I will," Spencer agreed as he removed his hand from her cheek and held hers before she could let her hand drop down to her side again.

"The car is this way," Hermione said as she started walking.

He reluctantly released her hand to grasp his crutch. She tried not to shiver as she felt the cold leech away the warmth his hand radiated. She could still feel his skin over hers and longed to hold his hand again. She peeked up at him from beneath her lashes and lightly blushed when he looked down at her at the same time.

"Is Phoenix waiting in the car?" Spencer asked.

"He's at home with Dec and his nanny," Hermione replied. "She thought it best she take him home and start on dinner." Hermione hesitantly looked up at him. "Would," she paused. "Would you like to join us?" She asked. "I can bring you back when you are ready to return."

"Sure," Spencer agreed. "That sounds like a date," he smiled then stuttered. "I-I-I mean-"

He stopped when he heard Hermione's soft laugh.

"I wouldn't mind," she shyly confessed. "But the kids and Louisa will probably ruin the evening, perhaps we should reschedule and just count this as…"

"We should count it as bonus time," Spencer said when she drifted off while trying to find the correct words to describe their dinner together.

"Thank you," Hermione said as they reached her car. "I will count it as such," she laughed before unlocking the car.

Spencer groaned as he sat and Hermione felt his voice vibrate down to her toes and held her breath.

"I think I love your car," he murmured. "Never felt seats this comfortable."

Hermione awkwardly laughed as she tried not to blush or comment on the cushioning charm she had placed on the seats. Dave loved what she had done with his crossover and had her do the same to his sports car, now he never went anywhere without driving his favourite car. He happily tossed Hermione his crossover keys, along with a small book to use as a study tool for her license.

The test was a no-brainer to pass, she had easily aced every question.

"You can adjust the seat and lean back," Hermione suggested before she started the car and slowly backed out of her space.

Spencer did as she suggested and was soon asleep before she made it out onto the street.

She turned on her favourite playlist and quietly sung along all the way home without noticing his eyes flutter open and a smile cross his face before he drifted off again. When they made it to her home, Hermione saw Louisa waiting for them at the front doors with a knowing smile on her face before she closed the door.

"We're here," Hermione whispered to Spencer.

He shifted in his seat and muttered, but stayed sleeping.

Hermione quietly laughed and lightly poked his shoulder.

"Spencer," she said quietly, "you can nap more after dinner."

"Why, mom?" He groaned.

"I'm sorry," Hermione laughed again, "but then again I'm not sorry for not being your mum."

"Hmm?" He hummed.

Hermione leaned over him and lightly blew over his face as he swatted at air, she laughed a little more at the annoyance that crossed his relaxed face.

"Come, Spencer," Hermione coaxed. "Dinner is getting cold."

Suddenly Spencer's door flew open and Phoenix shouted, "What's going on here?"

Spencer quickly sat and bumped Hermione's head on the way up.

"Phoenix Cyprian Granger!" Hermione hissed. "That was rude and uncalled for!" Louisa was laughing somewhere behind Phoenix but Hermione ignored her while rubbing her head and watching Phoenix stomp back into the house.

"I'm getting us some ice before I get another bruise," Hermione muttered.

"I'm sorry," Spencer said as he rubbed his own head.

"Don't be," Hermione replied. "I was trying to gradually wake you up," she said as she exited the car and closed her door a little harder than she intended.

"Phoe is a little jealous," Louisa said gently when Hermione and Spencer entered. "His attitude will get worse if he feels like he's not as important to you with another man coming into your life."

"I will talk with him before dinner." Hermione sighed. "Should I talk with him about being rude?"

"I think he was happy to see you," Louisa responded. "He didn't know you were bringing a guest to dinner."

Hermione felt horrible for yelling at her brother.

"Why do you not get started on dinner while I have a talk with Phoe?" She suggested to Louisa and Spencer. She followed after them into the house to find Phoenix sulking in the main room. "Phoenix," Hermione said softly. "I am sorry for yelling at you like I did," she apologised. "You surprised me and it hurt when Spencer and I bumped heads, but that is still not an excuse for being short with you. I love you, Phoe, and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"It's okay, mine," Phoe sniffled before running into her arms. Hermione kissed his forehead and cheek before hugging him and slightly swaying as she held him.

"I will always love you, Phoe," she said softly. "You will _always_ be first in my heart."

"What about Spencer?" Phoenix asked quietly.

"I may like Spencer right now," Hermione confessed, "but even if I grow to love him, you will _always_ be first. I want you two to like each other, I would be sad if you did not, but I will not love you any less, Phoenix."

"Maybe Spencer can finally get you to completely use grammar contractions when grandpapa isn't here," Phoenix said quietly as he fiddled with a lock of her hair at the back of her head.

"Maybe he can." Hermione softly laughed and kissed his cheek again. "Have you washed up for dinner?" She asked.

"No, My," he answered.

"We will go together," she said as she hugged him a little more tightly before setting him down on his feet. "My little brother is getting too big," she commented. "Soon I will not be able to carry you at all."

"I hope that doesn't happen soon," Phoenix said worriedly.

"When it happens," Hermione replied and kneeled down to look straight into his eyes. "It will be because it is time for me to let you start being more independent. I hope that is not too soon either because I do not want to let you go any time soon."

They joined everyone at the table after washing up and Phoenix climbed in the seat next to Spencer before Hermione could sit. She laughed and moved his booster seat to settle him in before sitting again.

"Hi, Spencer," Phoenix said when he was situated and Hermione started serving his plate.

"Hi, Phoenix," Spencer smiled.

"I'm sorry for startling you," he apologised.

"It's fine. Your sister had trouble waking me up and you really helped her." Spencer chuckled.

"Yeah, but I gave Mine another bruise," Phoenix pointed out with watery eyes.

"It couldn't be avoided," Hermione said softly. "Bruises fade, Phoe."

"I hope it fades fast," Phoenix replied. "Maybe if I count to a thousand it will fade quicker."

"We can see if it works," Hermione encouraged him.

"Can you count to a thousand?" Phoenix asked Spencer. "I barely learned how this week. Mine was going to teach me how to count money but my ear hurt this morning and I didn't feel like learning."

"I can count to a thousand," Spencer answered. "How does your ear feel tonight?"

"It's a little sore but it's better," Phoenix responded. "The cold air makes it more sore."

"I hope you feel better in the morning," Spencer replied. "That way you can spend more time with your sister at the tearoom."

"Today was fun," Phoenix said as Hermione cut his chicken breast into pieces and fed him a piece. He happily chewed and swallowed before taking the fork from Hermione and continuing, "Dec and I got to watch three movies, play hide and seek, he taught me how to make paper planes and we flew them into the fireplace and ended up having to rescue the passengers because they needed help," he said, explaining his day to Hermione and Spencer while Louisa and Declan helpfully added a few details.

Dinner was eaten quickly while Hermione coaxed Phoenix to take bites every now and then while wondering if Phoenix needed to have someone besides her in his life, another friend close to his own age he could discuss magic with. Declan was a few years older and he enjoyed playing with Phoenix, and Jack when given the chance, but Declan also needed kids his own age. Jack was a year older than Phoenix and they were close friends, but Jack knew nothing of magic and Phoenix could hardly confide in his friend.

"What are you thinking about?" Spencer asked while Hermione spread out a blanket on the sofa and handed him a pillow.

"Phoenix spends too much time with me," Hermione said quietly. She sat in the armchair next to the fireplace as she thought a little more. "He needs to interact with more children in his age group," she reluctantly admitted.

"Interacting with children his own age will help him learn and develop socially," Spencer said gently. "I graduated High School when I was twelve. I never had friends my own age because they didn't understand me. I was different. I still am," he admitted.

"I can understand different," Hermione softly replied. "I never had friends the first few weeks I attended Primary school. I was different. I never had friends until I started attending boarding school, but even then, it took an intruder threating me for me to gain friends."

"An intruder?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly. "I should leave you to rest," she said, standing. "I will be at the table re-examining Phoenix's lesson plans."

"Thank you for inviting me," Spencer said as he adjusted himself on the sofa. Hermione heard him groan again and felt her heart skip before rushing out of the main room.

Louisa and Declan had left a few minutes ago and Hermione was thankful for Phoenix's humming as he coloured quietly in his bedroom upstairs, she was left to sort out her thoughts and worries. Her foremost concern was how lonely Phoenix was every day. She worried that his small group of friends was not enough, leaving him very lonely.

"My?" Phoenix called down to her.

"Coming," Hermione responded.

She found him still colouring in his book when she reached his bedroom and took the sight of him in as the tip of his small, pink tongue stuck out the corner of his lips while he concentrated on keeping his colouring within the lines of the colouring page, his small feet waved back and forth as he laid on his stomach on the carpet, and his small blond head was tilted to the side while his grey eyes stared down at his book.

Something stirred in her chest, but she ignored it.

"Phoe?" Hermione asked as she watched him.

"Are you busy?" Phoenix asked, looking up from his book.

"Not at the moment," Hermione replied. She was never busy when it came to him.

"Colour with me?" He asked.

"Of course," Hermione said with a smile as she sat near him and started helping him colour.

"You didn't tell us about your day at dinner," Phoenix said, ignoring his book for the moment to glance up at her.

"I wanted to hear about your day," Hermione responded. "It was better than mine."

"I still want to hear about it," he replied.

"Well," Hermione drawled as she stopped colouring and sat back. "Spencer was put up on the Dunce wall," she said slowly.

"No!" Phoenix said with wide eyes.

"Yes!" Hermione repeated in the same tone and laughed. "Karen gave him a pot of Emily's favourite tea."

"Oh no," Phoenix breathed.

"Oh yes," Hermione laughed again.

"Queen Emily is going to be upset when she gets back!" Phoenix exclaimed. "I hope she isn't too disappointed."

"She was not very upset when I spoke with her today," Hermione responded. "Phoe?" She asked after moment.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Do you get lonely without Jack or Declan to keep you company?" She asked.

"No," Phoenix easily answered. "I always have you," he said with a wide smile. She felt her heart lift with his words.

"You know I love you, right?" She asked, wanting him to be certain she did.

"I love you too, Mine," Phoenix replied.

Hermione turned up his radio a little bit and they sang along to their favourite songs while she returned to helping him with his colouring page. She hadn't realised they were getting particularly loud until Phoenix was standing on his window seat with his trainer in his small hands as he belted out the song into the toes of his shoe while Hermione stood on his bed with her own shoe in hand, singing along with him just as loud and dancing atop the mattress.

She squeaked tripped onto her bottom when she noticed Spencer standing in the doorway, leaning into the frame with his arms crossed, grinning at them with a wide smile.

"Don't let me ruin the mood," Spencer said, then surprised her and pulled off his own shoe before singing along with the song's chorus. Phoenix wildly giggled and joined in again while Hermione gathered herself and laughed before joining them in their dancing.

By the time the song was over they were all giggling, puddle-y messes and were trying to stop laughing long enough to catch their breath.

"Sorry," Hermione laughed. "Sor-ry!" She continued laughing before managing to catch her breath long enough to say, "Sorry if we woke you!" Before remembering she had tripped over herself when she noticed Spencer watching her and Phoenix and started laughed all over again.

Spencer was the first to catch his breath and control his laughter and Phoenix was next. Hermione kept giggling until she was able to finally take in a deep breath without setting off her laughter again.

"Sorry if we woke you," she said apologetically as she laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling and glancing over at Spencer.

"I don't mind at all," Spencer replied next to her with Phoenix between them.

"Perhaps we should get you back to work?" Hermione asked.

"That's probably a good idea," Spencer said with a sigh and sat up.

"Why?" Phoenix asked. "We're having fun! You can't go now!"

"Spencer has a very important job, love," Hermione explained to her brother. "He helps people who really need someone to find them when no one else can."

"Like someone found us in Australia!" Phoenix exclaimed before looking away. He gathered his colouring book and moved to his window seat.

"Phoe," Hermione said softly as she stood up and went to sit next to him.

"I miss mama and papa," Phoenix sniffled.

"I do too, Phoe," Hermione replied as she hugged him. "I miss them so much that it hurts right here every day." She placed her hand over her heart.

"It hurts me right there too," Phoenix whispered. "If Spencer's job is to find people who need him, doesn't that mean his work is really dangerous?" Hermione hesitated to reply but Spencer sat at Phoenix's feet and reached over to smooth his hair back.

"My work _is_ dangerous," Spencer admitted, "but I have friends I work with who would move the heavens if it's needed to make sure I'm safe." Phoenix slowly moved and settled himself in Spencer's lap.

Hermione's eyes watered as she stared at the two of them.

"You have to be safe because I really like you," Phoenix said quietly as he rested his head on Spencer's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't like you earlier."

"That's okay." Spencer smiled and smoothed back Phoenix's hair. "I like you too."

Phoenix hugged him before crawling out of his lap and moving to stand on the floor.

"Spencer is going to be late for work," he pointed out. "And people need him!"

Hermione laughed before pulling him into another hug and kissed his cheek.

"We should get moving," she agreed.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

_So, I'm a little nervous about the way I wrote Hermione, Spencer, and Phoenix… I hope this chapter was enjoyed!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm very nervous about this chapter, but… here we go!_

_We get to see a little of what's happening on the magical side of things and Hermione and Spencer ask that you __**Please heed the M warning**__, and thank you for doing so._

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Harry paced the library in Grimmauld Place as he searched various texts, looking for just one spell or idea to jump out at him. Hermione had always been the better researcher. She was smarter and more knowledgeable, much more than he could ever apply himself to be.

The tenth book found itself in a pile near the couch while he mumbled angrily to himself.

He dearly missed Hermione and prayed she was in good health.

The information on her parents had reached him through Mrs. Fig about two days after Hermione had disappeared from Hogwarts's hospital wing, leaving Harry to explain to everyone that she had an emergency and had to leave as soon as possible.

The Malfoys were too interested in what the emergency had been.

It made him suspicious.

He attempted to sneak around in his invisibility cloak while the family stayed with him at Grimmauld Place for the first few months after the last battle, but Professor Snape soon caught him and gave him an earful. It was embarrassing though he now knew better than to do that with a house full of jittery Slytherins… but he did learn that Umbridge had kept her own search for Hermione quiet.

Harry's sneaking around Grimmauld had also extended to the still corrupt Ministry where he caught onto the witch's plans and was quick to warn Kingsley and Professor Snape. The toad had planned to capture Hermione and keep her locked in her cellar for the foreseeable future.

He had never been more thankful for Snape and the Malfoys than he had been when they dished out enough evidence to put Umbridge in Azkaban for life.

That still didn't solve the problem of Hermione and her newly discovered brother missing.

Harry had taken it hard when he learned that his best friend kept something so personal to herself. He spent weeks thinking about why she hadn't told him, until one memory finally brought itself to the front of his mind.

Hermione _had_ tried to tell him on the Hogwarts Express at the start of their Third year.

Ron never appreciated their friend and kept Harry at odds with Hermione the first term of their third year. He tried to separate Harry and Hermione again their Fourth year by concentrating on Hermione and focusing his ire on Harry. Hermione had proven her loyalty, constancy, and love to Harry through all of Ronald's tantrums, even when Ronald urged her to abandon Harry during their hunt.

Giving Hermione parents a proper burial in their family cemetery was the least Harry could do for Hermione during her absence. He refused to be as fair-weather to Hermione as Ronald had proven himself to be time and time again. Thus, Hermione parents received a stately burial, attended by the Queen herself. Hermione's inheritance was quickly secured by Gringotts and the Bank of England before estranged family could attempt to claim it and Harry was appointed as her estate manager until her return to England.

Still, the Malfoys and Snape were suspiciously interested in finding Hermione just as much as he was interested in finding his friend because he _needed_ her. He needed his self-adopted sister by his side so he could know she was healthy and safe, so she could know she could stop hiding from Umbridge.

That her safety was secure.

Months passed and Harry refused to give up hope, but he noticed the Malfoys had become more desperate in their search, thus making Snape just as anxious, and the man never broadcasted any emotion save for anger and sarcasm. Harry finally put his foot down and demanded answers to their interest in finding Hermione and her brother.

Finally.

Finally, a little over a year later, Snape asked him for a favour.

It was a favour that Harry knew would tear his sister apart, but how could he deny Lucius Malfoy the favour when he threatened to call in the life debt for rescuing Harry, for declaring him dead to Voldemort when his own life would have been forfeit if his lie had been discovered right away.

"I've come for your decision, Potter," Snape said as he entered the library and sneered at the books littering the floor.

"I don't know how I can help find Hermione," Harry sighed. "I don't think we can rely on magical means, Hermione's too well read and experienced in hiding."

"She is," Professor Snape reluctantly agreed. "What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"We have to go muggle," Harry said reluctantly. "Hermione will turn back to our roots, and that is how we should go about finding her."

"Interesting," Snape said as he held his chin between his thumb and index finger in thought. "Shall we put out a missing person's report for her this evening?" He enquired.

"Not only for Hermione," Harry said with a sigh. "If it is just for Hermione, not many people will pay attention… but if it involves a child…" he said suggestively.

"Then people will stop to notice," the Professor said thoughtfully. "This just might work, Potter," he said and grimaced. "I should have thought of this," he admitted.

"You're not used to thinking with the knowledge of both worlds anymore," Harry said quietly. "Perhaps you and Kingsley might ask the Queen for help in this matter. Her Highness would really love to meet Hermione and She would take a great interest in helping us in our search."

"Her Highness also adores your company, Potter," Professor Snape sneered. "It would be in our favour to see that you are included in our small party."

…

The Queen agreed to a visit the very next morning over breakfast.

She seemed as heartbroken as Harry was when she learned to whole story from Harry and Professor Snape but agreed to talk with a few of her contacts to start the muggle search for Britain's missing heroine.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Hermione hissed at her laptop and hammered a few keys with the tips of her fingers when the _thing_ refused to respond to her commands. She gave up with a roll of her eyes and set about writing out the day's earnings in a ledger gifted to her by Dave. It was her '_hard copy_' of the shop's earnings while she relied on her computer for backup.

Phoenix was napping on the daybed by the time she finished with her work and she was sorry she had spent more time trying to unfreeze her laptop than actually getting the last of her work done. Declan and Jack were back at school, anxious for the Christmas holidays to begin, and Phoenix was again left without the company of his friends.

Perhaps she was overthinking her worries about her brother being without companionship.

She had turned out a well-adjusted adult and her only playmates had been her books, schoolwork, and her parents. Spencer, likewise, had only his books and school as his own playmates and he was also a well-adjusted adult.

Phoenix had a stable home, he was surrounded by loving adults, he would be fine.

She knew he would be fine.

"_Mon petit prince_," Hermione whispered as she shook Phoenix's shoulder.

He slowly woke and smiled up at her wearily.

"Is it time for dinner?" He asked with yawn.

"When we get home, I will warm up your favourite," Hermione promised.

"Yes!" Phoenix exclaimed as he jumped up and grabbed his backpack.

Hermione laughed and adjusted her laptop bag before taking his hand and making sure her office was locked behind them. She barely finished locking up the back door when Spencer hobbled around the corner and Phoenix yelled his name as he ran up to one of his favourite people.

"Hey, Phoe," Spencer said with a smile as he ruffled Phoenix's hair. "Mind offering a ride?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Phoenix replied with a wide smile. "Are you coming home with us?" He asked. "Mine said she's going to warm up my favourite tonight!"

"I don't mind if you do," Hermione spoke up with a light blush.

Spencer smiled at her shyly before agreeing to join them for dinner. The case he and his team had been working on had finished and he discussed what he could with her without scaring Phoenix with most of the gory details.

Phoenix seemed overly interested in the cases Spencer had tucked away in his messenger bag, and Hermione had her hands full with keeping her brother from snatching a folder when he was around Spencer and his bag. Spencer made sure to keep his bag out of reach, but he didn't know he was dealing with a magical child. Hermione could hardly place a few charms on Spencer's bag without its owner's knowledge, he was too smart and would become suspicious.

"Home!" Phoenix said excitedly as he impatiently waited for Hermione to unstrap him.

"Home sweet home," Hermione agreed. "I will have dinner warmed up in ten minutes so try not to keep Spencer too busy," she warned Phoenix, remembering the time a few nights ago when her brother involved Spencer in a chemistry experiment he had found online. It was a time sensitive experiment and Hermione had to warm up their dinner again when they were done.

Spencer had Phoenix sitting at the table by the time Hermione had the last plate set out. She gave him a thankful glance before filling up their water glasses.

"Busy day?" Spencer asked Hermione.

"A normal day," Hermione answered, "though my laptop made things more complicated. I swear the thing hates me, it keeps freezing up," she murmured with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe I can have a look at it later," Spencer offered.

"Are you sure you are not going to pawn it off on your tech mate?" Hermione asked with a knowing smirk.

"Does it matter if it stops freezing on you?" Spencer retorted with his own smirk.

"I guess it doesn't," she sighed. "It would be extremely helpful if I could get it working so I don't have to worry about writing the numbers into my ledger until the end of the week."

"May I be excused?" Phoenix asked after finishing up the last bite of pasta on his plate.

"You may," Hermione answered.

"Thank you!" Phoenix said quickly and headed up to his room.

"I'll ask Garcia to come over tomorrow," Spencer said. "If you're not busy," he hastily added.

"Tomorrow the shop is closed," Hermione replied. "I'm free all day, but I will be busy with Phoe's lesson plans for next week."

"All day?" Spencer asked.

"I suppose not," Hermione softly laughed.

"Then…" he paused, "would you like to go watch a movie with me?" He asked almost shyly.

"Hmm," Hermione hummed while looking up at him from beneath her lashes with a small smile growing on her lips. "Are you asking me on a third date, Doctor Reid?" She responded.

The back of his hand accidentally brushed hers and they both paused.

"I do believe I am," Spencer replied with his own small smile.

"I accept," Hermione said softly. Anticipation was already settling into her blood. With one glance at him, she knew he felt the same. "Perha-"

Phoenix's scream cut through their anticipation, drowning them in icy water. Hermione jumped up from her seat, but Spencer was already ahead of her and racing up the staircase.

"Phoe!" Hermione called as she tried to keep up with Spencer.

"Mine!" Phoenix screamed out for her. Her heart was nearly in her throat as she pushed her legs to work even harder. Spencer paused only for a moment in the threshold of Phoenix's bedroom door but rushed in and quickly threw a blanket over the pictures spread out on the carpet.

"Phoenix!" Hermione gasped as she grabbed her brother, lifted him into her arms, and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Phoe," she sobbed as she rocked him. "We told you not to go through Spencer's bag, love. I am so sorry you had to see that, Phoe, I am so sorry," she quietly cried as she tightly held him.

"I'll clean this up," Spencer said softly and motioned for Hermione to leave Phoenix's room. She nodded and grabbed Phoenix's favourite pillow and blanket before heading into her own bedroom.

It was nearly thirty minutes before she was able to calm Phoenix and explain to him again why he should not have gone looking through Spencer's work bag. He eventually drifted off into an uneasy sleep and Hermione struggled not to let her own memories drown her thoughts.

"I'm so sorry," Spencer said from her doorway. "I put my bag up on the top shelf in the entry closet. I don't understand how Phoe reached up there, but I'm so sorry he saw my files."

"It's not your fault," Hermione replied as she looked up at him. "It's mine," she said in a watery voice. "I should have been paying closer attention." She felt Spencer's hand on her shoulder and reached up to hold his hand and pulled him into her bed behind her. He uncertainly allowed her to, but gradually grew comfortable with being in bed… with her.

"It wasn't your fault," Spencer said quietly as he settled an arm around her waist. "I'm older so I should take the blame."

Hermione wryly laughed.

"I'm Phoe's guardian," she retorted. "I think that trumps you being older."

"I'm a professional profiler," he responded. "I knew something like this might happen and I took steps to prevent it, but not enough I guess," he said solemnly.

"I have known Phoe all his life," Hermione replied. "I know more about my brother than you can deduct." She sighed. "We both knew something like this might happen and we should have worked together to prevent it, that was _our_ mistake."

"I agree," Spencer answered after a moment.

Hermione turned onto her back and laid her head on his shoulder.

"How is your leg?" She asked. "You ran pretty fast."

"It aches, but the crutches are just a precaution at this point," he answered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for acting quickly," Hermione whispered.

Spencer slowly lifted her chin and wiped away her tears with his thumb before rolling onto his side and lowering his head toward hers. His lips lingered a few millimetres above her own while he looked down into her golden eyes before he lightly placed his lips over her soft ones.

The room around her spun wildly. Her lips tingled and she held onto him for support as her world spun about her in dizzy circles. He was the only constant in her madly twisting world and she pressed her lips more firmly against his. Somehow, they ended up tangled in each other's arms and legs.

"If you're still up for it, how about we watch a movie at my place instead?" Spencer suggested returning to the conversation they started before Phoenix scared himself and them.

"We will see how Phoenix is feeling tomorrow," Hermione replied after a moment. She turned to check on Phoenix to see that he was still sleeping soundly and became distracted by Spencer's stifled groan. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine," Spencer replied in a deeper voice and immediately cleared his throat. Hermione shivered as his chest vibrated against her skin and pressed herself into him when it sent a shiver through her. He held her more tightly as he hummed and she quietly whimpered.

"Spencer," Hermione whispered into his neck and lightly kissed his skin. She heard his breath hitch before he started nuzzling and kissing her neck while she started pulling him into her. "Spencer," she breathed and pulled back with a bright blush. "We should move," she whispered.

"Ar-are you sure?" Spencer stuttered. "What about Phoenix?" He asked. Hermione ran her hand through Phoenix's hair and he quietly snored a little more.

"I know he'll be fine for an hour," she said quietly as she tucked the blanket around him.

Spencer carefully stood up and helped her onto her feet while they moved down the hall to a guest room. He closed the door and they stood standing in the room awkwardly before Hermione took his hand in her own and pulled his arm around her.

They embraced each other closely until he bent his head forward to kiss her again. She quietly whimpered when she felt his arousal stir against her stomach, then she felt herself falling backwards with him above her, cradled between her thighs.

"Spence," Hermione quietly moaned when he shifted.

"My," Spencer groaned and shifted against her again.

She reached between them and carefully undid his shirt, then started working on his belt and trousers while he worked her nightdress up and over her head and helped her with his zipper.

"Oh, fuzzballs," Hermione panted when they were finally skin to skin. Spencer airily laughed at her chosen curse word. She helped him remove her bra and tried not to blush as he stared at her bare chest. "Spen-" she began to ask, worried about her scar, but he pulled her up and latched his mouth onto her right breast and his name changed into a moan. She unconsciously lifted her hips, rubbing herself into him and he responded by grinding down into her.

She saw stars burst into being behind her eyelids and struggled not to blush when she realised that she had come for the first time in her life.

Spencer was removing her knickers after a moment and she slowly removed his boxers. He stared down at her for a few moments before she reached between them and wrapped her hand around his shaft.

"Hermione," he groaned.

"Spencer," she breathed as she placed his tip at her entrance. "Slowly, alright?" She said hesitantly.

He nodded and slowly pushed into her, doing his best to hold back from completely burying himself into her tight, wet sheath in one thrust.

"My," he panted as he carefully worked his way in.

"Spence," she moaned as he rocked into her, going deeper each time he thrust. She pulled him into her all the way when she couldn't take it anymore and whimpered at the sharp pain.

"My," Spencer gasped. "Shit, shit. I can't hold it!"

Hermione rocked against him and his took his cue to start moving.

"You're too tight and hot," he panted as he thrust into her.

"Spencer," Hermione moaned as she felt herself painfully tighten around him and he moaned as he buried himself inside her, shallowly thrusting as he came, hard.

"My. My. My," he kept repeating as he kissed her.

Her sheath slowly stopped contracting and he slid out of her.

"I thought first times were supposed to be awkward," Hermione breathed. He carefully rolled off her and stared up at the ceiling.

"That was too amazing," Spencer agreed. "It's almost like we were meant to be."

"Yes," Hermione quietly concurred. The cool air started seeping in on them and Hermione tried to awkwardly sit up and felt his come start dribbling down. "You… came a lot," she said with a blush as she tried not to move too much.

"Let me find a towel," Spencer said quickly. "Don't sit up yet." He soon returned with a damp hand towel and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Hermione accepted it and blushed as she caught his come as she sat up. It soaked through the towel and he tried not to blush or stare at her too much. "Spencer," she breathed… he looked up at her.

She slowly leaned into him and they hesitantly kissed.

"Is this a good idea?" Spencer asked when Hermione started to straddle him.

"I'm not sure," she breathed, "but feeling your come inside me, seeing it soak the hand towel…"

"Oh," he smirked up at her. "It turned you on again."

"Yes," she laughed and whimpered as he thrust up against her. He was getting hard a second time and she couldn't wait to feel him inside her again. "Spence," Hermione moaned.

He quickly flipped her onto her back and started rubbing his cock between her nether lips as he stiffened more. He finally stopped and slowly started to enter her again with a quiet moan as her heat and wetness surrounded his shaft.

He gradually started thrusting into her harder at her request and grinded into her, causing her to become more vocal. He kissed her deeply while she moaned into his mouth and thrust into her faster as he felt himself stiffen more.

"I feel you," she panted. "You're so hot and hard inside me."

"You're getting tighter," he grunted and instinctively lifted her leg and felt himself go in deeper.

"Yes!" She moaned.

He quickly kissed her again as she became tighter and he buried himself so deep into her he could feel his head right up against her cervix and moaned into their kiss as he came with her.

"…never want to leave you…" he heard himself repeating over and over into her ear when he finally stopped coming.

They were both boneless when they finished coming down from their climaxes. Hermione pulled him on top of her while she slowly drifted off to sleep. Her eyes fluttered open when he slipped out and reached for the towel to clean her.

"You don't have to," Hermione whispered as she fought off a blush.

"I want to," Spencer replied. "You need to get back to Phoe."

"I do," she said as he slipped her dress over her head, taking her by surprise. "Stay with us tonight," she said softly. "In my bed."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Spencer asked.

"Just as long as we only sleep," she teased.

She offered him a set of pyjamas to change into and they hastily showered before falling into her bed in contentment. Hermione stirred sometime during the night when Phoenix became restless, but she quietly sang to him and patted his back to lure him back into pleasant dreams.

The sun was starting to chase away the midnight shadows when she woke again and felt something familiar and arousing against the back of her thigh and lifted Spencer's hand to her lips before quietly getting dressed for the day.

She had breakfast to make and dinners to prepare for the week ahead of them, lessons to plan for Phoenix, and a computer to bang against the wall if it continued being trouble. The sun was already sitting on the horizon when breakfast was completed. She heard Spencer murmuring, then Phoenix's voice as they came down the stairs.

"Good morning, love," Hermione greeted Phoenix with a kiss to his cheek, then looked up at Spencer. "Good morning," she said quietly with a light blush.

"Good morning," he said and pecked her on the lips while Phoenix watched them with wide eyes. Hermione set out some glasses of orange juice and milk before sitting to enjoy her own breakfast when Phoenix's question caused her and Spencer to choke on their food.

"Are you going to get married now?" Phoenix asked as he blinked up at them.

"Why do you ask?" Spencer enquired.

"Because in all of the gooey, fluffy movies Mine watches, the guy and the girl always marry after they kiss," he explained to them as if they were dunderheads for not knowing. Thankfully, a knock on the front doors interrupted Hermione and Spencer from answering right away and Phoenix was distracted from his question. They knew they were going to have to answer later, but the interruption gave them more time to think of a satisfying response.

"I came to drop off your package before Declan's game," Louisa said as she handed Hermione a plain white box. She winked at Hermione while Phoenix was distracted with getting ready to leave with Louisa. "Maybe you both can squeeze in another round before you take, yeah?" She asked Hermione loudly enough for Spencer to hear and inhale some of his orange juice.

"Louisa!" Hermione exclaimed and hid her face behind a cereal box while Louisa laughed up the stairs to collect Phoenix.

"What do you have to take?" Spencer asked.

"Well," Hermione said hesitantly, "we were hardly practicing safe sex last night," she whispered as she opened the box and struggled with popping the white pill out of its packaging.

"Sorry," Spencer murmured as he played with his napkin with the tips of his fingers.

"This is new for both of us," Hermione replied. "I dare say we will catch on to using contraception eventually," she joked.

Spencer chuckled and took the packaging from her and deftly pushed the pill out of its 'bubble'.

"Easy," he teased as he handed it to her.

"Only because you have man hands," Hermione retorted with a small smile playing across her lips. She quickly swallowed the pill before Louisa and Phoenix came to say goodbye and Hermione followed them out into the entry hall while reminding Phoenix of various safety protocols.

"We have everything under control," Louisa reassured her.

"I know," Hermione anxiously replied.

"You just worry," she said knowingly.

"I do. I'll see you all back for lunch," Hermione said, waving to them as they left. "Good luck Declan!" Hermione called to him as Louisa backed out of the drive.

"I should head in to work," Spencer said when Hermione headed back inside.

"I can take you home first," she offered.

"Alright," he agreed. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Getting in another round, as Louisa suggested," she responded while trying not to laugh at the face he made.

"I'd really like to," he said quietly as he brushed some of her hair behind her ear and pulled her into him, "but you're too sore this morning."

"Very," Hermione laughed and pulled his head down to kiss him. "Let's get you home and off to work."

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"Hey, Garcia," Reid greeted as he knocked and entered her tech room.

"I've got what you asked for," Garcia said as she handed him a paper Chemist bag and looked at him expectantly.

"Thanks for this," Reid said as he tucked it into his messenger bag. "I-"

"Really?" Garcia interrupted. "'_Thanks'_ is all you're going to tell me?" She yelled at him as she shook him by the shoulders. "You ask for me to buy you a _Morning After_ pill and you don't even offer up an explanation? Not even dirt on who your special girl is, where you met her, and how long you've known her?" She shrieked.

"It's for an experiment," Reid said slowly as he placed his hands over hers and carefully removed them. "I was just a tad too embarrassed to go up to the pharmacist to ask for it. Can I ask you to look at something for me later?" He asked, changing the subject.

"What do you want me to look at?" Garcia asked as she carefully looked at her friend.

"The owner of Tea in Wonderland is having trouble with their laptop," he said and fixed his collar. "I said I might know someone who can help."

"Of course I'll help!" Garcia said with a wide smile as she brushed some lint off Reid's sleeves. "Right after work we can go meet your friend!"

"Great!" Reid smiled. "That's about three hours if we're lucky to be debriefed quickly."

"I bet I can convince Hotch to make it one," Garcia responded.

"Ten bucks on that!" Reid called back as he exited her room.

Garcia's eyes narrowed as he walked away.

She smelled something out of place with Reid, and maybe it would be in his best interest for her to look out for him. She became distracted by an alert in one of her programs and set about researching general information for the team before sending it off to their tablets.

Easy work that even a kindergartner could do.

Reid removed the files from his bag and quietly studied the one Phoenix had taken and opened.

It tore at him that someone so young had seen something that gruesome second-hand.

The first pictures were of the crime scene, bloody, but bearable for someone inexperienced… but not a child. It was the pictures behind the crime scene photos that really took someone with a strong stomach to observe, it was those photographs that shook Phoenix to his core.

"Reid," Hotch greeted as the rest of the team entered after him. "Meeting room in ten," he called to everyone.

"Hey, Reid," Morgan greeted.

"Spence," JJ smiled and gave him a small hug.

He tried not to think back on Hermione panting his name in his ear and cleared his throat as he fought off a blush.

"Hi JJ, Morgan, Prentiss," he said hastily before picking up his coffee cup and heading to the staff room for a refill where he could blush in peace.

"You're still serving yourself _that_ bland coffee?" Prentiss called after him.

He fought off a darker blush when he thought about his and Hermione's first meeting just over three weeks ago.

"Hey kid," Morgan said, stopping next to him to fill his own mug. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much," Reid murmured. "How about we try that coffee place today, the one you all keep telling me about?" He suggested.

"It's closed today," Morgan replied. "Maybe on Tuesday if you're free."

"Oh, come on," Prentiss said as she came up to them. "It should so be tomorrow! You're not embarrassed, are you Morgan?" She teased her friend.

"What's going on Tuesday?" JJ asked.

"Monday," Prentiss corrected. "I think we finally convinced Reid to try out that new coffee and tea place," she said. "You should come too, invite Garcia along."

"No, no, no!" Morgan exclaimed. "Tuesday really is a better day! Monday is our lazy day, right Reid?" He turned to Reid only to find he had escaped their conversation and was back at his desk.

Prentiss headed in Reid's direction, but was interrupted by Hotch calling them into the meeting room. They soon gathered and Hotch had them taking notes for the next three hours. Reid gave Garcia a pointed glance and she rolled her eyes and slapped a ten into his palm after the third hour started.

Hotch shook his head at them with a small smile but continued his part of the debrief session.

It was nearing the end of the fifth hour when they finally finished and were given the rest of the week to recuperate, unless they were all called in for an emergency. Reid waited for Garcia to pack her things while Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ chatted for a few minutes and Hotch and Rossi held meeting of their own, most likely to discuss the team's performance out in the field on this last case.

"Ready," Garcia said as she exited her tech room. "I'm so glad my vacation is coinciding with the teams. Usually I have to stay on to help with various other tasks," she said disgustedly. "Menial work that even you could do."

"Maybe they should assign you an assistant," Reid said distractedly as he thumbed through a file. "Hey, Prentiss," he called before stepping out.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Want to switch a case with me?" Reid asked.

"Which?" Prentiss inquired.

"The Milford case," he answered as he searched through his bag.

"Reid," Prentiss said quietly. "That's the case file you practically begged Hotch to give you."

"I think it needs fresh perspective," Reid replied. "I can always ask Morgan if you refuse."

"No," she said hastily. "I'll take it."

He handed her the file with relief and turned to exit, but instead remembered a part of the conversation she had when he passed by her desk after they were relieved from the meeting. It sounded like Prentiss's friend had died and he wanted to be there for her since she was upset when she was talking over her mobile.

"Who's Lauren?" He asked quietly.

"No one," Prentiss said quickly while glaring at him. "She's no one, just forget you ever heard that name."

"Okay," he said slowly. Maybe she had something to do with Prentiss's life in Intelligence and Prentiss couldn't really talk about it with him. "Dump one of your own files on me when we meet up for coffee Monday," he said to her as he took his leave.

"What?" Morgan asked. "What did he say?" Emily shrugged and smirked at him, going back to her carefree self almost as quickly as she became upset that Reid had overheard her conversation. "What did Reid say?" Morgan asked louder.

"He said he's going to meet up with us on Tuesday." JJ smirked at him.

"Oh," Morgan said with relief. "Fine with me!"

Reid smirked at Garcia as they entered the lifts and received a curious look in return.

"You didn't talk with JJ or Prentiss?" Reid asked.

"Sweetie, the only words we had time to exchange were, 'Hello', and 'How was this case?'" She grumbled. "I didn't even have time add to my _chisme_ database!"

Reid laughed while she glared at him.

"Tell me where you are taking us, Oh Good Doctor," Garcia said playfully as they drove off in Reid's old Volvo.

"To my friend's house," Spencer replied. "I already messaged that we're on our way."

"So, what's your friend's name?" Garcia asked in a husky voice as she nudged Spencer's shoulder with hers.

"I'll introduce you two when we get there," he blushed and Garcia hid her suspicion behind her enthusiastic squeal when her favourite song popped on the radio. The ride to Spencer's _friend's_ home was less tense when Garcia finally got him to loosen up and relax as they laughed and had fun singing to the music playing over the radio. Eventually, they pulled into a large, seven-bedroom home fit for a movie star or successful author, and Garcia cooed over the home and planned to live in one of the closets out loud, making Reid laugh.

"You laugh now, Wonder Boy, but watch me move right on in!" She said as they exited the car.

"Spencer!" Phoenix shouted as he ran out the front doors. Spencer quietly laughed when he found his legs being held in a vice that were acting as Phoenix's arms. Garcia cooed at the two of them and snapped a few pictures before Spencer could protest. "You weren't here when I got home," he said quietly as he looked up at Spencer with his sad grey eyes..

"I'm sorry," Spencer apologised. "I just left work a few minutes ago. This is one of my friends from work, Penelope Garcia," he introduced Phoenix to her and Garcia enthusiastically greeted him.

"Hullo," Phoenix said as he shyly looked up at her.

"Phoenix Cyprian Granger!" Hermione shouted as she glared at her brother.

"I think Mine found out about my project," Phoenix said with a smirk as he ran around Spencer's car while Hermione chased him down with Spencer gazing at them with a goofy smile on his face. Garcia observed their interactions, and suddenly, she knew the young woman 'Mine' and Phoenix meant more to Spencer than he had ever experienced, and she determined to get to know the two of them better for Reid.

"There is tomato paste all over the kitchen and you _will_ help Louisa and I clean it up, little man!" Hermione declared when she finally caught him up and tickled him to into breathless giggles.

"Sp-Spenncceeerrr! H-help!" Phoenix laughed as he tried to squirm away from Hermione.

Garcia tried not to look at Reid too expectantly but was surprised when he looked at Phoenix and Mine mischievously. He dropped his crutches and snuck up behind Mine before tackling her and Phoenix, tickling them both into fits of laughter. Hermione retaliated by attacking one of Spencer's sides while Phoenix reached for his other unprotected side. Soon, Reid's laughter joined in with Mine and Phoenix's.

"Uncle!" Hermione finally managed to say through her giggles. "Uncle!" She tried again. Spencer and Phoenix tickled her for a few more moments before finally stopping. They were all breathless, laying on the front lawn as the sun shone down on them while Garcia quietly snapped a few more pictures.

Garcia thought Mine and Phoenix were a good distraction for Reid, probably more than just good and more than just a distraction.

"I'm going to help Louisa you two lazy bones!" Phoenix shouted as he stood up and ran inside.

"I cannot complain," Hermione laughed. "My brother is awesomeness all rolled into one tiny little body."

"Even his sister is awesomeness all rolled into one," Spencer said to her quietly before rolling onto his side and leaning over her. She pulled his head down and kissed him as enthusiastically as he kissed her before Garcia's squealing interrupted them.

"Hermione," Spencer laughed as he stood up and pulled her onto her feet. "Meet the famous Penelope Garcia."

"You talk about me?" Garcia asked with watery eyes. "Oh gosh I just love you so much, my friend!" She cried as she clung to Spencer and handed him back his crutches. "You still need those so don't strain yourself unnecessarily." She turned to Hermione. "Nice to meet you Hermione, at first I thought your name was Mine," she laughed, finally getting a good look at Hermione and paused.

"Now that you met one of my best friends." Spencer smiled, ignoring Garcia's pause because those weren't uncommon with her.

"Please, come inside," Hermione said as she pulled them both in by their hands. "I have lunch already set out for everyone and the children have already started before us."

"I am kind of hungry," Spencer admitted.

They removed their shoes in the mudroom before Hermione led them toward the back of the house to the kitchen and a table nearly overflowing with food.

"Are you hosting a party?" Garcia asked.

"Just a few friends," Hermione answered as she started setting out a few more dishes. "I am sure they are going to be hungry when they arrive in an hour so you might want to grab what you can while there is still plenty."

"Right," Garcia said as she eyed the food. "Show me to your computer and I will solve all your problems," she promised.

"You can have as much time as you need," Hermione replied. "Choose a comfortable spot in the house, I will bring my laptop right to you."

"I'm going to be heading home," Spencer said as he took the covered plate Hermione handed him. "I should… prepare for later," he said to Hermione. "We're still on, right?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course you are," Louisa spoke up as she exited the laundry room. "Hermione is going to be ready for your date, even if I have to bathe and dress her up myself," she said firmly yet a bit mischievously with a wink toward Hermione who tried not to blush too much.

"Oh!" Garcia squealed. "A date! This is so wonderful! You guys are going to be together forever and get married and have a few mini Reids with Hermione's curly hair and Genius's intelligence! You are very smart right?" She asked Hermione.

"I suppose I am a little more than average," Hermione replied with a darker blush while Spencer tried not to blush at Garcia's vision of his future with Hermione.

"I'll… see you later tonight," Spencer said as he hurriedly picked up his messenger bag and lingered for a few moments before lightly kissing Hermione goodbye. Again, she felt her lips tingling and her world spin uncontrollably when Spencer kissed her. She hoped that would never go away. "I'll be back later to take Garcia home," he said to Hermione.

"No worries," Hermione softly replied. "I can easily take Miss Garcia home."

"I'll see you later," Spencer said as he slowly backed away.

"See you later," she promised. She stood staring after him until she heard the front doors quietly close behind him, then there was more squealing and a bit of hugging from Garcia.

"You have to tell me about yourself!" Garcia demanded. "What do you like? What do you hate?" She asked as she made a face. "What are your hopes and dreams and maybe I can help you with Dream Boy," she said with a knowing wink.

"I, er, why do we not start with my laptop?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Oh, you are so cute and delicious!" Garcia squealed as she squeezed Hermione's already pink cheeks. "I can just eat you up and steal you away from Reid because you both are going to be so disgustingly cute when you both get over your shyness! Speaking of your cuteness with my best friend," she said, becoming as serious as she could, yet still seeming a bit playful. "Hurt my best friend and I will have to hurt you," Garcia threatened.

"I will do everything to avoid intentionally hurting Spencer," Hermione promised in return before leaving to check up on the boys and collect her laptop from her bedroom.

Declan and Phoenix had their heads together, reading from one of Declan's school books while Phoenix asked questions about what they were reading that Declan tried to answer, but wrote down one of his questions for later. She reminded herself to look over his list later, to try and to answer the questions herself. Her laptop bag was on her bed when she entered her room, she could have sworn she had set it on her desk. She looked at it for a moment and glanced at her desk near the open window before turning to look through her cupboard to count everything and calm herself.

She was still being paranoid and jittery after the Dolohov incident a few months ago.

She handed over her bag to Garcia a few minutes later and smiled at the low beeping signalling the front gates opening up.

"I think I should confess something before you are surprised," Hermione said with a growing smirk as she talked to Garcia while she finished cleaning up some tomato from the windows in the kitchen. The stains on the ceiling were taken care of with her wand before Spencer and Garcia had arrived. Declan and Phoenix had fun watching her vanish them and they made a game out of it.

"What?" Garcia asked. "Are you secretly in love with me don't know how to let Wonder Boy down nicely?"

Hermione laughed in reply.

"No, but I do know a few more of your teammates," she replied. "They have just arrived for lunch."

"You know more people from the B.A.U.?" Garcia asked.

"Oh, she does, Baby girl," Derek spoke up as he dropped his go bag on the floor, out of the way.

"Morgan?" Garcia squeaked as she rushed into his arms.

"And Prentiss," Emily laughed as she came up behind them.

"Hi, Mya," Dave spoke up as he sauntered into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine from the fridge. "Hmm, good choice," he commented as he started searching for a cork screw.

"Third drawer to the right," Hermione said to him as she continued with cleaning up the tomato.

"Got it!" He called back.

"Garcia," Aaron said with a small smile, distracting her from watching Hermione and Dave.

"I don't believe we had the pleasure of meeting," a blonde woman spoke up.

"You must be JJ," Hermione replied as she took off her cleaning glove to shake the other woman's hand. "Your teammates have only wonderful things to say about you."

"Aw, guys." JJ smiled as she wiped away at her eyes. "That made me cry." She hugged everyone before welcoming Hermione into their little BAU family.

Hermione noticed Louisa sneaking with Declan out into the back yard while Emily and Hermione distracted the rest of the team.

"You knew about me before Reid introduced us," Garcia accused Hermione when the team was busy serving their plates.

"I only heard good things about you too," Hermione laughed, "though… if you want to surprise the rest of the team," she said quietly. "They have yet to find out about Spencer and me. We met at the beginning of the case you all just finished last night."

"And you already moved on to third base!" Garcia quietly squealed, then quickly cleared her throat when Morgan and Prentiss looked over at her and Hermione to figure out what had made Garcia so excited. "When are you planning on telling them?" She whispered.

"I think Spencer will drop by the shop tomorrow," Hermione replied with humour in her eyes. "You should come an hour after opening time, make sure Spencer comes armed with his camera."

"Right," Garcia said determinedly.

"Grandpapa!" Phoenix yelled as he ran down the steps. Dave quickly kneeled to catch him instead of being bowled over off his feet with Phoenix's enthusiasm.

"Hey, little man," Dave greeted him with a kiss on his forehead. "How were things while I was away?" He asked.

"They were a bit boring without you," Phoenix replied, "but you have a few days off, right?"

"I do," Dave confirmed with a large smile as he escorted Phoenix to the desserts section of the table and smirked at Hermione.

"Dave!" Hermione chastised him. "You are going to stay up with Phoe the whole night if his sugar rush lasts that long!" She threatened.

"We'll play a few games, watch some movies," Dave said dismissively as he loaded a plate with chocolate cake for Phoenix. "I have nothing to do tomorrow besides man the register at the shop and entertain Jack and Phoe."

"Maybe we can introduce Henry?" JJ suggested. "He's two years younger than Phoenix."

"That would be lovely," Hermione replied. "I can watch Henry when you get to know me more," she offered.

"I would totally be okay with that," JJ said gratefully. "You have the team's approval so I wouldn't mind trusting you."

"How about we introduce Phoenix and Henry tomorrow?" Hermione proposed. "Phoe is with me at the shop nearly all day, Aaron will be there with Jack to mind the boys."

"You had me on Hotch watching Phoenix and Jack," JJ replied with a laugh. "I just have to see that!"

"Have to see what?" Hotch asked.

"See you babysit," JJ answered. "That's the moment of a lifetime chance. Hermione and I decided to introduce Henry to Phoenix tomorrow."

"Really?" Emily asked with a strained smile that she was sure was indecipherable to her friends. Hermione saw the sadness in her eyes at keeping Declan from her team and silently held her hand. No matter how lonely she thought Phoenix might be, Declan had to be even more lonely.

"It feels different without Reid here," JJ commented. "We're here altogether and Reid is at home, probably eating a frozen meal and reading a book."

"Aw," Emily frowned. "Don't make me feel bad for Reid!" She complained. "Darn you made me feel bad. Now I'm gonna have go check up on him and make sure he has a real meal."

"There is plenty of food," Hermione said to her. "Maybe he would-"

"Use those grammatical contractions, Mya!" Dave called over to her.

"Yes, Grandpapa," Hermione replied with a small smirk, he merely chuckled and shook his head. Hermione turned back to Emily and JJ. "Maybe Reid would enjoy some coffee and some of my turnovers hiding behind the salad bowl," she whispered to Emily and JJ.

"You angel, you!" Emily exclaimed as she quickly headed in the direction of said salad bowl.

"If Emily said that about your turnovers then I should go snatch one before they're gone," JJ laughed and hastily followed after Emily.

"Did I hear turnovers?" Morgan asked over everyone's voices.

"Mine made apple and cherry for lunch!" Phoenix responded, and suddenly, there was a mad scramble to the table.

"I guess I better squeeze in there," Garcia said to herself after Morgan took off.

Hermione shook her head and laughed at everyone as they playfully fought over certain turnovers because it looked more delicious than the others on the plates, according to Derek and Phoenix. Emily and JJ teamed up against Derek for one of his and he beat them by taking a huge bite out of his turnover, loudly moaning that it was the best one out of all the others on the plate.

Garcia snuck up behind Derek and snatched it out of his hand before making off with it. She ducked his arms when he tried to catch her and started crawling under the table with the turnover between her teeth, then Derek pulled her out by her ankles while he cackled, but JJ snatched the turnover and made to go out to the backyard and crowed when she stole a bite while running.

"Mine!" Phoenix shouted as JJ ran through the laundry room and quickly stole the turnover from an unsuspecting JJ. He quickly shoved a corner into his mouth and jumped down from the washer, then ran past Derek and Garcia, but bumped into Emily near the staircase. Emily grabbed him and started tickling him until he released the turnover.

"Got it!" She shouted and immediately took a bite before Derek snatched it back and fit what was left into his mouth as he moaned and raised his hands over his head in triumph. Emily continued tickling Phoenix with Derek helping her until Phoenix shouted for Dave to help and Dave tackled Derek while pulling Phoenix away from Emily. Phoenix crowed at his save and everyone laughed.

"A toast everyone," Hotch spoke up after everyone started picking themselves up from the floor and collecting their breath from all the running and tickling. "To our lovely hostess and her brother. Thank you, Hermione, for bringing the team closer together than we thought possible. To Hermione and Phoenix." He raised his glass and toasted her while Hermione blushed.

"Now we just have to bring in Reid," Emily called out and received various agreements in return.

"I'm going to head out," JJ said to Hermione and Dave. "Thanks for the awesome time but I have to be getting home to Henry and Will."

"I hope we will, we'll," Hermione corrected herself when Dave looked at her teasingly, "see you and Henry tomorrow."

"Definitely," JJ replied.

"Why don't you and Garcia join Hermione and me on Wednesday," Emily said to JJ.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "I understand we've been planning on a little leisure shopping."

"I definitely have to join you then," JJ said as she gathered her bag and waved goodbye to everyone. "Message details!"

"Count me in!" Garcia called to them enthusiastically while she typed on Hermione's laptop. Hermione wondered how many words she could type in a minute and turned to ask Spencer, only to realise he had left earlier.

"You look like you lost something," Emily said to her.

"I, er," Hermione hesitated then whispered. "I have a date tonight."

"Oh my God!" Emily whisper shouted. "What are you doing down here?" She asked. "Go get ready! Garcia, we're needed for some girl time!" She called to Garcia who hastily popped up with the laptop and continued typing with one hand.

"Girl time?" Derek called after them. "Right now?"

"Yes!" Emily and Garcia swiftly replied.

"What's girl time?" Phoenix asked Aaron.

"It depends on the occasion," Aaron answered. "I think they're going upstairs to gossip about who knows what."

"Is it about the doctor who asked Mine out tonight?" Phoenix asked, gaining Dave and Derek's attention.

"Mya's going on a date?" Derek asked. "With who? When did he ask? Do you like him? Is he nice to you and Mya?" He asked rapidly, hardly giving Phoenix time to answer anything.

"I really do like him," Phoenix said enthusiastically, to Dave, Aaron, and Derek's relief. "The doctor is really tall and thin and he took us to the cinema on Thursday! He admires me for liking Fury and…" Phoenix looked up at them and motioned for them all to come closer, they did so with amusement. "I saw Mine and him kiss this morning," he slyly whispered.

"What!" Derek shouted, startling Phoenix. "Sorry, Phoe," he said quickly as he patted the top of Phoenix's head and messed up his hair while Phoenix slapped his hand away. "I didn't mean to yell," he apologised then leaned in closer to Aaron and Dave. "This doctor kissed our Mya!" Derek hissed at them.

"We need to meet him," Dave said determinedly. "Who kisses before their first date?" He asked.

"Oh, it's not their _first_ time going out, grandpapa," Phoenix corrected him.

"How many times have they gone out, Phoe?" Aaron asked Phoenix.

"Tonight makes three," Phoenix answered as he held up three small fingers.

"We should follow them tonight," Derek said to Dave and Aaron. "Maybe Reid will be up to following. Mya hasn't seen him yet so she won't be suspicious. We gotta vet this dude!"

"I don't think we have to take it too far," Aaron replied. "Hermione's an adult, she can take care of herself and make very informed decisions, but maybe we can just talk to her about this doctor and _accidentally_ meet him at the tea shop," he suggested.

"Tonight's the third date, man," Derek interrupted Dave before he could agree with Aaron. "We all know what happens after the third date… _if_ they even get to _finish_ the date! We're _guys_ who know what's going on in other guys' heads!"

"Derek is right too," Dave said reluctantly as he tried not to think of Hermione being pressured into anything other than a kiss during or after her date with the unknown doctor.

"See!" Derek pointed at Dave. "Next thing you know, Mya and this doctor are going to be staying nights at each other's places!"

"Doctor stayed last night," Phoenix spoke up.

"What!" Dave and Derek shouted while Aaron held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"Okay," Aaron finally said. "I have to go home to Jack so I'll take Phoe with me tonight," he said to Dave.

"I'm completely fine with watching Phoe," Dave said. "Why don't you go pick up Jack and we'll have a boys' night, complete with a sleepover."

"We can do that," Aaron agreed. "Morgan, you and Reid follow Hermione tonight and get what information you can on this doctor. If Reid can't go for whatever reason then see if Will is available. Hermione may be an adult, but she's still young and impressionable. This man is a _doctor_, who knows how many years older he is."

"What are you all planning?" Emily asked suspiciously.

They all turned to find her standing behind them.

"Jack is coming for a sleepover tonight!" Phoenix clapped and smiled widely. "We're going to have kettle corn and pizza and the dessert Mine is hiding at the back of the freezer!"

"Woah, woah!" Derek said as he waved his hands. "Hold up, Phoe. Is your sister holding out on the rest of us now?" He asked.

"Well…" Phoenix drawled and smirked at Dave. "It's the stash Mi creates for grandpa-"

"Phoe!" Dave interrupted and covered Phoenix's mouth.

"Yes?" Phoenix's muffled voice innocently asked.

Everyone looked at him suspiciously.

"Touch my dessert and I'll chop your hands off, Morgan!" Dave threatened without looking away from Phoenix's mischievous eyes. Derek paused before rushing toward the kitchen. "Morgan!" Dave yelled and chased him while Phoenix laughed behind them.

Phoenix turned to Emily and said, "Mi hides Uncle Aaron's at the botto-"

"Phoenix!" Aaron interrupted and stared down Emily until they both sprinted towards the kitchen too.

Phoenix giggled at them before pulling a cushion off the sofa and sticking his hand between the arm and the springs. He unwrapped Dave's newly hidden stash of imported Swedish chocolates and happily munched away.

"What is going on down here?" Hermione asked at the bottom of the stairs while she watched Dave, Emily, Derek, and Aaron fight over the freezer. She turned to see Phoenix shoving something that looked like Dave's signature chocolate wrappers into the sofa and slowly walked toward him as he scrambled to replace the cushion on the sofa. "Phoenix," she said slowly.

"Uh oh," he said with wide eyes.

"You little Slytherin," Hermione said, smirking at her four friends while they watched disbelievingly.

"Phoe totally set us up!" Emily said with wide eyes. "You cunning little man!"

Dave laughed and removed the rest of his chocolates.

"How does Phoenix always find my stash?" He asked.

"I'd say magic, but Phoe is just sneaky," Aaron replied with an amused smile.

"I'm off," Hermione said to them as she adjusted her handbag. "My friend Lou offered to watch Phoe tonight so you can rest and not have to stay up with Phoe if I come home late," she said to Dave.

"Hotch and I already set up a boys' night between us," Dave said as he tried remain calm not to clench his fists. "Go ahead and cancel, but I expect you back before midnight," he warned before kissing her forehead.

"Yes, Grandpapa." Hermione laughed.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Derek asked as they followed Hermione into the Entrance hall. "Are you going clubbing on a Sunday? Tomorrow's Monday, a work day."

"If I were going to a club, I would wear something less… _casual_," Hermione responded as she grabbed the car keys. "Ready, Penny?" Hermione called up the steps.

"Penny?" Derek asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Penny," Hermione confirmed. "I offered to take her home, which is why I'm leaving early."

"Just remember that tomorrow's work," Dave said. "Don't be out too late."

"I won't," Hermione promised before kissing Phoenix's cheek and hugging Dave and everyone else goodbye. "I should be back thirty minutes into the twenty third hour."

"Have fun!" Emily called to Hermione as she waved her out the door.

"Did she just use military time?" Dave asked. "That's 11:30!" He shouted to Hermione who smirked at him before closing the door behind her.

Emily turned to see Morgan and Hotch with their heads bent together and narrowed her eyes at them. They stopped when they noticed her watching. She silently signalled to them that she was keeping her eyes on them before grabbing her pocketbook and glaring at all three of her friends until the front door was closed.

"Following Hermione," Derek said right away. "Will's going to meet me there."

"Keep us updated," Dave said to Derek as he left.

"I'm going to go pick up Jack and pack us an overnight bag," Aaron said. "We'll be back in thirty minutes."

He exited the house to find Morgan talking to Hermione before waving and getting into his car. Hermione seemed amused with what Morgan was saying.

"Aren't you going to be late?" Aaron asked after rolling down his window.

"I really should get going," Hermione said after glancing at her wristwatch.

"We don't want you to be late!" Garcia said excitedly as she ushered Hermione to their car and waved off Morgan and Hotch. Hermione exited the drive after Aaron and glanced back to see Derek was behind her most of the way until a familiar car cut him off.

"I think Derek was going to tail us, Penny," Hermione said to Garcia. "I swear I just saw Emily cut him off."

"Hmm," Garcia murmured. "Drop me off up here and Emily can give me a ride home, or I'll just take a taxi." She pointed to a café ahead of them.

"Oh, but I offered," Hermione objected.

"We don't want the boys finding out you're seeing Wonder Boy until tomorrow," Garcia said as she gathered Hermione's laptop and her purse. "I'll live. Emily will meet me at that internet café and we'll get to have our fun with the boys," she said with a smirk.

"You have to let me make this up to you later," Hermione said to her as she came to a stop right outside the café.

"Promise." Garcia smiled widely. Garcia waved her off and hastily entered the café to call Prentiss when she settled at a computer. "Emily," she said quickly. "I'm tracking Morgan's phone. He's a block behind Hermione on Craft Lane."

"_Where are you_?" Emily asked.

"Internet café on Craft and Hudson," Garcia answered as she typed away. "I convinced Hermione to drop me off with the promise that you would pick me up. Don't make me break that promise now!"

"_Never_." Emily laughed. "_Now let's get our boys off Hermione's scent so she won't have to suffer a crashed date_."

Ten minutes later, Morgan entered the café with an angry scowl and Will following behind him, amused, while Emily ordered them a cup of coffee. Garcia congratulated herself and Emily on a job well done.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Hermione nervously rang for Spencer's flat and waited a moment before he buzzed her in. It was her first time visiting his place and she was more than a bit nervous and curious.

How would he have decorated his place?

She imagined a living room with comfortable armchairs that would either be an earthy leather or suede colour. The flat would be filled to the brim with books stacked up on the floors and slightly disorganised shelves. His bedroom would be just as filled with books as the rest of his flat, save for the kitchen.

She reached his door and raised her hand to knock, but noticed it was ajar.

"Spencer?" She called uncertainly as she slowly opened the door.

Candles on either side of the door lit of their own accord as the door opened. Hermione covered her gasp with her hand. She closed the door behind her and turned to find the candles led to the centre of the main room and circled around a podium with an open book.

She slowly walked toward the centre of the room, towards the podium, and turned to face the door she had used to enter the flat when she reached the book and the podium. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of paper, parchment, and glue surrounding her before looking down to silently read over the text before speaking it aloud.

"_Bridegroom, dear to my_

_heart;_

_Goodly is your beauty,_

_honeysweet,_

_Lion, dear to my heart_…"

"It's the first love poem ever written," Spencer said quietly as he appeared from a room off to her right. "Erotic… meant to be recited by the 'bride'."

She continued to read even when she felt him step into her. He lightly kissed her shoulder and rested his warm hand over her stomach. Her voice hitched as she recited the poem and tilted her head back as he leaned forward to place his lips over hers.

"It's the first expressions of love and passion," he whispered into her ear as he breathed her in.

His other hand slowly caressed her clothed breast and she faltered in her recital of the poem before gaining her voice again. She pressed back into his hips and he quietly moaned in her ear. She nearly lost her place as she shivered at the vibration of his voice against her back.

"_You have captivated me,_

_let me stand tremblingly_

_before you._

_Bridegroom, I would be_

_taken by you to the bedchamber_…"

He swept her off her feet and into his arms, kissing her until they both needed air… carrying her into his bedroom. She found herself carefully laid out on his bed as he took her in and she gazed up at him waiting for him to moved. She finally pulled him on the bed with her as she breathlessly recited the poem.

He slowly undressed her as she reciprocated and whispered more of the poem into his ear when they were undressed and bare. He brushed his fingers down her stomach and she whimpered when he reached her clit and brushed over it before reaching further and slowly circled her entrance, teasing her as she bucked her hips.

"Spence," she breathed.

"Shh," he said quietly. "Keep going."

"..._Lion, let me caress you…"_

She carefully grasped his cock and slid her thumb over his weeping head. He hissed and pushed into her palm a few times before helping her, showing her how he needed her. She glanced up to see his eyes were closed as he panted in time with her hand. She slid her thumb over his head again and he growled before pushing her hand away and settling between her thighs.

"…_My precious caress is_

_more savoury than honey_…"

He brushed his lips over hers while adjusting his cock and slowly rocked his hips into her, taking care to enter her slowly so she would have time to adjust to him again. She bit into her lower lip to keep from moaning too loud as he gradually entered her. She felt her impatience building up, but was determined to not rush again, not after her impatience brought her pain that first time.

"Spen-"

"Shh," he said again, panting in her ear.

He finally settled in her, feeling his head right up against her cervix again. He moaned at the feeling before grinding into her, feeling her whimper and shiver as she clung to him. She turned her head to the side and caught his lips with hers as he pulled out. She groaned at the loss of him inside her before he returned and she saw stars burst above them.

"Keep going," he urged.

"'_Bridegroom_,'" she panted, "'_you have taken your pleasure_…' Spencer!" She moaned before he was kissing her again and thrusting into her. She felt him hitting her cervix each time he entered her. She felt her hips rising off the bed in response to his thrusts, her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him into her so she could feel him deeper inside her.

She felt him stiffening as he thrust into her harder and lifted her legs over his shoulders so he could drive into her deeper. His tongue was thrusting into her mouth in time with his hips and she held onto him tighter as black dots started dancing before her eyes.

"…_you have taken your pleasure of me_…" she panted as she felt herself tighten around him unbearably before her own pleasure washed over her. She heard herself moan with him as he repeated her name in her ear with each shallow thrust into her as he came down from their high.

She felt his hot seed filling her again, leaking out of her. She wrapped her legs around his thighs to keep him from moving away, from breaking their connection. She recited the last of the poem as they slowly caught their breath. He was nuzzling her neck and caressing her breast when she finally finished.

"_It is a _balbale_-song of_

_Inanna_."

Her eyes drifted closed as she murmured the last words and Spencer smiled down at her and held her close before his eyes slowly drifted closed and he slept.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

…

_.._

_._

_Aren't things going great for Hermione? ...Is that going to last? …Keep in mind this _is _also a Criminal Minds fic and the last season I watched is a clue as to where I'm heading with the story…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's a fun fact… the original document this story is typed on is 197 Word pages… this chapter is extracted from pages 68-83… Hope you've all been enjoying the story so far!_

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Hermione struggled to lift Phoenix out of his booster seat in the morning and tried not to think too much on how fast he was growing. Soon, he would be too big for her to even lift. She hugged him for a moment with her eyes closed and breathed in his scent. He had lost his baby scent a long time ago, but if she concentrated hard enough, she could still smell him, see his tiny body swaddled in blue blankets, hear his cries in the night… hear their mum singing to him as she prepared his milk.

She settled him in her office then moved into the kitchen to start up the ovens, warm up the water, and prepared the breakfast menu.

It was Monday… and Mondays were one of their busiest days that slowly dragged on and on.

She felt too exhausted to deal with customers on a Monday.

"Mya!" Dave called as he unlocked the front shop doors. "I've let a few people in out of the cold!"

"I've just put on the water and coffee," Hermione replied as she started on the scones. "It'll be a few minutes for tea and about fifteen for breakfast items."

"They'll wait," Dave said as he entered the kitchen to see Hermione rolling out the dough. "How did it go last night?" He asked.

"Wonderful," Hermione quietly answered with a soft smile playing about her lips as she absentmindedly rolled out the dough.

"You might want to pay attention," Dave warned as he pointed at her rolling pin. "It looks thinner than what you usually do."

"Cheese sticks!" She hissed when she finally paid attention to what she was doing.

"Cheese sticks?" Dave asked with amusement as he crossed his arms. "Where did your date take you?" He asked.

"We had dinner at his place," Hermione replied, her face softened as she started thinking again while Dave frowned at her inattentiveness.

"Earth to Mya," Dave laughed tightly, hoping she didn't notice.

"Sorry," she responded. "I guess I am a bit distracted today." She waved her wand over the water pots and magically pulled the first batches of scones out of the oven to allow them to slightly cool, before stepping out of the kitchen to take orders.

Dave shook his head and followed behind her, still amazed at some of the things she could do with her magic, and curious about what else magic could do. He knew Hermione fought in a magical war so there had to be offensive and defensive magic because she actually shielded him with her magic when Dolohov showed up. He knew she warded their home and the shop to protect them, she explained what her wards would do when she asked to ward their home after Dolohov found her and Phoenix.

Morgan still refused to talk to him or Hotch about how he felt about shooting Dolohov, but Dave suspected Morgan talked to Hermione about it. The team was slowly becoming aware of Hermione and Phoenix's magical world, if they weren't already aware of it.

"Dave," Hermione called, disturbing his thoughts. "Please ring up Mrs. Yewston."

"Coming," he called back as he exited the kitchen.

The morning rush was just starting when Emily entered the tearoom from the kitchen. The whole shop went quiet while staring at the Red Queen of Hearts dressed up in an elaborate costume. Hermione noticed Louisa and Declan take a seat at the Cheshire cat table in a far corner while everyone was distracted by the Red Queen's appearance. Hermione hastily pulled Karen out of the kitchen with Dave's help and frogmarched her up to the Queen and kneeled before her.

"Is this the woman who has given out my special tea?" Emily barked.

"Yes, your highness," Hermione answeredas she fiddled the frilly white apron over her blue dress.

"You have done well, Alice," Emily replied with a tight smile. "Off with her head!" She screamed.

"Your highness," Derek interrupted as he entered the shop dressed as the Mad Hatter. Hermione stared at him in surprise before the whole shop broke into wild applause. A few people snapped pictures before sitting and waiting impatiently for the rest of the impromptu show.

It was not a disappointment.

JJ appeared dressed as the White Rabbit, again surprising Hermione, and she rolled in a wicked looking pillory painted with little red hearts etched in black and gold.

"I hope you're not too uncomfortable," Hermione said when they had Karen 'locked' up in the device.

"The wood is actually lighter than it looks," JJ answered for Karen. "Prentiss and I made sure someone can easily break out of this thing if the situation calls for it.

"Am I going to need any special permits for having this in the shop?" Hermione asked.

"It's already been cleared," Emily said as soon she finished taking a photo with the last person. "A reporter is writing an article for tomorrow's paper. Do you want to take the interview or…" she let her sentence hang for Hermione to complete with her own thoughts.

"I still think it's best that you continue to be me," Hermione replied while biting at her lip. "I hope there is a chance I can wiggle out of some of those pictures."

"We'll see what we can do," Dave promised.

"Doctor!" Phoenix yelled as he ran past them in a blur. Hermione noticed the rest of the team standing unnaturally still before following after Phoenix. He was clinging to someone kneeling with their back to the group and speedily chatting about the morning's event.

"It was quite the spectacle," Spencer agreed when Phoenix stopped to take a breath.

"Reid?" The team questioned simultaneously.

"My favourite part was when Morgan entered, dressed as the Mad Hatter," Spencer continued, then turned to look at his team with a wide smirk.

"I think my favourite part was when JJ appeared as the White Rabbit," Garcia spoke up from the table next to Spencer. "Girl, you've given the Rabbit a whole new sexy look!" She said to JJ.

"Will picked out the outfit," JJ said as she squeezed her fiancé's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said and shook the man's hand while he replied in his southern drawl. She turned when Derek made an odd noise at the back of his throat while he stared down Spencer. Hermione noticed him, Dave, and Aaron were doing the same. "Cat got your tongue?" She asked them.

"You're dating _Reid_," Derek finally asked.

"Can you imagine me dating anyone else?" She retorted as she crossed her arms.

"No," Aaron was finally the one to answer. "I can't really imagine Reid with anyone besides you, now that I think about it."

Dave sighed and patted Derek's shoulder.

"Take care of my granddaughter," he warned Spencer. "I won't hesitate to punch you if you break her heart."

"I'll do worse if you ever hurt my baby sister," Derek said after Dave.

"I would never intentionally hurt Hermione," Spencer promised, then leaned in and whispered something to the three older men that had them nodding and patting his shoulders, if not with a little too much force.

"Mya," Derek said after a few moments. "Please, take care of our Doc here." He placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"I promise," Hermione replied as she stared up at Spencer and tried not to blush before he was pulled away.

Hermione soon released Karen after Spencer and the team's surprise, but JJ seemed a bit wary about her and Spencer and she noticed the blonde and her fiancé quietly observing her. Henry was chewing on bits of a scone and drinking milky tea when Hermione introduced Phoenix to the small family and invited them to her office for a private chat.

Aaron finished putting down Jack for a late morning nap when Hermione entered the office with JJ and her family. Hermione noticed Phoenix yawning and offered a spot for JJ on the daybed to allow Henry instead of nodding off on JJ's shoulder.

"I understand you hardly know me," Hermione started as she poured some tea for JJ and William while Aaron did paperwork at her desk and pretended not to listen in on their conversation. "I've only met you and Penny yesterday so I understand that the two of you and Mister LaMontagne will be warier of me."

"I hope we didn't offend you," JJ said before someone knocked on the office door and Aaron answered before Hermione could move.

"Of course not," Hermione replied as she handed JJ a cup and saucer. "It is understandable. The rest of your team has gotten to know me while you have not, you are closer to Spencer and he is closer to your family."

"Contractions," Aaron's voice interrupted.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a slight smile while JJ looked at the two of them questioningly.

"It's faster to use contractions, _amie_," Will said to Hermione and accepted the cup and saucer she handed him.

"_It is_," Hermione answered in graceful French, "_but it is difficult to put away a lifelong habit_."

"Not a bad habit though," Will acquiesced. "What other languages do you speak?" He asked curiously and sipped on his tea.

"I'm fluent in Italian and French," Hermione answered as she poured a drop of cream in her tea and added a cube of sugar. "I understand a few European languages but I need more practice with speaking Bulgarian without horribly mangling my sentences."

"You're very accomplished," JJ observed. "How are you not working for the Bureau or any Intelligence agency?"

Hermione tried not to look too haunted before answering, "I prefer to keep to myself. It is safer that way."

JJ and William immediately concluded that something major happened in Hermione's life.

"It's okay to tell them," Aaron quietly spoke up.

Hermione closed her eyes before opening them to nod at him.

"Emily pretends to be me for the reporters because there are people looking for me," she said quietly as she placed her teaspoon down on the service. "Knowing me comes with a bit of danger."

"Does Spencer know?" JJ asked quickly.

"He knows it endangered my parents," Hermione said quietly, "and they paid for it with their lives." She swiftly stood up after excusing herself to refill the teapot and hastily left her office. She wiped at her eyes with her white apron until someone delicately lifted her chin.

"How long have you been suppressing your grief?" Spencer gently asked.

"I have not been suppressing," Hermione replied as she adjusted her apron and dress.

He gave her a knowing look and kissed her cheek before turning to refill the teapot and freshen up the tea infuser. He sent her back to her office while Karen gave the two of them a glowing smile. When Hermione, JJ asked about her brother and the three of them spoke about Henry and Phoenix for over an hour until Phoenix woke and Hermione left to put together a lunch tray for the kids and the adults in the office.

The room was empty while Jack, Phoenix, and Henry played in their corner of the tearoom as the rest of the adults chatted and set up the tables for lunch. Spencer pulled Hermione aside for a few moments while everyone pretended not to notice them stealing a few kisses behind the Great Tree in the middle of the room. Derek gave Spencer a knowing look that made the younger man lightly blush and Hermione glare.

Derek was going to mercilessly tease them for the foreseeable.

The lunch hour began with Emily calling for Spencer's head. Hermione begged the Queen to release her intended while the White Rabbit defended their cause and the Mad Hatter smirked at them while goading on the Queen with some of the crowd's approval with the other half helping out the Rabbit.

Spencer spent ten minutes in the pillory at the end of the Queen's trial with the crowd throwing a scone or two at his head while Karen walked around with a broom and the Dunce hat again.

"It's safe to say that you need to expand the shop and hire on another employee," Dave said while counting out the register and Hermione, Karen, and Spencer cleaned. Hermione could hear Phoenix and Jack in the back office and wondered if Aaron had fallen asleep. Karen motioned that she would check on the boys and Hermione nodded.

"We just opened a few months ago, Dave," Hermione replied. "It's too early to say the tearoom needs to be expanded."

"I agree with Rossi," Spencer spoke up. "Your customer base has been growing, not shrinking, since you've opened."

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked with crossed arms.

"Garcia keeps tabs on the best coffee shops around town," Dave said to Hermione as he closed the cash drawer and placed most of the money in a bank bag, then handed it to her.

"Is that even legal?" Hermione asked with a small smile as she took the bag.

"Just customer interest," he replied.

"If you say so," Hermione responded. "Back to topic, I may need to expand, but resources are limited. While I may have put a small part of my inheritance into the shop, I want to rely solely on the shop's income to expand and hire new employees. I refuse to dip into my personal funds for this while the business is still new."

"Your inheritance?" Spencer asked.

"Ah, u-umm…" Hermione stuttered while Dave chuckled at her reaction.

"Your girlfriend is three times as rich as me," he said to Spencer, earning a quiet hiss from Hermione.

"Wow," Spencer replied. "Okay." He shrugged it off. "Speaking of you," he said pointedly, causing Hermione to become serious.

"We need to talk about Phoenix, Dave," Hermione said solemnly.

"Did Phoe hack my accounts while your back was turned?" Dave asked jokingly.

"Don't even josh about that," Hermione drolly replied. "I fully hold you responsible for encouraging Phoe's aberrant behaviour."

"I'm only encouraging him to act his age," Dave shrugged while Hermione hid her smile behind her palm, but received a twinkling look in reply from Dave.

"Yes, well nonetheless, we need to talk to you about Phoenix," Hermione said seriously. "We both know how sneaky he can be, but this time Phoe's curiousness caused him some trauma," she said sombrely.

"Tell me everything," Dave told them as he sat and motioned for her and Spencer to sit across from him and explain. Hermione felt him place his hand over hers to comfort her while Spencer only had to speak the case name for Dave to understand what Phoenix saw in the crime pictures. "Hermione, I hope you aren't blaming yourself," Dave said softly.

"How can I have allowed this to happen?" She asked, confirming Dave's concern that she _was_ blaming herself. "Even my parents were better-"

"Let me stop you right there," Dave interjected. "I know you haven't read the full details on your parent's case, Mya."

Hermione swiftly stood up, almost knocking her seat back before saying, "I have dishes to wash up."

"Phoenix was kidnapped from their front yard," Dave said a little too loudly, stopping Hermione a few metres from the kitchen door. "He kidnapped your brother, Mya. Why do you think Phoe still has terrifying nightmares? Your parents were home, your mother was cooking and your dad was in the back, tending to the kitchen garden."

"Why are you telling me things I don't want to hear?" Hermione asked as she lightly tugged at a loose curl from her hairdo.

"Because you need to know that even parents make mistakes," Dave replied. "Even your parents. Everyone is human, Mya."

"Why couldn't you let me remember them as perfect?" She enquired as she started wiping at her eyes. She heard Dave stand but ignored him.

"Because holding yourself to the standard of perfection only means you'll have harder to fall," he said softly as he placed comforting hands on her shoulders. "I care about you and Phoenix, Hermione. I don't want you to hit the ground so hard that you injure yourself because... there is no such thing as perfection… only beauty in imperfection."

"I know you care," she said, turning to finally look at him with her tear-filled eyes. Spencer moved to hold her in his arms and she leaned into him. "I just wanted to keep my mama and papa's memory untainted of that."

"I know," Dave said quietly, "but that's keeping you from grieving."

Hermione briskly walked into the kitchen leaving Spencer and Dave watching after her.

"It's already been over a year," Dave said to Spencer. "I hope I'm not pushing too hard."

"I want to coddle her as you've been doing," Spencer replied as he looked at the swinging kitchen door.

"Perhaps I've protected her from the memories for too long," Dave sighed while they listened to Hermione banging dishes around in the kitchen.

"Hermione's upset," Aaron said as he exited the kitchen with Phoenix and Jack. "She said you want to talk to me?" He asked Dave and Spencer.

"Code Sneaky Kid," Dave replied with a glance toward Phoenix.

"Shit," Aaron murmured.

"Who's been sneaky?" Jack and Phoenix asked.

"Phoe," Aaron responded while squeezing Spencer's shoulder in understanding.

Hermione peeked at them through the doorway before turning and starting on washing the porcelain.

"My sister is interested in working here," Karen said from behind her as a distraction.

"Is she?" Hermione asked while Karen started to dry.

"If you're thinking of expanding," she replied.

"I suppose we'll have to start counting customers for the next few months," Hermione replied. "We've just opened, after all, better to take this slowly."

"True," Karen replied. Hermione let Karen distract her with plans of expanding, some silly enough to actually consider, and the others a little too naughty for the family environment they always tried to promote in their shop.

Hermione exited the kitchen better than she felt when she walked in, but found Aaron, Dave, and Spencer in deep conversation while the boys played quietly in a corner. They looked at her solemnly before standing and waiting for her and Karen to gather their things while she closed up shop.

She noticed the three men eye each other, silently cueing one or the other to speak up, but she ignored them for the time being.

"See you in the morning," Hermione said to Karen.

"See you," she called to them as she entered her car and waved as she drove off.

"Jack and I are heading out to see family most of tomorrow," Aaron said while Hermione locked up. "We'll be back by dinner."

"I hope you both have a nice time," Hermione replied as she waited for the boys to settle in their seats. "Are you not coming for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"The team picked up a side project," Dave said, capturing Hermione's attention.

"It's your week off," she sighed and felt Spencer's hand wrap around hers and lightly squeeze.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow over dinner," Spencer said softly.

"You all are actually going to discuss a case with me?" Hermione asked as she bit her lip and tried to decide if she really wanted to be introduced into their working world. Aaron's mobile rang and he quietly talked to someone while Hermione strapped in Phoenix and Jack. They waited a few minutes for him to finish up his call while Dave and Spencer discussed something about their department head.

Dinner ended up being without Aaron but with Jack staying over that night so Aaron could take an overnight call in private. The boys hurried to eat while Spencer and Dave suspiciously stuck to mundane topics that threatened to put Hermione to bed early. Her mobile was suspiciously silent, save one message from Emily agreeing to bring Declan over in the morning when she opened up.

Poor Louisa had come down with a fever and Hermione had suggested a honey ginger and lemon tea to help strengthen her immune system to fight against the winter cold Louisa had caught. She made a note to stock up on fresh ginger and lemon for the customers while Spencer watched and continued to chat with Dave and Phoenix.

"May I have some ice cream?" Jack asked Hermione.

"You did finish your vegetables." Hermione smiled as she stood up. "I can make a special pea ice, _or_," she paused and waited for Jack as he bounced on the edge of his seat after cringing at her suggestion.

"Or?" He impatiently asked.

"Or there is some delicious caramel and chocolate swirl I picked up from the market yesterday," she finally replied.

"The chocolate!" Jack exclaimed. "Please?" He asked.

"Of course," Hermione replied as she stood to serve Jack his promised ice cream. "Finish up your vegetables, Phoe, and you may have some of the same."

"Ice?" Dave called after her. "May I have some too?"

"Maybe," Hermione teased him with a small smirk as she picked out the carton and gathered a few dessert dishes. Spencer stood to help her with them while Jack was excited to help her hand them out. She noticed Spencer and Dave were still unusually quiet and spent quite a bit of time talking with Phoenix than with her and Jack.

Dave wrestled bedtime with the boys from her, leaving Hermione alone with Spencer.

"Today was fun," Spencer said as he pulled her closer to him on the sofa.

"It was," Hermione agreed as she wrapped her arms around him. They were quiet for a few moments while the telly filled in the silence. "What case were you all discussing?" She finally asked.

"It's better if we wait for the rest of the team," Spencer replied as he pulled her in closer. She saw a deep sadness in his eyes before he blinked and it was gone. She felt her heart beating up into her throat and found it hard to speak for the next few minutes while they watched an old 50's series that Dave got Hermione into.

She tried to laugh along with the audience, but found her laughs just as strained as Spencer's. Dave came down and offered Spencer a ride home, but Hermione reluctant to let him go. Dave didn't seem too keen on letting Spencer use a guest room but offered anyway to be polite.

Hermione snuck into Spencer's room when everyone was settled and was finally able to clear her mind and comfortably sleep. She didn't expect her nightmares to invade her sleep while she was safely in Spencer's arms.

It was the snatchers.

Harry, her, and Ron were running from them.

She was admonishing herself for not ordering Harry to use his invisibility cloak, but they didn't have time and Greyback would have sniffed out Harry anyway, and Harry would have lost his first connection to his father. The cloak was safer in her handbag.

Hermione felt for her bag, but it wasn't on her person and she started to panic, thinking she might have left it back at the tent when the snatchers arrived and soon caught them up.

"_Who are you?" Scabior demanded as he squeezed her forearms._

"_Clearwater," Hermione hastily answered. "I'm Penelope Clearwater."_

"_She's a half-blood," someone else called while Hermione kept repeating she was Penelope in her mind and trying not to think of the real Penelope Clearwater somewhere out there in Britain._

"Hermione."

She heard someone call her real name.

"_No," she quickly replied. "I'm not Hermione Granger. Please, I didn't steal it, we found it... Please! It was under the ice in the forest!"_

"Hermione, shh," another voice softly spoke. "You're safe at home."

"Grandpapa!"

Her eyes abruptly opened and she felt the tears on her cheeks. Her oesophagus felt raw and she could hardly stop herself from shaking so much before becoming nauseous and running into the loo. Spencer was holding back her hair while she heard Dave soothing Phoenix's scared scream for him while Jack silently sat in the next room, watching everyone.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed between breaths.

"Deep breaths," Spencer soothed as he held her hand over his chest and helped her focus on him and his steady heartbeat. "You're doing a good job," he said softly. "Find your safe place," he instructed. "How does it smell? What do you see? Concentrate on how you feel in this place." After a few more moments she found him staring down at her in concern before he stood up and pulled her onto her feet at the same time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his chest.

"There's no need for you to apologise," Spencer said quietly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I disturbed everyone," Hermione replied. "I'm going to brush and then check up on Phoe."

"Alright," Spencer said. "You'll come back?" He asked.

"Do you mind?" Hermione responded.

"Never," he replied.

Hermione hardly slept when she returned to the room and was wrapped safely in Spencer's arms again. He quietly recited some Blake to her while she closed her eyes and allowed her breathing to even out. He eventually stopped as he drifted off to sleep, but she kept pretending while looking out the bedroom window at the darkened sky and imagined seeing the Aurora Borealis.

Phoenix wanted to see the Northern Lights and Hermione had promised him a trip a while back. It was something they both had yet to see and the trip would be a pleasant distraction for the two of them.

The sun eventually chased away some of the darkness and Hermione eventually rose to check up on the boys before starting on breakfast. She sipped at her potion filled tea to give her a boost through the day, but still felt her body pleading for her to lie down and rest.

"You've made a full English breakfast," Dave said as he sat at the table and served himself some coffee before enthusiastically filling up his plate. "What's on your mind, sweetling?" He asked.

"Nothing much," Hermione tiredly answered as she started frying up a few more bangers.

"Reid and I have to go into the office for a few hours to help out with the details on our case," Dave said as he watched her.

"Shall I drive you both and pick you up over lunch?" She asked.

"A great idea," Dave answered.

They heard the front door open and close before Aaron soon appeared in the kitchen.

"How was Jack?" He asked as he sat at the table and poured himself some juice from the pitcher Hermione set out.

"Well, after he and Phoe robbed the corner store last night, everything was peachy," Dave joked.

"Awesome," Aaron answered as he started serving himself. "What's on your mind?" He asked Hermione.

"Why does everyone think I have something on my mind?" She asked with little disguised exasperation.

"You made up a full English breakfast," Aaron answered and bit into a tomato. "You only do that when you're planning."

"Not that we're complaining," Dave said quickly. "Make up as may English breakfasts as you please."

"You both make it seem like I starve you all any other breakfast time," Hermione said wryly.

"Fruit and boiled eggs are just lazy breakfasts." Dave grimaced and Hermione threw a kitchen towel at him while she laughed when it hung down his face, stopping him from taking another bite of his fried tomato.

"Honestly," she scoffed. "Starting tomorrow I'll be putting you on a fruit only breakfast."

"I didn't say anything!" Aaron hastily replied and pointed his fork at Dave. "It was all him!"

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"What was all Rossi?" Spencer asked after yawning and rubbing his eyes, then took a seat after thanking Hermione for breakfast.

"Rossi implied Hermione only feeds us fruit for breakfast," Aaron answered.

"And boiled eggs," Dave added.

"As if that helps," Aaron retorted with a small smile.

"Hermione's going to make sure you eat only that for the next few weeks," Spencer winced and accepted the plate Hermione handed him.

"Yes, I will," Hermione said firmly as she served two small plates and left to wake Phoenix and Jack.

"I'll pay one of you fifty bucks to bring me breakfast for the next week," Dave said when he was sure Hermione couldn't hear him.

"I'll let Morgan know," Aaron replied. "Mya will likely forgive him faster… or Reid here might be able to get away unscathed."

"Count me out," Spencer responded as he served juice for Phoenix and Jack, then set the cups next to their plates.

"Morning, Spence," Phoenix said with a yawn and immediately climbed into his lap to hug him while Spencer hugged him back.

"What about me?" Dave asked, pretending to be jealous.

"I can never forget you, Grandpapa," Phoenix smiled and hopped up onto Dave's lap while they shared his plate between them and Dave stole bits from the plate Hermione had already set out for Phoenix.

"Jack and I should be heading out," Aaron said eventually while Hermione served them extra food and coffee to take to Jack's aunt Jessica. "I'll see you both in an hour," he said to Dave and Spencer. "What's the dinner menu today?" He asked Hermione.

"I thought we could have some Shepard's pie with candied ginger and apples for dessert," she answered.

"Ginger?" Spencer asked.

"It's good for building up the immune system," Hermione answered as she helped Phoenix into his coat as they all prepared to leave. "I don't need any of you getting too sick this year," she said and patted Dave's hand on her shoulder.

"You always worry about us," he said. "Thank you."

"Someone needs to worry about you all," Hermione replied as Aaron ushered them out of the house after Dave set the security alarm. Hermione checked her wards while Spencer was distracted with Phoenix and Jack, then nodded at Dave before getting into the car with them.

She met Emily and Declan at the shop after leaving Dave and Spencer at their headquarters. Hermione asked Emily after Louisa while Declan and Phoenix chatted about some card game that was new to Hermione but had Emily playfully rolling her eyes and explaining it to her.

"He's going to have you spend a small fortune on those cards," Emily said to Hermione.

"It's hard to deny Phoe anything." Hermione sighed. "I supposed I'll buy him a new card for every chore he does." When it was time for Emily to head into work, Hermione set up the wards she discussed with her friend on the back door, then added the kitchen door from the tearoom side since Louisa was absent. Last, she set up Harry's mirror on the wall in her office and handed the other broken half to Emily.

"That's a broken mirror," Emily said when Hermione handed her the shard of glass.

"It is," Hermione agreed. "Look at it and say Declan's name."

"Oh, wow," Emily said softly when she followed Hermione's instructions.

"So you can see him while you're gone." Hermione smiled. "It cannot be traced by muggle means, and only the darkest of magic can interfere with both mirrors," she explained.

"The darkest wizard of the age has been dealt with," Emily said dismissively. "And muggles can't mess with this."

"Best be off before you're late for your three-hour work day," Hermione reminded her.

"Shoot," Emily said as she looked at her watch and hastily said her goodbyes.

Karen arrived, a few minutes later, to start serving after greeting Hermione with a chirpy, "Hello," and checking herself in on Hermione's laptop in the office while greeting the boys and asking after their holiday plans.

"Your FBI team isn't here today," she said to Hermione as they started putting together the pots.

"They're having a meeting," Hermione replied as she placed lids over the pots. "Which reminds me, I have to pick up Dave and Spencer at lunchtime, would you be alright if I spent more time in here putting together today's lunch menu?" She asked.

"Sure," Karen replied.

"Just remember to call if we get too busy," Hermione reminded her. "There's only two of us and a ship full of them."

"I will," Karen said with a wink as she grabbed a tray and headed out to take it to a table.

Hermione set to work on getting together tea sandwiches while heating up a soup for breakfast. She hardly managed to get a third of lunch done when Karen called her to help out in the tearoom.

"Perhaps I was too hopeful that I might be able to step out for the lunch hour instead of working on the menu," Hermione said as they put together tea services. "Where does this one go?" She asked.

"The Cheshire table," Karen answered. "The nice Irish man ordered your special Irish breakfast tea."

"I hope it lives up to his standards," Hermione replied as she picked up the tray. She was soon distracted by a few customers in the tearoom when they asked after Emily or Derek, even JJ, and she answered light-heartedly with bright smiles for each of her patrons. "Good morning," Hermione said as she set out the tea service and a scone basket at the Cheshire table. "Sorry for the wait," she apologised as she placed the teapot down and reached for the sugar.

"T'was nothing, lass," the man answered, causing Hermione to finally look up and stare at him. The sugar dish clattered on the table and nearly rolled off, but the customer was quick to catch it before it could fall and smash on the floor. "Something wrong?" The man asked as he stared up at her and seemed to look through her with his cold, blue eyes.

She slowly reached out while he looked at her curiously and didn't blink when she poked his shoulder. He lifted an eyebrow when she stumbled backwards, mumbling to herself that he was dead. He smirked at her in reply before looking at her in confusion when she spoke again and clutched at the tea tray as if it were her lifeline in a vast ocean of roiling emotions.

"Daddy?" She asked weakly.

"I'm sorry," he said nearly sincerely, but mostly with interest. "I don't have a daughter." He watched as her face crumpled, as tears immediately started streaming down her pale cheeks and her eyes became more golden with her grief. "Though," he said slowly as he reached out to stroke her tense hand around the tea tray, "you look the spitting image of me mam."

She nearly tripped over her own feet when she swiftly turned away.

"Hermione?" Karen called worriedly when Hermione ran past her. "What did you do?" She accused the man.

"I simply asked if something was wrong," he answered while the woman took a more careful look at him and then seemed to realise something.

"You look exactly like Hermione's dad," she said to him over the loud chattering that had started up when Hermione abruptly exited for the kitchen.

"He must be a handsome fellow," he replied with more interest, then sipped on his tea and hummed in his throat.

"_Was_," Karen emphasised before placing a new sugar dish down on his table, then turned to ask someone to cover for her.

"My condolences," he said, lifting his cup to her as she hastily followed after Hermione.

Karen found her in their private loo across from the office.

They boys were playing their card game and Hermione was stifling her sobs behind the door. Karen shared a worried look with Clara, one of their regulars who had followed her into the kitchen, before deciding she needed to call in one of the big guns.

"Declan," Karen called as she entered the office and disturbed his game with Phoenix. "Would you mind calling your mother and asking her down here?" She asked. "Tell her it's an emergency," she glanced at Phoenix and waited until the Declan was able to pick up on what she hadn't spoken before he went over to Hermione's desk to dial his mother.

"What's happened with Mya?" Clara asked as she helped Karen put together more orders.

"The man at the Cheshire cat table looks exactly like Hermione's father," Karen answered as they entered the tearoom. "I saw her looking at a picture of her family once but she keeps a picture of her and Phoe there," she pointed behind them. Clara took a few moments to observe Hermione and her brother on a beach with the morning sun rising on the sandy hills on the left of them with the beach at their right.

"I take it, from Hermione's reaction, that her dad isn't… alive?" Clara asked as she followed Karen.

"I overheard Derek and Emily say it was a home invasion," Karen answered, not noticing they were talking loud enough for the customer at the Cheshire cat table to easily overhear their conversation. "Dec is calling in his mom though, so I hope she can get here soon to help Mya."

"That's a strong reaction Mya had," Clara commented.

"Clara," Karen warned.

"What?" Clara replied. "I'm only stating the obvious. You know all the regulars come to me for gossip."

Karen sighed, "Yes, but I know you can be respectful when the need calls for it."

"I know," Clara grumbled. "What shall I tell them then? Hermione burned her hand with scalding tea when she fell head over heels for some handsome blue eyes?" She asked and fluttered her eyes at the man when he looked at her. He winked and she tittered until Karen not so subtly elbowed her.

"Flirt _later_, and no," Karen answered as she gathered some dishes on a tray. "Everyone knows Mya and Doctor Reid are head over heels for each other, that lie won't work."

"Well gossip is based on one percent truth and ninety-nine percent lies," Clara retorted.

"Just say her father recently died and Mister Irish tea over there looks strongly like her father," Karen responded. "Let the rumour mill work from there."

"Next thing you know, Emily is talking about her grief in the society and business column," Clara murmured.

"What?" Karen turned to ask.

"It's the worst kept secret that Emily pretends to be Hermione for the press," Clara shrugged.

"Well now it is," Karen said as they headed into the kitchen while the man followed them with his eyes. Emily was just coming in through the back door with JJ following after her when they entered from the tearoom and JJ immediately offered her help. Karen swiftly set JJ up with a notepad to take orders while she filled them in, and Clara refused to not help after a suitable replacement was found.

The Kitchen was just as interesting as the Tearoom gossip.

Emily ignored the two gossiping biddies and silently entered the restroom after knocking. Hermione let her in while rubbing away at her cheeks and gave Emily a weak smile. She handed Hermione some tissue and pushed her to sit on the lid of the toilet.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly. "I suppose Karen had Declan call you out here from work."

"Don't be sorry," Emily said softly as she hugged Hermione and patted her back while she obviously did her best to hold back a few sobs. "How long have you been holding back?" She tenderly asked.

"I have better things to do than cry all day," Hermione replied after a few deep breaths, but with a hitch in her voice.

"That long, hmm," Emily softly stated rather than asked. "Something had to give," she said quietly. "Tell me all about your parents, Mya. I want to hear everything."

"They were wonderful," Hermione choked out. "They took the time to understand me when it became obvious I preferred books over going to the park to play. After my first few weeks of Primary school, they allowed me to decide I wanted a home education. I had to swear on all the Gods and Goddesses that I would not fall behind.

"They were so proud when I tested out a few years ahead instead," she said with a short, sad laugh. "I got to invite the neighbours I actually liked over for a celebration party. Mama surprised papa and I with a petting zoo she secretly booked. I still remember the otters and inflatable pool the zoo brought. Did I tell you my patronus is an otter? My happiest memory is being at the hospital and seeing Phoe in our mama's arms for the first time. Mama looked so happy and papa looked so proud."

"Oh, Hermione," Emily said softly as she hugged Hermione harder and held back a few of her own tears.

"Prentiss?" Dave called through the door.

"We're in here," she answered as she brushed a few lose hairs from Hermione's rose bun.

"Hotch is taking Phoe and his friend out to the park," he informed her.

"Go," Hermione said quietly, ushering Emily toward the door.

"I'll take them," Emily said as she hastily exited in time to catch Aaron exiting the office with the boys. "I promised Phoe a cone in the park. I can easily watch the boys."

"Be good for Auntie Em, Phoe. Dec, you can trust Emily," Hermione said as she moved to usher them out before Phoenix could ask after her. Dave put his arm around her and slowly guided her into the office where Aaron was cleaning up after the boys. Dave started to close the door behind them while Aaron said he would man the register in Dave's place.

"Just let it all out, Mya," Dave said softly as he placed his arms around her. Hermione pressed her face into his shoulder and wept while he quietly shushed her and slowly swayed.

It all seemed so final.

Moving around had been more than just keeping Phoenix safe, it was her way of running from the truth that her parents were never coming home… that she and Phoenix would never see or hear them again.

She secretly imagined her parents would miraculously walk into her tearoom and be just as surprised as she and Phoenix would be that they finally found them, that this city, out of all the places on Earth, they would just happen upon each other, and their family would be reunited and whole again.

Her secretly buried dreams had been crushed by one Irish man walking into her shop, ordering her father's favourite tea, looking almost exactly like her papa… save for the lack of feeling in his icy blue eyes when he didn't recognise her.

"Let's go home, Mya," Dave said quietly. "Emily and Karen have the rest of today, you need the break anyway."

"Emily needs a break more than I do," Hermione protested. She pulled a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wiped at her eyes. "I need this," she said quietly.

"This is going against my better judgement," Dave said hesitantly, "but fine. Go work," he shooed her out of her office. "We _are_ talking later," he said firmly.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said as she handed him back his handkerchief.

"I'm sure this will bring me more good luck," he said as he pocketed it with a small smirk. "Tears from my beautiful granddaughter," he said as he opened the door to exit the office.

"Please tell me your kerchief has been washed sometime this week," Hermione said as she followed after him.

He merely winked before grabbing a butter knife and starting where she had left off on preparing lunch.

"You let me use that filthy square of fabric on purpose!" Hermione screeched at him while he laughed. She noticed the man at the Cheshire table was gone when she entered the tearoom. Karen shrugged at her when she looked at her questioningly.

The day passed at a sedate pace and Hermione found herself watching Aaron as he discreetly observed Emily while the two of them waited-on tables and filled trays. She even caught Dave calculatingly glance at her friend when Emily was busy with a small family. Hermione's heart skipped, her breath hitched when she realised that Aaron and Dave suspected something about their teammate.

That evening, Hermione wove a charm into the wards protecting her shop. She could never directly spell her new family without their permission, but she could indirectly confuse them to protect Emily and Declan from their suspicions. She tried not to feel too guilty about the charm, but she did notice the moment her family dismissed their suspicions.

Emily squeezed her hand thankfully and they called it a day.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Hermione half expected Mister I-Don't-Have-A-Daughter to enter the tearoom the next day, but he hadn't, and she felt a sense of loss that confused her. She also noticed her friends quietly debating something when they were sure she wasn't able to overhear. She was quite sure they were keeping something from her. She had noticed their odd glances between Phoenix and her and silently wondered what was happening.

Surely, they wouldn't be planning on attempting to contact anyone she left behind in England. Surely they wouldn't? Yet the glances between everyone had her doubting herself. Even Spencer and Penny shared a few of these glances. It hurt her to think that even Spencer was keeping something from her.

"You should all go home," Hermione said to them after breakfast had been cleared. "I love you all coming to help out, but it is still work and you all should be sitting back and doing something relaxing," she explained over their protests.

"What about the lunch rush?" Emily asked as she stirred a soup for lunch.

"Yeah," Penny said quickly. "We had a wonderful little skit all planned out for the customers and-"

"I appreciate everything you all have done," Hermione interrupted, "but the fact still remains that you all have taken on a second job when you should be res-"

"This is our way of compartmentalising," Aaron spoke over Hermione. "Helping you helps us. You and Phoenix help us. This family you're trying to dismiss… being together with our younger sister and friend helps us put aside our worries and fears. Knowing you and Phoe are safe helps us sleep better at night."

"This tearoom is our family time, Mya," Dave said after Aaron. "We won't let you take that away from us."

"I was just worried," Hermione quietly replied and apologised to Penny for interrupting.

"Don't be worried for us," Emily spoke up. "You know that we will excuse ourselves from helping out here if we need time to ourselves."

"I think _you_ need a little time to yourself," Derek said to Hermione. "Spending time here helps us, but _you_ haven't had a day off since when? Shopping with Emily on opening day?" He asked Emily more than Hermione.

"I have Sundays to myself," Hermione started to protest.

"That I notice you have been spending preparing for the week ahead," JJ said over Hermione's protest.

"You're like a supermom and you've hardly given yourself an hour of alone time to breathe and relax," Spencer said softly.

"Which is why I've booked us girls a spa day!" Penny said excitedly.

"And we're spending the rest of today doing that shopping day we've planned before spending the evening at the spa," Emily said firmly when Hermione started to protest again.

"Let us guys take care of the tearoom for you," Spencer said quietly as he stared down at Hermione with his caring emanating from his being. He pulled her into a hug and she relaxed in his arms. "Phoe will be alright with us for today and tomorrow."

"Phoe should come with me," Hermione said immediately.

"He will be alright with the boys," Emily said reassuringly.

"But I can't leave him-" Hermione started to protest.

"You can and you will," Dave said as he patted her shoulder and rubbed her back reassuringly. "You trust us."

"You do trust us, right?" Derek asked teasingly, drawing a smile from Hermione.

"I'm not sure about you, you big child," she retorted.

"Hey!" Derek exclaimed and everyone else laughed.

"Just remember that Clara's training continues today and Hetty's first day is tomorrow, so Hetty will need to begin learning how things around here function," Hermione reminded them of the tearoom's two new staff.

"We've got it all covered," Dave promised.

"I'm sure Karen will keep you all in line." Hermione smirked at them.

"Oh," Emily responded. "Didn't we mention that it's a _Girls'_ day?" She asked as they started to pull Hermione away. Spencer quickly pulled Hermione back into his arms and placed his lips over hers, giving her a mind numbing, toe curling kiss before she was again pulled away.

By the time she had regained control over her emotions… and hormones… the women were giving her knowing glances while she fought to stop herself from blushing too much. Penny's squeal and her cheeks being pinched were proof that Hermione hadn't been successful at all. She endured the light-hearted teasing all the way to the shopping centre.

"Alright," JJ spoke up while Emily scouted for a space to park. "Hotch was nice enough to pool our money together so won't know who gave up more of their expenditure cash than the others, we all have the same budget. The only rule is that we use the money for ourselves, not for our kids or partners." She handed them all pre-paid cards and teased Penny with hers.

"Hey!" Penny started just as Emily yelled,

"Score! Right in front too!"

Everyone laughed while exiting the car and Hermione found herself being steered into one of the department stores. She found a few items in her arms when Penny literally started throwing clothing articles at them from a few racks.

"What is our budget?" Hermione asked and was promptly ignored. She found her gaze wandering towards the clothing section across the store and spied a shirt that Phoe would love to pieces. "I think I'll go try these on," Hermione said as she headed towards the fitting rooms.

"Good idea!" Karen exclaimed between gushing over a blouse Penny had found for her.

Hermione quietly snuck out of her changing room and exchanged a few clothing pieces for different ones, then headed towards the children's clothing when she noticed a pair of surprised blue eyes in the Children's section. She nodded at the Cheshire man before carefully sifting through the rack to find Phoe's size, then spoke with a store attendant while paying for a few more items she found for her brother and Declan. Phoe's bag was shuffled in with her clothing when they all paid and left the store with no one else wiser to her scheme, except herself, the store attendant, and most likely the Cheshire man who had witnessed her scheme.

"Don't think I didn't notice the Iron Man shirt you bought for Phoe," Emily said with a small smile.

"I used my own money." Hermione delicately sniffed. "I found a few things for Dec as well."

"Using my own son against me!" Emily feigned hurt, but someone bumped into her and ruined the moment while they helped her gather her scattered bags. JJ's mobile broke through the apologies and Hermione noticed the Cheshire man eyeing them with amusement as he watched across the wide corridor before stepping into another shop.

"Jolly nice fellow he is," Hermione murmured to herself.

"Who?" Penny asked as she handed Emily a bag she finished gathering.

"The man from the other day," Hermione answered. "The one who started this whole Girls' Day earlier than we planned."

"We all wanted this, Mya," Penny reassured her. "JJ needed today to happen earlier too, so think of this as a reprieve for the two of you, not just you alone."

Hermione felt something pierce her skin from one of the bags she grabbed and quietly hissed.

"Oh no!" Emily gasped with wide eyes as she took Hermione's hand to determine how bad the cut was.

"That is a really sharp stiletto," Hermione said with a small laugh.

"The edges of the sole are sharp so I planned on dulling them when I get home," Emily replied. "I almost cut myself on them too."

"I'll go take care of this in the lavatory," Hermione said as she carefully applied pressure to her cut.

"We'll grab you some lunch at the food court," JJ called to her.

Hermione nodded as she left to find the nearest lavatory and turned to ask the girls if any of them knew, but they were already lost in the crowd. She sighed and looked about for signs or someone to direct her when she walked into someone coming out of a shop.

"Pardon me," Hermione said as he grabbed her to stop her from tilting too far back.

"That looks like a right nasty cut," his Irish drawl caused her head to snap up and notice his icy eyes burning into hers.

"Hurts like the devil too," she said quietly.

He pulled out a handkerchief and murmured, "_Dearest Father in heaven_," as he carefully folded the fabric, "_Bless this child and bless this day of new beginnings_," he uttered while Hermione stared up at him with watering eyes. "_Smile upon this child, and surround this child, Lord,"_ he continued as he started wrapping it around her index finger, "_with the soft mantle of your love."_ He finished tying it off and kissed her wrapped finger as he continued murmuring while looking down at her, "_Teach this child to follow in your footsteps, and to live life in the ways of Love, faith, hope, and charity_." He delicately wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks before nodding to her and walking away.

"Who were you talking to?" Emily asked and stared at Hermione worriedly as she came to stop in front of her.

"It was the Cheshire cat man," Hermione quietly answered. "He knew the words in Gaelic… papa always said that blessing when Phoenix or I had gotten hurt."

"Most comforting words like that are common," Emily pointed out.

"The only situation that calls for a common repeat of that blessing is during a Christening," Hermione hoarsely replied. "The coincidence of him _knowing_ and _reciting_ the very same words to me for this situation, in the _same_ language as my papa for my slight injury, are _extremely_ low."

"So low that you don't think this is a coincidence?" Emily hesitantly asked.

"He looks nearly exactly like my papa," Hermione softly responded, "down to the freckle under the lash line of his left eye, except my papa had one on his right. If this is a coincidence then I will brave a bag of liquorice snaps."

"Your cut is taken care of for now," Emily said as her eyes darted around them, scanning the crowd. "Everyone's waiting so we should catch up to them."

They found the girls a few minutes later, but Emily quickly excused herself before they could reach the rest of the group and gave them an excuse about using the restroom before she headed off, seemingly in the direction she implied. She doubled back after a few stores and headed in an opposite direction, down a plain corridor and the room at the end.

"Can I help you?" A man asked as he exited the security room.

"I need to see your cameras," Emily said as she held up her official identification and was soon accommodated in the office without too much fuss.

She watched the screens closely while a man leaned over Hermione's hand and his mouth moved, but she could hardly talk or move as she stared at the screen while the man placed a kiss over the handkerchief and wiped away her tears before walking away.

"Rewind," she ordered. "We arrived forty-five minutes after 9 am. Start there." She ignored her mobile going off and continued to closely observe the screen. _He_ followed them around the first store they had stopped at, always keeping a large distance between himself and their group. He wasn't afraid of losing them which meant that he had been following them for a while.

Seven minutes later she dialled a well-known, but mostly unused number and talked before they could answer, "Why didn't you tell me that Doyle is free, Easter?" She asked…

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

_I think it might be obvious where I'm going with this story and the plot is going to get tangled up for our characters from here on out!_

_Hope you all enjoyed another chapter, there are now 7 chapters left to this story!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Please heed the M warning**__… I'll say now that there is also a __**dubious consent**__ warning… the dubious consent part will later be discussed, but not in this chapter. There _will_ be a warning for those who may want to skip over that part._

* * *

o.O.o

"_Rewind," she ordered. "We arrived forty-five minutes after 9 am. Start there." She ignored her mobile going off and continued to closely observe the screen. He followed them around the first store they had stopped at, always keeping a large distance between himself and their group. He wasn't afraid of losing them which meant that he had been following them for a while._

_Seven minutes later she dialled a well-known, but mostly unused number and talked before they could answer, "Why didn't you tell me that Doyle is free, Easter?" She asked._

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"_Have you seen him_?" Easter asked abruptly. "_He's escaped and nearly killed Wolff_."

"I should have been the first to know he escaped!" Emily hissed. "I'm the one he's going to come after!" She growled and slammed her mobile down on the workstation. "Send this footage to Penelope Garcia at the BAU," she said as she handed the Head of Security a business card and left in a huff. She paced outside the office as she tried to get her temper under control and kept growling obscenities under her breath just as she calmed, and had to work on calming herself all over again.

"It's ironic," a voice said from a dark alcove in the bare corridor. The flame from a lighter lit up and he puffed on a cigar. "One would think these Americans would place security cameras around this type of office, but no… it's plainly _stupid_ of them."

"Doyle!" Emily quietly gasped, feeling like an idiot for being caught by surprise after she had just witnessed him following them around the shopping centre on the security footage.

"Lauren," he drawled. "Or should I say… _Emily_?"

"What do you want?" She asked harshly, moving into a defensive stance.

He slowly walked out of the alcove and circled around her before putting out his cigar on the wall and stuffing the rest in his breast pocket.

"I thought my son was dead," he said, ignoring her question, "That you didn't love me and that made it easier for you to betray me," he sneered at her as he continued walking circles around her, then stopped directly behind her and she felt his body heat soaking into her skin as she heavily breathed. "I spent seven years planning my revenge, planning ways to slowly kill you so you would feel ten times worse than Declan did when that bullet ended his life. Imagine my surprise when I discovered him whole and healthy, living with the love of my life.

"You adopted him," he said quietly into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and lightly rested his chin on her shoulder. "You staged his death to save him from being used to torture me. You love him as his mother should have, and you've raised him these past seven years." He pressed himself into her back and she shivered while he huskily chuckled into her ear. "I suspect you still love me on some level too."

"Fuck you, Doyle," she said calmly.

"No, love," he said as he kissed the side of her neck. "I intend to fuck you instead. Later."

"You can't keep me forever, Ian" she said quietly.

"We'll see about that," Ian said softly as the door at the end of the corridor slammed open and a man walked in with a very familiar young woman cradled in his arms.

"Hermione!" Emily violently threw Ian off her, but he grabbed her and pressed his gun into her back. "What did you do to my team?" She hissed at him. "Did you kill them?" She asked worriedly.

"No one was injured," Ian replied, feigning hurt that she believed he would actually hurt her friends, which they both knew he would. "Come along peacefully and _Mya_ here won't have to bleed again."

"Those shoes weren't a coincidence," Emily said aloud as she allowed Ian to pull her toward the staff exit. "You always knew I had a weakness for Jimmy Choo."

"It was too easy," he smirked. "I must say, my plan to separate you and Hermione from your friends worked wonders," Ian replied, congratulating himself on his successful planning.

"You won't get away with this," Emily responded.

"My love," he said sweetly. "I already have."

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Aaron groaned and held his forehead as he slowly sat up and turned to find Jack was peacefully sleeping on his arm. He immediately placed his fingers over Jack's pulse and was relieved to feel his heartbeat, though worried at its slow pace. He reached for his mobile, but found it missing from his pocket.

Rossi groaned next to him and he looked worse off than Aaron felt.

Aaron looked out the broken windows, then the destroyed fireplace, and soon turned to find Reid and Morgan looked like they had a few broken bones between them, but Reid had blood trailing down the side of his mouth and a piece of glass sticking out of his bicep.

"Reid," Aaron tried moved toward his younger colleague and friend as fast as he could before grabbing his wrist. He felt an unsteady pulse beating beneath Reid's skin and heard Rossi dialling for help on his landline. Morgan slowly stirred, turned onto his side, then spat up blood and one of his molars.

"Where's Phoenix?" Derek rasped.

"Phoe!" Aaron called as he tried to stand. "Phoenix!"

"Phoenix!" Rossi called after him and stumbled towards the back door. "Phoe!" Rossi called again, but his voice was hoarse and he wiped at his eyes before stumbling onto the stairs and sat stretched out his leg.

"They took him, didn't they?" Morgan asked as he leaned up against the back of the sofa. "I'm gonna kill those bastards when I find them!" He hissed.

"We have to call Mya," Rossi said as the emergency sirens pulled up outside of his home.

Aaron buzzed them inside while he held Jack in his arms and handed him off to first paramedic that rushed through the doo, then ordered the second to see to Reid. The police were blocking the street while their fellow agents picked apart the crime scene. Aaron left Rossi and Morgan to explain what they remembered while he climbed into an ambulance with his son and watched as Reid was rolled into the one parked across from them.

"We're going to the same hospital," he told a paramedic as he motioned towards Reid and himself before Strauss climbed into the vehicle and sat next to him. He breathed a sigh of relief when Morgan and Rossi were loaded onto the same ambulance as Reid a few seconds later. The two emergency vehicles were soon rushing off to the nearest hospital.

"Jareau, Garcia, and their friend were drugged at the mall a few minutes ago," Strauss spoke while they watched the paramedic take Jack's vitals.

"Are they okay?" Aaron immediately asked, wincing when he turned his neck and head too fast. "Were any of them injured?"

"They're fine otherwise," Strauss answered.

He nodded then seemed to realise, "What about Prentiss?" He asked. "Which friend was drugged? There were five of them out together so Hermione or Karen are missing too."

"Mrs. Karen Cotzi was the friend drugged, as we suspect Miss Hermione Granger was also drugged so she could easily be taken, along with Agent Prentiss."

"They were abducted?" Aaron asked, feeling as though his world had shifted on its axis and was spinning out of his control, as it had done when he couldn't save Haley.

"Yes," she softly answered.

"Oh, God," Aaron said quietly as he held his forehead in his palm and hissed at an open wound. The paramedic handed him some iodine and gauze before going back to monitoring Jack. Strauss took them from Aaron and winced at the sting when she started cleaning his wound. "This is my worst nightmare, again," he murmured. "My whole team is incapacitated and two of our own are missing."

"You don't have to worry about low numbers for long," Strauss said. "Queen Elizabeth is sending in some of her top staff to help the BAU locate Miss Granger and Prentiss."

"How did they find her location?" Aaron asked.

"The media is keeping tabs on the story." She frowned. "The whole BAU team was put out of commission in under 10 minutes. Naturally, the BAU has been of interest to the Queen and this caught her attention right away. I don't know how the story leaked, but I want you to find out."

"Yes, Ma'am," Aaron agreed. The ambulance pulled up to the ER entrance and he tried to follow after Jack, but stumbled and was caught by Strauss and a nurse.

"We need a stretcher this way!" The nurse yelled.

"I need to be with my son," Aaron said as he tried to head in that direction.

"Alright," the nurse said kindly. "I'll make sure you're both next to each other, but I need you to climb onto here first," she said as a stretcher was rolled in front of them and guided him onto it.

"I'm off to talk with the Chief of Staff," Strauss said as they started rolling him away. "Be back in a few," she called after him.

Aaron was placed next to Jack in the next few minutes while the doctors examined the two of them. He ignored his own doctor's questions while the other doctor carefully examined Jack and withdrew blood.

"He's going to be fine, Agent Hotchner," Jack's doctor finally said when Aaron continued to ignore his own. "It seems Jack was given a sedative; he has no injuries. I ordered blood tests as a precaution, otherwise Jack can be released as soon as he wakes up. We want to make sure there are no complications with the type of sedative used and the dosage."

"Can you call his aunt for me?" Aaron asked before giving the nearest nurse a number when she asked for it. He finally relaxed and answered his own doctor's questions. The doctor ordered x-rays and an MRI, but Aaron was reluctant to leave Jack alone. At Jack's age, he would be terrified if he woke up alone in a strange place with no one familiar next to him.

"I'll stay with Jack," Strauss said from the doorway. She moved to take the vacant seat next to Jack and gave Aaron a small, reassuring smile as he was wheeled away without further protest. A nurse came in a few minutes later to move Jack to a new room upstairs where Morgan was sitting up, glaring at the nurses constantly coming and going from the room.

"Reid's in a coma," he said to Strauss when she walked in after Jack. Reid was in the cot next to his with various monitors surrounding him and wires covering every part of his torso and head to monitor his body and brain activity. "The bastards hit him over the head when he pulled some karate stunt on one of them," he explained, almost proudly, with a half-smile. "Didn't know the kid had it in him." Then he glared at the walls and everyone else.

"They broke your arm," Strauss noted.

"No kidding!" Morgan growled at her. "Might want to point out the leg too!" A team of nurses started rolling in two more beds and Morgan quickly sat up as the patients were placed on the other side of the room. "Garcia, JJ!" He exclaimed as he tried to stand, but his own nurse fought to keep him in bed while he cursed at her.

"They're fine!" Strauss said over his yelling. "You need to get a hold of yourself, Agent Morgan, or you are going to scare Jack!" He growled at her again before silently struggling with a few more nurses until one of them sedated him. Strauss patted his uninjured arm. "If you would have listened, Agent Morgan, I would have told you that Agent Jareau and Tech Analyst Garcia were drugged with sedatives."

Morgan mumbled something as he fought to stay awake, but she merely patted his hand and sat next to Jack again.

Rossi joined them in the room nearly an hour later with his leg wrapped in a cast and his jaw was supported with bandages.

"They broke my jaw," he said as best as he could with a wince. "Do they have any leads on my grandson?" He asked.

"Your grandson?" Strauss asked.

"Phoenix," he replied. "I told them his name is Phoenix Cyprian Granger."

"Miss Granger's brother?" Strass questioned.

"Yes," he answered suspiciously.

She sighed and shook her head before looking at Rossi again.

"Miss Granger and Agent Prentiss were also taken," Strauss finally said to him. "The female half of the BAU and their two friends were drugged at the mall today. It allowed Agent Prentiss and Miss Granger to be easily abducted." She motioned to the two women at the other end of the room and Rossi finally got a good look at them. "They're otherwise unharmed," she said before he could ask when he started.

"At least they were spared the physical aspect we went through," Rossi said as he pulled out his mobile and started messaging. He observed Jack when he was done and leaned back into his bed as he closed his eyes to rest. "How is Reid doing?" He quietly asked.

"From what I understand," she sighed, "he's in a coma. He fought back with all his knowledge of fighting techniques and his strength, but it wasn't enough-"

A blonde woman frantically entered the room and rushed to Jack's side, barely glancing at Strauss. She carefully kissed his forehead before she sat at his side, never taking her eyes off him.

"It was a break in at my home," Rossi said to the newest person in the room.

"We highly suspect they targeted Jack's friend, Phoenix," Strauss explained to her. "Phoenix's sister was also abducted from the mall."

"They needed to take out all of Aaron's team to do that?" The woman asked.

"We weren't going to allow them to take a part of our family without a fight," Rossi replied.

"Jessica," Hotch greeted as he was wheeled into the room on another bed.

"Aaron!" Jessica quickly jumped up and ran to his side.

His whole right leg was in a cast, his wrist wrapped in a splint, and his forehead stitched.

"What happened to Reid?" He immediately asked.

"He took a hard hit over the head," Strauss said as she made her way to his side. "Place Agent Hotchner next to his son, please," she said to a nurse.

Aaron quietly talked with his son's aunt Jessica while Strauss did her best to make Rossi more comfortable. She seemed like she couldn't care less about the team most of the time, more concerned with politics than with the mental and physical health of the team, but Aaron knew she had a more maternal side to her that she kept carefully reigned in.

"David Rossi?" A dark-haired young man asked as he looked over the occupants in the room.

"That's me," Rossi said as he manoeuvred his cot to help him sit upright. Strauss adjusted his pillow and he quietly thanked her. "You must be Harry Potter," he said when Strauss was done and the young man was standing at his bedside.

Aaron swiftly sat up and quietly hissed as he held his torso. Jessica tried to push him back down onto the bed, but he ignored her and slowly stood up. Strauss quickly vacated her seat while Jessica grabbed Hotch's pillow and adjusted the hospital recliner for him while he sat next to Rossi.

"You're Harry, Hermione's friend," Aaron said when he was finally situated.

"How do you two know Hermione?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I was one of the American agents present when Mya's parents were… murdered," Rossi quietly spoke. "She asked us to look you up to collect their bodies to give them a proper burial in England."

"I remember speaking with an Agent Campbell," Harry replied.

"I trained Campbell in negotiation," Rossi said, "but what's more important right now is that I've been keeping in contact with Mya since she left Australia."

"You have?" Harry asked hastily, more attentive to Rossi now. "Where is she?" He asked. "Is she okay? Is Phoenix okay? Is she eating? She hadn't had a proper meal in nine months when I last saw her. How is she dealing with the Grangers' deaths?" He finally stopped asking questions to take a breath and Aaron spoke before Harry could continue.

"Hermione has been eating proper meals since she joined Rossi here in Virginia over a year ago," he answered. "Phoenix is happy, despite their parents' deaths. I think Rossi here deserves a grandfather of the year award for helping Phoenix through this and doing his best to help Mya, who is more determined to push away her emotions."

"They're alright," Harry said with a relieved sigh. "Where are they? When can I see them? There is something really important Hermione must know about."

"We know what it is," Rossi said before Harry could continue. "We were trying to figure out how to tell her these past few days, but then this happened." He motioned to his colleagues in the room. Harry looked around in confusion. "I said I'm a federal agent. The people lying in these hospital beds are my full team, save for Agent Prentiss. I understand you're also Hermione's emergency contact."

A cold shiver went down Harry's spine and his green eyes seemed to become a more unnatural shade.

"I'm the Section Chief of the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit, Erin Strauss," Strauss introduced herself as she shook Harry's hand. "Over two hours ago, there were two abductions at the local mall." She sighed and looked at Rossi and Aaron. "We believe it was Ian Doyle who abducted Agent Prentiss and Miss Granger. He sent hired men to Agent Rossi's home to abduct Phoenix Granger at the same time.

"The BAU team is devastated, Mister Potter," she said sombrely. "The males are not unscathed by the attack on Agent Rossi's home, and the females have been drugged with sedatives, though physically unharmed."

"Hermione's been kidnapped?" Harry breathed as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Abducted is a more correct term," Aaron said quietly.

"I don't care which term is more correct!" Harry snapped. "I came here thinking I would get to see my sister again after nearly two years and here you all are telling me she's been taken against her will!" He roared and abruptly turned to leave the room.

He was slowly walked backwards into the room by a tall, dark, scowling man with the darkest grey eyes that seemed black in the dim lighting of the room.

"You never could control your temper, _Potter_," the man sneered, then turned to the four adults. "I understand you may have information on who has taken Miss Granger and… her brother," he said slowly in the deepest voice. He carefully observed Strauss who quickly shook his hand and slightly blushed as she looked up at him as his eyes bore into hers. He smirked at her before leaning over her hand and lightly brushing his lips over the back of her hand, his eyes not once blinking or glancing away from her.

"It was Ian Doyle," Strauss said breathlessly. "From what I know, Doyle is an international terrorist. He's escaped from prison in North Korea and should have been after only Agent Prentiss and her former colleagues, but for some reason he's taken the Granger siblings."

"Do you know what he looks like?" The man asked in a low voice that caused Strauss to shiver and gasp, nearly inaudibly, while Aaron and Rossi merely observed the man's interactions with Strauss.

"I have a few snapshots right here," she said and hastily turned to her briefcase.

"Strauss," Aaron said warningly, but she ignored him and handed the man one of the pictures.

Harry gasped as he looked at the picture over the man's arm

"I take it you've noticed," the man drawled to Harry.

"It's extremely hard to miss," Harry replied.

"What is it?" Aaron asked. "If you have information that we should know it may help us find Mya faster."

"That's Ian Doyle?" Rossi asked as he looked over the other snapshots from Strauss's file.

"Dave!" Strauss snapped at him as she snatched a few pictures back.

"What is it, Rossi?" Aaron asked as he looked at his friend.

"This man," Rossi said as he stared at the photo he firmly held onto. "He could be Atlas Granger's fraternal twin." He handed the picture to Aaron who took his time taking in the man.

"That must have been why Hermione reacted so badly to seeing him in the tearoom," Aaron said quietly. "It was like seeing her father come back from the dead. You don't think…?" He looked at Rossi.

"Mya must have secretly hoped her parents would find her and Phoe," Rossi finished for him. "It must be why she refused to mourn them."

"And Doyle walks into her tearoom one day… he looks exactly like Mister Granger, but when she calls him 'papa' he replies that he doesn't have a daughter," Aaron completed the accurate scenario aloud. "He's taken her and Phoenix to create a family. Prentiss might have fought hard to keep him from taking Mya so…" he refused to finish his sentence but Rossi finished it for him.

"Doyle might have taken Prentiss to dispose of her," he said gravely.

"Jessica, Erin," Aaron said quietly. "Do you mind going down to the cafeteria and bringing us some coffee and any cake they might have?"

"Sure, Aaron," Jessica quickly agreed. Soon, the conscious men were left alone with their newest acquaintances.

"We know about magic," Rossi said to Harry and the still unknown man. "We understand that the Queen is sending some of her people down here to help with the search, but I think we might be able to pull a miracle if we work together to get Mya, Phoe, and Emily back if we combine our resources."

"You must be Harry Potter and Master Severus Snape," another Englishman spoke up as he entered the hospital room. "I am Clyde Easter from Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elizabeth's, Secret Intelligence Service and Interpol. I have been directed to contact you, Mister Potter, but it seems Agent Rossi has made this easier for me."

"How did you get here so quickly?" Harry asked the man.

"I was already on this side of the pond," Clyde answered. "The rest of my team is at BAU Headquarters. We've been instructed to work with them and a few of your own, as Minister Shacklebolt has requested."

"You knew Doyle escaped," Aaron glared at Clyde.

"It was kept hushed by the Head of Interpol," Clyde replied. "There was-"

"Don't give us the 'My hands were tied,' line," Rossi bit out. "I hope your Head of Interpol get his ass chewed out, because now my grandkids are missing and we're down one agent!" He barked and winced, then flinched when he rubbed his jaw too aggressively.

"Her Royal Majesty is very upset that one of her favourite people have been taken when it could have been prevented." Clyde grinned. "I have more information on Agent Prentiss that I've been allowed to give to you by the Queen." He pulled out a file from his trench coat almost giddily. "It's even the full file, nothing redacted. I've been instructed to hold nothing back."

Aaron swiftly snatched it and spread out the contents on the bedside table for all of them to read. Rossi was glued to the report while Harry and Master Snape seemed to absorb every word written in the file.

"Agent Prentiss was in love with Ian Doyle," Harry said quietly.

"Have you completely skipped over Doyle's childhood?" Master Snape barked at him.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"It's been nailed down," Ian said with an amused smirk on his face.

Emily growled at him at threw a chair at the window, only to duck when it bounced off the glass. He laughed at her attempt and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Come now, Emily," he said softly. "You're ruining our reunion. I've waited so long to have you again," he said huskily.

"Bite me!" Emily hissed at him.

"Gladly." Ian smirked as he stood up and backed her into the corner of the bed. He pressed himself into her and quietly growled into her ear. "You're mine. Forever and always."

"Go to-" she abruptly stopped and he stared at her sadly as he removed the syringe from her side.

"Our wedding is in a few short hours," he said with a smirk. "You'll need your beauty rest." He caught her as she tried to talk and lifted her into his arms, then placed her carefully onto the bed before climbing over her as she blankly stared up at him. "I can't wait for our wedding night. I've waited so long, love. Me, you, and Declan with Hermione and Phoenix… all of us together. My family will finally be whole."

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"Doyle had a brother at his orphanage," Aaron said. "A twin." He quickly looked up at Rossi.

"Could it be?" Rossi asked.

"Emily reported that Doyle's twin rejected him," Clyde said.

"If the twin _was_ Doctor Granger, will Hermione be in trouble?" Harry asked.

"She will if she rejects him," Rossi said worriedly. "Her or Phoenix. Hermione will do everything to protect Phoe and Doyle will take that as her rejecting him if Phoe expresses any dislike about Doyle."

"Doyle has never killed children," Master Snape said as he read over the last page. "He may hurt them a little," he sneered, "yet he has not mortally harmed a child. That will be a relief to Lucius and Narcissa at least, but they will still worry about Miss Granger."

"I don't see why," Harry sneered and hissed when Master Snape rapped him on the back of his head.

"Miss Granger is their adopted daughter!" Master Snape hissed. "They are just as worried about my goddaughter as they are about my third godson!"

"Merlin," Harry breathed. "You like rubbing it in my face that you're my godfather after Sirius, according to my mum's will!"

"I'm sure it has _Potter_ rolling around in his grave," Master Snape drawled with a wide smirk.

"Mya was adopted?" Rossi asked, interrupting what seemed to be common goading between the two males.

"Before her Third year at Hogwarts," Master Snape answered. "The Doctors Granger wanted Hermione to have parents should the unthinkable befall them, just as the Malfoys wanted the same for their sons. Draco and Phoenix were adopted by the Grangers in the muggle world, and Hermione was adopted by the Malfoys in our world. If death had come to the elder Malfoys during the war, then Draco would have gone into hiding with the Grangers and Hermione until it was clear Harry had won."

"How does that work?" Aaron asked. "Hermione's clearly an adult, according to both of our countries laws."

"Hermione is a female." Master Snape sighed. "Our world and its laws are archaic, _seventeenth century_ archaic."

"What?" Rossi hissed. "Are you telling me that Hermione can have a marriage arranged against her will?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Snape sighed. "The Malfoys have not done so, knowing the Grangers were against that for their daughter, but having magical parents comes with protection that my goddaughter would not have had otherwise."

"When Ronald tried to marry her after she disappeared, it was Lucius that blocked it," Harry suddenly realised.

"Yes," Snape answered. "If Lucius had not been there to protect Hermione from fortune hunters like _Weasley_," he sneered, "than she would have been married off by the Ministry to the first person who sought for her hand. She could not have protested."

"I never thought I would be thankful for Lucius Malfoy," Harry said with a grimace.

A nurse hastily entered the room, interrupting them to check on Rossi, and had him take deep breaths to calm down his heart. His monitor had alerted the nurses of his abnormally high heartrate caused by his raging emotions at the could-have-happened-to-Hermione situation.

"Severus."

"Speaking of Lucius Malfoy," Harry muttered and flinched when Snape glared at him.

"Lucius," Severus greeted after giving Harry _the eye_.

"You summoned," Lucius drawled as he took in the occupants of the room and did his best not to sneer at his surroundings.

"We are collaborating with a few muggles on your daughter and son," Severus drawled. "Agents Rossi and Hotchner will fill you in on current events. Come, Potter," he said as he swiftly turned, causing his trench coat to billow around him. "We must see if there is something we can track."

Harry muttered after him as he tried to keep up with the man's longer strides.

"I believe we just met the infamous Professor Snape," Aaron said with a small smile.

"I thought he died," Rossi replied.

"Severus is full of surprises," Lucius Malfoy drawled. "Now, what am I to know?" He asked briskly.

Rossi and Aaron allowed Clyde Easter to fill in Hermione's second father on most of the information.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"What did you do to Hermione, Ian?" Emily hissed while he drove maniacally through the streets. "Where are you taking us?"

"Quiet," Ian hissed back. "You'll scare our son."

Emily quickly sucked in a breath.

"How did you escape?" She asked quietly. "You just want Declan and me," she said pleadingly, though it pained her to include Declan. "Leave Hermione and Phoenix alone, please."

"I watched her," Ian said as he concentrated on the road. "Did you know everyone is searching for Hermione in the UK?" He asked. "I hear even her Royal Highness has her Secret Service on guard."

"So you want the reward money," Emily responded, nearly relieved. "Then please turn her in to the British Embassy. It's just a few miles away."

Ian laughed as he looked between her and the road a few times, then laughed some more.

"What interested me was the picture of the Granger family," he finally responded after he had his amusement. "Did you know Atlas Granger took his wife's name when they married?" He asked. "No?" He said when Emily stayed silent. "Atlas Granger née Doyle, born in Ireland to Hermione and Atlas Doyle," he explained to Emily's growing horror. "Hermione conceived on their honeymoon in Wales. Nine months later she gave birth to twin sons. The eldest she named after his father, Atlas, and the second son she named after her father, Ian.

"When Atlas was fifteen, he completed Secondary school ahead of Ian and was kicked out of the orphanage," he continued, smiling wider as Emily's heart sank further into her stomach. "He tried to take me with him, but even then I was too bitter at our parents' deaths. He promised to find me, told me he had a full scholarship to Cambridge in England. Never found him after that. He changed his surname you see, took on his wife's so she could inherit her family estate after her brother died."

"Mya's your niece," Emily finally whispered.

"I'll have the proof in a month or so," Ian said as he held out the bloody handkerchief.

Emily felt her stomach turn at the sight and quickly put her head out the window to vomit. He patted her back while smiling at the boys and reassuring them that Hermione and Emily were just fine. Hermione was just sleeping because she had been too tired lately, and Declan's mum caught a bit of motion sickness.

"Shouldn't we pull over, papa?" Phoenix asked.

"No, son," Ian said with a wide smile. "We're almost there, no point in stopping when we have five minutes left."

"You look and sound like papa," Phoenix said softly, "but papa wouldn't be so mean to any of his passengers. Are you sure you're my papa?"

"I'm your uncle," Ian replied, correcting Phoenix's assumption. "Your papa was my brother, but I'll be taking care of you and your sister now. No need to worry about her being alone anymore."

"I guess," Phoenix said uncertainly.

"Declan here is your cousin," Ian said. "You didn't know that, did you now?" He asked.

"Really?" Phoenix asked with his eyes lighting up. "You're like my big brother, Dec!"

"This is so awesome!" Declan exclaimed. "Why didn't you say anything, mom?"

"Your mother didn't know," Ian said for Emily as they entered the airport and parked at a private entrance. Ian lifted Hermione and told Declan to hold onto Hermione's hand so he wouldn't drop her, all while giving Emily a silent warning not to try anything.

Emily held tightly to Phoenix's hand as they followed. She noticed there were no security cameras in their area, and that part of the airport was void of employees. There were private restrooms so she couldn't attempt to sneak out any of them with the kids. She knew Hermione could easily help herself with magic if she had to work on her own, and she was hoping Hermione would be able to help all of them if they couldn't separate and escape.

Ian kept Declan and Hermione close while Emily could only stare at the photograph sticking out of the pocket in his leather jacket. It was a picture of him, but he was seemed older and happier looking. After a few moments, she realised she wasn't staring at Declan's father, but Hermione's. Now she knew why Hermione broke down when she met Ian at the tearoom.

The Doyle brothers were fraternal twins.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Lucius Malfoy's eyes were closed as he leaned into his cane and did his best to control his emotions before his magic could escape and cause damage to any of the muggle mechanisms monitoring the muggles around him.

"Mister Malfoy?" Dave asked as he watched the man.

"Which did you say is Mister Reid?" He asked, ignoring Dave.

"We didn't," Hotch replied before looking behind the man to see a woman in a pale blue modernised Georgian dress that complimented her eyes with a young man in grey trousers and vest. He couldn't help but compare Phoenix to them as he was comparing him to the elder Mister Malfoy.

"Lucius," the woman said gently as she stepped into the room ahead of her son.

Lucius swiftly turned on his heel and linked his arm with his wife's.

"Do not be rude, Lucius," she admonished. "Introduce us to our acquaintances."

Lucius sniffed before motioning toward Easter, "This is Clyde Easter with Her Royal Majesty's Secret Service. This one here in the cast with the sprained wrist is Agent Aaron Hotchner, and that one there is Agent David Rossi," he paused, "who is also who our daughter and son have been living with these past several months."

Narcissa's attention was diverted to Dave and she took a hesitant step in his direction. Dave tilted his head toward her and she was at his side before he could blink again.

"Please tell me about my children," Narcissa said to him softly, nearly pleading.

"I met Hermione and Phoenix in Australia," Dave began while Narcissa eagerly listened along, with Lucius and Draco. He explained the beginning of his tentative acquaintance with Hermione and how he soon earned her trust, then the beginnings of his friendship with Phoenix who used to call him each evening while Hermione thought he was sleeping as she prepared for bed.

"Hermione caught him a few times," Dave said with an amused smile, "but she still thinks Phoenix called me at least once a week or so. She eventually began to confide in me more about their travels and where they stayed until she was calling me at least every other day." He paused and said more softly, "Phoenix eventually began to call me grandpapa and Hermione a few more months after." His eyes burned into Lucius and Narcissa's. "Those two are my family as far as I'm concerned."

Narcissa reached for his hand and lightly squeezed as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Most definitely," she said tenderly when he squeezed back.

Dave smiled a little.

"I was able to convince Hermione to settle here in Virginia with me," he continued after a few moments. "She started to worry about Phoenix's mental health at not having a permanent living situation. I offered them a stable home. We already saw each other as family by then so it was easy to persuade Hermione."

He continued telling them about Hermione settling in and meeting Aaron the first day her and Phoenix arrived, then Aaron told them about his first meeting with Hermione with some amusement. They explained how they slowly learned about magic the longer Hermione lived with them and Dave grew solemn.

"I understand my memories are supposed to be erased since there is no firm familial connection between Hermione, Phoenix, or me," Dave said. "Before that happens, I just want Hermione and Phoenix to know that… I love them." He cleared his throat and spoke a little more deeply. "I loved having them as my grandchildren, and I know I'll miss them on some level after my memories are taken."

"Hush," Narcissa quietly urged. "There will be no more talk of our children's grandfather having his memories erased," she said with a small, reassuring smile.

"All of us in this room," Dave said quietly. "Hermione and Phoenix brought us so much closer than we imagined possible. Every person lying in these hospital beds is an aunt or uncle to Phoenix and a brother or sister to Hermione."

"Which brings me back to my question," Lucius finally spoke. "Which of those two men is Mister Reid?" He pointed to the opposite side of the room with the handle of his cane.

"I think I will bet on the one with all that muscle mass," Draco said with a smirk. "Hermione is one for those athletic types."

Dave and Hotch shared an amused glance, not unnoticed by Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius strode toward the opposite side of the room and stared down at Reid as he evenly breathed and continued to sleep.

"This is Spencer Reid," Lucius murmured and Narcissa swiftly stood up and glided toward Reid's bed. She looked down at him and slowly reached out to gently brush some of his hair behind his ear.

"What has happened to put you all in here?" She asked.

"Doyle sent a team of seven men to abduct Phoenix," Hotch answered. "Reid… was teaching Phoenix how to count by fives using the staircase near the kitchen. Rossi, Jack, and I were in the main room picking out a movie for the boys. We were the first to go down while Morgan rushed to help Spencer. Spencer fought harder than we thought possible while trying to protect Phoe… he's now in a coma."

"Hermione and Prentiss were abducted from the mall," Rossi explained as Master Snape entered the room again and leaned into the wall near the door. "Doyle had one of his men sedate JJ, Garcia, Hermione, and Karen. We know Prentiss suspected something and was with the mall security before she was abducted along with Hermione."

"What of Miss Prentiss's son?" Master Snape asked.

"She doesn't have a son," Hotch replied.

"I beg to differ," the tall, dark-haired man responded. "I know for a fact Miss Prentiss has a son because I helped her adopt him to keep him out of the Ministry's hands."

Aaron and Dave seemed like they struggled with something before Aaron hissed and rubbed at his forehead.

"Declan," he said aloud.

"Yes," Master Snape responded silkily. "Declan Prentiss-Doyle."

"How?" Hotch asked as he blinked.

"All this time," Dave said quietly as he leaned back into his pillows. "We have to send a team out to her home," he said to Aaron.

"Hermione knew," Hotch finally said as he stopped blinking. "She knew about Declan. That's how Doyle was able to find Hermione. He wasn't looking for her or Phoenix."

"He was looking for his son," Dave said as he grabbed his mobile from his bedside table. "This is SSA Rossi," he said into the mobile while Aaron started talking into his own.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Hermione groaned and held her stomach as her bed bounced to and fro. She could taste the salad JJ had ordered for her and didn't wish a revisit of her half-eaten lunch. She slowly sat up and leaned over until her head was between her knees and carefully breathed.

The white carpeted floors looked too pristine to ruin if she were sick.

"Hey, Mya," Emily said as she stepped into the room. "The nausea will wear off in thirty minutes," she said softly as she sat beside Hermione and started rubbing small circles into her back.

"Don't tell me anything about where we are or what we're doing," Hermione finally spoke as she stared at the carpet. "For the sake of my nerves and stomach, please don't."

"No one had to remind you to use grammatical contractions," Emily said with a small laugh. "Close your eyes and lay back," she said as she gently straightened Hermione up and helped her settle back onto the bed.

"Mine?" Phoenix asked as he entered the room. Hermione heard the door quietly snap shut and opened her eyes to look at her brother before opening her arms for him. Phoenix ran and hopped onto the bed, then curled himself into Hermione as he settled. "You slept for a really long time," Phoenix said quietly.

"Sorry, _mon petit prince_," she quietly replied.

"Mum?" Declan asked as he entered the room.

"Come here, Dec," Emily said as she opened her arms for Declan to come to her. The two of them settled behind Hermione in the large bed just as the room, floor, and bed started bouncing again. Hermione tightly held onto Phoenix while trying to keep her stomach under control. "You okay?" Emily asked as she started rubbing Hermione's back again.

Hermione shook her head and nearly jumped out of bed as she rushed toward a door.

"Closet!" Emily called after her.

Hermione turned away before turning back to the closet and heaving.

"Gross," Phoenix cringed while Declan exclaimed, "Cool!"

Emily hastily headed toward Hermione and held her hair back.

"I agree with Phoenix's first statement," Ian said from the doorway.

"S-sorry," Hermione said with a bright blush. "Apparently earthquakes don't agree with my stomach."

"Earthquakes?" Ian asked with a frown.

"Yes, earthquakes," Emily said pointedly as she guided Hermione to the correct door. "Hermione's nerves don't agree with these skyscrapers," she hinted.

"I thought we were-" Phoenix began.

"On a lower floor," Emily cut in. "We are, Phoe."

"That's no-" Phoenix tried to say.

"Why don't you and Declan play goldfish in the lounge," Emily suggested over Phoenix as she turned on a faucet for Hermione. "Your sister might join us if she's feeling better in a few minutes."

"Come on, Phoe," Declan said quietly as he pulled on Phoenix to leave the bed.

"This is a really big plane," Phoenix said as they left the room.

"Oh my God!" Hermione moaned as her hands started shaking.

"Dammit!" Emily responded. "Back to the bed," she ordered Hermione as she started shaking and practically pried her hands from the counter.

"No, no, no, no, no," Hermione muttered as she shakily tried to control her legs.

"A little help would be nice," Emily said to Ian as he frowned at Hermione before moving to lift her off her feet and place her in the bed.

"The room is too small," Hermione whimpered. "Em? Em?" She started sobbing as she stared up at the iron chandelier hanging in the centre of the room. "I didn't do it, please," she cried.

"Hermione?" Emily asked, confused.

"We found it," Hermione's voice rose. "Please, we found it! It was under the ice at the bottom of the river!"

"Oh, God," Emily said as she started wiping at her eyes and quietly started repeating herself while Ian stared between her and his niece. Emily slowly reached for Hermione's arm as the fabric from her sleeve slowly started to stick to her skin with thick red stains that seemed like they were forming bloody letters on her sleeve.

"Please!" Hermione screamed. "I'm not lying, please!"

Emily slowly lifted her the blood -soaked sleeve of her left arm and sobbed, "No."

Ian pulled Hermione's sleeve up the rest of the way and stared before grabbing the vase on the bedside table. He threw it against the wall and watched as it shattered into hundreds of small pieces.

"Who did this?" He growled as he suddenly started shaking Emily by her shoulders.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, then jumped when Hermione suddenly started screaming at the top of her lungs. The bedroom door crashed open, Phoenix and Declan stared up at them and Hermione with wide, frightened eyes.

"Stewardess!" Ian barked over Hermione's screams as he pulled the boys out of the room.

Emily slowly crawled into bed behind Hermione and started rocking her and humming, ignoring Ian when he entered again with the fiercest scowl she had ever seen him wear. He was prepared to murder whoever had hurt his niece, and he wouldn't be the least bit gentle about their death. Hermione gradually became quiet as she pleaded her innocence and let out one last whimper before going still.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked as Emily slowly started unbuttoning the high collar of Hermione's dress and slowly pulled the fabric down.

She bit her lip and wiped away more tears at the bright red scar marking Hermione across her neck.

"She never said anything," Emily sobbed while Ian started pacing agitatedly after getting an eyeful Hermione's old injury.

"Are there any more scars?" Ian finally asked as he stopped for a few seconds, then started again.

Emily unbuttoned the dress more and pulled it down to the top of her shoulders and sobbed aloud at the start of a thick purple scar on her right shoulder. She suddenly hugged Hermione and started rocking her as she sobbed into the back of her neck while Ian started punching the wall beside the bed.

"She always made her high collars and long sleeves look so elegant," Emily finally whispered. "I never questioned. Oh, God, why didn't I question? Mya's always so kind and sweet, she's silently strong and brave."

"How long is the scar?" Ian finally brought himself to ask.

Emily shook her head and flinched when Ian growled. She slowly peeled away Hermione's dress.

"It," Emily breathed as she tried to control her voice. "Left," she wept. "Left hip. My baby girl was tortured, Ian," she silently cried as she started rocking Hermione again. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Do her up," Ian ordered as he started pacing again. "Now!" He barked when Emily didn't start buttoning Hermione's dress right away.

She flinched and hastily started.

* * *

_**You may want to skip over this part if you're sensitive to this content**_

* * *

Ian pulled her out of the bed as soon as she finished, and Emily withheld her surprised gasp. He hastily shoved her into the bathroom and pressed her into the sink as he started biting and kissing her neck.

"The boys," Emily protested.

"If I can't do this, I'll go murder that damn stewardess," he growled as he ripped open her blouse.

"It been too long," she confessed.

"How long?" He asked roughly as he started on her trousers.

"Seven years," she admitted.

His eyes grew darker as he stared down at her.

"Nice to know I left a lasting impression," he said before biting down on her bare shoulder and covering her mouth with his hand as she screamed when he entered her. "You're already wet," he breathed into her ear as he started pumping into her. "Soaking," he growled before sucking and roughly nibbling on her nipple. He hummed around her breast and pumped into her harder. "So. Fucking. Tight."

He twisted them and sat on the toilet and she gasped as he pushed into her deeper as he pulled her down onto him.

"Come on, love," he said as he grinded up into her cervix, causing her to gasp in pain before he pulled her down onto him again as she winced and moaned in pain. "That's the spirit," he smirked as he lifted, then pulled her onto him before moving her onto the floor while lifting her legs over his shoulders. He started driving into her while he licked away her tears.

"Ian," she whimpered as she started seeing black dots dancing in her eyes.

"Yes," he hissed as he roughly grinded into her tightening sleeve. "Come hard for me!" He demanded as she started moaning. He quickly covered her mouth again. "Come. Now!" He drove into her, pushing down into her and stilling as she tightened unbearably. He bit her shoulder again as he released, her walls massaging every drop of sperm from him as he moaned and pumped a few more times while panting.

He chuckled when he looked down at her closed eyes and pressed his lips over hers and pumped into her a few more times, releasing a few more spurts of his seed.

"I hope we gave Declan a sibling," he said as he pulled out and frowned at their secretions leaking out of her. He smirked as he opened a cabinet and unwrapped a thick plug before pushing it into her, stopping the rest of him from leaking out. "I hope it's a girl this time, one just like you."

Emily's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him smirking down at her.

"Keep this inside you until I'm ready for you again," he said as he pushed the plug further into her.

She whimpered.

* * *

_**That's the end of the content…**_

* * *

"You know how upset I can get. You don't want that to happen if you don't listen," he warned as he pulled her onto her feet. "Find out everything from our niece," he ordered as he led her out of the bathroom and helped her into bed next to Hermione. "You're quieter these days," he murmured as he brushed back her dark hair. "You'll not dye your hair and straighten it. I want your curls and brown hair back. We'll truly look like Hermione's parents."

"Phoenix?" Emily brought herself to ask.

"I know he's adopted, love," Ian confessed. Emily looked worried and he chuckled. "He's still my brother's son, and my nephew. You know how much family means to me."

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

_Ian Doyle was the hardest character to write and I'm still not sure I wrote him right… everyone will eventually learn more about how Emily feels about Doyle in this story…_

_Chapter 8 will be posted along with his chapter since I may not be available to put it up tomorrow._

_I hope this chapter didn't scare anyone away…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Just a reminder that chapters 7 and 8 were put up together, hope the last chapter didn't scare anyone away!_

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"This is Phoenix's room," Dave said as he hobbled down the hall on his crutches while his curious company followed behind him. He turned to find Narcissa slightly smiling at various drawings pinned on the wall and toys on the window and shelves. "He drew that on Thanksgiving a few weeks ago," he said quietly as he explained who the stick figures were supposed to be as they moved about the table in the dining room and ate. "He enchanted it with some accidental magic," he said fondly.

Narcissa put it down and he stopped her.

"You should keep it," Dave said quietly.

"Thank you," Narcissa murmured as she tapped her wand over the drawing and made it vanish.

"I think you and Mister Malfoy would like this," he said as he started out of the room. They slowly followed him into the family room at the right of the stairs. Dave pulled out a silver disk and turned on the television just as the disc started to play.

"_Phoe found your stash of chocolates," Hermione glared at him._

Dave chuckled as they watched Hermione between the folds of his coat.

"_Not my Swedish chocolate!" He gasped._

"_The very same," Hermione retorted. "That will teach you to hide it within reach of a child."_

_He turned away from her as he started towards the stairs._

"_I have a secret to tell you," Dave said as he reached the staircase and turned back to Hermione._

"_Oh?" Hermione asked suspiciously._

"_I placed it where Phoe could find it," he said quickly before cackling all the way up the staircase and towards his room. He slammed his door shut and quietly placed his things down before sneaking back downstairs._

"_Put that down right now and you will not be hurt," Hermione slowly warned Phoenix._

Dave smiled at the screen while Lucius lifted an eyebrow and Draco snickered.

"_Phoenix Cyprian Granger," Hermione threatened as she slowly stepped toward him._

_He smirked at her before shoving the confection into his mouth and ran away, manically laughing as he chewed._

"_DAVE!" Hermione screamed up at him._

They heard him cackling before the screen blacked out.

"Phoenix seems like he's a riot!" Draco laughed before another clip started.

"_Jack is coming for a sleepover tonight!" Phoenix clapped and smiled widely. "We're going to have kettle corn and pizza and the dessert Mine is hiding at the back of the freezer!"_

"_Woah, woah," Derek said. "Hold on now, Phoe. Is your sister holding out on the rest of us now?" He asked._

"_Well…" Phoenix drawled and smirked at Dave. _

His silent audience held their breath as they stared at the screen, captivated by the littlest Granger-Malfoy.

"_It's the stash My creates for grandpa-"_

"_Phoe!" Dave interrupted._

"_Yes?" Phoenix asked innocently._

_Everyone looked at him suspiciously._

Lucius and Draco smirked and Narcissa laughed behind her palm.

"_Touch my dessert and I'll chop your hands off, Morgan," Dave said without looking away from Phoenix's mischievous eyes. Derek paused before rushing toward the kitchen. "Morgan!" Dave yelled and chased him while Phoenix laughed behind them._

_Phoenix turned to Emily and said, "My hides Uncle Aaron's at the botto-"_

"_Phoenix!" Aaron interrupted and stared down Emily until they both sprinted towards the kitchen._

_Phoenix giggled at them before pulling a cushion off the sofa and sticking his hand between the arm and the springs. He unwrapped Dave's newly hidden stash of imported Swedish chocolates and happily munched away._

"_What is going on down here?" Hermione asked at the bottom of the stairs while she watched Dave, Emily, Derek, and Aaron fight over the freezer. She turned to see Phoenix shoving something that looked like Dave's signature chocolate wrappers into the sofa and slowly walked toward him as he scrambled to replace the cushion on the sofa. "Phoenix," she said slowly._

"_Uh oh," he said with wide eyes._

"_You little Slytherin," Hermione said, smirking at her four friends while they watched disbelievingly._

"That little snake!" Narcissa laughed as she wiped at her eyes.

"_Phoe totally set us up!" Emily said with wide eyes. "You cunning little man!"_

_Dave laughed and removed the rest of his chocolates. "How does Phoenix always find my stash?" He asked._

"_I'd say magic, but Phoe is just sneaky," Aaron replied with an amused smile._

Everyone laughed before the screen cut off again.

"Hermione and Phoenix at their best," Dave said with a fond smile as he collected the disk from the tray. "I think Hermione finally figured out I purposely leave those chocolates in places Phoenix can easily find them," he chuckled with everyone. "There's plenty more scenes where Phoe sneaks a few past Hermione. I've recorded holidays and even the opening of Hermione's tearoom."

"Hermione opened a tearoom?" Lucius asked as he sat up from his relaxed position.

Dave gave them a nostalgic smile as he searched through various cases storing more silver disks. He seemed to finally find what he was looking for and placed the new disk into the tray before pushing a button for it to close.

"_This is it," Hermione breathed._

"_Yes, it is," Rossi agreed as he watched Hermione slowly unlock the whitewashed, whimsical door. "Your final step to putting down roots."_

_The three of them stepped inside._

"It's lovely," Narcissa breathed as she took in the tearoom on the screen.

_Various tables set out on tree stumps and small round tables with different size and coloured chairs, all with mismatching tea services were laid out. The grass underfoot was green, moist, and earthy. One Great Tree spread out over the whole room, shading it from the lights above, mimicking the sun shining through the green leaves and branches._

"_Wow!" Phoenix breathed. "It's like the book!" He smiled._

"_What book?" Jack asked beside him._

"_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland," Phoenix replied._

"_Isn't that a girl book?" Jack asked._

"_I don't care," Phoenix said with a wrinkled nose. "The Mad Hatter is really cool."_

"_Who's the Mad Hatter?" Jack asked curiously._

"_You'd know if you read the book," Phoenix said imperiously while Hermione fondly rolled her eyes behind her brother._

"_I'll read it to you and Phoe tonight at bedtime if you'd like," Hermione offered Jack._

"_Yes!" Phoe quickly accepted._

"_I guess if Phoe wants it," Jack said with a shrug, trying to hide his curiousness._

"Can we see it, the tearoom?" Narcissa asked. "I'd love to see how successful Hermione's business is." She was interrupted as another clip started and they watched as the previously empty tearoom was suddenly crowded with customers.

_The morning rush was just starting when Emily entered the tearoom from the kitchen and the whole shop went quiet while staring at the red Queen of Hearts dressed up in an elaborate costume. Hermione quickly pulled Karen out of the kitchen with Dave's help and frogmarched her up to the Queen before kneeling before her._

"_Is this the woman who has given out my special tea?" Emily barked._

"_Yes, your highness," Hermione answered as she pretended to nervously fiddle with the frilly white apron over her blue dress._

"_You have done well, Alice," Emily replied with a tight smile. "Off with her head!" She yelled._

"_Your highness," Derek interrupted as he entered the shop dressed as the Mad Hatter. Hermione stared at him in surprise before the whole room broke out into wild applause. A few people snapped pictures before sitting and waiting impatiently for the rest of the impromptu show._

_It was not a disappointment._

_JJ appeared dressed as the White Rabbit, again surprising Hermione, and she rolled in a wicked looking pillory painted with little red hearts etched in black and gold._

"Hermione's shop looks wicked!" Draco breathed.

"Was that your team?" Lucius asked.

"It is," Dave chuckled. "We enjoy spending our off time at Hermione's tearoom. It helps us to compartmentalise," he quietly explained.

_The lunch hour began with Emily calling for Spencer's head and Hermione begged the Queen to release her intended while the White Rabbit defended their cause. The Mad Hatter smirked at them while goading on the Queen with some of the crowd's approval with the other half helping out the Rabbit._

They sat watching the impromptu court with amused fascination as Hermione dropped to her knees to beg for Spencer's life and laughing at JJ, Emily, and Morgan's byplays. Spencer ended up in the pillory and the crowd tossed a few scones at him.

"_It's safe to say that you need to expand the shop and hire on another employee," Dave mentioned while counting out the register…_

"How long has the tearoom been open?" Lucius asked when Dave removed the disk and set it aside.

"It's already been six months," Dave replied. "The tearoom's customer base is not shrinking after the first month, and Hermione is having to turn more customers away every day. She doesn't want to add space to the tearoom until a year has passed."

"I agree with her," Lucius replied. "If she can keep the crowds entertained as she has been doing, her business will continue to be successful, but since she has played with the entertainment business, it will become a strain to keep the consumer base entertained with new scenarios."

"I've heard of this," Draco said after his father. "Tea in Wonderland. It appeared near the back of the Daily Prophet when it was discovered the owner is named Hermione Granger."

"I must have read over that," Lucius frowned.

"It was a small, easy to miss section," Draco responded. "I nearly did, but I dropped a bit of ink above the section and Hermione's name caught my attention. I dismissed it when the owner was described as someone in their mid-30's with straight black hair."

"If you had check into that you would have discovered it's the worst kept secret that Prentiss pretends to be Hermione for the journalists' reviews of the tearoom," Dave said.

"We could have found Hermione and Phoenix sooner," Narcissa said softly as she started wringing her handkerchief with her fingers. Lucius gently stilled her hands before he stood up.

"Hermione's room," he announced, wanting to see her room.

"She's very organised," Dave said as he motioned for the Malfoys to walk ahead of him. They entered Hermione's room and Narcissa slightly gasped at the interior.

"It's beautiful," she murmured as she slowly turned.

"Hermione loved the cherry blossoms in Japan," Dave explained to her. "I wanted to give her something beautiful."

"You have definitely done that," Narcissa replied as she touched the raised paint of one of the petals.

"Is this the ledger for the tearoom?" Lucius asked as he stepped toward Hermione's desk.

"Hermione updated it the day before…" Dave cleared his throat. "The day before Doyle abducted her and Phoe," he said quietly.

Lucius flipped through it and his eyebrows raised at the increasing numbers every week.

"I see," he said quietly. "Do you mind if I look this over?" He asked Dave.

"As long as you return it before Hermione and Phoe come home," Dave agreed.

"Who will mind the tearoom during Hermione's absence?" Draco asked.

Dave sighed before answering, "I don't know. I want to say the BAU will, but we leave very often for cases around the country. We won't be able to give Hermione's tearoom the attention it deserves if we're not allowed to concentrate on this case."

"I want to," Narcissa spoke up.

"Narcissa?" Lucius asked as he looked over at his wife.

"I want to mind my daughter's tearoom in her place," she said determinedly.

"Hermione has Karen and Clara working for her. She finally agreed to hire on Karen's sister, Hetty," Dave said. "Hetty needs to be trained, and Clara is almost finished up with her training."

"Will it be too much for me to also be trained?" Narcissa asked. "Hermione will have been very hands-on. I should also be the same."

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked his wife as one of the women from the BAU stepped into the room.

"The tearoom is successful because our daughter is brilliant and understanding," Narcissa answered Lucius. "I should do my best to be as understanding and caring as Hermione is. I might have to count on you all for brilliance."

"You can count on the team," the woman said solemnly. "I'm Jennifer Jareau," she introduced herself and turned to Dave. "We're needed at Headquarters to video chat on a case."

"The three bedrooms at the end the hall are yours if you decide to stay," Dave said before hobbling toward JJ. "Sorry I have to head into work."

"We're on call at all hours," JJ apologetically said to the Malfoys. "Mister Potter said he'll be stopping by in a few minutes with lunch."

"Thank you for allowing us into your home," Lucius said to Dave who nodded in reply as JJ handed him a suitcase and coat.

"My home is open as long as you need it," he said. "We're all here for Mya and Phoe."

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"Mine, did you totally freak out when we were flying?" Phoenix asked as they descended the steps toward the ground. Hermione held onto the rail for support while trying to support her shaky legs while Phoenix stared up at her with a furrowed brow as their uncle helped Hermione down.

"What's up, Phoe?" Emily asked, seeing him wanting to ask something yet holding back. Phoenix looked up at her, then towards Hermione as she stepped onto the tarmac with great relief.

"My needs… her scripton," he replied. "Per-scipton… pre," he said with a nod. "Prescription. Mine needs her prescription."

"Phoenix," Hermione warned as him. Ian stopped next to Emily and Hermione winced as Ian tightened his hold on her forearm.

"But you need it My!" Phoenix whinged.

"What prescription?" Emily asked as she crossed her arms and looked at Hermione with a lifted eyebrow.

"Prozac," Hermione answered. "For flying."

"I would believe that if I didn't see your prescription for Xanax," she responded. "I know for a fact you only took that twice in high stress situations."

Hermione clenched her jaw and turned her head.

"You need it, Mine," Phoenix said quietly.

Hermione wiped at her eyes before answering, "It is tailored by myself and a chemist I knew in Scotland."

"We can't substitute for any other medications?" Emily asked.

"I tried in the beginning," Hermione said quietly. "They had unpleasant side effects that affected me in unpleasant ways and seemed to cause more pain than not."

"Do you at least know how to mix up your med?" Emily asked with a sigh, hoping they could easily get the ingredients for Hermione's _prescription medication_.

"Definitely," Hermione replied with confidence. "But all my supplies stayed behind. Quite a few of them were customised for brewing the serum and…" she paused and looked around at the thick-layered snow, "wherever we are, a few ingredients I need don't grow in this climate."

"Write up a list of everything you need and you will have it by the end of the week," Ian replied as he pulled Hermione and Declan toward a waiting SUV.

"That's going to be quite expensive," Hermione said as he opened the door and pushed her inside. She quickly caught herself.

"That wasn't very nice." Phoenix frowned at Ian.

"Phoenix," Hermione warned and motioned for him to sit next to her. "Please say only nice things to uncle Ian," she whispered in his ear. "Please, Phoe."

"Sorry," he quietly apologised.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"That's a nerve potion," Severus said as Dave held it up with his fingers and admired the purple opalescent shade.

"Causes for use?" Hotch asked.

"Mainly cruciatus victims these days," Severus replied as he took the phial with his long fingers after Dave set it down on the table and ignored most of the team's reaction to his answer. He shook the potion and hummed, then peeled off the wax and let a drop fall onto his fingers before tasting it like a fine wine. "Lavendula most likely from Provence since I taught that area was preferred for this potion. Silybum marianum?" He hummed again and swallowed the phial whole. "Quite ingenious, Miss Granger," he murmured. "Exceeds Expectations," he said with a small smile.

"Wow," Harry spoke up. "Hermione would have loved to hear that coming from you."

"Miss Granger collected most of the ingredients herself and used a specialised gold cauldron fortified with iron from the volcanoes in Hawaii," Severus drawled. "She will need that same cauldron to continue brewing… since she cannot access our world without suspicion, it will have to be custom-made.

"She will need equipment to extract the oils from certain plants and will be needing equipment for that," he continued to explain exactly what was needed while everyone took notes. "A stirrer and ladle made with the same metals as the cauldron will be needed. The ingredients will be harder to track. Since Miss Granger has experimented and perfected the nerve potion, we can only guess where she collected her ingredients according to her travelling," he drawled.

"Japan was first," Dave answered.

"That will most likely be where she collects her almonds for the oil," Severus mused.

"South Korea," Dave continued. "I know she only stayed there for two months and studied with a tea master before she had to leave."

"What was his name?" Severus immediately asked.

"She never mentioned," Dave responded. "She was referred to him by a tea connoisseur in Japan. I think her name was Amira Shimitzu."

"Track Miss Shimitzu, Potter," Severus ordered.

"Garcia," Hotch said before Harry could move.

"On it," Garcia replied as she typed away at her keyboard. "One-hundred and one results and down to 10 with the keywords 'tea connoisseur'. Sending numbers to your tablets now."

Their tablets beeped around the table.

"JJ, Potter, if you two could call these people," Hotch requested.

"Hermione knows the language," Lucius said before any of the agents could move.

"What?" JJ asked. "She only stated that she knows a few European languages."

"Hermione taught Ron and me it was necessary to hold back most information, and only give what's necessary," Harry replied. "How do you know she knows Japanese?" He asked Mister Malfoy.

"_Aishiteru_," Lucius responded. "That is what she said when she defeated," he cringed, "Voldemort." He gave a wry chuckle. "That should have been our first clue."

"Find the meaning," Morgan said to Garcia. "It could be important or it couldn't."

"We need Reid for his quick brain," Garcia quietly murmured and reached for a tissue to dab her eyes under her glasses.

"Let's find a translator, Mister Potter," JJ said as she stood and headed out of the meeting room with Harry.

"I understand you consider Hermione as a part of your family," Harry said as they started walking.

"I met Hermione recently," JJ started to explain. "Hermione… she's like the ultimate little sister we all wish we had," she said with a soft smile. "I didn't realise until Hermione and Phoenix were gone how much they mean to me and my family. My son keeps asking for Hermione and Phoe… and I don't know how to explain to him."

They entered her small office and she cleared a space for him before requesting a translator.

"What did… Snape," JJ said, refusing to refer to him as '_Master'_, "mean when he said the phial Rossi had from Hermione was a nerve damage _potion_?"

"I see," Harry leaned back into his seat and stared at JJ who lifted an eyebrow and waited for him to answer. "You might be the only one who hasn't had enough time to observe Hermione and Phoenix. I know for certain Dave, Aaron, and Derek know, probably even Emily Prentiss. Miss Garcia seemed confused also," he mused just as someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," JJ answered. A white-blond head popped into the room a moment later.

"Potter," Draco greeted while Harry shifted uncomfortably and stiffly responded. "Miss… JJ," he said with a tilt of his head toward her. "I understand I might be of assistance to you both with making… phone calls," he said awkwardly.

"Yes," Harry replied, "phone calls. What do you think, JJ?" He asked.

"Sure," JJ agreed as she cleared another space for Draco. "Three heads are better than one and all that."

Harry shivered and Draco smirked at him while JJ quietly observed the two of them.

"Definitely," Draco drawled.

"Were you and Hermione close in school, Draco?" JJ asked.

"Not very," Draco said with a grimace while Harry bit his cheek to keep from smirking.

"More like queen bees going head to head," Harry snickered and Draco scowled.

"So," JJ said, "you two are law enforcement in training."

"We are," Draco replied. "Bit different in the UK, but Potter will be above me."

Another knock at the door disturbed them and Clyde Easter entered.

"I understand you three are looking for a translator," he said as he closed the door behind him. "At your service." He gave them a mocking bow and Harry smirked.

"How about we start with splitting our list into groups," Harry suggested. "We'll call to determine fluency with English, passable fluency, and no fluency. We can relieve Easter's load that way."

"Let's get started," JJ said as she pushed a landline toward Harry and another to Draco while she started dialling.

Draco observed her and Harry before Easter leaned toward him.

"Press those numbers into the pad," he whispered. "You'll hear a few rings before someone answers or you'll get a recorded message with instructions."

"Thanks," Draco said as he picked up the landline and started dialling. He tried not to jump when the ringing started, but frowned when Easter smirked at the bookshelf at the back of the room. "Hello," Draco answered.

He talked with three people successfully while Harry and JJ had to mark two people as non-fluent in English and handed those names to Easter. Nearly an hour later, Easter motioned to all of them as he talked with the second person and put the receiver in the cradle when and a low voice filled the room as she talked.

"_I understand you have a few questions about Mini, _Hermione," she said Hermione's name slower with shorter, more pronounced vowels that caught Harry's attention and he sat up straighter as he listened.

"_I understand you taught Miss Granger a bit about tea and recommended Miss Granger to a tea master in South Korea_," Easter replied. "_We need to know what you taught her and if this number is available to you any time_."

"_Who did you say you were again_?" Miss Shimitzu asked a little suspiciously.

"_Agent Clyde Easter with Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elizabeth's, Secret Service and Interpol in collaboration with the FBI's BAU in Virginia_," Easter promptly replied and worried at the silence. "_Miss Granger and her brother have been abducted nearly forty-eight hours ago. We believe we might be able to track her through what you may have taught her_."

"_I referred Mini to a distant Uncle, Kang Baek-Hyeon_," she finally responded. "_I mostly taught Mini about tasting, temperature, and food combinations but she needed to learn more. My uncle taught her about leaf origins, climate, and interactions between leaves, possibly more. We were sorry when she had to leave hastily_."

"_Someone was tracking her_," Easter explained. "_That threat was taken care of a few months ago when she finally settled here in Virginia, but Miss Granger and her brother were abducted by a man searching for his son. Ian Doyle. He took one of our agents also and might possibly try to use you and your uncle to obtain ingredients for a tea Hermione makes to soothe her nerves. We need to know if he tries to contact you or your uncle_."

"_I will use my voice mail to filter calls_," Miss Shimitzu promised. "_Do you know if Mini and Phi are fine_?" She asked with concern.

"_As far as we know, they are_," Easter replied. "_Thank you for your time and answers, Miss Shimitzu_."

"_Please keep me updated_," she said before he could hang up.

"_I will_," he responded as he handed his notes to JJ and ignored her as she rushed to have Garcia check them out. "Your Miss Granger steals hearts," he said after pressing a button to disconnect.

"That's Hermione," Harry said with a sad smile.

"Have you told the BAU team?" Easter asked.

"Lucius and Severus are waiting for the right time to take them all off-guard," Draco said with a smirk.

"Something about incentive for them to pull together at the right time when they start drifting," Harry explained.

"I can see that," Easter thoughtfully murmured before standing. "I'm off to find a Korean translator," he said. "I think Mister Kang will speak limited Japanese and we will want a thorough translation for Master Snape."

"I never knew Hermione spoke Japanese," Harry said quietly after Easter exited. "I knew she spoke French. She was born in France after all."

"She was?" Draco curiously asked.

"Her parents moved back to England when she was eight," Harry replied. "Hermione said something about dictation lessons because the kids at her primary school made fun of her accent. You can hear it when Hermione gets really upset or overexcited," he said with a soft smile.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"Phoe!" Hermione said excitedly as she nearly bounced on her toes. "_We're in Paris_!" She nearly shouted. "_Maybe we'll get to see the park where I used to read every morning and I might even get read to you and Declan there_!"

"I only understood something about a park," Phoe replied with a pout.

"How much French do you know?" Ian asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione quickly glanced at Emily and flinched when Ian started to show signs of anger when she hesitated.

"I was born here," Hermione said quickly. "In Nice. French is my first language."

"I see," Ian said through clenched teeth before looking thoughtful.

The SUV stopped and Hermione barely had time to glimpse their location before they were ushered into a large town home with a winding, gold-tiled staircase and crystal chandelier. They were led upstairs where Hermione quickly picked the room that opened into Phoenix and Declan's shared room with Emily's silent permission.

Ian pulled Emily away after they were told to settle in. Hermione worried at Emily's resigned demeanour. Her friend seemed to be losing hope the longer she spent with Ian and Hermione found herself distracting Declan for Emily.

"Your outfits are in the wardrobes," a gruff man said as he grasped the doors to Hermione's new room. "Be ready in an hour." He closed the doors with a slam and she immediately locked them when his footsteps faded away.

"What do we have to be ready for?" Declan asked.

"I have no idea," Hermione replied, "but we should listen. Come," she said to the boys as she held out her hands. They each reached for a hand and unconsciously held to her tightly while she led them into their room and opened their wardrobes to find white suits with cerulean cravats.

The boys were going to hate their cravats.

Phoenix whinged when Hermione started twisting and tying the fabric but soon stopped to admire her oriental knot. Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes but kissed her brother's cheek before starting on Declan's cravat.

"There we go, my little men," Hermione said as she finished up. "I need to get ready myself, sweetlings, and time is short, so please remain unwrinkled and stain free."

"Yes, auntie My," Declan agreed.

"I see some playing cards right over on that table," Hermione pointed to them and Declan hurried to start a game with Phoenix enthusiastically following after him.

She sadly smiled at them as she thought about their situation and felt hopeless for a small moment. She wiped away at her watery eyes before heading to her wardrobe where she found a dress the same colour as the boys' cravats with the high collar and long sleeves she favoured after her visit to Malfoy Manor.

For a moment, she stared at the cerulean fascinator with a blue steel coloured rose and pearl leaves. It was something her mother would have worn, and she found she wanted to treasure this accessory in her memory.

She hastily dressed before she could reminisce and bring her mood further down with her grief and worries. She hurriedly made several different plaits with her hair and twisted them into a hairstyle her mother had favoured… she wanted to honour her mother in some way with that fascinator… and finally, the accessory was carefully placed on her head.

She turned to look at the final result in the cheval mirror and nearly wept at the reflection staring back at her.

"Mama?" Phoenix asked as he stared up at her and she swiftly turned.

"I'm sorry, _mon petit prince_," Hermione whispered as she pulled him into her arms and held him while he quietly sobbed into her shoulder.

"You look beautiful, auntie My," Declan said solemnly.

The locked clicked and Hermione looked up in time to find the door opening, and Ian stepping in.

"No tears today," he said with a frown. "Sad tears are bad luck."

"Isn't auntie beautiful?" Declan asked his father.

"Angelic," Ian said proudly. "Just like your grandmother."

"Let us be on our way, my little men" Hermione said softly as she lifted Phoenix and carried him out into the corridor with Declan holding tightly to her free hand. "Where is auntie Em?" She asked and turned to find Ian staring at them with gleaming, greedy eyes. She had to suppress a shiver.

"She will meet us," Ian said as he led them down to the main floor and outside to a waiting SUV.

It was a ten-minute ride, but Hermione pointed out every historical site she knew and informed the boys on its place in history.

"What's this one called?" Declan asked Hermione.

"Basilique Sainte-Clotilde," Hermione breathed as they stopped near the cathedral. "_C'est magnifique_. _Mama and papa used to come every Wednesday_," she said with misty eyes and quickly dabbed at them. "I need a picture of us all," she said quickly as she looked at Ian. "Please, uncle?" She asked.

"Of course," he said right away. "Travers," he called.

Hermione violently shivered and grabbed the boys' hands while Ian pretended not to notice her reaction.

"Camera!" He snapped his fingers and snatched the camera the young man handed him.

Hermione seemed a bit relieved but still tense when the young man appeared, she only fully relaxed once he had gone. Ian snapped a few pictures of her and the boys with the sun sitting below the tallest steeple and soon handed off the camera to another of his men to have his picture taken with them.

"In we go." Ian smiled widely. Hermione couldn't help but feel it was the close of a chapter and the beginning of a new one that might not be as bright as the previous one as Ian opened the chapel doors.

"I do not think we should be here," Hermione said as they stepped into the church. "It seems there will be a wedding… unless we were invited. It would seem we are early if we were."

"Early birds get the worm," Ian joyfully replied.

Hermione wondered what was making him so happy and nearly stumbled over her own feet as she imagined several things, and none of them good.

The chapel was decorated with fabric covered chairs, a stalk of lavender and a white peony tied into cerulean tulle was tied into the bows at the back of the chairs. The golden podium at the front of the chapel was tastefully draped with the same tulle and flowers. And last, her dress and the boys' cravats and suits seamlessly blended in with the wedding's colour scheme.

Her pearl coloured boots tapped ominously on the stone floors as her stomach twisted and Ian seemed happier every minute that passed. She didn't notice the chapel slowly fill with people dressed up to the nines until someone sat next to her on the front row.

"Lovely wedding," the man said as he smiled at Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione quietly answered, doing her best not to seem too uncomfortable with the man next to her. She leaned toward Phoenix and Declan to busy herself with the boys and stiffened when he placed an open hand on her back.

She looked up to see Ian looking at them through narrowed eyes and silently pleaded for him to do something. Ian sharply summoned a rough looking man. Hermione couldn't decide if her might-be- rescuer was better than putting up with wandering-hand-man sitting next to her.

Her eyes flared and Ian suddenly stopped talking to observe her reaction.

"If you do not find another seat in ten seconds, I will scream '_pervert!_' in this echoing chapel," she hissed at wandering-hand-man.

He cleared his throat and adjusted his necktie before standing and hastily exiting the aisle.

"Good riddance," Hermione murmured with a roll of her eyes. She turned to find another man sitting behind her, quietly laughing behind his palm. "Some help you were, sir," she quietly hissed at him.

He motioned with his hands and Hermione slightly smiled.

"I am sorry I did not understand what I am sure was an amusing response," Hermione apologised. "Why do you not sit here and we can enjoy each other's company for the rest of the ceremony."

His eyes twinkled before he stood up and was seated next to her a few seconds later.

"I am Hermione," she introduced herself. "This is my brother Phoenix, and my cousin Declan," she pointed to two boys next to her who were busy colouring and quietly whispering. "I think I will call you Matthew until I can learn your real name. Only because Saint Matthew is glaring at us from that alcove and begging for me to repent for using that _p_-word in God's house."

The man quietly laughed again and Hermione smiled.

"Who's this?" Phoenix whispered as he stood up and climbed onto Hermione's lap.

"This lovely gentleman is Matthew for now," Hermione replied.

"Why for now?" Phoenix asked. "Do you change your name often?" He asked Matthew who laughed a little more and shook his head in reply.

"Our friend here speaks sign language," Hermione answered.

"You don't know sign, Mine?" Phoenix asked.

"Sadly, no," Hermione replied. "Otherwise I would be talking up a storm with Matthew."

"You talk up a storm anyway," Phoenix responded.

"You devil you!" Hermione mock gasped and tickled Phoenix until he giggled and hastily stopped when Hermione covered his mouth. "Remember what mama said about inside giggles!" Hermione admonished Phoenix with a wide smile.

"If it echoes it belongs outside!" Phoenix whispered while Matthew laughed again.

"_Our Maman was an amazing woman_," Hermione whispered to Matthew with a weak smile.

He signed something and Hermione murmured a quiet '_thank you_,' just as the organ sounded and everyone stood up at the priest's signal.

"Where's auntie Em?" Phoenix asked as he tried to climb up Hermione's shoulder.

"Not here Phoe," Hermione whispered. Phoe was slowly lifted from her and Matthew smiled as he lifted Phoenix a little higher.

"Auntie Em is an angel, Mine!" Phoe whispered loudly. A few people snickered around them.

"I want to see mom!" Declan immediately whispered after Phoenix. Hermione pulled him closer and allowed him to step on the seat. "I can't see her."

"A few more seconds," Hermione quietly replied and smiled when Declan gasped.

"Mom is an angel like you," he whispered to Hermione who motioned for him to step off so they could sit and watch Emily.

Phoenix settled in her lap again and Matthew winked at Hermione who lightly blushed in reply.

Hermione could see Emily straining to keep a shy smile on her face while Ian was undeniably happy as the ceremony drew on. Phoenix yawned in her lap and Hermione quietly distracted him and Declan so they wouldn't get too restless.

The priest asked for any objections, finally.

Hermione felt like leaping out of her seat and shouting her objection to the whole audience, but instead discreetly wiped her eyes behind Phoenix's head.

"I wish grandpapa was here," Phoenix whispered. "Uncle Ian is mean."

"As do I, sweetling," Hermione quietly replied. "Remember to always say nice things to uncle Ian."

The organ music started again and everyone started filing out after the bride and groom.

Matthew stopped her so they were nearly the last ones out. He motioned to his face and lightly wiped away the wetness from her cheek as he looked down at her expectantly.

"I cried because Emily never wanted this," Hermione whispered to him quietly to be sure the boys didn't overhear.

He gave her and understanding look and held out his arm for her.

"You really are a gentleman," Hermione smiled as Phoenix jumped and lifted his arms. Matthew complied with a wide smile and Declan held onto Hermione's hand as they started out of the church again.

People were waiting with embroidered organza bags filled with rice as Ian and Emily waited for them. Ian lifted an eyebrow at Matthew who merely shrugged before Ian swept Emily out the chapel doors. The crowd started cheering the newlyweds, and tossed rice up into the air while they ran through the crowd.

"Perhaps auntie Em might imagine someone else in his place someday," Hermione said quietly as they also stepped out the doors after the crowd was distracted by her uncle and new aunt.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Narcissa swept a cool, damp cloth over Spencer's face and neck as she watched him sleep on while Lucius frowned behind his evening issue of the _Daily Prophet_. This was Spencer's third fever and Narcissa begged Lucius, for the fourth time on their fifth visit, for him to ask St. Mungo's to take Spencer on as a patient. Severus was too busy to ask and Harry was hardly around for Narcissa to speak with.

"Hello," a woman greeted with her small son on her hip as she came to sit by Narcissa.

"JJ," Narcissa greeted. "Is this your son?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes," she fondly answered. "This is Henry. Spencer is his godfather." JJ smiled at Narcissa's reply and Lucius suddenly took an interest when he placed down his news journal.

They quietly talked for a few more minutes until Henry adamantly pointed to Spencer and JJ carefully placed him by Spencer's legs. Henry crawled up Spencer's side and stretched out as he cuddled closer to his godfather before closing his eyes.

"He is precious," Narcissa murmured as they carefully adjusted a few tubes and wires so Henry wouldn't accidentally pull on them.

"I believe Draco calls this a picture moment," Lucius said as he brushed aside Henry's bangs.

"Uncle Spence tired?" Henry asked his mom.

"He's very tired, sweetie," JJ answered as she tried not to cry.

"He sleep too long," Henry said with a frown as he placed his palms on Spencer's chest and looked up at Spencer. "Uncle Spence wakey," he said determinedly.

"It might be a while before he wakes, little one," Narcissa said gently.

"Mine need Uncle Spence," Henry replied, "and Phoe," he added.

"We all do, Henry," JJ responded, "but Uncle Spence needs his rest so he won't be too tired to help us find auntie Hermione and Phoenix."

"Uncle Spence rest 'nough," Henry said with his wide, honey brown eyes. His hands suddenly started glowing white.

"Henry!" JJ shrieked and reached for him, but Narcissa stopped her.

"It's accidental magic," she explained.

"There's no such thing as magic!" JJ retorted, then stopped when Spencer gasped and his eyes fluttered open.

"Phoenix," Spencer said hoarsely as his arm wrapped around Henry. He looked down to see his godson open his mouth wide and yawn before cuddling up against his side, then lightly snore as he immediately fell asleep.

"Take JJ and Henry to Poppy," Narcissa said as she lifted Henry from Spencer's chest and carefully handed him to his mother. "Bring Poppy back to check on Spencer," she ordered her husband as she turned to Spencer and started wiping away his sweat again.

"Phoenix resembles you in a few ways," Spencer said as Lucius guided JJ toward the hospital room's bathroom and quietly apparated.

JJ gasped and Lucius held her and Henry steady while she fought off nausea. She turned to yell at Lucius until she glimpsed a large castle ahead of her surrounded by a dark forest. Lucius lit a stick in his hand and JJ stared at the long pen light as the light grew until it floated in front of them.

"Lucius," Master Snape said as he came down the path.

"Severus," Lucius greeted. "I have brought along Miss Jareau and her son Henry. Henry needs Poppy and Narcissa needs her to check on Mister Reid after he sees to Mister LaMontagne."

Severus stared at them before he murmured a few words with another stick in his hand that JJ stared at.

"Are those magic wands?" JJ finally asked.

"Come," Severus said as the gates swung open, then motioned for them to enter. "Poppy is tending to a brew in my laboratory at the moment. "Mister LaMontagne is slated to receive a letter from Ilvermorney's Headmaster in eight years," he said to JJ.

"What's Ilvermorney and why is my son going to get a letter from this Headmaster?" She asked as she reluctantly followed. She looked toward the dark forest and tried not to shudder.

"If Hermione does not lobby Minerva to have him receive a Hogwarts letter instead," Lucius replied to Severus and turned to JJ. "It will all be explained by the Headmistress," he said to her. "Henry needs to be seen by Poppy, she is a mediwitch for Hogwarts."

Severus tapped a few bricks on the castle's wall when they stopped at the end of the private walkway. JJ looked around before the bricks started moving apart and opened up to a long, dark corridor. She hesitated to step inside while she held Henry closer and started to turn away until the corridor lit up with torches, illuminating the wide hallway.

"My lab is at the end of the corridor," Severus said before setting a brisk pace with his robes fluttering around him.

"Don't trust the dark bat, JJ," she said to herself while Lucius quietly chuckled and stepped inside the corridor, then turned and expectantly waited for her. "Fine," she finally said as she stepped inside. The bricks started closing up behind her immediately after. "It's supposed to be magic," she murmured.

"This is a magic school, Miss Jareau," Lucius responded as they started walking. "The students will be waking up for breakfast in a few minutes."

"This school is Hogwarts?" JJ asked. "And it's magic, and Hermione might lobby for Henry to receive a letter from this place."

"Yes," Lucius replied. "She will lobby for your son."

She paused at the entrance to what Severus called his laboratory.

There were long, wide wooden tables lined with cauldrons and chopping boards, knives, phials, and jars filled with various plants. Severus was standing at a table in the centre of the room with a woman in an eighteenth-century nurse's uniform leaning over a cauldron while Severus instructed her on her stirring.

"Is this Miss Jareau and Mister LaMontagne?" The woman asked as she stirred.

"They are," Lucius answered as they stood inside the room near the door.

"I will take over from here," Severus murmured as he took Poppy's place. "You may use my floo."

"Come," Poppy said as she walked over to a fireplace, grabbed a handful of powder from a bowl set off to the side, then threw in the powder and clearly said, "Hogwarts Hospital Wing."

"What the hell?" JJ started to panic when the woman disappeared in green flames.

"It is called flooing" Lucius explained as he grabbed a handful of the powder and waited for her expectantly. "Perfectly safe, I assure you."

Severus guided her closer to Lucius.

"Hogwarts has a private flooing network," he said as JJ started pulling back the closer they came to the hearth. "The worst place you might end up is Hagrid's hut. Do not eat his rock cakes if he offers," he warned

"Don't eat his rock cakes?" JJ asked when Lucius finally manoeuvred her at the fireplace and threw down the powder. She shrieked when the green swallowed them up and they rapidly slid through a tunnel until a stone floor came up to meet them with a jarring thump.

"Finally," Poppy said briskly while Lucius held up JJ as they landed. She pulled down the sheets on a cot and motioned for JJ to place Henry down.

JJ looked around her at the long room filled with beds and privacy frames while slowly following the mediwitch's directions. Poppy clicked her tongue as she pulled out her wand and started murmuring while various numbers and words started appearing from a red fog above Henry while Poppy read through everything. JJ watched slightly gaping as Lucius explained what happened to Henry when Poppy asked.

"Mister LaMontagne will need a restorative draught and a few hours of sleep," Poppy said as she tucked the small boy in and summoned a phial filled with a dark red substance. "A few drops of this with each of his meals and he will be right as rain in three days," she explained to JJ as she administered a few drops of the potion. "Your son has just exhausted himself with a large amount of accidental magic."

"Narcissa and I will need you to check on Mister Reid after you are done with Henry, Poppy" Lucius requested as he watched her work. "Severus can escort you to Mister Reid's room."

"You may leave when Mister LaMontagne wakes, Miss Jareau," Poppy said with a nod before she summoned a black medical bag. "You know how to call the elves for breakfast," she said to Lucius before stepping toward the fireplace again.

"Poppy," Severus said as he bottled the last of the potion they had been working on.

"Mister Malfoy said you can escort me to Mister Reid's room," she said as she waited for him to pop the last cork in the last bottle.

"We are going into the muggle world," he replied as he stripped off his robes and waistcoat, leaving himself in his white shirt and trousers. Poppy followed suit and transfigured her nurse's cap into a white beret and her dress into wide legged trousers with a flowy white, long-sleeved blouse.

A few minutes later they were striding down the hospital corridors while nurses stopped to admire Severus and ponder on the woman next to him. They entered Spencer's room to find a nurse replacing a few bags and a doctor asking Spencer questions while he wrote on a clipboard and felt around his torso to feel how his ribs were healing.

"It's all so primitive and unnecessary." Poppy frowned. "What were you saying about Miss Granger?" She asked as they waited for the doctor and nurse to finish.

"Later," Severus quietly replied as the doctor head out of the room while nodding at them.

"How is Henry?" Narcissa asked as she came to stand next to them.

"He will be fine," Poppy replied. "The child exhausted himself when he healed his godfather. With the restorative draught, he will be back to himself in three days."

"What's this about my godson?" Spencer asked.

"You're awake," Hotch said as he entered the room and gave Spencer a smile. "Good evening Narcissa, Master Snape," he greeted.

"Good evening, Aaron," Narcissa replied. "I do not believe you met Madame Poppy Pomfrey. Poppy, this is Aaron Hotchner."

"Nice to meet you, Mister Hotchner," Poppy responded as she shook the man's hand. The nurse finally left and Poppy rolled her eyes at the woman's back. "Now," Poppy said strode toward Spencer's bedside.

Severus flicked his wand and the room door swiftly, yet softly closed. Poppy pulled out her own wand and Spencer gaped as he watched his diagnostics and vitals float above him. Aaron watched with interest and patted Spencer's shoulder when he started to panic.

"You believe what you are seeing is not real," Poppy finally said as she clicked her tongue. "I can tell you for certain you are only a carrier for Schizophrenia. The headaches you experience are because of high stress levels and too much caffeine," she explained. "When you are discharged from this hospital, I will need to start you on a cleansing potion to help your body regulate its serotonin levels which should help alleviate the headaches. A bone mending potion will heal your ribs and leg in twelve hours, but there will be pain while they mend and I will administer a pain potion to help you through the process."

"I'm only a carrier?" Spencer finally asked after Poppy's explanation.

"Of course," Poppy replied. "Severus can help you with a potion to suppress the gene and will eradicate it in three generations after you so your children and grandchildren need not worry about developing it."

Hotch squeezed Spencer's shoulder and smiled again.

"I knew you didn't have schizophrenia," he simply said while Spencer pressed his palms against his eyes. "I'll remind you of this tomorrow so you know nothing is a hallucination."

"We are not a hallucination," Poppy said with a little offense.

"Magic is real," Spencer chuckled as he looked at everyone. "Where's Hermione?" He asked with a frown.

"There's something you need to know," Hotch began solemnly.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Hermione quietly read in Ian's study while the man worked on his accounts and Emily played a card game with Phoenix and Declan a few yards away.

Ian's study was the only place in the whole manor that was filled with books but he only had French history and a few political biographies on his bookshelves. Reading those books was better than reading nothing at all.

"We've been here ten days," Ian spoke up from Hermione's left. "You're on the last book in my study and there are over one hundred-fifty books here."

"The history books were interesting," Hermione quietly replied.

"History _is_ interesting," Ian agreed as he sat back and looked at Hermione as she turned a page. Emily glanced up at Hermione worriedly. "Why don't you tell me your history?" He asked.

"What's there to know?" Hermione enquired. "I tested out a few years early from primary school and was allowed a home education over attending a school because I was bullied. I took ballet for six years until I was accepted into a boarding school in Scotland for extraordinary children and spend six years there. I became Phoenix's sole guardian almost two years ago now when my parents were murdered in Australia. We settled in Virginia several months ago and I opened Tea in Wonderland six months ago now."

"Thank you for the summarisation," Ian responded. "But I would like to know the details of my niece and nephew's life."

Hermione closed her book and got up to replace it on the shelf.

"There is really nothing to say about the details," she said quietly as she scanned the shelf for one of the earlier history books she had read the previous week. She ignored the sound of his chair sliding across the carpet, but jumped back with wide, frightened eyes when he grabbed her left arm and squeezed tight enough to make her flinch.

"I would say the details are very important!" He growled as he roughly ran his thumb over the sleeve covering the carvings on her arm.

"How about we put on a movie for you two in your room?" Emily asked the boys loudly as she stood up and hastily ushered them out of the study.

"I should start Phoe's home education again," Hermione said as she attempted to pull her arm away, but whimpered when he tightened his grip more. "Please," she pleaded as she looked up at him with watery golden eyes.

He growled again as he released her arm and turned to swipe his arm across his desk. She jumped at the various objects crashing onto the floor and others breaking against the wall.

"Damn you, girl!" He hissed as he covered his eyes with his hand. "You look to much like your grandmother!" His desk ended up on its side and Hermione slowly started gathering the objects that could be saved. She placed them on the side table where she often sat to read.

"Don't you do that!" He said roughly as he watched her clean his mess.

"I don't want the boys to hurt themselves," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione?" Emily asked as she entered the office again and looked around her. "Let's clean you up," she said gently as she put her hand on Hermione's shoulder to stop her from cleaning. "You're bleeding, and you know how Phoenix is about blood," she reminded Hermione as she helped her up before guiding her out of the study.

"I need to restart Phoenix's lessons," Hermione said as Emily led her down the corridor while Ian watched them from the threshold of his study. "You… and uncle Ian… should think about doing so for Declan before he starts to fall behind."

"I'll talk to Ian about getting materials for the boys," Emily quietly replied as she closed the door to Hermione's room.

"Emily," Hermione said softly as she brushed her friend's, now aunt, hair aside. "Auntie Emily," she said with a sad smile. Emily tightly hugged her in response to Hermione addressing her as her aunt. "I heard you both on the airplane," she confessed.

"Let's see to your arm," Emily said as she headed toward the bathroom and started rifling through the drawers and cabinets for iodine and bandages. "Why hasn't it healed?" She asked.

Hermione was quiet as she watched her new aunt before finally speaking with a wavering voice, "It was a cursed knife. It will never fully heal."

"Mya," Emily responded as she looked up at Hermione with tear-filled eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked.

"Because it is easier to pretend that happened to another person," she said softly. "Not even Derek knows about that year we were hunted." Her bathroom door slammed closed and they both jumped when Ian watched the two of them, his eyes filled with a raging fire that threatened to burn, and ice that froze them in place.

"What year were you hunted?" He growled, his Irish lilt was heavy as his angry words rolled off his tongue. Hermione struggled with something to say. She hadn't ever been so frightened that she couldn't think of anything at all.

"What. Year. Were. You. Hunted?" He repeated more harshly as he stepped closer. Hermione stepped back into Emily as she slightly shook.

"Th-three years ago," Hermione stuttered.

"Why?" He hissed.

"B-because of my blood," she finally said before he was about to ask again.

"What is wrong with our blood?" Ian asked heatedly. "Were they prejudice because of our Irish heritage?" He seemed to grow angrier the more he thought about it.

"No," Hermione said quickly as she gathered herself to explain. "Nothing like that. I attended an older boarding school filled with prejudice against newcomers. Families that have generations of children attending the school were at the top of the social pyramid. There were children who could claim that legacy, but also had a parent who was a newcomer or a parent who didn't attend the school at all. Then there were the children like me, the newcomers. We were hated by most of the old blood students and their families."

"And how did you end up with Mudblood carved into your arm?" He asked as he glared at her explanation.

"It was a silent civil war inside the school," Hermione replied as she calmed more but still seemed stressed. "One of my classmate's aunts was mentally ill and mainly focused on blood politics within the school. The older generation of old bloods planned to murder all of us new comers and it started a war.

"I know the Queen wanted to send soldiers, but the Headmaster always had an excuse to hold off her and the Prime Minister," she lied because they knew their soldiers would be devastated in their magical war so they only offered once and were refused. "He was killed, which started the last of the war. I was saved by my classmate and his parents before the war finally finished."

"The woman?" Ian asked. "What's her name? Where does she live?" He demanded.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was finally put down by my classmate's father," Hermione said quietly with a small smile. "He said he owed her for the hell she put his son through before his wife and son escaped with me."

"Let me clean you up," Emily said as she stepped toward Hermione with a few cotton balls, iodine, and bandages.

"It only bleeds when I'm stressed," Hermione said quietly as she refused the bandages. She didn't point out that this time it had bled because it had been squeezed.

"Hopefully we can get the blood out of your blouse before it becomes permanent," Emily replied as she cleaned Hermione's arm while Ian watched Hermione.

She never flinched or showed any reaction to the sting of the iodine.

He clenched his jaw and strode out of the bathroom.

"Is it consensual?" Hermione asked quietly.

It seemed like Emily was going to ignore her until she answered with a bright blush.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Emily asked after a minute, conflicted with herself. "For years I couldn't even get a smidgeon of a feeling for another man, I even tried dating women, and still _nothing_. Then your uncle escapes and all these old feelings come rushing back, feelings I had spent those years trying to forget… and… I just can't feel that way for anyone else."

"You are a good person," Hermione said as she stared at Emily and willed her to believe her words. "There must be some good in my uncle somewhere for you to love him as you do."

"Sometimes I see it," Emily replied as she handed Hermione a clean blouse for her to change into. "He puts family above anything else. He wants to protect us and constantly keep us by his side where he knows we'll be safe… but then he goes and sells weapons of mass destruction. He's a terrorist through and through."

A soft knock on the door interrupted the short silence before a small head peered into the bathroom.

"Mama?" Phoenix asked as Hermione motion for him to enter.

Hermione gave him a watery smile.

Phoenix had been calling her mama more often since Emily and Ian's wedding day. He lifted his arms for her to pick him up and she did so with a groan that wasn't so exaggerated anymore. Her brother was getting heavier, she held him close in her arms at the thought of him growing more.

"What do you need?" Hermione asked as she held him. His head rested on her shoulder and she could feel his eyelashes brushing against her cheek as he slowly blinked.

"Uncle Ian's friend Liam is scary," he said quietly. Emily stepped closer as she shared a worried look with Hermione.

"How is he scary, sweetling?" Hermione worriedly asked.

"He stares at Declan and me all the time," Phoenix quietly answered.

"Has Declan said anything about it?" Emily asked.

"He thinks it's scary too," Phoenix replied. "He was staring at us when you left to help Mine."

"Go to Declan," Hermione said to Emily immediately. "Whatever you do, Phoe," she said as Emily left, "do your best not to be left alone with Liam. I will do everything I can to make sure you and Declan are never alone with him."

She carefully walked with Phoenix through her room and into the boys' room to see Emily sitting back with Declan on the sofa in front of the television while Peter Pan played. Emily gave her and indecipherable look that had Hermione pausing before she sat with Phoenix in her lap as they all watched the film.

Hermione noticed the door open a crack a few times and shivered when it closed. She noticed Emily observed the same as she had.

"Why are they being watched?" Hermione asked when Declan and Phoenix had fallen asleep toward the end of the film.

"It's not like Ian to have them checked on this often." Emily frowned as she carefully manoeuvred Declan onto the sofa as she stood up to stretch.

"Liam's behaviour is highly suspicious," Hermione whispered after the door closed a fifth time. "Take Declan to my room. I will not be allowing the boys to sleep on their own."

"Thank you, Mya," Emily said gratefully. "Ian would send Declan away after he fell asleep again. Do you have your wand?" She asked.

Hermione face fell and she nearly cried.

"I think I lost it when we were taken," she said quietly.

"Whatever happens, scream," Emily responded gravely. "Even if one of the boys move in the night and startles you awake, _scream_."

Emily woke Declan and walked him to Hermione's room. She returned to help her with Phoenix when Hermione tried to stand with him and failed at being able to do so with his extra weight. Hermione sadly smiled at another reminder of her growing brother. Emily hugged her understandingly before locking the doors leading into the boys' room and moving the dresser in front of the doors after instructing Hermione to lock her bedroom doors.

Hermione locked her doors after Emily left to turn in for the night and concentrated on setting up a ward to alert her to the locks being tampered with. She gave a satisfied nod to the lock when she felt the ward successfully take.

Someone fiddled with the doors during the night which woke her up, but the lock thankfully remained in place.

She thought of taking turns sitting vigil at night, but the boys were too young and she was only one person. She nearly cried for Harry and Ron when she thought of their night out in the woods, as they each took turns keeping watch for Snatchers and Death Eaters. The best she could do without her wand was set the silent alarm for intruders if the lock clicked out of place.

Emily appeared at her door in the morning, waking Hermione again, she frowned when Hermione told her of the disturbance.

"I need to start practising wandless magic," Hermione said quietly while the boys played a game on the telly. She set another ward on their door to alert her if anyone entered and frowned when it opened twice so far in the past hour.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Emily told her while sorting through Hermione's new wardrobe to pick out an outfit for her. "Ian wants us to have breakfast in the conservatory today."

They hurried to dress the boys and were downstairs in time to be sitting at the breakfast table before Ian. He gave them a wide smile as he stepped into the room and tucked a yellow envelope under his arm as he strode over to his chair.

"Good morning, family," he greeted as he sat and placed the sealed envelope next to his place. Everyone greeted him and he smiled wider as he watched Emily and Hermione start serving plates for Phoenix and Declan. Ian served himself as he watched his family and couldn't help but smile more.

Hermione quietly wondered if his lifestyle was why her father never spoke of having a brother, or if her father's dismissal of his brother led Ian to his lifestyle choice. She never dared to ask and risk that her uncle might think she could be rejecting him.

"A new shipment of books came in today," Ian announced to Hermione. "You won't have to reread French history in my study."

"Thank you, uncle Ian," Hermione said a little excitedly.

"Will you read to me tonight?" Phoenix asked Hermione while playing with a bit of egg he had left on his plate.

"I most definitely will," Hermione replied with a wide smile. "We will be starting on your lesson again today."

"Do you need me to count to one thousand again?" Phoenix asked. "If I do that can we skip mathematics?"

"Mathematics is very important," Hermione replied. "Today's math lesson will be more counting, you like counting."

"Fine," Phoenix grumbled.

"Will I go back to school today?" Declan asked.

"Mya and I are going to teach you at home like Mya does with Phoenix," Emily answered. "Your father and I talked about this last night and both of you will have school books in a few days."

"More game time!" Declan exclaimed.

"No, sir," Hermione responded. "Game time will be more limited because there will be more to learn at home than at school."

"Mya and I need to keep you both on schedule, and that will be harder at home because of all the distractions," Emily explained to Declan. "If we're harder on you it's because we love you and want you to succeed in your studies."

"Well said," Ian replied as their breakfast came to an end.

"May I read in your study this morning?" Hermione asked as everyone stood up to scatter.

"I'm not busy this morning," Ian replied as he started toward his study. "Come anytime."

"Yes, sir," Hermione answered.

"Always so polite," he smiled at her before giving Emily a heated glance that had Hermione blushing, even as she looked away because she missed Spencer so much. She tried to wrap her mind around the fact that Ian truly loved Emily. His glances and kisses he shared with his wife were genuine.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

_Oh, my… everything seems to be twisting out of place… or maybe things are twisting _into_ place… (smirks)_


	9. Chapter 9

_I guess now is as good a time as any to confess that this is a… tripleover… I just totally made up that word… I think… We get some new characters in this chapter!_

_I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far…_

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

He missed Hermione _so_ much.

Every day he sat in her tearoom and sipped on her favourite blend, Queen Emily's special tea, while he thought of her. Narcissa would often sit with him when the tearoom wasn't so busy while Karen and her sister Hetty took care of the customers. Clara would send him sympathetic glances and give Narcissa interested looks.

It spread like wildfire when Hotch and Rossi announced that Hermione and Phoenix's adopted mother was going to manage the tearoom in Hermione's absence. Various news journals printed up articles of Hermione's harrowing escape after her parents murders in Australia with her brother in tow, and how brave she was to have earned the Queen's respect in England.

There was even a paragraph about him and Hermione as a couple, along with a few statements from friends.

"It must be hard for you," Spencer said to Narcissa one day.

"What?" She asked.

"You only held Phoenix for a few hours before Severus had to take him to Hermione and her family," Spencer said quietly. "Seven years later you still haven't gotten to hold him again."

"My only comfort is that Hermione loves him and will do anything to keep him safe," she said softly. "It is Hermione I worry about. Who will keep her safe?"

Spencer covered her hand with his.

"Emily and Hermione will keep each other safe," he said, then removed his hand to sip on Hermione's tea.

The door chimed and Hotch and Rossi entered before heading straight to their table.

Spencer still couldn't go into work because he was supposed to be on medical leave for his injuries. Poppy had healed him, but there would be no logical way to explain his unnaturally rapid return to health three weeks after his release from the hospital.

"Reid, Narcissa," Dave said as he stopped at their table. "Can we talk in Mya's office?" He asked as he stepped toward the kitchen, not waiting for a reply.

Hotch waited for them to get up and followed after them. Once Narcissa and Reid were situated in the office and Aaron had secured the door, Dave handed Spencer one of their work tablets.

"This came in about two hours ago," Aaron said quietly. "We waited for Garcia to make sure everything was accurate. It is," he said before Spencer could ask.

Spencer read as Aaron talked and immediately stopped scrolling after a few seconds.

"Spencer?" Narcissa asked as she carefully watched him.

Aaron slowly took the tablet from Spencer and handed it to Narcissa.

She carefully read before wiping at her eyes with a conjured handkerchief and took Spencer's hand.

"I will not allow this to go on as long as it has for me," she promised him.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"Hermione," Ian said as she entered the study with Emily and the boys. There was a packet of papers spread out before him. He was seated behind his desk, staring at her with an indecipherable expression. Emily made sure the boys were sufficiently distracted before coming to stand next to Hermione while Ian kept staring at his niece until he finally handed Hermione the paper he had been reading when they all entered.

"Shall I read it aloud?" Hermione asked she slowly slipped the paper out from between his fingers.

"Whichever you prefer," Ian responded as he watched her.

She chose to read aloud and slowly grew quieter until she was silent and pale. Emily was grasping her upper arms as she read along with Hermione.

"I take it you see what I have seen," Ian said as he stood up to tower over Hermione and Emily.

"B-but… we were safe," Hermione whispered.

"How safe?" Emily asked before Ian could respond.

"I took the morning after pill," Hermione replied.

Emily closed her eyes.

"Those aren't one hundred percent effective," she said to Hermione. "Was it only that once?" She asked.

Hermione blushed and Ian growled in his throat.

"That night when Derek tried to follow to stop our date," she said quietly. "Just those two times."

"I take it the father is Doctor Spencer Reid," Ian stated. His knuckles cracked as his fists grew tighter. "You are unmarried!" He growled as a fist banged against the desktop. Hermione flinched while Emily hugged her tighter, trying to be reassuring. Ian's office door slammed shut behind him while Declan distracted Phoenix and glanced over at them, casting worried glances to his mother and cousin.

"What is going to happen, auntie Em?" Hermione asked Emily.

"I don't know," she quietly replied as she clutched the paper in her hand, "but I'll make sure you and the baby are safe," she promised Hermione.

Liam glared at them as he entered the office and gathered the scattered papers. Emily didn't like how he looked at Hermione before the door closed behind him when he exited. She hugged Hermione tighter and gently rocked her while pushing her worried thoughts behind happier memories.

"What do you want to do?" Emily asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Hermione responded.

Emily closed her eyes before laying out Hermione's options, "We're not in the best situation to be bringing a baby into, unless it's expected of us."

"Are you suggesting…" Hermione drifted off with wide eyes and stepped back.

"I'm sorry," Emily said quickly, determining that what she hinted at would put a rift between her and Hermione when they couldn't afford for something to come between them. "No, forget I said anything. Family is family."

Hermione slowly relaxed and allowed Emily to embrace her again while worrying for the both of them.

"Your date was three weeks ago," Emily said quietly just as the office doors opened and a few men came in and started removing furniture and books.

They quickly gathered the boys and headed to their room while the packing continued around them. Their clothing was being folded into chests and Hermione felt like her life was constantly spent on the run now. First from Death Eaters and Snatchers, then from herself, and now from Interpol and anyone else who wanted to put Ian back in prison.

Which he totally deserved, though she withheld that thought and bit her tongue.

They were ushered into an SUV and were on their way to the airport again. Hermione struggled not to let her fears overcome her as she stood at the bottom steps to the plane. Ian stepped into view and stared down at her.

Everyone else had already settled inside.

She couldn't help but imagine Ian with a wrinkle or two more, slightly longer hair and warmer blue eyes. She could hear her father's nickname and imagined it coming from the man who looked so much like her father, and could practically see the disappointment in his eyes as he stared down at her.

"_Petite duchess_."

Hermione stopped breathing.

"I saw you once when you were born," Ian said quietly. She quickly looked up to see him standing on the bottom step. "Atlas called you that the second you were born."

"You were there?" Hermione asked.

"I like to pretend you were born in Ireland, like your father and me," Ian said with a smirk.

"Papa would be disappointed like you are," she said quietly.

"I wasn't married to Declan's mother," Ian confessed. "If I'm disappointed in you then I have to be disappointed in myself." He put a hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed. "Take note of this," he said. "I'm sorry I became upset." Hermione softly smiled. "It's only because you are my family and I want the best for you," Ian said as he took her arm and tugged her up the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" Emily asked as she finished settling Phoenix in his seat.

Hermione swallowed a dose of her potion and nodded as she took a seat. Ian frowned, but sat and waited for the boys to fall asleep during their trip. It was completely different from their first trip together when Hermione had a flashback. It was calmer and quieter, until he wanted to know more about his niece.

"Tell me more about your torture," he said, breaking the silence.

Hermione nearly stopped breathing. Her hands started shaking as she held up her current book. If she kept reading as fast as she had been, Ian would have to buy more books before the end of the week.

"Who said anything about torture?" Hermione asked with a strained voice.

"Pull the other one," Ian retorted.

"Ian," Emily tried to stop him, but he cut her off with a raised hand.

"Tell me," he ordered and Hermione had to remember to breathe.

"We were looking for documents Riddle had hidden throughout the UK," Hermione whispered as she modified her story to exclude magic. "His Snatchers caught us in the woods where we had been hiding for the last six months… they took us. They wanted to call Riddle right away, but he was in Albania. That left Bellatrix and," she violently shivered while Ian's grip tightened on the tumbler of whiskey he had served himself. "And _Greyback_," she whispered.

"Greyback?" Emily nearly shrieked.

"What do you know of this Greyback?" Ian asked Emily and she looked green.

"He liked children young," Hermione answered for Emily. Ian's face darkened at her response. "He was the worst of the worst serving Riddle. I was still young enough for him to be excited," she said with a white face, "…and pure enough," she whispered as she her hands shook more. She jumped when the tumbler impacted against the plane's wall and hastily continued before he could express more of his temper, "Bella wanted to know how we got a key they found on us when we were captured. She kept shocking me for the fun of it and kept calling me a liar when I said we found the key in the woods under the ice on the river.

"She kept insisting we broke into her vault at the bank," she continued. "She threatened to give me to Greyback after she was done with me." Hermione and Emily thought they heard Ian sob, but his face was as fiery as his icy eyes looked were ready to kill. "Harry and Ron escaped the cellar and Bellatrix held the knife to my throat while she cackled that she was going to kill me.

"Narcissa Malfoy hit her sister with a Ming vase." Hermione smiled as she recalled Bellatrix looking dazed and stunned. "Bella was so stunned that her sister attacked her, that she didn't react for five seconds. By then, Narcissa was stemming the blood and fighting off Lucius, though now that I think about it, Lucius could have fought harder against his wife and son for turning against Riddle.

"Narcissa and Draco Malfoy escaped with all of us prisoners," she said with a dry laugh. "I was happy to learn Bella and Lucius got what they deserved when Riddle returned three days later, but now… the Malfoys were spies," she laughed with realisation. "I can't believe I didn't see that until now!" She laughed more.

"You used your grammar contractions," Emily replied.

Hermione laughed a little more, "So I did." It was quiet for a few more minutes and Hermione continued without prompting, "Narcissa was able to heal the wound on my neck, but the knife Bella used was custom-made with a poison in the metal. The carvings on my arm will never fully heal. They will eventually close and not bleed when I become stressed, but that will still be years from now. I have to take my serum for at least two more years for my nerves to heal from the torture Bella served… if I still have trouble after three years… I will have to take the serum permanently."

"Oh, Mya," Emily said quietly.

"I do not need pity!" Hermione snapped.

"I wasn't pitying you," Emily said as she wiped at her eyes. "You're my niece… I don't want you to suffer permanently because of that _bitch_."

Ian smirked at Emily when she cursed the dead woman.

"Well…" Hermione smiled at them, "Bella may have been Voldemort's best at torture under him, but she was still not as smart." She smirked. "Harry, Ron, and I were able to break into Bellatrix's vault. She was idiotic enough to be paranoid and kept torturing me for something I had not done," she shrugged, "so I did it… and it was all worth it.

"We found the fourth document Riddle wanted to keep hidden and destroyed it before going back to the school to find the fifth in the lost and found," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "That school seriously needed to clean out their lost and found. There was stuff packed in there from at least the 1800's.

"The sixth document was destroyed by Lucius after Riddle started attacking again," Hermione said quietly. "Everyone was trying to take him down… and Harry… we thought he killed Harry." She wiped at her eyes. "All of Riddle's documents were now destroyed. He had no more power over the Ministry or the school…" she looked at them hauntingly. "Bellatrix was going after Ginny, but I had to ignore that because Voldemort was just standing, smiling at the students dying, their parents lying dead at their feet…"

"Hermione?" Emily asked breathlessly, guessing and hoping her guess was not right.

"I had an opening," she continued as tears started streaming down her cheeks. "He was playing with me," she said with a humourless laugh. "I was a hairs width from dying when Lucius pulled me away, but I got him… Riddle… I got him…" she sobbed. "It is hard to remember after that… Harry was alive… he pulled me onto my feet and yelled that I had defeated the darkest man alive, the man that had killed Harry's parents when he was a baby… I stole Harry's… I stole his closure… so I ran.

"I ran for nearly a year with Phoenix after Dolohov paid off that man to kill our parents," she confessed. "I wanted to believe I imagined that. If I kept running, then they would eventually find Phoe and me. I knew I had to settle somewhere for Phoenix. All that moving was not healthy for his mental development… so we chose Virginia because Dave offered us a stable home.

"Dolohov found us after three months," she said with a hitch in her voice. "He had Phoenix… he had him at gunpoint." The whiskey bottle shattered next. "Derek saved Phoenix." She smiled at her sleeping brother. "I was finally able to relax and then opened Tea in Wonderland four months later."

"Ian made you face reality," Emily finally said.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "I walked out of the kitchen one day to see Papa sitting in my tearoom… but you were not my papa," she said to Ian as she furiously wiped at her eyes. "I have to hear those three shots every day… when I close my eyes… and be thankful that man did not take Phoenix from me too," she said as she started running her fingers through Phoenix's hair. "You wanted to know about my life," Hermione said quietly, addressing Ian. "I told my parents just enough to impress upon them that moving to Australia was safer for them. I kept most of those prejudices and battles leading up to the final war to myself. I kept to myself that Dolohov nearly killed me my fifth year of school when Riddle and his Death Eaters broke into the Ministry." She looked at him while he stared across at her with clenched fists. "Now you know."

"I need your help with a ledger," Ian said roughly as he stood and pulled Emily onto her feet.

"I just ask that you not be loud this time," Hermione said as they headed into the bedroom.

Ian paused and growled before the bedroom door slammed behind them, thankfully not waking the boys.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"We now have a regular pattern of shipments for Hermione's modified nerve potion," Garcia said as she emailed the information to the team's tablets. "It switched to Germany yesterday, but was delivered to an address in England before that."

"They're going to move until Doyle finds it safe to settle," Rossi said. "Those shipments will be delivered to a different address every few weeks. They're not a solid base to tracking Emily and Hermione unless we can get a tracker in those boxes, then we might have something."

"Do we have a picture of Declan?" JJ asked.

"Still working on that," Garcia said. "Em was very careful to keep Declan's picture out of school year books and the like."

"I think this will help," Easter said as he dropped a new file onto the table with a satisfied smile. "Courtesy of Her Royal Majesty."

Spencer snatched the file and devoured it, then the pictures before taking one and showing the team.

"Emily staged Declan's death," he announced. "That's why Doyle was after her, but instead found his son alive and healthy, and his niece and nephew who look up to Emily… and they're orphans… he sees himself as Hermione and Phoenix's head of house and their protector."

"Emily is now valuable to him again," Rossi said as he rubbed his thumb under his bottom lip. "Garcia," he called. "Look for marriage certificates filed in the last three weeks."

"What?" Derek sat up and payed closer attention. He set down the newest file as Garcia started her search and Rossi gave her key terms to narrow it down.

"The 12th of December," Garcia said after five minutes. "Ian Doyle to Emily Prentiss with Hermione Jane Granger as one of the witnesses. Paris, France-"

Tapping at the window suddenly disturbed the meeting. Severus flicked his wand to vanish the glass and allow the owl in. The bird flew over to Hotch and landed on his table, then held out it's leg with a paper attached.

"It is for you," Severus said to Hotch. "I believe that is Miss Granger's handwriting."

Aaron hastily untied the letter when he noticed the same, and the owl flew out the window. He unrolled the paper to reveal a picture of Hermione and the boys standing in front of a cathedral dressed up for a special occasion… a wedding… Prentiss's wedding, mostly likely forced.

"'_Wishing we were home_,'" Aaron read the back of the photo. "'_Ste-Clotilde 12__th__ of December_ _\- …I am sorry we will have left Paris by the time you receive this. I wish one of us knew where we are heading next. Love Emily, Hermione, Declan, and Phoenix_'"

Aaron handed the picture to Spencer who quickly snatched it and stared at it while they quietly continued the meeting for the next thirty minutes.

"Let me make you a copy," Garcia said softly when the meeting finished and Spencer stayed staring at Hermione and Phoenix.

He reluctantly handed her the picture and she scanned it before sending off a digital copy to the team while a hard copy printed for Spencer, front and back. He took the copy with a murmured thanks and paused before leaving.

"Can I have one more copy?" He asked.

"Anything for you, junior G-man," Garcia replied with a watery smile. He soon left with his second copy while she wiped away at her eyes and almost startled when Severus sat next to her.

"May I have a copy of that picture of my godchildren?" He asked silkily.

"S-sure," Garcia stuttered as she clicked the mouse a few more times and the printer started up once more.

Spencer softly smiled at them as he packed up his messenger bag and left the office. Rossi waited for him at the lifts, already looking at Hermione and Phoenix on his mobile.

"It's like I can't breathe without them," Rossi said quietly as they rode the lift down to the main floor.

"I know what you mean," Spencer replied as he rubbed his chest and Rossi squeezed his shoulder.

"Coming over for dinner?" Rossi asked. "Cissa threatened me with one serving if I didn't bring you… home."

"I was going to see her anyway," Spencer responded with a shrug. "Hermione's mom often wrote to Narcissa, did you know that?" He asked. "She kept Narcissa updated on Phoenix, told her stories about Hermione when she was the same age as Phoe… the Grangers and Malfoys became confidants."

"I figured," Rossi murmured.

"They had to start using the muggle post at the beginning of Draco and Hermione's fourth year of school," Spencer continued. Rossi let him talk because it was the most he had said after learning about his impending fatherhood a few days ago. "They created their own language and code!" Spencer exclaimed. "Narcissa has been teaching me," he said. "How did Hermione get an owl?" He suddenly asked.

"That's a question for Potter and Master Snape," Rossi replied as he motioned for Reid to get in his car. "Snape is working on finding out how. He assumes an owl adopted Mya because a lot of people died May 1998 which means there are familiars without homes." He finally pulled up to his house and shook his head with a smile when Spencer rushed inside with questions for the Malfoys. Draco greeted him with a nod of his head as he looked over Hermione's ledger with Lucius at the dinner table while Narcissa clicked her tongue at them.

A familiar owl tapped at the glass and Narcissa opened the patio doors before she looked at Dave expectantly.

"That's the owl that delivered Hermione's note," Spencer said, which caught the Malfoy's attention.

"What note?" They all asked simultaneously.

"This one's only a copy," Spencer said as he handed them a picture. Narcissa snatched it up before Lucius could take it. She quietly gasped as she absorbed every detail of Hermione and Phoenix while Lucius and Draco observed over her shoulder.

"They are in Paris," Lucius said as Narcissa started to head toward the main room.

"They were in Paris," Dave corrected. "Read the back," he instructed.

Narcissa quietly sobbed as she read the back with Draco and silently handed the picture to Lucius.

"Interpol is looking into Doyle's old properties," Dave said to them. "Everything was sold off when he was imprisoned and they're having no luck so far. He never owned anything in France before he was arrested, just visited Nice once... in 1979…"

"What about Emily?" Spencer suddenly asked. "Didn't she have a few assignments in Marseille? …and one in Paris when she was with Interpol?"

"We don't have the information on the places she visited," Rossi said as he pulled out his mobile and started dialling. "That doesn't mean we can't start keeping track. What about Hermione?" He asked.

"Hermione was born in France," Narcissa replied. "They lived there until she was eight and moved back to Jane's family estate."

"What about family vacations?" Spencer asked.

"They visited Amsterdam a few times," Narcissa answered. "Florence and Vatican City, New York, Tibet, Hong Kong, Himeji, Seoul, Jerusalem, somewhere in Egypt to view the pyramids, and Saint Petersburg. Atlas and Jane wanted our children to know everything they could about the world around them."

"You forgot to list Athens," Lucius replied. "Atlas nearly lost Hermione there," he said with a small smile.

"What?" Narcissa asked with wide eyes.

"Hermione wanted to view the Library of Hadrian," Lucius smirked. "Jane stayed at the hotel with Phoenix, he was barely a year old. Atlas decided he was going to take Hermione to The Acropolis instead. Hermione was, understandably, not happy." Draco snorted and Lucius smirked wider. "Atlas arrived at the Acropolis and Hermione was nowhere to be found. She disappeared into the crowd. He spent the next three hours looking for her with the police, only for one of the officers to receive a call that Hermione was at the Library of Hadrian. Atlas made Hermione swear she would never tell her mother he lost her," he chuckled.

"Send Interpol to Greece," Spencer said to Dave. "They'll end up there sooner or later. Doyle will want to prove to Atlas's memory that he won't lose Hermione like he did. Hermione and maybe the boys will be left unattended as a test to see if they'll return to him."

"Hermione won't leave the boys," Dave said as they started messaging on their mobiles and their mobiles started chirping in reply a few seconds later. "What are you doing?" He asked Draco as he summoned the owl.

"I want to see if he'll send a letter to Hermione," Draco said as he pulled twine out of his pocket.

"If Doyle or one of his men see the owl coming and going with scrolls tied to his leg then they'll kill him," Dave warned. "Hermione will be left with no way to contact us."

"Disillusion the letter," Lucius said to Draco. "Hermione is smart enough to figure out she received something when her friend returns."

Draco did so and the owl stayed.

"Take the letter to Hermione," Draco nudged the owl with a frown.

The owl yawned in reply while it ate the scraps Narcissa set out for it.

"It is the same as it always has been," Narcissa said down-heartedly. "Hermione made herself and Phoenix invisible to owls and magical tracking."

"Owl," Dave said to the bird. "Take that letter to Emily Prentiss Doyle. She's staying with Hermione, the young woman who had you deliver your last letter."

The owl hooted before lifting its wings and preparing to lift off.

"Wait," Spencer said quickly as he stopped the bird who glared at him. "Make sure you only deliver the letter to Emily when Hermione is near her, no one else, it won't be safe for you if someone else is there to see your delivery."

The owl hooted again and flew off through the open window.

"Here's to hoping he finds Emily," Dave said as they watched the bird grow smaller on the horizon.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"Let me fix your hair today," Emily said to Hermione while the boys slept on Hermione's bed.

Declan and Phoenix had taken to sleeping with Hermione every night now, and Ian frowned at them for being scared of the dark, as Emily had excused for them, but said nothing since it didn't disturb his sleeping arrangements with his wife.

"Do I have to?" Hermione asked as she leaned over the loo and tried not to be sick again.

Emily commiserated.

She had spent her morning hours in the same position as Hermione before pulling herself up to eat crackers and drink ginger ale, as she had recommended to Hermione.

Emily shoved the packet of crackers at Hermione and she gagged again but looked a bit relieved nothing else came up, even her bile was out of her stomach and sitting at the bottom of the toilet. Hermione groaned as Emily pulled her onto her feet and handed her a toothbrush, then the packet of crackers while she started separating Hermione's hair with a brush, comb, and a few strong clips.

"I hope I find a twenty-pound franc in here again," Emily joked while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You can't have it if you do," Hermione replied.

"Finders keepers," Emily retorted with a teasing smile.

"What's this about finding money in my niece's hair?" Ian asked as he grabbed his own toothbrush and headed to the sink beside the one Hermione was using.

Their new temporary home was smaller than Emily thought it would be. There were three bedrooms, one for the boys, Hermione, and Ian and Emily. Thankfully, Ian's men were staying outside at the guest house in the back and the men rarely came in, except when Ian invited them.

"How are my girls this wee morning?" Ian asked as Hermione groaned around her toothbrush and Emily chuckled at Hermione's reply.

"Sick as a dog and it's all your fault," Emily replied as she twisted Hermione's hair. "I'm too old to be having babies," she groaned and glanced at the toilet before looking away when her stomach felt itself being pulled in that direction.

Ian laughed at her reaction and kissed her cheek which she wiped at because his lips were full of paste.

He laughed again and she glared.

"Do you know how many germs live in your mouth?" Hermione asked, horrified as she started wiping at Emily's cheek with soap and a wet cloth.

Ian outright laughed again and pulled Hermione toward him while she struggled to get away, but he landed a kiss on her cheek and she started wiping away with another cloth and more soap while Emily and Ian laughed.

"I think she's a germaphobe!" Emily said between laughs.

"I will have you know I have only gotten sick once in my life!" Hermione indignantly retorted. "That was only because Joshua Beck sneezed in my face in primary school!"

"See!" Emily replied. "That! There! Your body doesn't have the natural defences we germ loving people do and you'll die of a cold one day, I tell you!" She joked while Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Emily's moisturiser to moisten her now dry cheek.

"I am used to some germs," Hermione replied wickedly as she poured out a handful of the cream, to Emily's horror.

"Don't you dare!" Emily gasped. "That bottle costs an arm!"

Hermione smirked at her and dabbed a dot on her cheek until her skin felt better… then turned on the faucet…

"Hermione!" Emily shrieked as Hermione started to move her palm full of expensive cream toward the running water while Ian laughed at them and snapped a few pictures with his mobile.

"What's going on?" Declan asked as he stared at them and his father laughed more.

"Nothing much," Hermione replied as she wiped her palm on Emily's cheek, using Declan's distraction to do so.

Emily shrieked and Declan started laughing, along with Ian and Hermione, until Emily pulled Hermione toward her and rubbed her cheek into Hermione's while Hermione let out an indignant scream.

"How dare you!" Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed another cloth and soap.

"I don't think so!" Emily replied as she pulled the cloth away from Hermione and started rubbing the cream into Hermione's cheek so it could absorb while Hermione started struggling to get out of Emily's grasp while she shrieked more. "I dare!" Emily shouted when the cream was fully absorbed and Hermione glared at Emily while Phoenix joined everyone else in laughing.

Hermione grumbled as she headed into her room to change and eat her crackers in peace while Ian showed everyone his video and photos. She smiled to herself as she dressed and thought about how different things would be if they were an actual family without the uncle-Ian-is-an-international-terrorist part.

All they needed was Spencer and the rest of their family in Virginia.

"You okay?" Emily asked as she entered Hermione's room while the boys started on breakfast. "What's that?" Emily asked as an owl flew towards the open window and landed inside on Hermione's desk.

"Hello, friend," Hermione cooed at the owl and set out a few bacon pieces she saved for the bird. The owl hooted and held out his leg to Emily while Hermione frowned at him.

"What does he want?" Emily asked.

"Owls do that when they are delivering a letter," Hermione replied.

"There's nothing there," Emily said.

The owl hooted again and scooted more toward Emily and held out his leg again.

"May I?" Hermione asked the owl who nodded once. She carefully felt around the leg the owl held out and gasped. "It's disillusioned," Hermione laughed and concentrated on her magic as she murmured a _finite_ over the letter. It slowly faded into view and Emily stepped closer with wide eyes. "It's from Draco?" Hermione asked as she looked at the handwriting on the scroll. "Why is Draco writing to you? He does not even know you."

Emily untied the letter when the owl pecked at Hermione's fingers when she tried to untie it.

"It's for you," Emily said as she read over it.

"The spells," Hermione realised. "Our feathered friend could not find me to return, but he could find you."

"What spells," Emily asked Hermione as she looked up and her eyes narrowed when Hermione lightly blushed.

"I made Phoenix and myself invisible to owls and those with magic who could track us," she answered quietly. "It is how we were able to go undiscovered for so long."

"And now you can be discovered through me," Emily said as she handed Hermione the letter.

_Granger,_

_Please be kind and reply when you get this. There is much to tell you and much for you to learn._

_D.L.M._

_P.S. More pictures would be appreciated._

"He's found out we were in Virginia," Hermione said quietly. "That means Harry would also have found out."

"No more running," Emily said to Hermione. "This is the last hurdle you need to jump over."

"The tallest and hardest," Hermione said softly as she tore the letter into tiny pieces and threw them into the bin beside her desk. She concentrated again and a small ball of blue flames appeared in her hand before she dropped it into the bin. They watched as it destroyed every last scrap of paper until everything was ashes before Hermione waved her hand over the bin and the flames dispersed. "Will you hide in the woods outback?" She asked the owl who hooted in reply. "Make sure only Emily or I see you. It would be dangerous for you to be seen by anyone else."

The owl hooted again and nibbled on her fingers before hopping onto the window and looking around before flying off toward the woods.

"Breakfast!" Ian shouted for them to come. Emily fixed a strand of Hermione's hair one last time before they headed into the dining room to find the boys already half done with their meal.

"Phoenix," Hermione frowned as he shovelled food into his mouth, "where are your manners?" She asked.

"'orry," her brother replied with a full mouth that had Hermione scowling at him. Phoenix quickly chewed and swallowed before trying again, "Sorry, mama."

"Mama?" Ian asked.

"Doesn't Mine look exactly like my mama?" Phoenix asked Ian who glared.

"Hermione looks like her grandmother," he corrected Phoenix.

"So, mummy and grandmama look the same?" Phoenix asked, confused. Ian muttered to himself as he pulled a picture out of his wallet and show it to Phoenix. "Why is mummy holding twins?" Phoenix asked.

"That's your grandmother," Ian corrected him again.

"But she looks like mummy," Phoenix said.

Hermione looked at the picture.

"They could be twins themselves," Hermione commented then her face twisted. "I hope mama and papa are not related somehow."

"It's probably just coincidence," Emily said with a small smile as she drank more ginger ale.

"More family history to research," Ian said as he pocketed the picture before Hermione could accept Emily's explanation. Hermione pulled out a book as she slowly started on breakfast with Emily. "You've already read that book," Ian commented and excused the boys to their room when they finished eating.

Hermione lightly blushed as she replied, "I read all your books already."

"_All_ my books?" Ian asked. "I just ordered fifty more a week ago."

Hermione fiddled with her fork as she stared down at her plate.

"They were easy reads," she said quietly.

"They were over seven hundred pages each!" Ian exclaimed.

"Perhaps we should start lessons early today," Hermione said to Emily as she stood up with her plate.

"Not quite yet," Ian frowned. "Sit and finish your breakfast, young lady." He pointed to her seat with the end of his fork. Emily motioned for Hermione to sit and slowly ate her own food while Hermione turned greener as she tried to eat more, until she finally bolted toward the bathroom and was sick.

"I think Hermione has had trouble eating since that year she spent on the run," Emily said as she tried not to flinch, knowing the reminder would upset Ian.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked.

"Look at her, Ian," Emily pointed out. "Hermione is smaller because she was malnourished for her last growth spurt… she's always had trouble eating more than a handful since I've known her," she explained.

"That's not healthy for her or the baby," Ian frowned.

"It's not," Emily agreed. "I think we should encourage her to eat six small meals throughout the day. She'll need constant supervision and the support of a gynaecologist, along with supplements for pregnant women… she might have to take vitamins twice a day instead of once."

"And you'll need the same," Ian said as he thought about it. "We'll have to settle sooner," he said thoughtfully, but with a small smile.

"Settling will be good for Phoenix… and Hermione," Emily quietly replied even as her heart simultaneously sunk and fluttered at her suggestion of permanently settling. "They've moved around so much."

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"Hotch," Garcia said as she knocked on his open office door and stepped in.

"Is there something you need," Hotch asked as he looked up from the file on his desk.

Garcia worried her fingers as she tried to think of a light way to tell him.

"Their last destination was Saint Petersburg," she said softly. "We know they left France in a private jet, but this time… there's nothing, Hotch," she explained. "I searched vehicle rentals and buyers, moving companies, bus, train, and airlines manifestos. There's nothing. No man leaving the country with his wife or niece, or son or nephew, or any combination the computer generated… I think they've disappeared," she finally finished as she wiped at her eyes.

Hotch thoughtfully wrote out on notepad before he handed it to Garcia.

"Try searching with these criteria," he said solemnly. She hurried out of his office to do so as he sat back in his office chair and ran his hand over his face before pulling out an official letter from Strauss and the higher-ups.

They were going to have to start on cases again.

He couldn't blame them for ordering the team to do so.

It had been over two months and the team had gone over every scrap of evidence they could get their hands on. Doyle was already profiled, but they didn't take into account Hermione's pregnancy.

Doyle would want to settle so Hermione could safely see a doctor and deliver.

That hastened Doyle to have them settle faster.

"You look wrung out," Rossi said as he stepped into the office.

"They officially disappeared," Hotch replied and Rossi sat down hard across from him. "Garcia can't find them after Russia."

"There must be something," Rossi tried to keep the emotion from his voice, but knew he failed.

"I gave her a list to search for," Hotch responded. "Last ditch criteria," he said quietly. Rossi blinked hard before nodding.

It was last ditch criteria that the hopeless searched for.

Hermione's potion supplies were constantly changed and disappeared off into nothing after the first delivery. They had managed to slip a tracker into one shipment, but the figured it had been found in Creole. The owl they sent back hadn't come returned with another delivery which meant it could have lost Emily when they moved again. They tried searching school registries for Phoenix and Declan, even home-schooling registries, and there still was nothing.

The boys might not even officially be registered for home-schooling.

"He went to Moscow after Paris," Rossi said. "They'll have settled in some country where Hermione and Phoenix visited. It'll be Athens after she delivers."

"That'll be seven more months of waiting," Hotch quietly responded. "Spencer is unravelling more and more every day. We might not be able to take him out on cases, not like this."

"Garcia and Reid can stay behind to monitor any evidence for Emily and Hermione," Rossi replied. "He can help us via video chat and phone calls."

"So, Reid is officially benched," Hotch sighed. "What about you, Rossi?" He asked.

"I want my grandchildren back," Rossi said as he stood up, "but I also need to make sure there are less creeps out on the street."

Another knock disturbed them and they turned to see a tall blonde on the arm of a blind man who was grinning widely.

"Agent Hotchner?" The blonde asked.

"Yes," Hotch stood up and came around his desk to greet the woman while Rossi stood curiously in the centre of Hotch's office.

"You're spooks," Rossi said when the woman looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" The man asked in his direction.

Rossi snorted.

"I won't even bother," Rossi replied. "It's no use with you people anyway."

"How can I help you?" Hotch asked, ignoring Rossi.

The woman grinned as she closed Hotch's office door.

"My aunt raised some hell with state. That reached the President and the Queen of England from there," she replied. "My name is Annie Walker, my partner here is Auggie Anderson. We're here to create a collaboration between the FBI, CIA, and Interpol on your current to help search for my cousin and her son, Emily and Declan Prentiss."

"News hasn't reached your aunt?" Rossi asked with a smirk as he shared a glance with Hotch who pulled out an evidence bag.

"What news?" Annie asked as she took the evidence bag.

Inside was the picture of Hermione with the boys… and an official copy of Emily's marriage certificate to Ian Doyle.

Annie explained what she was seeing to her partner while he frowned thoughtfully.

"Would you mind directing me to your tech room?" Auggie asked.

"I'll show you," Rossi said as he stood by Auggie and warned him he was going to place his hand on his arm.

"Thanks for that," Auggie said as they started walking. "Most of the time, people just grab me and pull me along. That gets a little scary sometimes because I can lose my place."

"How about I get Reid to show you around," Rossi suggested. "Reid is close to Hermione and Phoenix… he's going to be the father of Hermione's baby," he said quietly.

"Tell me," Auggie replied. "Hermione is an uncommon name… what does she look like?" He asked.

"Hermione," Rossi said with a small smile. "A little spitfire, she is. A brave and kind young woman who took on the guardianship of her brother without a second thought after her parents were murdered."

Auggie's hand tightened on his cane.

"Where were they murdered?" He asked.

"In Australia," Rossi answered as he looked at his companion more closely. "You look familiar," he frowned and Auggie stopped walking.

"Please don't tell me Hermione's parents were Doctors Atlas and Jane Granger from England," Auggie said. Rossie stayed suspiciously quiet. "Shit," Auggie muttered. "I'll have to tell my mother and she'll be devastated. We've been searching for Hermione since her parents died."

"Why will you have to tell you mother?" Rossi asked.

"Hermione is my godsister," Auggie answered. "I never met Phoenix, he's supposed to be my godbrother."

Rossi sighed.

"There are people you need to meet," he said as he led Auggie away from Garcia's tech room. "I'm not taking you to the tech room yet. Reid is down at Hermione's tearoom, we'll go there first. You might want to let your partner know where you're going," he suggested as he typed into his own mobile.

"Hermione's tearoom?" Auggie asked.

"Several months in operation now and she can't see how successful it is," Rossi answered as the lift doors opened up.

Auggie tilted his head.

"You sound like you know Hermione and Phoenix on a more personal level," he deduced as his mobile vibrated in his hand and Rossi ignored it.

"I had three failed marriages," Rossi answered as Auggie fiddled with his mobile. "My first wife divorced me and never told me she was pregnant. I had a daughter who died of cancer five years ago. I never got to know her personally. I was a stranger to her. Hermione and Phoenix… I met them in Australia and knew I had to connect with Hermione. They're my grandbabies," he said quietly.

"_Welcome to the Anderson family_."

Auggie smirked widely as his mother spoke over his mobile.

"_When can I see my daughter and son_?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"When we find Ian Doyle and get them back," Rossi answered, annoyed with Auggie. "I'll leave that for your son to explain when he learns more about what happened," he said before the woman could reply.

Auggie spent the next five minutes arguing with his mother while Rossi drove and smirked at Auggie when his mother started yelling. The young man finally gave up and told his mother he needed to get back to work.

"I shouldn't have answered her call," Auggie said after a few moments. "Sorry about putting you on the spot, but she heard you talking and wouldn't let me get a word in to stop you."

"If she's anything like my mom was, I understand," Rossi chuckled as he pulled to a stop and parked where Hermione would usually park her crossover. "We're going to enter through the kitchen," he said before he got out and met Auggie on the other side of the car. "This is where Mya would park," he said softly as they started walking.

"Step up," Rossi said as he opened the door and someone whistled.

"Look what Dave dragged in out of the cold!" Karen called as she walked toward them. "Clara is going to have a field day with Mr. Hottie here," she said. "Better keep on eye on him before she eats him up."

"I'm sure Anderson can watch out for himself," Dave replied.

"Definitely," Auggie replied. "So, how do you know my godsister?" He asked Karen.

"Your godsister?" She asked, confused.

"Mya is Anderson's godsister," Rossi explained. "Turns out he and his family have been looking for her too."

"Wow." Karen whistled. "Maybe Hetty and I should go missing so all our family can crawl out of the woodworks too. We can get Linda to pay us back our loan," she muttered as she started wiping down the worktops.

"I'm sorry," a woman said as she entered the kitchen and talked over the landline. "Lunch doesn't start until twelve pm exactly. My name is Hetty," she said.

"Hand that over." Dave took pity on the soft talking woman. "I'm one of the co-owners of Tea in Wonderland," he announced over the receiver. "Hetty is right, we don't serve lunch until 12 strictly. If you wish to book a school field trip, we need to know at least a week in advance to have our food stores sufficiently stocked. We'll need a deposit that will be refunded after your visit… Let me talk with my partner to see if we can accommodate your children's lunch time," he said as he took down a name and number before disconnecting.

"We won't have enough room to accommodate a school field trip," Karen pointed out.

"I know," Dave said as he replaced the received in the cradle. "If we close the tearoom down for the children, we'll lose business, if we don't there won't be enough room."

"She wanted to book for ten thirty am," Hetty replied. "The customers dwindle down by then."

"Why are we talking about customers?" Narcissa asked as she brought a tray into the kitchen.

"Narcissa," Dave greeted. "Just the person we needed for two reasons. I'd like to introduce you to Auggie Anderson."

"Anderson?" Narcissa asked as she stepped toward Auggie. "Would your parents be the same Melanie and Harold Anderson who knew Atlas and Jane Granger in England?" She asked.

"The very same," Auggie replied with a smile.

"Wonderful!" Narcissa exclaimed with clasped hands. "You have no idea how long my husband and I have been searching for your parents! Jane and Atlas instructed us to contact them," she paused and took a deep breath. "We were to contact your parents if the unfortunate happened," she said more quietly. "Hermione and Phoenix were to go to your family if the need called for it, but that situation was taken care of after a year."

"Why didn't you contact my parents?" Auggie asked.

"We could never find them," Narcissa replied. "Lucius and I just knew Melanie and Harold by name. We talked with them once by phone a few years ago, but we all found it safer if we did not have contact with your parents. They were the last resort for our children."

"What do you mean?" Auggie asked.

Narcissa sighed, "There is so much to tell you and so much you need to know. Is there any way your parents can meet with Lucius and I?" She asked.

"Do you think Lucius and Draco would be amenable to setting up a couple of rooms to accommodate Auggie and his partner for a while?" Dave asked Narcissa as she started helping Karen and Hetty start lunch. Dave washed up and started helping while Auggie sat across from them and did his best to help.

"You don't have to," Auggie started to protest when Narcissa insisted he stay with them in Dave's home.

"Nonsense," Narcissa replied. "You and your partner will be here for a while and I know the Ministry… well... not Ministry… your government will not properly accommodate you both," she said. "You will both be going home with a few extra friends if you stay in some run-down motel." She crinkled her nose. "No, no… it is better you both stay with us where you will both have proper rooms, beds, and meals. I will not allow my daughter's godbrother to even step into one of those ramshackle businesses."

"Your daughter?" Auggie asked.

"Yes," Narcissa said with a nod. "As I'm sure one of us mentioned, there is much for you to learn."

"Mother!" A voice called.

"In here, darling!" Narcissa replied. "I have someone important you will want to meet."

"I've already met Hetty," Draco said as he stepped into the kitchen and leered at the younger woman while Narcissa smacked the back of his head.

"Manners, Draco," she admonished while Auggie smiled. "Meet August Anderson," she motioned to him and Auggie looked her way in surprise. "Jane had a few fun stories to tell me about you and Hermione," Narcissa said to Auggie who smirked in reply. "Watch out for this skirt chaser," she said to Hetty. "Shameless, or so I have heard."

"So," Auggie started. "Mind telling me how Mimi," he ignored Draco's horrified gasp, "became your honorary daughter?" He asked.

"Hermione is more than my honorary daughter," Narcissa replied. "That is a story for later. Is Spencer still in the office?" She asked.

"He was taking a nap," Karen said sombrely.

"He has been working himself to death." Narcissa sighed as she finished up with her sandwiches and washed up before heading toward the office.

"Let him sleep a little longer," Dave said, stopping her. "I know he's been sneaking in at night to sleep in Hermione's room because he can't fall asleep at his apartment."

Auggie sat up straighter.

"You mentioned Hermione and a baby," he suddenly said as he stood up and his face became darker. "And that it was Reid's and he would be here at the tearoom. Did this Spencer knock up my sister?" He growled.

"He did more than that," Draco responded.

"Draco!" Narcissa warned.

"What?" Draco asked. "He's going to find out soon anyway."

"Tell me," Auggie demanded.

"He's married Hermione and she doesn't know," Draco replied. Narcissa smacked the back of his head harder. "This is exactly why Hermione is smarter than me!"

"How could Mimi not know?" Auggie asked, then clenched his fists. "Was it a Vegas style wedding? Did he get her drunk and convince her to marry him?"

"Draco did not mention that Spencer does not know also," Narcissa responded.

"What?" Auggie asked and held his stomach as if he had been punched.

"There will be that conversation we spoke of later tonight," Narcissa replied, "but the full story will be told to you, Melanie, and Harold when your partner is busy."

"Why can't Annie be there?" Auggie asked.

"Politics," Dave responded. "Need to know and all that, and Walker doesn't need to know."

"You might know something that one of us could help with," Karen said to Narcissa and Dave. "Holding things back won't help anyone bring Hermione, Emily, and the boys home any faster."

"These are family secrets," Narcissa softly replied. "Lucius has already spoken on this subject," she said apologetically while Draco rolled his eyes and stole a sandwich while Narcissa's voice chastised him all the way into the tearoom. "That child," she muttered and turned to find Auggie munching on a sandwich and licking the butter knife he had been using. "August Anderson!" She exclaimed.

He looked sufficiently frightened enough and she smirked at him, though he couldn't see it.

"We should head back to headquarters," Dave said as he stood up and tried not to laugh. "Walker will be missing her partner and Garcia will throw a fit that I kept her newest boy toy away for too long."

"Tell Penny hello for me," Narcissa said as Auggie stood. "You _both_ will be home by six for dinner," she said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," Dave replied before she closed the kitchen door behind them.

"That was an eventful meeting," Auggie said as they started driving back. "Mimi's tearoom is close to your Headquarters," he commented.

"The perfect place, actually," Dave chuckled. "I'm glad I followed my instincts and introduced you to Narcissa. Too bad you didn't get to meet Reid."

"Yeah," Auggie darkly agreed.

"None of that now." Dave chuckled. "Reid is the baby of our BAU family. Everyone is overprotective of him, especially because of what happened when he was abducted by Tobias Hankel," he said lowly. "You should call your parents to see when they can come down here to meet Lucius and Narcissa," he reminded Auggie.

"Not that I can't put that off any longer," Auggie muttered as he felt his pocket for his mobile.

Annie was waiting for them as soon as they exited the lifts and looked at Auggie understandingly as he talked with his mother.

"Why don't you both follow me to our tech's room?" Dave suggested when it was clear Auggie's parents were going to argue with him for a while.

Garcia was waiting for them impatiently and admonished Dave for taking Auggie to Hermione's tearoom without the rest of the team. She soon set up a few keyboards for Auggie while his mother was practically yelling and his father had taken to trying to calm his wife down while Auggie mostly listened.

"Any results yet?" Hotch asked as he stepped into the office to hear some domestic from Auggie's parents concerning Hermione. "I thought the CIA would be more professional about their work," he said with his arms crossed as he glared at Auggie.

"So, you'll be here to officially meet the Malfoys in two days," Auggie said to his parents, ignoring Hotch. "I'll be sure to let Narcissa know so she can prepare your guest room. Now, I'm working again and have to go, bye." He quickly disconnected before his mother could protest and held his head in his hand.

"Anderson is Mya's godbrother," Dave explained to Hotch. "His family has been looking for her and Phoenix since the Granger's funeral services."

"What's up with all this family in high places getting involved?" Annie asked, "Not that I should talk… Emily and me _are_ cousins."

"I heard there were spooks working with us now," Derek said as he rushed into the room. "Hey spooks," he said to Annie and Auggie.

Auggie lifted and eyebrow and stared in Derek's direction while Annie quietly observed him.

"You were saying this new hottie is our Mya's godbrother?" Garcia said to Dave.

"Yup," Dave replied.

"Welcome to our family, bro," Derek said as he grabbed Auggie's hand and did a little fist bump.

"Welcome to _your_ family?" Auggie retorted with a smirk. "If anything, you've all been inducted into the Anderson family. I should warn you about the craziness on this side of the fence, but… I think I'll let you all figure that out for yourselves."

"You look familiar," Hotch said as he observed Auggie more.

"Oh, no," Auggie shook his head. "I don't. I really don't."

"Yeah, he does," Derek agreed.

"How did I not notice?" Dave asked. "You look like your father."

"His father?" Annie asked.

"Harold Anderson," Dave chuckled. "I should have put it together before. The Head of the FBI."

"What?" Annie asked Auggie.

"I try to keep that under wraps," Auggie cringed. "Good 'ole dad was disappointed in my career choice."

"This case is kept closed to anyone else buts us and Strauss," Hotch mused. "That's why you were sent. Anderson needed you as an in to find out about Mya. Walker was a convenient excuse to get you in the door because Prentiss is her cousin and he allowed Mrs. Prentiss to do all the leg work in getting Walker in."

"Nice," Annie said approvingly. "Someone can still pull the wool over that harpy's eyes."

"Everything's all set up for Mister Hottie over here," Garcia announced as she tapped the desk for Auggie to follow the sound. He ran his hand along the desk and felt the keyboards and screen until he stopped where Garcia indicated. "Everything should be ready to go at your command, my dear liege."

"Awesome," Auggie said as he started typing away and smirking more the faster he typed. "I could use you as my assistant over at our headquarters," he commented.

"They won't take me," Garcia replied as she typed away at her keyboard with him. "I was too naughty in my younger years."

"That's a shame," Auggie replied. "They don't know what they're missing."

"Let's leave the geeks to their love talk," Annie said wryly.

"Later," Auggie called to them as they left.

"You'll be okay, baby girl?" Derek asked Garcia.

"Most definitely," Garcia responded. "I found someone to play cat and mouse with," she smirked. "And he's awesome at keeping up with me."

"I read your report about Russia," Auggie said as Derek left. "Let's run this through my algorithm and see what we can come up with."

"Teach me, Master," Garcia silkily replied.

"Keep that up and I'll even teach you how to tie a cherry stem with your tongue," Auggie promised.

"Who says I don't already know how," she retorted.

"You, my lady, are a Goddess with a capital G," he responded. "We'll need an hour for this to finish up," he said as he finished inputting the data for his algorithm.

"Am I interrupting your techy make out session?" Severus asked as he entered the room.

"Hello, _Master_ Snape," Garcia responded huskily. "Have you met your goddaughter's godbrother?" She asked as she motioned to Auggie who was suddenly interested.

"Narcissa already informed Lucius and I about him and Miss Granger's other set of godparents," Severus replied with disinterest as he cleaned his nails on his waistcoat. "Narcissa is waiting for word about your parents, Mister Anderson," he drawled.

"They'll be here in two days," Auggie answered and they were again interrupted.

"Meeting room," JJ said as she poked in head in the door. "The owl came back to Hotch and he needs you, Snape."

"Coming," Severus said as he strode out the door, leaving Garcia to follow after him with Auggie on her arm.

"I think it's invisible," Hotch said to Severus quietly while Auggie pretended not to hear their conversation.

Severus muttered a _finite_ and the letter faded into view, allowing Hotch see it and untie the letter.

"Where's Doctor Reid?" Severus asked as he looked at everyone sitting in the meeting room.

"Narcissa called to say Reid came down with a cold," JJ answered. "She had Draco take him home so Poppy could see him."

"We need a this scanned an uploaded," Hotch said as he handed Garcia the newest picture. She paused as she looked at the picture of Hermione and Emily holding up champagne glasses with an apple juice at the centre of the table in plain view… and no alcohol to be seen.

"Tell me this doesn't mean what I think it does," Garcia said as she stared at the picture.

"What?" Derek asked as he leaned over the table, but was interrupted by Hotch.

"Scan the picture, please," Hotch said more firmly as they waited for Garcia to do so.

A minute later everyone was cursing as they observed the picture on their tablets.

"They're both pregnant," Rossi finally said what everyone concluded. "Doyle would want a child with Emily because she is his everything. She's Declan's everything… even Hermione and Phoenix at this point. She became their maternal figure from the day they first met. Doyle has created a family for himself again. He won't go down without a fight." He voiced their deepest fear.

Doyle would rather go down with his family at his side rather than lose them again.

"Shit," Auggie finally spoke.

"Indeed," Severus murmured. "Lucius will not be happy."

A knock disturbed their meeting and a female entered when Hotch called for them to come in.

"A courier delivered this," the woman said. "He's in the interrogation room. Security figured you might want to question him."

"Thank you," Hotch said as he accepted the envelope she was handing to him and dismissed her as he opened it. Two more pictures fell out and he stared at them for a moment before picking them up. "Doyle's taunting us now," he said as he held up two different Sonograms, everything else was scratched out besides Emily and Hermione's names.

"Emily left us a clue this time," Rossi spoke up. "She wrote this time."

"'_Greetings to our lovely family back home,_

_I could use a vodka right about now but have to settle for this. I think we might be ordering an oriental rug in the near future, preferably one from Hong Kong._

_Love you guys always,_

_Emily, Hermione, and our little men, as Hermione fondly calls our boys._

_P.S. The hubby is starting to go crazy trying to keep up with Mya's book habit. She requested Little Men next_.'"

Everyone laughed.

"Hermione's books!" Derek exclaimed. "Doyle's practically starting up his own library for Mya!"

"Find large shipments with that book," Hotch ordered Garcia and Auggie.

"On it," Garcia replied as she typed away at her laptop.

"Now we have Hermione's nerve… serum… and books to add to our collection of information," Severus said thoughtfully. "We know where the ingredients for the serum are coming from, now we need to know who has been collecting them and shipping them off. They might know more than we think."

"I'll inform Easter," Hotch said.

"I can use one of my contacts also," Annie replied.

"We'll need to meet your contact to be sure he can be trusted," Rossi responded.

"See if he's in the country," Auggie said to Annie. "I can trust Lavin with my baby sister," he said to everyone. "Tell him he owes us if he doesn't agree right away."

"_Hello, Eyal_," Annie greeted in her friend in his native tongue as she stood up to leave and talk to him in private. Everyone looked at Auggie for an explanation and he merely continued playing with a stress ball.

"I can't hear your heads rattling," Auggie finally said. "You'll actually have to use your voice if you want to know something."

"He's not CIA?" JJ finally asked what everyone wanted to know.

Auggie smirked.

"Walker has a former Mossad in her back pocket," he announced.

"She's bringing the Mossad into this?" Hotch snapped.

"Hotch, calm down," Morgan responded.

"Calm down?" Hotch retorted. "Mya's practically my baby sister, how can I calm down when she's out there and another intelligence agency is becoming involved? They'll put a price on Doyle's head and won't care about the causalities!"

"I said _former_ Mossad," Auggie pointed out. "I trust him."

"You spooks are always playing trust games," Aaron retorted. "You might trust him, but I won't!"

"I think we'll break for now," Rossi said as he stood up. "Aaron," he said more quietly as everyone started gathering their materials. "You're worried about the rest of the team, but someone has to be worried about you. You lost Emily, Hermione, and Phoenix just like the rest of us did, son. Are you going to be okay when they make us go back out on the field next week?" He asked.

"I'll be fine," Hotch said after a few moments.

"We're all worried, Aaron," Rossi said quietly and squeezed his shoulder. "Talk to me when you need to. You don't need to hold anything back."

"It's mostly the basic fears and worries," Hotch said dismissively. "I can work through those just fine."

"But you don't need to do that on your own," Rossi replied. "Let us in, Aaron. We want to help."

"You said your friend is former Mossad," Hotch said to Auggie as he waited for someone to escort him back to the tech room after everyone rushed out at Rossi's dismissal.

"Yes," Auggie answered.

"Perhaps he would best be put to use searching out the connections of Doyle's lieutenant, Liam," Hotch said reluctantly. "I sent out a few probes when Easter handed me Liam's file, but there's hardly anything on the guy after Doyle's arrest. I have a strong feeling he's going to rock the steadiness of Doyle's new boat."

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

_Can anyone guess where these new characters are from?_

_Hermione, Emily, and the boys are going to need some rescuing and the BAU can't work outside of the country… who better to do a bit of footwork for the team than the former Source from Charmed, Zankou! … and I totally love Auggie… I can't wait to post the chapter on him and Hermione later…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Please heed the M warning**__ in this chapter!_

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"I want to send them everything," Hermione said quietly after the boys were finally asleep.

"I do too, but we can't risk that," Emily replied. "Some of the men have already commented on our friend flying around frequently and one even thought it followed us from France, to Russia, and now to Japan. If the owl comes back with a letter then we'll have to tell him to stay in Virginia permanently."

Hermione was quiet while they sorted out their laundry.

"This has to be hard for you," Hermione said softly. "You love Ian and you are going to have a baby with him. If they do find us eventually, how are you going to walk away from this family he's brought together?"

"Today's a beautiful day," Emily quietly responded. "Maybe the boys would like to have one of their lessons outside."

"They would love that," Hermione replied sombrely when Emily changed the subject. "Phoenix missed Japan."

"Mama!" Phoenix laughed as he ran into the laundry room. "There's a grove of cherry blossom trees nearby! We love those!"

"We do love them." Hermione smiled at her brother as she carefully sat next to him on the bottom step. Her stomach was already growing, but she thankfully wasn't as big as Emily. Phoenix moved to her lap and patted her stomach while he cooed at her bump.

"I hope I have a niece," Phoenix said with a smile.

"Whatever I have, you will always be my first baby," Hermione softly replied as she kissed his cheek. "What game are you and Declan playing?" She asked.

"Hide and seek," Phoenix responded. "I'm supposed to be counting out loud but I can count just as well in my head!"

Hermione and Emily laughed.

"Maybe it is time you go find Declan so he will not have to wait too long for you to find him," Hermione suggested.

"Okay," Phoenix agreed, then called out loudly to Declan.

"Lovely day," Ian smiled as Phoenix ran past him. "The boys love this place."

"I think we all do," Emily replied as Ian stepped toward her and tiled her head back to kiss her.

Hermione's heart pulled as she thought of Spencer while folding the last of their clothes.

"How are the little ones?" Ian asked as he pressed his hand to Emily's stomach.

"They're devils," Emily grumbled while Hermione laughed.

"Mine seems to be an angel so far," Hermione said.

"That's because you're an angel," Emily retorted.

"Emily," Hermione playfully gasped. "What does that say about you?" She asked as she threw her a raspberry and laughed when Emily grumbled more.

"It's not my fault their father is a big devil," Emily responded.

"I came to announce the arrival of some new books," Ian said and chuckled when Hermione squealed and waddled as fast as she could out of the laundry room.

"Love the new walk!" Emily called after her.

"I am tempted to throw you something I have never considered throwing before," Hermione replied as she continued toward the house.

"Just do it!" Emily taunted.

Hermione glared before sliding the door closed.

"Don't tempt my niece to be vulgar," Ian frowned as Emily closed the door to the laundry room. "And don't be vulgar yourself. I don't want our children learning those things."

"Ian," she replied as she waddled back to him. "I need you to do something."

"Anything, besides allowing you to contact your friends in Virginia," he agreed.

"I need you to shut up and fuck me," she said quietly. He pulled her into him with a smirk and gasped as he pressed his hardness into her stomach.

"How ready are you?" He asked as he backed her into the wall.

"So ready," she said breathlessly as he lifted her dress and started pulling down her panties while she worked on his belt and zipper.

His fingers plunged into her and she moaned into his shoulder.

"You're so wet, love," he said quietly as he started kissing her neck. "How hard do you want it?" He asked.

"So hard," she whimpered as his fingers brushed across one of her sweet spots. "Please," she begged as she finally freed his cock and slowly pumped him while carefully squeezing.

He groaned into her shoulder and lifted her leg over his hip and she lifted her other while he held her up and waited for her to line him up before plunging into her with a rough pump of his hips. She gasped while he bit down on the top of her breast and pulled out before plunging back into her, earning a low moan for his effort.

"Harder," she breathed.

"As my wife wishes," he said lowly, she moaned as his words vibrated from his chest and teased her nipples before he pulled her down onto him while thrusting into her. She moaned louder.

"There, there, there," she kept repeating until she said, "Faster."

He growled as he started pumping into her faster while she tightened around him and pulled him over with her.

"Pregnant sex really is amazing," she said after a few moments while he softened and eventually pulled out.

"We are going to do that more often," he promised her and himself.

They could hear Hermione calling the boys in for lunch and slowly pulled away from each other the more the heat penetrated the small room and threatened to suffocate them.

"I can't imagine how Hermione feels without Spencer here to scratch her itch," Emily said unthinkingly.

"What?" Ian turned and growled.

"Ian," Emily said softly. "Hermione loves him. I know she loves him as much as we love each other. No one will ever be able to take his place."

Ian paused as he took in a breath to start yelling about that foul FBI stooge defiling his niece and instead stood staring at Emily.

"What?" He finally asked when he could breathe again.

"You heard me," Emily said as she opened the door and stepped out, only to teeter on her feet and dangerously sway until Ian caught her.

"That was your roundabout way of confessing," he said with a small smile that lit up his face and reminded her of Declan. She silently cursed herself for falling harder than ever for her husband, the wanted terrorist. She was afraid of her team popping in to burst open the snow globe that was her current life and watch as water soaked them all after they realised her darkest dreams.

But she would have to wake up sooner or later… she just hoped it was later… meanwhile, she took full advantage of being Ian's wife.

"I want you to fuck me harder tonight," she whispered to Ian as they entered the house.

He groaned into her neck before pulling out her chair and carefully pushing it in for her to sit.

"You prepared lunch," he said to Hermione. "I thought you would have been buried in a book by now."

"The crates are still sealed," Hermione replied.

"I'll help after we eat," he promised. Hermione smiled excitedly as she nibbled on her small servings.

"This is your second lunch, right?" Emily asked, frowning at herself for not paying better attention to Hermione.

Hermione hummed around her fork and Emily narrowed her eyes at the same time as Ian before Hermione looked at the both of them with wide eyes.

"A proper answer, if you will," Ian said softly, but no less menacingly.

"We were washing for my first lunch," Hermione said to Emily quietly.

"Hermione," Emily said with near exasperation. Hermione started to say something but Emily held her hand up. "Don't say you'll do better. You've said that so many times now that I'm no longer going to argue with Ian against that live-in nurse he wanted from the beginning."

"I'll make sure our newest employee is settled in by the end of this week," Ian replied before Hermione could protest. He finished up his lunch and motioned for Hermione to follow him to his study while Emily and the boys finished up their lunch. "We need a library for you," he commented with a smirk as he started prying open a lid on a crate.

"Perhaps the Library of Alexandria?" Hermione asked with slightly glazed eyes.

"If it hadn't been destroyed," Ian responded as he finally pulled the top off and a paper fluttered to the floor.

Hermione kneeled to pick it up but he beat her to it and rolled his eyes before rolling it up.

"Don't," Hermione whispered harshly, surprising him by her tone, and snatched it from him before he could realise she had just _ordered_ him to do something. "Give me your mobile," Hermione said as she reached for it in his pocket and took a few pictures. She barely had five seconds to glimpse what was written before he snatched both back.

"That's Liam's, I believe," he said as he rolled it up again.

"I heard my name," Liam said as he entered Ian's study. Hermione busied herself with sorting through the books to hide her reaction to what she glimpsed in the man's letter.

"From your secret admirer," Ian said as he handed Liam the letter. Liam murmured his thanks before leaving, but not before turning to watch Hermione until she grew uncomfortable. Ian pretended to not notice as he pried open another crate. "What was that?" He asked when Liam left.

"He's been doing that," Hermione said quietly and reached for his mobile again. "Where's your paper?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her.

"Call auntie Em in with the boys and close the door." She ignored his question as she searched his desk and found his paper in a drawer while he watched. "Do it," Hermione firmly said as she looked up and willed him to understand.

"Emily, boys!" He called for them.

Declan and Phoenix came running into the room with Emily following along behind them at a slower pace. He stared at her with a silly smile and she rolled her eyes. He closed the door when they were finally inside and Hermione started closing all the windows.

"What is this about?" Ian and Emily asked as they watched.

"Stay with the boys," Hermione said to Emily as she pulled up the pictures on Ian's mobile and started writing on the paper.

"That's Arabic," Emily said as she watched over Hermione's shoulder.

"I know," Hermione replied as she continued and Ian joined Emily in watching Hermione.

"Why are you even writing this down?" Ian asked. "It's not like yo-" he stopped abruptly and looked at Hermione suspiciously.

"Understand?" She asked without even glancing up at him. "Perfectly," she replied as she silently thanked Ancient Runes for making it easier to understand other languages. Ancient Runes were like the Wizarding World's Rosetta Stone. "And I am sure none of us like Liam's _secret_ _admirer_," she said as she handed him the translation and watched as his face grew darker, then pale. He sat in Hermione's favourite seat while Emily read what Hermione translated after prying it from his hand.

"We need to get out of here," Emily breathed, looking as though she wanted to cry. "Burn this," she said to Hermione. "Remember to make sure it's all ash."

Hermione tore up the paper into small pieces and threw them into the bin while Ian stayed with his head down. He stared at the carpet as though it held all the answers all the problems in the world. She quietly summoned her bluebell flames and watched as they burned every scrap of paper to ash and singed the bottom of the bin before extinguishing the flames with a wave and slight twist of her hand.

"How did you do that?" Ian asked as he continued staring at the carpet, startling Hermione.

"Worry about that later," Emily said as she started pacing. "What are we going to do?" She asked them. "It's not safe here."

"Are there any more letters?" Hermione asked before she started rifling through the second crate.

"We need a plan," Emily said when Hermione came up empty handed.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"_Neshama_," Eyal greeted over the BAU's conference phone. "_I found some _friends_ of Liam_." They could hear his sneer from wherever he was. "_You will not like what I have to say_."

"We need to know," Annie replied.

"_Doyle tried to recreate his network through Liam after escaping North Korea, and while Doyle was successful, he chose the wrong man to trust_," Eyal explained. "_Liam has turned to the lowest of the low and started trafficking women and children_." Their worst fears were coming to life. "_Your family is in more danger than you originally thought_," he said needlessly.

"Oh, God." Garcia started sobbing. Severus stepped toward her and quietly murmured to her while everyone tried to hold everything together.

"_I think I can get in before Liam decides on making any moves_," Eyal said. "_He'll want to wait until the women go into labour. That won't happen for a few more months_."

"Wait," Morgan replied, "back up now. What do you mean you might be able to get in?"

"_There's a certain advert in nearly all the personal sections from Russia, Germany, to certain places in Asia_," Eyal responded and they could hear him grinning. "_A man is looking for a live-in to help his niece through her difficult pregnancy_."

"Difficult?" Spencer asked, sitting at the edge of his seat, pale.

"_That's all it says, my friend_," Eyal said apologetically. "_This was posted five days ago and only once. They'll have hired someone by now. If I can find out who, I can bribe or blackmail them to recommend me as a replacement_."

"There's no more information on that advertisement?" Hotch asked.

"_Just a number that I've already dialled_," he replied. "_The number has been disconnected already, I figured it would be_."

"Give us the number," Hotch, Easter, and Auggie said at once.

Eyal chuckled and listed the number to them.

"_I'll have a friend at Mossad run the number also_," he said.

"Just make sure they won't endanger my sister and brother," Auggie warned. "Or any other innocents," he added when he could feel Annie glaring at him.

"That's our family, Eyal," Annie said to her friend. "Please take care of them if you can."

"_I'll do everything I can to do that, Neshama_," Eyal promised before he disconnected.

"My dad isn't going to like this development," Auggie finally said to the silent room as he typed away in his corner of the room. "He'll be here in three hours."

"Strauss is going to have a field day if he shows up here," JJ responded.

"The number was prepaid, of course," Auggie announced as pulled his headphones off. "The card used to buy minutes was issued to," he paused and waited until Annie punched his arm. "Violent much?" He asked with a smirk. "It was registered to Declan Granger from Russia."

"That's them," Rossi said with relief while Annie messaged the information to Eyal.

"Eyal is going to follow this lead until it's dead," Annie spoke.

"Get this," Easter said as he glanced up from his mobile. "The number pinged quite a few times in Hong Kong."

"We already know they haven't gone there," Spencer replied.

"Let me finish," Easter drawled. "It pinged quite a few times in Hong Kong," he repeated, "but once in Tokyo."

Annie started messaging again.

"That's all we have for now," Hotch said as he dismissed everyone, wishing and praying to every deity he could think of that they would have their missing family back soon.

"Make sure Reid is at mine for dinner?" Rossi asked Hotch.

"Sure," He agreed.

"Make sure you bring Jack too," Rossi said. "We haven't had a boys' night in a while."

"Jack would like that," Hotch replied with a small smile.

"Come on, Anderson," Rossi called to Auggie. "Don't want to keep your parents waiting at the airport."

Auggie was on his feet faster than they could blink and Rossi chuckled.

"I'm so ready for the rest of that conversation you promised," Auggie said as he unfolded his cane and allowed Rossi to guide him to the car park. Rossi placed Auggie's hand on the side of the car so he could find his own way to the passenger's seat. The few times he had led him straight to the passenger's side and opened the door, Auggie protested about his loss of independence jokingly, but with the undertone of bitterness that he could not do things the way he used to before losing his sight.

"Hermione's car is so comfortable," Auggie groaned as he settled and waited for Rossi to turn the engine over so they could be on their way. Rossi smirked at his unseeing companion. "What's her car again?" He asked as he felt the dash to familiarise himself with the buttons and knobs. "Don't tell me," he said quickly. "It has to be Mazda."

"Subaru," Rossi corrected him. "This was my work vehicle before Hermione and Phoenix came to live with me."

"You gave this up for Hermione?" Auggie asked, surprised.

"She's my granddaughter," Rossi tenderly replied. "I'd give Mya and Phoe the stars if I could."

"Mimi created a whole family without us," Auggie said quietly. "I find myself wondering if we weren't enough for her."

"Mya didn't intend to create a family apart from yours," Rossi responded. "More like we were family, but wandering around each other to protect each other from the world yet never really became involved in each other's personal lives unless we were invited. Mya changed that.

"She became the glue that brought us all closer than we thought we could be," he continued. "We thought inviting each other into our personal lives would invite invasion and start to blur the lines between our work and home… but Mya showed us otherwise. We're a stronger team with Mya and Phoenix… and it feels like we've lost our family's heart and soul without them.

"Mya and Phoe… they didn't need us," Rossi said softly. "They had her friends back in England, friends that went through hell with Mya, friends that understood her better than we might ever be able to. She has your family, but I suspect she didn't go to you to protect you all, so her and Phoenix came to me, and we needed them, though we had yet to figure that out. Hermione cared too much about the last of her family that she stayed away from you all to keep herself safe from more loss."

"Uncle Atlas and Aunt Jane." Auggie sighed. "I still can't believe they're gone… it's been a little more than two years now and I still expect Aunt Jane to call me asking why I haven't called my mom." He sadly smiled. "We've arrived?" He asked when Rossi's window started rolling down.

"Time flies when you're busy have a heart to heart," Rossi replied as he rolled his window up again and pocketed his parking pass. "Temporary parking. We've got an hour to find the Andersons."

"My parents are very punctual," Auggie said as he unfolded his cane and stepped out of the car to wait for Rossi to guide him.

"It's the airline we should worry about," Rossi replied as Auggie placed his hand on his shoulder, then started walking. "I'll have to leave you near the gate if there's a delay."

"Thanks for the heads up," Auggie responded as they entered the airport. Passengers bustled around them, avoiding them as Auggie's cane slid along the floor. "Did I not mention that the not rude people don't want to bump into the blind guy?" He asked with a smirk. "We'll be at the gate in five minutes, tops."

"Just in time too," Rossi said as he read the flight boards. "It looks like your parents are arriving early. They might be exiting when we get there."

"Even the plane is punctual," Auggie chuckled.

"Want to buy a gift for your mother?" Rossi asked as they came to a gift shop.

"She has too many trinkets already," Auggie replied. "My dad will just store it up in the attic."

"I see something Phoenix would love," Rossi said as he headed in that direction. "Won't take more than a minute."

"What is it?" Auggie asked.

"Something that'll make Hermione fume," Rossi chuckled as he grabbed Phoenix's gift and paid. They were at the gate in time for the passengers to start exiting. Auggie leaned on his cane while Rossi observed the passengers and occasionally messaged on his mobile.

"Are you sure this is the correct gate?" Auggie asked after ten minutes of waiting with nothing to do but mentally sort through Hermione and Phoenix's case.

"I'm sure," Rossi replied, "and if I'm correct, your parents are heading this way."

"August!" A woman called when she spotted him. Auggie was quickly surrounded by his mother's light floral perfume and arms. He couldn't help hugging her as tightly as she embraced him.

"Hi, mom," Auggie said with a slight smile and felt along his mother's cheek before kissing her and catching a sniff of her sea salt and bergamot shampoo. "I missed you," he couldn't help but say even though he would hear an earful of reasons why he should call and visit more often.

"Well you wouldn't miss me so much if you called more often," Melanie Anderson started.

"Son," Harold greeted before his wife could continue her lecture.

"Hi, dad," Auggie greeted when his dad wrapped an arm around him for a sideways hug. "I don't believe you met our host and newest Anderson, Agent David Rossi with the BAU."

"I believe I overheard our newest Anderson over the phone," Melanie said as she shook Dave's hand.

"You're in for quite a story," Auggie said before Dave could reply. "Mimi has been quite busy collecting new Andersons. Do we need to get your suitcases?" He asked.

"Let me help with that," Dave offered when Harold confirmed they did, leaving Auggie with his mother to guide him.

They were soon settled in the car and headed to Dave's home while Auggie distracted his mom with the tirade he provoked from her in the airport. It was another long drive and the Andersons ended up napping in the back seat while Auggie sighed.

"Got any jazz?" He asked.

"Mya has a playlist," Dave answered as he connected Hermione's player and quiet music filled the silence in the car.

"I think I'll sleep in here until we're needed back at headquarters," Auggie said as he reclined his seat and suddenly popped up with wide eyes when the next song started playing.

"What?" Dave asked.

"You gotta be joking, Mimi!" Auggie started laughing. "I can't believe she actually snuck this song in there," he said with a nostalgic smile. "It was a by comment from Hermione when I started calling her Mimi."

"I figured she would hate that," Dave said wryly.

"You have no idea," Auggie replied. "She died my hair blue when I started, and no matter what I did, my hair just became brighter until it was neon blue and I finally gave up." He laughed at the memory.

"Take this call for me," Dave said as he answered and handed it to Auggie. "It's Hotch."

"Anderson here," Auggie answered and listened for a few moments while Hotch talked before hanging up. Dave waited patiently while Auggie seemed to vibrate with excitement. "Lavin found a contact."

"Are they solid?" Dave asked.

"Very," Auggie smirked.

"Are they trustworthy?" Harold inquired with his eyes closed.

"Trust is a relative term in a spy's world," Dave replied. Harold's dark eyes cut into him when Dave glanced back through his rear-view mirror. "My home is two minutes away," Dave warned them. "You'll get to hear what can't be written into the official files after you've both settled in."

Harold's eyes grew darker but Dave kept driving. They silently unloaded the luggage while Auggie showed his mother inside when they finally arrived at Dave's home.

"I don't like how your team has kept some things out of Hermione and Phoenix's case file," Harold said deeply as Dave grabbed the last suitcase.

"You'll understand better once everything is explained by the team and the Malfoys," Dave replied as he started rolling the cases in the mudroom where Auggie and Melanie were waiting for them. The front doors suddenly flew open and Narcissa look at them, vibrating with silent excitement.

"Come in," she said with a tempered smile that threatened to stretch wider. "Lucius, please help Dave and Mister Anderson with the luggage," she ordered. "Mrs. Anderson," she said more softly as Melanie grasped Narcissa's hands. "It is so good to meet you in person."

"It is," Melanie agreed. "Call me Mellie, or Melanie if you prefer. Jane told us a little about your family. I wish she could have told us more."

"Call me Narcissa or Cissa," she replied. "The less you all knew, the safer it was for the Grangers and my family. There is much to tell you and your husband. Dinner will be done in ten minutes, why do you not set your overnight bag down in your room and we all will have this much anticipated conversation after."

"I'll show you to your room, mom," Auggie offered, seeing as how the rest of their party had already headed up.

"Thank you, August," Melanie smiled as she took her son's arm when he offered. "Thank you for helping Mister Rossi host us," she said to Narcissa.

"It is our pleasure," Narcissa responded before they turned toward the staircase. Spencer entered a few minutes later and greeted Narcissa before heading up to Hermione's room to change for dinner, then Hotch and Jack arrived with Derek following along behind. "Is the whole team coming?" Narcissa asked.

"Except Garcia and Walker," Derek answered as he greeted her. "Garcia has Annie helping her figure out shipment patterns for Hermione's nerve potion, and now book shipments."

Narcissa lightly laughed.

"Only Granger would request books from her captors," Draco drawled with heavy sarcasm.

"Draco," Lucius warned as he came down the steps, having heard his son. "Perhaps it might be best if you had dinner in your room."

"Yes, father," Draco sneered.

"Draco," Severus warned. Draco turned to find Severus holding a pie in one hand and a spatula in another. He tiled his head toward the stairs and Draco pressed his lips together before he headed up to his room while the Andersons quietly watched.

"Is that Jane's cherry pie?" Melanie asked to break the tension in the room.

"I asked Severus if he could recreate the recipe from Hermione's cookbook," Dave replied. "It's a favourite for all of us."

"It smells delicious," Harold said and chuckled when his stomach audibly growled. "Exactly like Jane's pies."

"I believe there are a few more introductions," Narcissa said apologetically as they sat around the table. "To your left, Melanie, is Jennifer Jareau, her fiancé William, and their son Henry."

"I'm the media liaison for our team," JJ said after nodding her greeting to Mister Anderson and shaking Mrs. Anderson's hand.

"Next is Aaron Hotchner and his son Jack," Narcissa continued.

"You're the Unit Chief for the BAU," Harold said as he and Hotch stared at each other for a few minutes when Narcissa's voice interrupted their silent profiling of each other.

"This is Doctor Spencer Reid next to Jack, and Derek Morgan," Narcissa said. "Clyde Easter here was sent from Interpol and Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elizabeth's, Secret Service. After him is Hermione's brother, Harry Potter."

"Another new Anderson," Melanie smiled at Harry who lightly blushed.

"Severus Snape, also from England. He is Hermione and Phoenix's second godfather and is working with Harry," Narcissa informed the Andersons. "Last is Lucius and myself. I believe you briefly met Draco, our oldest son."

"Very nice to meet you all," Melanie said, speaking for herself and her husband while Harry and Narcissa started bringing the dinner dishes to the table.

"Our Technical Analyst, Penelope Garcia, is working with our CIA collaborator tonight," Hotch said to Harold. "And, of course, Emily Prentiss and her son Declan were abducted along with Hermione and Phoenix."

"Dinner, Aaron," Narcissa said with a strained voice.

"Sorry, Narcissa," Aaron said gently.

"I created some entertainment with Garcia's help while we eat," Dave said as he waved Morgan over to help him set up a white screen while Spencer started up a projector and laptop. "I'm sure Lucius and Narcissa might enjoy this just as much as Mister and Mrs. Anderson."

Everyone started serving themselves while waiting for them to finish up, and soon a slide show started that had all three Andersons glued to watching and listening. Narcissa quietly described the pictures to Auggie while he slowly ate until a video popped up with Hermione warning Phoenix not to eat the chocolate and blaming Dave. Various pictures and videos the team took, showing Hermione and Phoenix with their friends in their everyday life, kept everyone occupied until there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"We truly are family," Melanie said as she dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. "I can see now that Hermione means so much to all of us. This is my first time seeing and hearing my godson. I understand we are also Draco's godparents?" She asked Narcissa.

"Yes," she confirmed. "We all thought it best you be there if something happened to all of us, Atlas and Jane and Lucius and me."

"What can I do to bring our family together again?" Harold asked as he set down his fork and sat back. Harry started picking up plates with JJ and Spencer's help before they brought out a few pies and some ice cream for dessert.

"I think I should be heading out to take Garcia and Walker some dinner," Spencer excused himself.

"You be sure to return." Narcissa stood up to help him put together two plates and dessert in the kitchen before he took his leave, but not before she made him promise to return for the night. "Will?" Narcissa asked when he walked into the kitchen and stood over the sink then lifted his sleeves and started washing the dinner plates.

"I still can't believe my son is a wizard," Will said quietly. "There's this whole other world out there that I'll never be fully apart of and… what if Henry has to go through what Mya went through?" He asked, voicing his worry for the first time. "I wouldn't be able to protect him."

"Henry will have all of us," Narcissa said gently as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "He will not have to experience a war as we did. Henry will get to have a normal childhood, as his children also will because Harry and Hermione will not have it any other way."

Will let out a wry laugh as he continued.

"I know that's supposed to make me feel better," he said.

"It hardly does," Narcissa quietly finished the rest of his thought. "I had to give up my baby to have him experience something close to a normal childhood," she said softly. "It was one of the hardest things I had to do. I understand your feelings, because I have experienced them."

"I'm sorry," Will quickly apologised. "I didn't mean to unbury those memories for you."

Narcissa gave him a watery smile.

"My daughter gifted us with a bigger family than we thought we had," she replied. "My family will have normal lives as long as there is breath in my body."

There was some commotion in the dining room and Narcissa handed Will a towel.

"We missed Harold and Melanie's discovery of magic," she said as he took the towel and dried his hands. "Let us dazzle them with something magical."

"What are you thinking?" Will asked almost excitedly.

Narcissa smirked in reply.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Hermione frowned as she threw out the bacon bits set in a small dish on her window sill. Every day she set out fresh bits to see if she could attract another post owl, but so far all she had been attracting were pests and bugs. She dared not leave her window open, or open the screens to the outside at night while her and the boys slept.

Living in the mountains was too quiet and she could hear everything, like when her, Harry, and Ron spent nearly a year camping and running. She could hear a twig snap at the top of their mountain and jump awake.

It was getting harder to eat and rest when she constantly worried about the boys' safety.

The nurse that had been living with them for a few weeks had her more on edge.

The woman threatened Declan a few times when she thought no one was paying attention and was too close to Liam for any of their comfort in the main house. Hermione and Emily coaxed out the story from Declan and found he was doing his best to protect Phoenix when the woman suggested they visit the stream up the mountain, but Phoenix was wary of the nurse.

When the woman didn't return from her day off Hermione was satisfied.

Ian would certainly fire her on the spot now, no matter what the woman would give for an excuse.

There was loud rapping on the front door in the morning, before soft knocking on her bedroom door had Hermione sitting up in bed in anticipation. Emily quietly entered the room and stretched out next to Declan on the bed.

"He will fire her, right?" Hermione asked with no little anticipation.

"He was looking for an excuse," Emily said with a wide smile, then frowned when two sets of heavy footsteps passed Hermione's room while talking quietly. "Stay with the boys," she said as she struggled to get up again. Hermione quietly laughed and climbed over Phoenix to help her up. "Shut up, Mya," Emily said with a roll of her eyes.

"But Auntie Em," Hermione innocently replied. "You looked like you needed the help. I was only being a good niece."

Emily cracked a smile as she headed toward the door.

"I have my eye on you," she said before closing the door and heading into Ian's study where the unknown man suddenly stopped talking and Emily stared at him in surprise. She suddenly headed to Ian's window and closed it before heading to the other open window and doing the same, then turned to their guest and crossed her arms.

"Do I want to know why Mossad has suddenly taken an interest in my husband?" She asked as she crossed her arms. Ian casually leaned back into his chair. Emily knew he had a gun strapped under there somewhere.

"Former Mossad," the man corrected as he looked over Emily and studied Ian from the corner of his eyes.

"You went dark, Lavin?" Emily asked as she stepped closer to Ian.

"Retired," he replied. "Reluctantly. My former boss, Rivka, used a friend through me, and my friendship was more important than my job."

"Must be some friend," Emily said as she stood next to Ian's chair.

"I understand we both value Annie," Lavin responded and Emily stiffened. "As I was telling your husband, I'm here to replace Rebecca. It seems she had an accident last night in the city."

"An accident I'm sure you staged," Emily replied with a slight smirk as she relaxed and pushed Ian's shoulder so she could take his seat. Ian rolled his eyes, but moved to sit on the side of his desk.

"I don't know what you mean," Lavin stoically denied and Emily rolled her eyes. "I do have medical training and have delivered three babies, two nieces and a nephew. I assure you they are healthy," he said to Ian.

"Eyal here went to medical school," Emily said to Ian. "he dropped out before he could officially become a doctor."

"I'm not sure I want a Mossad around my family," Ian spoke. "Former or not."

"You won't find anyone with my type of training at such quick notice," Lavin replied as he placed an ankle on his knee and rested his elbows on his legs while his fingers touched at the tips and his chin rested on them. "Your… friend… Liam… looks very familiar," he said slowly.

Emily and Ian became rigid in reply and the conversation paused until a pair of small feet ran to the door and hastily knocked.

"Uncle Ian!" Phoenix shouted. Ian quickly moved to open the door. "Uncl-"

"What's this commotion?" Ian sternly asked.

"Mama's stomach is really hurting," Phoenix said fearfully.

Emily struggled to stand and Lavin quickly moved toward Phoenix until Ian stopped him with an outstretched hand.

"I'm the closest person you have to a doctor," he said to Ian who glared but reluctantly motioned for him to follow after a moment. Emily caught up to them as they entered Hermione's room. Eyal was already leaning over Hermione and checking her eyes and pulse, then feeling around her stomach while asking her questions that Declan answered knowingly.

"Rebecca never really payed attention to auntie My," Declan said quietly and paused when they heard Ian's knuckles crack. "I know auntie My has skipped a lot of meals, and I only saw her drink water once yesterday."

"You're malnourished, dehydrated, and you've hardly slept if those bags under your eyes say anything at all," Eyal said to Hermione. "She needs saline. Do you take vitamins?" He asked Hermione, who nodded. "Bring them," he ordered. Emily sighed as she stepped out of the room and headed toward the kitchen. He had them in his hand a few minutes later as he read the prescription label and rolled his eyes. "Not enough iron for how little you're eating. She needs to take these for all three meals for a month. How soon can you get me a saline bag?" He asked Ian.

"Is an hour too long?" He asked.

"Yes," Eyal said as he started lifting Hermione into his arms. "Where's the bath?" He asked. "I need Epsom salt."

"This way," Emily said, leading him outside to the washroom.

"Do you trust him?" Ian quietly asked as he walked with her on his arm to help her as she stumbled a few times over the loose gravel.

"Annie sent him," Emily answered as she tried to hold back a smile.

"Annie?" He asked.

"My cousin," she replied. "Annie is a good judge of character. I trust her."

"So we trust him," Ian said, then sighed. He looked around and motioned for the boys to enter the large washroom before closing the door securely behind him. Emily blocked a few airholes with Declan and Phoenix's help before turning to Ian and Eyal as the water filled a large rectangular bath. "Maybe he can connect me with someone on the inside," Ian whispered.

"For what?" Emily asked.

Ian stared at her.

"The salt?" Eyal asked, interrupting them.

"Here," Emily said as she opened a cabinet and handed him a full bag then watched as he poured three handfuls into the bathwater.

"This is making me thirsty," Hermione said weakly as she adjusted her wet nightgown to stop it from floating up.

"Make sure that saline gets here in an hour," Eyal said to Ian while Emily filled a cup of water for Hermione. Ian and Emily shared a worried look and Eyal sighed. "I'm here now," he said to Ian. "I have a part to play so be sure to treat me as you did Rebecca."

"If my family is going to be rescued, I want the CIA here first," Ian said to Eyal before leaving to make a few calls.

"Why?" Eyal asked Emily as he closed the door again and locked it.

"I don't want to say out loud," Emily worriedly replied.

"The bath will help you as much as your niece," Eyal said after a few moments, then turned to distract Declan and Phoenix.

"Emily?" Hermione asked.

"Might as well," Emily said as she slipped off her slippers and stretched out next to Hermione. "Oh, dear God," she groaned in relief. "Why didn't I know about this sooner?" She asked.

Hermione quietly laughed and winced.

"How's my niece or nephew?" Emily asked as she laid her hand on Hermione's stomach to feel the baby wildly kicking. "Drink the rest of your water," she admonished Hermione.

"Yes, auntie Em," Hermione said with a slight smile, then grimaced. "Ever since this little one discovered their feet, my organs have become soccer balls. I think I'm permanently bruised from all this footy."

Emily laughed.

"I'm almost five months," she said as she stared down at her stomach. "I still feel flutters."

"I miss the fluttering stage," Hermione quietly replied. "I wish I had my wand," she said sadly.

"We'll find it somehow," Emily reassured Hermione. "If it was lost at the mall, then the team might have it."

"If they have not found it?" Hermione asked.

"Then we'll get you a new one somehow," she promised.

"What if we can access the wizarding world here?" Hermione softly whispered. "Uncle Ian might let us spend a few days in Tokyo if he knew. Do you think it might be safe to tell him now?" She asked.

"I think it is," Emily replied. "But I want to be sure."

"We don't have time for being sure," Hermione said quietly. "Your acquaintance there," Hermione motioned to Eyal's back. The man was drawing on the stone floor with some of the Epsom salt and was in the middle of playing some game with the boys.

"I trust him," Emily responded. "I know he was friends with another group of ICW wizards from Israel. That's where he's originally from."

Hermione looked interested.

"Hopefully they didn't erase his memory after his business with them was done," she said, then her brow furrowed as she looked thoughtful. "_How long should we be in here_?"

The man turned in surprise, then just as quickly turned back to the boys while Emily quietly laughed.

"Just how many languages do you know?" She asked Hermione.

"I want to keep surprising you," Hermione replied as Eyal stood and placed two large robes on a stool.

"_Ten more minutes should be long enough_," Eyal answered with his back to them.

Someone knocked on the washroom door and he opened it, only to step out and close it behind him. He started arguing with someone outside until a third voice joined in and Ian huffed as he opened the door with Eyal closing and locking it behind him.

Eyal started cleaning up the salt with the boys to start another game while Ian sat on the edge next to Emily and stared at only her while they quietly talked.

"Uncle Ian," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione," he answered, his eyes never straying from Emily.

"Do you believe in magic?" She asked, noticing how Eyal's head slightly turned, interested. She turned back to see Ian staring down at her through narrowed eyes.

"Are you going to make a joke about leprechauns and gold?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"What?" Hermione asked, taken back.

"Nothing," Ian replied as he rested his chin on the back of his hand and his elbow on a knee. "You were saying?"

"I was wondering," Hermione replied.

"What kind of magic?" Ian asked. "The magic of love?" He asked as he glanced at Emily then back to Hermione.

"Well, love is its own brand of magic," Hermione knowingly responded and Ian narrowed his eyes at her again.

"_Do you believe in broom riding, cauldron stirring witches and wizards, _Madonna?" Eyal asked as he started another game with the boys. Hermione stared at him for a few seconds.

"Madonna?" She asked. "_I whole-heartedly do_," Hermione replied. "_Because I've been one since I was eleven_."

Eyal laughed and Ian stared between them.

"That surprised me too," Emily said to Ian. "Our genius niece knows French and Hebrew and can translate Arabic."

"Really?" Eyal asked, interested.

"It's good to know you know," Hermione said to Eyal, then looked at Ian while he stared between them. "If you knew someone who could do actual magic, what would be the first thing you would want from them?" She asked.

"Safety for you all," Ian answered right away. "I know how to run and hide. I can take care of myself."

"You know I can do that too," Hermione responded. "I have done that with my friends."

"When you were searching for those documents to destroy," Ian replied.

Eyal looked at Hermione in surprise.

"You are Hermione Granger," he said, amazed.

Hermione smiled at him before closing her eyes and concentrating on her magical core. She lifted her hand and felt Emily grasp it and she opened her eyes.

"Auntie Em?" Hermione asked.

"You're not fit enough," she said.

"She's right," Eyal agreed. "We need to get you better first before you practise any spells."

"What?" Ian asked, confused. Hermione sighed and looked at Ian.

"Uncle Ian," Hermione said quietly. "When I turned eleven years old, a woman knocked on our front door. Her name was Minerva McGonagall, and she was the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She proved to us that I was born with magic and I needed to learn how to control it. I was a muggleborn student, meaning I came from parents who had no magic," she explained.

"The old bloods," Ian said as he stood and started pacing. "The ones whose families had children attend your school for generations."

"Yes," Hermione replied. "They call themselves purebloods. The ones with both muggle and pure-blood heritages are called half-bloods. From the moment I entered Hogwarts, I was despised and hated because I am a muggleborn. I was smarter than everyone else, more powerful than the purebloods and quite a few half-bloods. They wanted to destroy me."

"What were the documents?" Ian asked.

"They were retainers," Hermione said quietly as she leaned back and rested her head on the ledge while Emily started running her fingers through Hermione's hair. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr., known in the wizarding world as the Dark Lord Voldemort, performed the darkest of forgotten magic. He split his soul into six pieces. He never knew until the end that he actually split his soul into seven pieces, and that the seventh piece was sealed in my best friend's scar on his forehead."

"What fanatical book did you read this from?" Ian asked when Hermione paused. She gave him a watery smile and held up her hand before she summoned her familiar blue flames. He looked down at her wet hand before she handed the ball of flame to Emily and he knocked it out of their hands before Emily could take it. They all watched as the blue flame sat on the water.

"It's a bluebell flame," Hermione said as she gathered it in her palms. "It's harmless," she said as held the flame out to him. He reached out and poked through the flame with a finger while trying not to look surprised when he wasn't burned. Hermione held his palm upwards and transferred the flame to his hand while he stared down at it in surprise.

"Does this mean I don't have to be discreet anymore?" Phoenix asked.

"You still do," Hermione replied as Ian stared at Phoenix and Declan with new understanding. "No one else besides us in this room can know about magic," she said to him.

"What else can you do?" Ian asked as he placed the flame back on the water. Hermione looked at Emily and she nodded

Hermione waved her hand over the flame to extinguish it and looked up at him.

"If I had my wand, I could do nearly everything you could possibly think of," she answered. "There are rules and laws to magic, just like there are rules and laws for gravity. Witches and Wizards have their own government and society. The most important law we have is the Statute of Secrecy.

"There are exceptions made for family," she explained, "but if a muggle, a non-magical person, is exposed to magic then their memory of the magical event must be erased. If a witch or wizard purposely exposes magic to a muggle, then they face up to fifty years in Azkaban, the wizarding prison."

"Do you have a wand?" Ian asked.

"I lost it," Hermione replied as she started to dwell on her memories, trying to remember what happened to it. "It is hard to say if I lost it at the shopping centre or after."

"The retainers," Ian said, "they held the pieces of Riddle's soul."

"They did," Hermione confirmed. "My seventh year of school was spent on the run from the British Ministry of Magic. I was Undesirable No. 2. I even had an award issued for my capture," she said with a mocking smile.

"You were captured," Ian pointed out.

"Yes, by Scabior and his group of Snatchers with Greyback leading them." Hermione shivered.

"Fenrir Greyback?" Eyal asked sharply.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Greyback was a werewolf," she explained to Ian and looked at the boys to make sure they were still distracted. "He liked biting and turning children young," she said quietly. "After," she shivered more violently and Emily reached for her hand. "He dominated them in every way," she said meaningfully. "He was a cannibal, rapist, and-" she choked. "Bellatrix tortured me with the Cruciatus curse," she said to them. "It is one of the three Unforgiveable curses. It is like ice and fire flowing through your veins, millions of glass shards shredding your muscles… your brain being pushed through a sink pipe.

"I had withstood seven hours of the curse and-" she choked and Emily wrapped her in her arms. "G-Greyback… Greyback's touches. Narcissa was finally able to coax Dobby to come back to Malfoy Manor to rescue Harry from the cellar. When Harry refused to be taken with the other prisoners, Dobby opened the door. Pettigrew was standing guard and he was going to summon Voldemort but Narcissa blasted him up into the chandelier.

"Harry disarmed Draco before he realised Draco was on our side and Draco started fighting with his aunt Bella while Narcissa was dragging me toward Dobby and blocking Lucius's curses," she said to them. "Dobby apparated us away, but Bella's cursed knife sunk into his heart.

"Luna had to explain what happened when I later woke up," Hermione said quietly. "We were at a Malfoy safe house, and Narcissa tried to heal the cursed carvings in my arm and the one on my neck that was a hairs width away from nicking my artery. Dobby died a minute after he apparated us to safety.

"We had to break into Gringotts to get to one of the horcruxes," she continued. "The goblin we rescued promised to take us down to the Lestrange vault down in the deepest caves of the bank in exchange for the sword of Gryffindor. I estimated the vault to be at least seven thousand feet below the surface… he betrayed us.

"The damn goblin betrayed us and alerted security. We had to hurry inside the vault to find and collect the horcrux, but we had no way of exiting. The security staff were throwing every dark curse they knew, even the killing curse, and of course there was a dragon that guarded the vaults," she scoffed. "There just had to be a damn dragon spewing fire, but at least it was killing off most of the security staff and holding them back.

"We managed to climb a few levels before I realised our only hope of escape was the damn dragon." She lightly laughed. "Harry and Ron thought I was crazy, of course, but after seven years of friendship and trust… they hopped on the dragon and we blasted away chains holding it down. I swear the monster was laughing while I was screaming my bloody head off as she escaped," she said with a wry smile. "I think I still have glass in my scalp from when we broke through Gringotts's glass ceiling." She unconsciously ran her fingers over her scalp. "We made to it Hogwarts's Black Lake on her back… that was the beginning of the end of the war.

"We won, but not without losses," she said quietly. "I woke up in the hospital wing because I felt the wards on my parents' home pull at me. I apparated to find their home surrounded by police and neighbours. One of the officers escorted me to an Agent Campbell and I was given a basis to negotiate their release.

"If I had just listened to the man, I might have been able to save them," she admitted as she clenched her fists. "Instead, I offered to take Phoenix's place and it is all my fault. I might as well have been the one to pull the trigger on them."

"Calm down, _Madonna_," Eyal said quickly. "This stress is not good in your condition. Is the saline here?" He asked Ian who looked up at him blankly while Emily murmured into Hermione's ear. "The saline," he said again as he lifted a robe and motioned for Emily and Hermione to get up.

Ian quickly reached to help them, and with Eyal's help, they were hurriedly wrapped up in the robes and escorted inside with Declan and Phoenix leading them. Eyal scanned their surroundings with a practised eye as they walked in.

"Bugs," he quietly murmured to Ian as they kept walking towards Hermione's room.

Hermione closed her eyes after hearing Eyal's whisper, feeling everything that opposed her magic.

"You forgot to drain the water," she said to Eyal. Emily looked at her questioningly but Hermione simply looked up at Eyal and waited for him to go back outside to the bathhouse to empty the bath.

"Very well," he said, and went to do as Hermione requested.

"Hermione?" Emily asked.

Hermione ignored her and closed her eyes as she concentrated on her core and felt her magic flowing through her veins, down to the tips of her toes and all the way to the ends of her hair.

"What is she doing?" Ian asked as he watched in amazement.

"Hermione!" Emily snapped as she stepped closer to Hermione to stop her.

Hermione ignored them while Phoenix and Declan stared up at her with their mouths gaping at the golden sparks _zinging_ off the ends of her hair and fingers, falling onto the floor and scattering towards specific areas throughout the house.

She felt the pull of the storm coming from the east, and felt the electricity calling to her magic. She _pulled_ harder on the storm until she smelled the ozone after a thunder strike and tugged harder at the electricity with her arms until the boys' screams broke through her concentration, and Emily's shriek stopped her.

She opened her eyes and the lights were out, small burn marks covered certain places in the family room, bedrooms, bathroom, and Ian's study.

"You killed them," Ian said before Hermione's eyes rolled back and he dived to catch her.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

_Ian's been introduced to magic…_

_Hope this chapter answers some questions for some people… there are three chapters left after this one and I hope all your questions are made clear by the end…_

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Hotch gave Annie a questioning look when she barged into his office and handed him her mobile. He took it from her without explanation. She stared at him while he talked and grew agitated until he exited with her mobile while she silently followed.

They entered Garcia's tech room to find her playing some tonsil hockey with Severus who merely lifted an eyebrow at the disturbance while Garcia stuttered and blushed.

Hotch ignored her and handed the mobile to Severus before escorting Annie from the room.

"You'll get it back," he said before she could protest.

"This is Snape," Severus said into the mobile. He listened for a few moments before hastily standing. "I will meet you," was all he said before handing the mobile to Garcia. "Doyle wishes to give information to the CIA in exchange for his family's safety," he said to Auggie.

"I'll call Joan," Auggie said hurriedly as he reached for the place he last put down his mobile.

"They're coming home?" Garcia asked with hopefulness and reluctance to be so hopeful.

"If the CIA handles everything according to Doyle's expectations," Severus said with a soft smile.

Annie's mobile rang again and they stared at it for a few moments until Garcia answered.

"Garcia with Walker's phone," she said as she set it on speaker.

"_Auntie Pen_," a young boy's voice said.

"Phoenix!" She shrieked as she sat up straighter in her chair. "How are you, little man?" She asked. "Is everything okay? Are you being treated alright?" She asked hurriedly until Severus took the mobile away and chastised her with a look that had her shutting up and hoping he would take her to a cleaning closet, preferably one with a lock _inside_.

He smirked at her before he silkily drawled, "Phoenix."

"_Who's this_?" Phoenix asked.

"I am your uncle Severus," he answered. "You do not know me."

"_Didn't you die_?" Phoenix asked.

"Death decided I needed to live," Severus replied.

"_Mama thinks you died_," Phoenix said. "_She was sad because she couldn't save you_."

"Mama?" Severus asked.

"_Mine looks exactly like mummy_," Phoenix said excitedly. "_I think they might actually be twins but _c'est impossible_. Mama is way younger than mummy, but I don't mind they're not actually twins. Mama laughs when I tell her she should invent a time machine to find out if her and mummy were separated at birth and mama was sent forward in time because of accidental magic_."

"That would be too much accidental magic for… Hermione… to use as an infant," Severus replied, slightly amused and amazed Phoenix had invented a time theory at his age. "Does Lavin know you have his mobile?" Severus asked.

"_The American term is phone_," Phoenix corrected Severus who smirked, "_and I kind of used my magic to-_"

"_Phoenix_!" A woman called.

"_Gotta go, Uncle Severus_!" Phoenix quickly hung up and Severus let out a low, belly deep chuckle.

"That little guy is something else," Auggie commented. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Soon," Severus said, more to himself then Garcia, who looked like she had drooled a bit, and Auggie. "Put your headphones back on," he said to Auggie as he stared at Garcia heatedly.

"I think I'll just go see what Spencer is up to," Auggie replied as he stood up and unfolded his cane. "Lock the door behind me or Hotch might actually catch you both next time."

Garcia squeaked in embarrassment and Severus chuckled again.

"Where were we?" Severus asked. Auggie shook his head as the door closed behind him and the lock clicked in place. He headed left down the hall and followed the rail down the few steps and counted his own steps until he stopped and turned.

"Anderson," Spencer greeted.

"It's almost lunch," Auggie greeted in reply. "How about we head out to see my mom and Narcissa at the tearoom for a few minutes," he suggested.

"I was already going," Spencer said as he stood up and adjusted his messenger bag. "Mind a seven-minute walk?" He asked.

"Not at all," Auggie replied as Spencer brushed the back of his hand and Auggie placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder so he could guide him. "We haven't gotten to talk at all except at meetings," Auggie said as they started heading toward the lifts.

"There isn't much to say," Spencer responded as the lift doors opened and they walked in.

"I feel like there's a lot to say," Auggie pointed out, "Like how you're dating my baby sister and you're going to have a baby together." '_And how you ended up magically married to my sister_,' he thought. The outside air soon greeted them and Auggie waited for Spencer to say something. He had noticed the young profiler was mostly quiet and only spoke when he felt he needed to.

"I wonder if our baby will have magic," Spencer said thoughtfully, disturbing Auggie from his thoughts.

"With my amazing sis's genes," Auggie replied. "You can count on it."

"I hope it's a girl," Spencer said quietly. "Just like Hermione."

"Why not a boy?" Auggie asked.

"I wouldn't mind," Spencer replied, "but I just think of a small Hermione and…" he slowly smiled, "and I can't help but want a daughter just like her."

Auggie patted his shoulder with a wide grin.

"You've got four older Anderson brothers to convince you're thoroughly besotted with our sister," he warned. "Don't worry, I have your back."

"Oddly, that does help," Spencer replied as his mobile chirped along with Auggie's.

"Hotchner called a meeting," Auggie said as his mobile read his message to him.

"And I have to take them lunch," Spencer said as he started typing a reply. "I'll let them know you're with me. Maybe your mom will drop us off if she has Hermione's car."

"She does," Auggie confirmed.

"Two more blocks and we're there," Spencer said as they came to a stop to wait for the traffic sign. "There seems to be more of a crowd today… maybe we should go through the back." Spencer manoeuvred the two of them past the crowd and they were at the kitchen door soon enough. He unlocked the door and was greeted by the scent of several different teas, scones baking in the oven, and tea sandwiches.

"Spencer, August," Melanie greeted the two of with a hug and smile.

"Spencer," Narcissa greeted after Melanie and handed him a few bags after he received a hug and kiss from her too. "Aaron already let us know a few minutes ago. The tea thermoses are in the car," she informed him. "August," she greeted him the same way.

"Severus has something to say to you when you see him next," Auggie said to Narcissa. "And please remind him of professionalism."

Narcissa laughed before agreeing.

They were at BAU headquarters soon enough with Melanie helping Spencer and Auggie with the lunch bags and teas. Harold smiled at his wife as she entered the meeting room and Melanie winked before leaving with a wave.

"Emily, Hermione, and the boys are nearly home," Hotch announced to everyone. An excited murmur broke out around him. "Doyle," he said a bit louder to regain everyone's attention, "wants to negotiate with the CIA for their safety. Lavin confirmed that Liam is now involved with human trafficking. He wants the boys and babies because they'll earn him a few million altogether. He knows there's a reward for Hermione in England so he can earn something more for her than he would by… selling her at a human auction. Emily will be less valuable in his eyes."

"That will make Liam protective of his valuables," Rossi said after Hotch stopped talking. "He'll want to guard them day and night. Doyle will have a hard time escaping with all of them, especially Emily and Hermione since they can't move normally."

Spencer made an odd sound in his throat and Auggie patted his shoulder.

"Lavin confirmed that Liam created a compound around them," Annie said gravely. "Arthur Campbell is gathering an extraction team with Interpol and working with the Prime Minister in Japan to officially allow our CIA agents in their country."

"They'll want to include a few of their own agents," Easter continued. "They'll target Liam since crime has gone up in the area and a few people have gone missing since their arrival. It will give an opening for the CIA to extract Doyle. Interpol will concentrate on extracting Prentiss, Granger, and the children."

Annie's mobile went off on cue and she excused herself from the meeting room to answer.

"Liam bugged their home this morning, their time," Hotch said when Annie left. "Hermione expended a lot of magic that targeted the bugs and shorted them."

"Is she okay?" Spencer immediately asked. "The baby. Is the baby okay?"

"Lavin is monitoring them," Hotch said gently. "He has medical training and he has delivered a few babies." He looked at JJ and she scooted closer to Spencer to talk quietly with him. "Lavin promised to keep us updated on Hermione's condition. Snape offered to meet Lavin, but that will make Liam suspicious and probably paranoid."

"We need more planning," Morgan said as Severus rolled his eyes at them. "Another excuse to get Snape in alongside Lavin."

"We don't need an excuse for Professor Snape," Harry spoke up while smirking at everyone. "There are ways for us to become invisible."

"Invisible how?" Harold asked as he sat up straighter.

Harry tapped his wand on the top of his head and slowly faded out of view while everyone stared.

"I can kind of see you," Spencer said after a few moments. "More like an outline of you."

"Now watch this," Harry said as a silvery fabric appeared from thin air and blanketed him before disappearing.

"Woah," Morgan said as he reached for Harry. His hand met with air instead of Harry as he was expecting.

"I'm over here," Harry said beside Hotch. The fabric made a reappearance and Harry faded into view while folding up the fabric. "I am willing to lend Professor Snape my invisibility cloak because he is the best man to send in to help Lavin."

"He won't be seen going in!" Spencer said excitedly.

"I can help keep them safe until all agencies have seen them," Severus said.

"They'll need to see them," Harold impressed to Severus. "If they don't see that someone is being rescued then there will be a lot of questions between agencies that your Aurors might not be able to clean up. This case already has an international civilian audience. They'll have to travel back our way to prevent more questions on how they disappeared and returned home an hour later."

Severus nodded as he accepted Harry's cloak and stood up.

"I think Lucius should accompany me," Severus said to the group. "We often worked together to gather information for the Order and I know he will be a great help to me again."

Harry started to protest but Spencer spoke up.

"I think he should go too."

Everyone was quiet until Hotch agreed.

"I have seen you two work together since you've arrived," he said. "Lucius and Severus working together is enough to guarantee their safety, but these two wizards and a Mossad will be an asset to our family."

Everyone slowly smiled after Hotch referred to everyone as a family. He often kept his feelings to himself, allowing his actions spoke louder than his words. The meeting started coming to a close and Severus pocketed Harry's invisibility cloak before Annie walked in with more good news.

"Arthur says our agencies have set a date for the extraction," Annie said as she walked in. "It's set to happen a week from today."

"Our family will be together again in a week," Garcia said excitedly. "We need welcome home banners!... and we just have to throw together a shower for the babies!" She started planning with JJ and Annie while the men cleared out, but Spencer stayed to listen.

Hotch pulled Severus aside before he could leave.

"Lavin said Hermione lost her wand when she was abducted," he said quietly.

"Lucius and I will have to detour to Olivander's to get a new one for her," Severus replied. "Keep everyone close for the next few days," he said before leaving. "I understand Rossi has a guest house out back."

"It's a shed," Hotch replied.

Severus tapped his nose and winked.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened when her wards alerted her to someone fiddling with the sliding doors leading to the outside. She slowly sat up in bed and almost shrieked when Eyal moved toward the doors with a gun in hand, but he motioned for her to be quiet. She manoeuvred Phoenix to the centre of the bed and placed herself closer to the screen while protectively holding the boys as they slept.

Eyal shook his head at her and silently warned her not to try anything magical. His mobile silently vibrated and he barely glanced at it before sliding the door open, waiting for someone to enter.

Hermione nearly hissed at him, but then he closed the door and aimed his weapon it at her door.

"Show yourself," he quietly ordered.

Lucius Malfoy faded into view and Hermione stared at him wide-eyed as he looked at her with a tender expression she never expected to see from someone like him… then she remembered he had saved her and others, he had killed Nagini and he was possibly a spy for the Order.

"Mister Malfoy?" She quietly asked.

"What did you say when you defeated V-Voldemort?" He asked right away.

"_Aishiteru_," she softly replied. He smiled as he waited, then she nodded and asked, "What did you tell me in the Department of Mysteries?"

"I told you to stay away from the Veil," he replied.

"You pulled me away from it," she said. "Why?"

"There is a lot you do not know," he responded, then someone sighed impatiently and she gasped as Severus Snape faded into view.

"You died!" Hermione said a little louder.

"You saved me, you silly girl," Severus replied. "You gave me Phoenix tears mixed in with Essence of Dittany."

Hermione sobbed into her palm as Lucius started scanning the room with his wand.

"How did you two find us?" She asked them.

"David Rossi had Potter's number," Severus answered as he helped Lucius. "He called when you and Phoenix were abducted. We have been with your BAU family since the beginning of your… little adventure… I understand your Uncle Harold is the Head of the FBI. Your BAU family is a little miffed you never told them that bit."

Hermione lightly laughed.

"If you think they are miffed, imagine how I felt waking up in the hospital wing just as you apparated," Lucius said as he turned to Hermione and frowned.

"Mama?" Phoenix asked tiredly as his eyes fluttered open. He rubbed them with his fist before trying to open his eyes, and failing.

"Shh, sweetling," Hermione whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. He nearly crawled under her as he started to sleep again. She brushed his hair back and glanced up at Lucius looking down at her brother, practically devouring him and her as he watched them. He quietly sat beside her, looking at her with the same tender expression she had seen from him after everything ended at Hogwarts and when he revealed himself to them a few moments ago. "Why do you look at us that way?" Hermione asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, but her room door opened and Ian's handgun clicked.

"Stop!" Hermione shouted as she nearly jumped out of bed. The gun spouted water instead of the bullet Ian intended.

Ian growled at her and she found herself being tucked back into bed while Phoenix and Declan sat up with wide eyes. Phoenix started crying and she held him as she fought off a wave of dizziness and tried to blink away the black spots dancing around the room. Emily burst into the room behind Ian, heaving for air as she stared at everyone, then stared at Severus in surprise.

"Master Snape?" She asked as the door magically slammed closed behind her.

"Miss Prentiss," Severus replied as he glanced between her and Declan. "I see the adoption potion worked well."

"What adoption potion?" Ian asked as he stared between Emily and Severus.

"I was able to escape to the UK with Declan," Emily delicately explained. "The British Ministry of Magic was going to take Declan away, but a friend from the ICW was able to contact Master Snape to brew an adoption potion so I could keep Declan." She looked at Ian. "It erased his birth mother's DNA and replaced it with mine," she confessed. "Declan is truly mine and yours."

Ian was silently brewing with every emotion imaginable before he attached himself to Emily and manoeuvred them out of the room again.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Imagine putting up with that for the last five months," she muttered

"The man did spend seven years in prison," Severus drawled and Hermione looked at him blankly.

"What does that have to do with their public displays of mild pornography?" Hermione asked.

Severus smirked as his eyes twinkled down at her.

"How have you felt without Doctor Reid these past five months?" He asked with a silky voice and Hermione's bright blush could have lit up the room like a _lumos_. Lucius chuckled as he stared down at her and Phoenix while Declan groaned and threw the blankets over his head, obviously understanding enough of their conversation to be grossed out. Lucius tucked them in again while Severus came to check Hermione's vitals and stoically stared at the results.

"You used too much wandless magic," he finally said. "A restorative draught over the next few days will help, but you will need an advanced dose of nutrient potions for the next week, then you should start on taking regular nutrient potions to bring your health up to satisfactory levels." He poured an opalescent potion into a conjured glass and filled it with water from his wand before thoroughly mixing the water and potion, he then handed it to her to drink. "This should rehydrate you quicker than those saline bags," he said with a nod to the IV attached to her arm.

Eyal carefully removed the IV from her arm and Severus healed it while she swallowed a few drops of the restorative draught and washed the taste away with the doctored glass of water. She seemed to glow with more health after finishing both potions. Lucius chuckled, earning a curious look from Hermione. He sat closer to her again and Hermione was slightly taken back at his uncharacteristic forwardness.

"Look at Phoenix," Lucius softly instructed. Hermione looked down at her brother and her eyes softened as she brushed his hair back again while he blinked up at her with his stormy grey eyes and closed them again when they grew heavy with sleep. "Hermione," Lucius said quietly. Hermione reluctantly took her eyes off her brother to look up at him and stared into the same stormy grey eyes as her brother.

"Mama?" Phoenix asked tiredly.

"Sorry, love," she apologised as she wiped at her eyes and startled when Lucius started dabbing her cheeks with a handkerchief. She wanted to yell at him to stop messing with her head, but Phoenix always had white-blond hair and stormy grey eyes, but never had she ever put him together with the Malfoy family. "Phoenix is mine," she said vehemently, then covered her mouth in surprise.

"Just as you both are mine," Lucius swiftly replied.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Look at me," Severus said softly.

She shivered at those familiar words that came from him in a dire situation she thought had taken his life, but did as he said. He pressed against her mind and she let him in as he observed until he came to a blank canvas and slowly peeled the sheet away to allow the memories to slip through…

…memories of him and Dumbledore arriving at the darkest time of night with a small bundle under the Professor's black cloak. The memory of him charming her, the nurses, and doctors to make them believe Jane Granger had given birth to a son…

She cried as he left her mind.

"You both are mine," Lucius repeated to Hermione as he continued to dab at her eyes and cheeks. "Atlas and Jane adopted Phoenix and Draco the muggle way. He truly is your brother, but so is Draco. Narcissa and I adopted you with magic, you are _our_ daughter," he softly explained to Hermione. "If anything had happened to Narcissa and I, Atlas and Jane would have taken you three to hide in the muggle world, and likewise, if anything happened to Atlas and Jane, Narcissa and I would have taken you and Phoenix to one of our safe houses.

"You left before Narcissa and I could hide you both away again," Lucius continued, strained. "Umbridge was searching for you for a year before Mister Potter caught onto her scheme and brought it to Kingsley's attention. She is now spending the rest of her life in Azkaban." He smirked. "Though you stayed away… and we kept searching. We never stopped, Hermione. You are as much our daughter as Phoenix is our son.

"We learned about you both from stories Jane would mail," he confessed. "Atlas was a brother to Severus and I. I know you requested they be buried in your family cemetery, but we also created something special for your parents in the Malfoy family cemetery. Narcissa and I lost a part of our family with you… _petite duchess_."

Hermione sobbed again at the nickname her parents called her and knew that was how Draco knew to call her that, because her parents had told them. Lucius placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her uncertainly before she pulled him closer and sank into his warmth.

He would never be her father Atlas, but with time he could certainly be her father Lucius.

"She just rehydrated," Severus complained to Lucius. "You are going to dehydrate my goddaughter with all this water leaking out of her eyes and," he cringed, "_snot_ leaking out of her nose." He pulled a clean handkerchief out of his pocket while Hermione stared up at him with wide eyes. "Do not look at me like that," he said as he took a step back at her wide, golden eyes, then sighed and stepped toward her to clean her nose with another cringe.

Hermione was suddenly smothering her laughter into Lucius's shoulder.

"I think I could have fun with him," she said to Lucius as she nodded toward Severus.

Lucius chuckled deeply and Severus scowled at them, then Hermione turned her watery eyes on Severus again and he groaned before disillusioning himself and his sulking footsteps followed him out of the room while Hermione and Lucius laughed again.

"Oh, God," Hermione cringed when they heard low moans coming from the room down the hall when the door opened and closed. "I would put a silencing charm on their room if I had a wand."

"Speaking of which," Lucius's eyes glowed a little more as he reached inside his cloak and produced a long box before delicately handing it to Hermione. "Ollivander sends his best wishes." Hermione gasped as she lifted the cover and held up a twelve-inch wand that sparked golden flames. It was suddenly snatched out of her hand when the flames turned into dragonflies and ladybugs.

"No magic for the next three days!" Severus hissed, obviously he hadn't left as he led her to believe. Hermione looked up in his direction and he groaned before shoving her wand inside his cloak and she nearly cried again as it disappeared into thin air. "Stop that this instant!" He demanded.

"But," Hermione wiped at her eyes again and looked up at his outline, "I have not felt that connected to my magic in _months_. _Petit haricot_ is even kicking in excitement" She grabbed his hand and held on tight as he tried to pull away, but she managed to place it over her stomach and he stilled.

"My first grandchild," Lucius said fondly as he placed his hand next to Severus's and felt him pull his hand away as he cleared his throat.

"I will be warding the rest of the house, _Mimi_," Severus said silkily while Hermione growled at him. His deep laughter had her trying to keep a smile off her face even as she threatened him.

"I _will_ dye your hair blue as I did to Auggie!" She called to him. "Or maybe a nice _red_," she smirked as her door slammed shut again and Declan groaned under the blankets.

"Sleep now," Lucius said quietly as he tucked the blankets around her again. "We shall all take shifts to make sure you all are safe."

"When can we go home?" Hermione asked as he smoothed back her hair. "I miss everyone."

"One more week until all hell breaks loose," Lucius replied and moved to stand before Hermione stopped him.

"Stay," she begged. "Please?"

"Until it is my turn," Lucius promised as he settled behind her atop the blankets.

"Have you met Spencer?" She asked tiredly as she pulled his arm over her shoulders and tucked his hand under her cheek.

"He misses you," Lucius replied as he settled somewhere between his side and his back.

"I miss him just as much," she whispered.

"Narcissa and I have a lesson for you to learn from when you and Phoenix are safe at home again," he said as she moved her head to the crook of his shoulder.

"Can I learn now?" She asked, interested.

"Patience, I have learned, is not your greatest virtue when it comes to learning," he teased. "Sleep, Hermione." She almost protested before she yawned and just as quickly fell asleep to his deep chuckle. Her last thought was of how much she had missed feeling like someone was her home and missed Spencer even more when she realised Lucius could just as easily feel like a similar home as her papa.

A stomach was pressing into her back when she woke in the morning. Emily was quietly humming as she plaited her soft curls. Hermione groaned into her pillow and Emily chuckled.

"The boys are in the washroom with Lucius standing guard outside," she said when Hermione started feeling for Phoenix and Declan.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked. Hermione opened an eye and groaned again. "I thought so," he smirked down at her. "A few more drops of the restorative draught," he held out the silver spoon to her and cringed, but he handed her another doctored glass of water and the hydration potion that she had to sip on for a few minutes before it finished.

The boys were back inside and playing in their room by the time she was allowed out of bed to eat a late breakfast, then she was back in bed before she could protest with Lucius coaxing her to sleep again and Emily settling next to her with all the pillows in the house supporting her every which way.

Ian chuckled at them and growled when Emily flipped him a certain finger.

"I told you not to be teaching my niece those crude behaviours!" Ian glared.

"If you did not want me to learn anything crude you should have been more quiet last night," Hermione retorted. Emily hotly blushed and Ian cleared his throat before her bedroom door slammed closed. "That door has gotten more bangs than I have gotten in my short life," she groaned and Emily laughed in surprise.

"I'm sorry we can't help you with those hormones," she said with amusement.

"I find myself getting frustrated more easily." Hermione sighed. "I am sorry for being so crude."

Emily laughed before saying, "Don't be. If anything, it makes your uncle shut up." Hermione laughed and yawned, making Emily yawn in return.

Lucius spent most nights sleeping on a conjured cot in her room before he switched with Eyal or Severus who shared the room intended for the boys, between them. Lucius and Severus's days were spent spelling the outside walls and every shingle on the roof to withstand the force of the heaviest weaponry Ian knew was available to Liam's men, and modifying wards to slightly confound the men when they got too close, but not enough to make them suspicious.

Liam received another note with another shipment of books that Ian took pictures of before giving them to Hermione to translate while Severus and Lucius swept the room and shorted a few more bugs with magic before she could actually do so. As she translated slowly became a grew more sick until she finally had to rush to the bathroom before finishing her work, leaving Eyal to finish for her.

"Thankfully we found you all before they'll be able to carry out their plans," Eyal said as he handed the translation to Ian and turned to Severus and Lucius, "They planned to wait for Hermione and Emily's seventh month before inducing labour," he said to them quietly. "The note implies there are a few doctors and nurses who are willing to do this."

"Can we find out who they are?" Lucius asked.

"Leave that to me," Severus said darkly as he disillusioned himself and threw the invisibility cloak over himself. "Assume the worst if I am not back in an hour."

"Your emergency portkey," Lucius reminded him.

"I will keep that in mind," he drawled, then silently held out a familiar wand to Hermione. "Be sure not to use it too much or you will set yourself back and possibly harm my niece or nephew."

Hermione quickly hugged him while he cleared his throat and stalked out the front door.

"That is very Gryffindor of him," Hermione said when the door closed seemingly on its own.

"If he heard you say that you would lose your tongue for an hour." Lucius smirked at her.

"Show me your favourite piece of magic," Ian said to Hermione while she looked over her new wand with a small smile.

"Would a patronus be too much magic?" She asked Lucius.

"No more magic for the day if you do perform that charm," he replied.

Hermione closed her eyes and thought of her happiest memory, but found she felt more sad than happy as she thought on the first time her mother held Phoenix and introduced her to him, and how hard she fell in love with her baby brother when his blue eyes seemed to look up at her.

"I don't think I can anymore," she whispered as she looked up at Lucius with watery eyes.

"You can," he firmly replied. "_Feel_, Hermione," he quietly prompted.

She closed her eyes again and stayed away from her memories from before the war and thought of meeting Dave at the airport, but it wasn't strong enough, none of her memories were strong enough… not until she remembered dancing on Phoenix's bed while singing into her shoe, then turning to find Spencer watching her and Phoe. She had absently thought that she might actually lose her heart to another male in a romantic kind of love. Then he started singing with them… and she knew… Spencer had stolen her heart so easily with the first note he sang that evening.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" She shouted as a white mist floated out from the tip of her wand and slowly formed a large animal with pointy ears, powerful shoulders, a well-defined torso, and sinewy hind legs. He opened his jaw wide showing all his sharp teeth, and quietly roared while Declan and Phoenix reached out to pet him.

"A nundu," Lucius breathed and quietly chuckled while the nundu licked at Phoenix and his hair stuck up on one side. "Your patronus is no longer an otter. Your nundu is more fitting."

Hermione coaxed the nundu to her side, whispered into his ear, and smiled when it rumbled in approval before shooting off in a streak of light.

"Where did it go?" Phoenix asked.

"To deliver a message," Hermione replied and couldn't help but smile the rest of the day even though she couldn't do any more spells.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"We have to be on one of those teams," Derek argued with Aaron as they sat around the dinner table at Dave's. Annie was still at the office helping Garcia with a few more things while Auggie's parents expected him out of work earlier than he would have liked. Joan supported his parents when he complained, but she dug in her heels and sided with his parents.

Auggie couldn't help but call her a suck up before hanging up on her.

"The team isn't trained for this type of heavy infiltration," Aaron objected. "I will not support any of our team joining in…"

A white blur made everyone stop talking as a translucent white animal circled around Spencer a few times before stopping beside him and talking with Hermione's voice.

"_I hope you are alone when my patronus reaches you_," she said. "_I need you to know how much I love you and miss you, Spencer. Please give my love to everyone. Please stay safe and do not think of doing anything I would do. Please make sure Derek knows that too. I know you both will be itching to help out the most… I just want you safe so Phoe and I can come home to all our family. I almost hope Aaron is there to hear this with you so he can make sure Derek cools his heels. I wish I could say more, but just know you and Phoe are my happiest memory_."

Narcissa wiped at her eyes as the nundu licked Spencer's hand before fading.

"What was that?" Spencer asked as he looked at his hand and feeling… Hermione's happiness…

"A Patronus," Narcissa explained with a soft smile. "The most skilled witches and wizards struggle with producing a patronus and most can only produce a non-corporeal," she explained in a quiet voice and twirled her wand. A thin wisp of silver hovered above them like a mist as they reached up to touch. "It takes a strong memory to produce a corporeal patronus," she said. "The strongest are the memories of those we love." This time she said the spell strongly and meaningfully, producing a dazzling white peacock that pranced about the dining room before she summoned it to her and whispered to it before it left in a streak of white light.

Spencer couldn't fight away his smile all through dinner.

He still felt Hermione's happiness soaking into him as he pulled her favourite pillow closer to himself and tried to sleep, but felt too giddy at the physical manifestation of how much she loved him. He silently wondered how he could prove how much he loved her in return.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

_They're almost going to be rescued!_

_The next chapter is going to be another short chapter like this one, then it's the epilogue... I have to warn you all that my epilogue is never-ending. The ride is nearly over! I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. Thank you all for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Please heed the M warning!**_

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Hermione wandered about her room, anxiously waiting for the sun to set and for the darkness that would soon fall over their home. Eyal was checking his predetermined perimeter around the house while Severus and Lucius finished warding the bathroom, the only room in the house with four solid walls.

Declan and Phoenix were quieter than usual, feeling everyone else's tension. Emily winced as she held her stomach and Hermione hoped she wasn't too stressed that it was affecting her unborn cousins. She suddenly looked at Emily again and couldn't help but laugh.

"They kicked, did they not?" She asked.

"What?" Emily asked and winced again before smiling wide. "They did," she breathed. "The babies are kicking!" She laughed and grabbed Ian's hand. He smiled as he pulled Emily into a tight hug and nearly smothered her with one of his deep kisses while Phoenix and Declan playfully gagged and Hermione had to look away to fight off a blush.

"It is as good an omen as any tonight," he said softly, then turned to Declan and brushed his cheek with the back of his fingers and thumb. "I know I had a backwards way of showing it, but I love you all." He turned to Hermione and Phoenix and embraced her just as tightly and brushed her cheek as he looked down at her. "I wanted my brother again, but instead I got his spitfire of a daughter," he smiled softly and she finally saw the warm blue eyes so much like her father's had been, the eyes Emily saw every time she looked at him. He looked more like her father's identical twin at that moment, rather than his fraternal twin. "You are just like your grandmother, Hermione," he said with watery eyes and kissed her forehead. "You are more like her than I can impress on you." He brushed Phoenix's cheeks last and kissed his forehead. "You keep causing mischief for your sister," he chuckled.

"Stop talking like you're going away," Emily said weakly as Ian stepped toward her again and wrapped his arms around her.

"We know I am," Ian said softly. "It's no use pretending I'm not a criminal, love. You take care of our family like you have been, you hear?"

"Ian," Emily sobbed, clenching his shirt in her fists. "How dare you make me love you all over again!" She weakly punched his chest.

"I should have known better," he said softly as he hugged her a little tighter.

Eyal entered and nodded at him.

"It's time," Eyal said quietly as he waited at the front door for Ian.

"Ian," Emily sobbed as he stepped away. Hermione quickly took his place holding her.

During her time with her uncle, she would have thought he might have been severely ill-tempered and short, maybe even abusive, but instead, he had been silent and contemplative as he watched them every day, only being ill-tempered when he found out how much danger his family had faced without him. He was so different than the way Emily had explained him when she had first fell in love with him. Perhaps it was because Hermione was there and looked so much like her namesake that it made Ian re-evaluate his life and choices, or perhaps he saw them as a chance to change himself into a better person for his family… maybe it was both...

The first shots rang out in the darkness and they were all ushered into the bathroom. Emily gathered herself as she held onto Declan tightly while squeezing Hermione's hand. The gunfire grew closer and they waited in tense silence for something to happen.

The first missile shook the house while Phoenix whimpered and held tightly to Hermione and she clung just as tightly to Emily before another missile shook the house harder… and something _snapped_. Phoenix cried a little louder and Hermione started singing their mother's lullaby while rocking him. Severus and Lucius prepared themselves with their wands raised and Hermione tightly held onto her own as they all stared at the bathroom door in anticipation.

"Doyle's here!" Someone shouted outside.

"Where's the rest of our packages?" Someone else asked.

The front door broke open as a third missile hit the home and it shook harder.

"This is Clyde Easter from Interpol!" Someone shouted.

Emily looked at Severus and Lucius right away before answering.

"Prove it," Emily called back.

They heard him step in front of the bathroom door and saw the thin shadow of his feet at the bottom.

"_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_," Easter said through the door.

"What?" Emily asked and Hermione laughed.

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon," she translated as Severus and Lucius disillusioned themselves and opened the bathroom door.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you again, Prentiss," Easter said as the door opened. "Or should I call you Doyle now?"

Emily sobbed again and Hermione helped her onto her feet while Clyde escorted them out with a group of agents surrounding them. Hermione hefted Phoenix onto her hip as they ran through the shots surrounding them, all seeming to mysteriously miss them until they were safely loaded into an armoured vehicle. She knew Severus and Lucius were somewhere flying above them on firebolts, keeping the vehicle safe from more missiles, and silently prayed with her whole heart that they all would make it out together.

They didn't fight to live through a damn war with a bloody maniac just to die two years later on a rescue mission.

Hermione continued to hum and sing to Phoenix as he cried while various bullets dinged against the vehicle and bounced off the thick armour. Emily slowly rocked Declan while she stared off into space and Hermione's heart twisted for Emily. Declan lost his dad again, and Emily her husband, and her unborn cousins might never know Ian or ever see him.

"You're the famous Hermione Granger," Easter said to Hermione as he watched her calm Phoenix. "Her Royal Majesty has been waiting to meet you for more than two years. I hear there is a Victorian cross with your name on it."

A few agents whispered her name as they looked at her more closely.

"I suppose it has been rather rude of me, staying away from my home country for so long," Hermione quietly replied.

"We'll be there in a few short hours," Easter said. "It's been insisted upon by Queen Elizabeth herself. We're to take you all straight to Buckingham Palace where you'll spend a week recuperating, then you may do as you wish from there."

"I supposed the choice is out of my hands," Hermione responded as she hugged Phoenix tighter.

Sometime during their conversation, the bullets stopped, and Phoenix tired himself out from stress and crying. They spent the next hour in contemplative silence while Hermione held onto Emily's hand for support that went both ways and nearly dozed off before their vehicle finally stopped.

Someone banged on the back doors and Easter looked out a peephole before opening up to allow them to exit, Emily holding tightly to Declan and Hermione with Phoenix safely in her arms.

The whole street was blocked off and a crowd was stopped a few blocks down with police and barricades holding them back while a media helicopter hovered above them, along with two military ones. Cameras flashed more often, along with a few green flashes. She knew that the wizarding press was having as much of a field day as the muggle press.

More guards surrounded them as they entered the British embassy, only to be greeted by the sight of Kingsley Shacklebolt and the British Prime Minister.

Hermione looked at her old Order friend and broke down into tears as she threw an arm around him and hugged him tightly.

"Hermione," Kingsley said softly as he hugged her and Phoenix.

"I am sorry," she cried, trying to control her tears and kept apologising. "I never realised how much I missed you all until now."

"Shh," Kingsley soothed her as he walked her further inside, followed by the Interpol guards now mixed in with Aurors. Hermione took one last breath and finally looked up from the folds of Kingsley's robes. "Have you met Minister Berkley?"

"Briefly," Hermione answered as she shook the man's hand. "One of my parent's dinner parties after the summer of '95, I believe."

The man smiled wider.

"I do believe you are right," he replied. "I daresay Her Royal Majesty might be envious I met you briefly before her."

"How is Mrs. Berkley?" Hermione asked. "I recall she had to miss that dinner party because she had caught the flu."

"She's back in England with our daughter," he responded. "Our first grandchild is due soon."

"Congratulations," Hermione sincerely replied. "My best wishes to your daughter and grandchild."

"Thank you," he smiled again and Hermione turned to Emily and Declan to reach for Emily's hand.

"I am sorry for being rude," Hermione apologised. "This is my Aunt Emily and my cousin, Declan Doyle," she said confidently. "Auntie Em, this is Prime Minister Hart Berkley and the British Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Nice to meet you both," Emily said quietly as she shook their hands.

They finally arrived at a drawing room where four more official people waited with various staff and two journalists or historians with cameras that quietly started clicking as they entered. Kingsley led them toward their hosts and Hermione slightly bowed before greeting them.

"_Thank you for sparing your people to help rescue my family and me_," she said to the first man, the Japanese Prime Minister, who was pleasantly surprised she spoke fluently.

"_I am glad you are all safe, Miss Granger_," he replied and motioned to his magical counterpart.

"_It's an honour to meet you, Miss Granger_," the Magical Minister said with a slight bow that she returned. "_You have done many great things to bring peace to our world_."

"_I could not have done anything else_," Hermione quietly replied, then introduced Phoenix, Emily and Declan to them before Kingsley escorted her to the American President and the Minister of Magic for MACUSA. More of the same greetings were uttered before Kingsley led Hermione and Phoenix to the centre of the room.

"Hermione deserves a grand ball for her bravery and strength," Kingsley spoke over the quiet chattering that quieted at his words. "With her friend and brother, Harry Potter, Hermione has helped bring world peace to the Magical world. It is a shame she has yet to experience it herself.

"Tonight, before Hermione has a chance to escape again," he joked and the crowd lightly laughed, "I present to Hermione Jane Granger an Order of Merlin, First Class, for services done for our world, for taking up a mantle that no one else could or would, and helping Harry Potter bring in a new age of peace, the Golden Age." He motioned to the parting crowd and Hermione gasped at the familiar green eyes heading toward her. She rushed to meet her best friend somewhere halfway with the biggest hug she could muster while he swayed with her and shared more tears before finally leading her back toward Kingsley.

"Everyone has pointed out how Hermione helped me usher in this new Golden Age," Harry started and hushed Hermione when she protested. "What is not well known, and what has been conveniently left out, is that without Hermione, this new Golden Age would not have been ushered in. Yes, my sister did all the research to end the war, she supported me and never once abandoned me during my years of need, but she also did the one thing I doubted I could do… and that was to defeat Voldemort."

The crowd broke out into murmurs.

"My prophecy spoke of a power He knew not," Harry continued over the murmurs before the crowd quieted, "and Hermione was that power. She is the epitome of what love means, and without her, our world would be lost to darkness. With these words, and the relief that the world finally knows who truly defeated the darkest wizard of our time, I hand this award over to my sister, Hermione Jane Granger, the true defeater of Voldemort." He carefully pinned the medal to Hermione's blouse and wiped the tears from her cheeks before hugging her again while their audience cheered and a few more cameras flashed.

Minister Kishimoto stepped closer to them and the crowd gradually quieted again.

"Tonight," he began. "The highest honours have been awarded to Miss Granger-sama," he said and bowed to her, which she returned out of respect, and he smiled. "Miss Granger-sama has been awarded for her bravery and strength, but tonight I wish to award her for her knowledge. It is with great pleasure that I award our world's highest award to Miss Granger-sama for her research, The Confucius. Without her research of forgotten magic, our world would surely have been lost to darkness."

A quiet gasp filled the room and the small audience slowly started clapping before it was more constant and enthusiastic.

"The deepest thanks of our people," Minister Kishimoto bowed again as he handed Hermione her award and she again returned it as she accepted it with more grace than her Order of Merlin.

"Can I see?" Declan asked as he ran up to Hermione. Hermione sat next to Emily to show Phoenix and Declan her awards while they touched them with awe and amazement, and no little excitement.

"I want to be just like you, mama!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"It would be awesome to earn The Confucius," Declan agreed.

"It takes determination and dedication to your studies," Hermione said to them quietly. "Anyone who sets their mind to a task can complete it if they are dedicated and determined."

"No offense," Harry said as he sat beside her, "but what's The Confucius?" He asked. Hermione couldn't help but laugh for a few moments. It was completely Harry… and she missed him more than she knew.

"Its muggle counterpart is the Nobel Peace Prize," Hermione replied and Harry said a quiet wow as he stared at her award in a whole new light.

"It's time," Easter said as he motioned for Hermione and Emily to stand as they were again surrounded by agents and Aurors, but without the Ministers. Harry kept his arm around her waist as she carried Phoenix and held Emily's hand as they were escorted out to SUVs this time. "There is a private jet waiting for our arrival," he informed them. "We'll be in England in seven hours with one stop for fuel."

"You are coming with us?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I refuse to let you out of my sight now that we've found each other again," he replied. She leaned her head on his shoulder in response.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly so they wouldn't be overheard. "I want to help my uncle Ian."

"What?" He asked sharply. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"He is on his way to give information to one of the Intelligence agencies that were a part of our rescue, is he not?" She asked.

"Yes," Harry slowly answered.

"Can he not have the chance to prove himself as Professor Snape and Mister Malfoy have done?" Hermione whispered. "They are good men, and I know my uncle wants to prove himself." She glanced back at Emily. "I want to help give him that chance."

Harry rubbed his eyes as he nodded.

"We'll talk to Kingsley when we get back to England," he replied. "Maybe with memories and testimonies shared between Britain and the US, someone will be convinced to give him a chance. You'll have to work hard to convince them you haven't fallen victim to Stockholm Syndrome."

"Our mind healers can confirm none of us have developed Stockholm in an hour," Hermione responded.

"I'm not so sure about your aunt," Harry said more quietly.

"I am not either," she whispered, "but I have to believe in her, Harry. I know my aunt and uncle's love is not false in any way."

"Alright," Harry said with a nod. "I'll help you do what I can and do my best to make sure we don't need testimony from Phoenix or Declan."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said softly.

If she expected the flight to England to be relaxing, she was sorely wrong. She found herself separated from Emily as soon as they stepped on board. Hermione asked Harry to support Emily for her and he reluctantly agreed. Phoenix and Declan were allowed to watch a few videos, but fell asleep right away. Hermione wished she had that luxury. The seven hours of flight time were spent telling an Agent Wolff every detail of her time with Ian Doyle and Liam, then repeating herself at least five more times, if not ten times.

She was nearly falling out of her seat before the agent took pity on her and allowed her an hour's rest since she had spent six hours retelling her story while he picked and prodded at different parts expecting certain reactions, then being sorely disappointed when she didn't react the way he wanted.

The poor man.

Didn't he know she withstood torture nearly the same amount of time?

Her feet were swollen from her long sit and she groaned in relief when Harry transfigured a seat into a sofa for her and sent cooling charms to relieve her feet and help her relax, then did the same for Emily when she joined them a few minutes later.

Hermione tiredly mumbled an hour later and leaned into Harry as he tried to wake her and pull her to her feet. She hissed as she tried to walk and felt sorry for Emily when she couldn't even stand.

"What do we do?" Wolff asked Easter.

"They'll have to be carried," he said as he bent to lift Emily from the sofa and Harry lifted Hermione to carry her down the steps behind Easter. "Hold onto Hermione's hand," he said to Phoenix and Declan as they carefully descended while Hermione nodded off in his arms.

There was a small crowd of reporters waiting for them on the tarmac and he was thankful Hermione was snoozing away with her head in the crook of his neck. They finally arrived at the SUVs waiting for them and Easter relieved him of Hermione then carefully placed her inside beside Emily. Phoenix and Declan were settled in next and Harry found himself sitting with Easter in the front while they slowly drove past a crowd that was slowly growing.

"Look at those two, snoring away," Easter laughed. "They're going to be so tired they won't even realise they've met the Queen!"

"Hermione will be horrified later," Harry chuckled. "I don't want to imagine what she'll say or hex me with," he cringed as he leaned back and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, they were stopping and Easter was quietly laughing as he stopped at the front doors of Buckingham Palace where a few familiar faces eagerly waited on the bottom steps.

Harry tried to wake Hermione but she groaned at him, then leaned against him, so he lifted her again while the boys laughed. He turned to find himself relieved of his best friend and softly smiled as Hermione cuddled into her new companion's chest.

"Let's go meet the Queen," Harry said to Declan and an over excited Phoenix as he took their hands to follow after Hermione and Emily. They were escorted into a few guest rooms as soon as they entered, Harry found himself thankful for the chance to get some peaceful sleep after years of restlessness.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Hermione woke to find her feet wrapped in hot towels and sighed at the relief. Phoenix was sleeping beside her again and she reached behind her for Declan, but found more sheets and panicked as she sat up and looked around the elegant room, so different from her room in Japan, though she didn't stop to analyse the change in her surroundings and kicked the lovely hot towels off her feet.

"Declan?" Hermione called as she pulled her wand out of her sleeve.

"He's with Emily."

Hermione quickly turned and stumbled, but he caught her.

"S-S-Spen-Spencer," she stuttered as she sobbed and wrapped her arms around him as he gently placed her back in bed.

"Hermione," he whispered as he held her and kissed her forehead, down her temple and cheek, lingered on the corner of her lips until she turned her head more and kissed him on his lips when he took too long to kiss her where she waited months for him to do so.

His hand moved from her back, across her waist, and settled over her belly as he breathed a little harder into her neck before kissing her again when their baby kicked at his hand as if welcoming him and asking where he had been for the past few months.

"I missed you so much," Hermione cried as they held each other.

"Rossi let me sleep in your room as often as I wanted," Spencer confessed and tried not to blush.

"I wish I could have been there with you," Hermione replied as he sat with her on the bed and laid out next to her as they continued to hold each other. The two of them quietly talked until he and Hermione finally fell asleep again, both from exhaustion and happiness that they were finally back where they belonged.

They slowly woke to the sun slowly rising across the horizon and Hermione quietly moaned at something familiar against her stomach.

"Hermione," Spencer panted as he opened his eyes to looked down at her. "Not with Phoenix here," he reminded her.

"I know," she said breathily. "I just," she groaned and looked around her room, finding only one door. She pulled him up and prodded him in the direction of the door and they entered a cupboard.

"We're in a closet," Spencer said as she closed the door behind them and waved her wand. He felt her essence surround him and knew she had cast something.

"A silencing charm," Hermione explained as she attached herself to him again. "Spencer," she said hurriedly as her shaking hands fisted into his pyjama top. "These past five months I've been a cocktail of hormones with no way to relieve them."

Spencer laughed as she pulled his shirt off and he helped her out of her nightgown. He breathed in amazement when he truly saw the changes her body was going through for the first time and attached himself to her lips before she could voice any insecurities.

His hands felt hot over her bottom and she moaned when he tilted her hips into his, but was careful with the new addition between.

"You don't know how beautiful you are," Spencer said huskily as he kissed down her neck, chest, and finally nibbled on her breast with his lips. He groaned into her breast when she pushed his pants down and slowly started pumping his cock.

"I need you," she panted as she pulled him closer and nearly sobbed as he tried to take his time. "Now, Spence! I need you right now!" She pleaded.

"As my angel commands," he replied as he lifted her thigh and placed it on his hip before grabbing her other thigh as she held onto his neck. His breath stuttered as his cock glided through her lips to spread her moisture over him and herself.

"Please," she sobbed.

"Sorry," he apologised as he adjusted himself and slowly slid into her with a sigh she reciprocated.

"Missed you," she kept repeating herself. "So much. You're my home, Spence. You're my home."

"You're my home too," he said lowly as he started moving inside her while she quietly moaned.

"I need it hard," she whimpered. "So hard."

He groaned and sat on the floor with her legs spread open on either side of his hips. She felt him deeper inside her as they settled and she moaned louder as he started thrusting up into her. She met each of his thrusts, doing what she could to drive him as deep as she could take him. Their baby kicked wildly between them and she let out a breathless laugh. He suddenly twisted and she was on her back as he kneeled between her legs and pumped down into her quicker and harder.

"So good," she panted, he grunted in agreement as she grew tighter around him. He started suckling on her breast while rubbing her clit. She moaned louder and he found himself seeing stars when she tightened around him so hard, he saw stars with her.

"I'm coming," Spencer groaned as he pushed himself up against her closed cervix and thought of the life they created together before coming so hard he could almost swear they heard him coming all the way to the kitchens. Hermione deliciously moaned into his ear as she slowly coaxed more come from him than she had their first and second time together.

He carefully lifted her into his arms and turned so he was sitting up with his feet touching the opposite wall and Hermione was sitting astride him, leaning back onto his knees as she grounded down on his cock until she shuddered and came again, pulling a few weak spurts from him.

He started quietly laughing as she fully leaned onto his thighs.

"What?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"We're in a closet, love," he pointed out. "In _Buckingham Palace_."

Hermione laughed with him and started to stand with his help while she quietly cleaned them with her wand. Spencer ended up on his knees looking down at her stomach and his arms around her waist, pulling her toward him while he whispered to his child and Hermione teared up at his words.

"You are going to have the most amazing mother in the universe," he said to his unborn child. "We'll love her together for eternity." He looked up at Hermione with slightly watery eyes before continuing. "I hope she'll agree to marry me so we can keep each other until the end of time."

She quietly gasped and her world suddenly stopped, only to revolve around him.

"I won't lose you again, love," Spencer quietly promised.

"Yes," she replied after her world started spinning again. "Yes, I will marry you."

He smiled as he hastily jumped to his feet and brushed his lips over hers before lightly kissing her again while their hearts pounded against each other's chests, letting them know their hearts beat only for each other. Their baby kicked a few times to remind its parents it was included too.

"Please don't tell anyone I proposed naked," Spencer said with a soft laugh as he helped her dress.

"Shall I also leave out our location?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Why don't we say it was in the gardens," he suggested as he opened the door.

"I guess we will save the naughty version for when we are old and shameless," Hermione smirked as they stepped out.

"Let's do that," Spencer said and looked up when someone cleared their throat.

"Only one problem with that," Aaron smirked at them. Jack and Phoenix were eating breakfast on a table that must have been carried into the room while they were otherwise busy.

"Has anyone found them?" Derek asked as he walked into the room and turned when Aaron nodded at them. Derek was suddenly smirking while they were brightly blushing and shuffling their feet on the carpet. "I'll let everyone know."

"Not everything!" Spencer called after him.

"Sure, G-man," Derek replied disbelievingly as he hastily left.

"Mama!" Phoenix called as he held his fork in his hand and smiled up at her.

"How is breakfast, sweetling?" Hermione asked as she walked up to him and kissed the top of his head while Jack hopped up and gave her thighs a tight hug.

"Please don't leave again, auntie My," Jack whispered as he hugged her.

"I promise I will not leave again if I can help it," Hermione softly replied as she lifted him into her arms and held him when he refused to be coaxed away. She winced as she sat with him in her lap at the table and Aaron gave her a worried glance.

"Everything okay?" Aaron asked as he carefully watched her. Spencer was suddenly watching her too but Hermione ignored them while cutting Jack's food into small pieces so he could eat them without having to keep his mouth open for a few bites.

She suddenly hissed and held her stomach while holding onto Jack and trying not to curl out of her seat.

"Hermione," Spencer said sharply while Aaron removed Jack to allow Spencer to help Hermione back to bed.

"Lavin is still here," Aaron said as he stepped toward the door with Jack who continued to protest.

"Let Jack stay," Hermione said before he could leave. "Come here, Jack." She patted the open space on her bed for him to climb up.

"I'll watch Jack," Spencer promised Aaron while Phoenix came to lie beside Jack so they could quietly talk.

They never got a moment alone again when Severus and Eyal rushed into the room. Severus ran the diagnostic spells for Eyal who nodded while feeling around Hermione's stomach and checked her eyes before looking at her apologetically.

"_You have been intimate_," he said to her and Hermione blushed as she nodded. "_Did it hurt_?" He asked.

"_Not until a few moments ago_," she answered with a light blush.

"I have to check," he said apologetically. "I think your placenta may have slightly torn away from your uterus and there may be some blood."

"It's my fault," Spencer said quietly, looking guilty and scared.

"No," Eyal replied as he turned Hermione to the side to reveal a small stain of blood. "_Madonna_, you have been carrying Phoenix," he said to Hermione. "I noticed from the pictures on the internet. He's too heavy for you in your condition."

"But Phoe needs me," Hermione replied.

"He has us now," Spencer reassured her. "What about," he blushed, "intimacy?" He asked.

"You shouldn't for a few weeks," Eyal instructed them. "You'll need to see a gynaecologist or a Healer to have them run more tests."

"I should call Poppy," Severus said as he summoned his patronus and sent a message for the mediwitch. "She would never forgive me if she did not get to torture you for leaving the infirmary without her dismissal," he smirked at Hermione who groaned and covered her face with the blankets.

"Where is Hermione?" Some asked outside the door. "What is wrong with my daughter?"

"Narcissa?" Hermione asked them as the door flew open and Narcissa Malfoy was suddenly engulfing Hermione in her arms and kissing her cheeks and forehead.

"What is wrong?" She asked Severus.

"Hermione has been carrying too much weight recently," Severus said as he glanced at Phoenix. "Her placenta slightly tore away from her uterus."

"It will be okay," Narcissa said to Hermione. "It happened with Andy when she was pregnant with Dora early in her second trimester," she said softly as she brushed Hermione's hair back. "It will heal and you both will be fine."

"Placenta previa," someone else spoke and Hermione gasped.

"Aunt Meli!"

Melanie smiled at Hermione as she sat on the edge of her bed and started massaging her feet.

"I experienced it with Auggie late in my pregnancy," she said to Hermione who tried not to moan at her foot massage. "Harold would do this for me every night. It helps keep the swelling down," she said more to Spencer than Hermione.

"Mya!" Emily called as she rushed into the room, followed by a woman who closely resembled her.

"We should leave," Severus murmured to Eyal. The two men soon took their leave from the room.

"I think they are scared of oestrogen!" Hermione called after them as the women and Spencer laughed. "Auntie Em," Hermione patted the space vacated by the boys when Eyal started checking her stomach. Emily climbed in beside her while they hugged each other and everyone found something else to stare at besides the woman who had followed Emily into the room.

"So," the woman finally said, "you are Doyle's niece."

"Mom," Emily warned.

Narcissa and Melanie looked at the woman sharply and silently reached for each other's hands while deciding whether or not to confront the woman.

"Do you have something against our daughter, _Ambassador_ Prentiss?" Melanie asked. "I understand you are not here by invitation while my daughter and our family are the main guests."

"You are putting your job at risk, Emily," the woman finally said to Emily.

"My aunt owns half of my tearoom in Virginia," Hermione said to the woman before Emily could reply. "Even if she is dismissed, my aunt and cousin will hardly be out of a home or be forced to skip meals. In fact, I understand Emily and I are successful enough to open a second tearoom."

"Lucius has everything planned out for you, Hermione," Narcissa said to her. "He was excited at the profits you both are making and could not stop himself from making a five-year plan."

"Turns out I have more family than you wanted," Emily smirked at her mother while hugging Hermione.

"We have already proven we would follow each other to the ends of the earth," Hermione said to Emily.

"So we have," Emily replied with a growing smile.

"Mrs. Prentiss," Hermione said to the woman before she could leave. "There is always room in our hearts for more family."

The woman gave her a small smile before quietly excusing herself.

"Where is Declan?" Hermione asked.

"With Rossi," Emily replied. "He's determined to spoil Declan with chocolate for breakfast and unlimited video game time."

"Where's grandpapa?" Phoenix asked as he finished the last of his breakfast.

"Shall I take you to him?" Narcissa softly asked Phoenix.

He looked up at her for a few seconds before nodding and taking her hand. Hermione's heart clenched as she watched them leave and wanted to call Phoenix back to her… but her voice stuck in her throat.

"I'll bring grandpapa to see you, mama," Phoenix called back to her as Aaron walked into the room with someone familiar following behind him.

"Miss Granger!"

"Madame Pomfrey," Hermione greeted with woman with a nervous smile as she bustled around her and adjusted her pillow and blankets before scanning her with her wand and muttering to herself while slightly singing under her breath as she concentrated on a spell that caused her stomach to glow and the baby to kick.

She finally finished and patted Hermione's shoulder, then handed her a healing potion. She stood over Hermione until she swallowed every last drop of potion and gave her a satisfied nod.

"Rest until dinner," she said to Hermione. "I want to see you in three days to make sure you are still on the up and up."

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey," Hermione replied.

"You be sure to take care of that little girl in there," Madame Pomfrey ordered while Hermione looked at her stomach in amazement and Spencer was suddenly pressing his palm over her bump. "My scans said you need more nourishment. Severus mentioned you are taking nutrient potions with every meal. I want you to continue that for the next month, then for only breakfast for the rest of your pregnancy and six weeks after, longer if you breastfeed. Stay hydrated because you have been having trouble with that. I trust you will closely watch her, young man?" She briskly asked Spencer who didn't seem to have paid attention.

"We all will," Aaron promised Madame Pomfrey as Melanie offered to escort the woman out and proceeded to ask more questions about Hermione's health.

"We should get you breakfast," Spencer said to Hermione after thoroughly running his hands over Hermione's stomach with a wide smile. He kissed her stomach before standing and picking up a receiver to order more breakfast for Hermione while Emily laughed at Spencer's dazed reaction.

Hermione ended up falling asleep again before the breakfast arrived and was prodded awake by her daughter playing footy with her bladder. She blushed when she realised the room's bathroom suite was beside her bed to the right. Spencer blushed at Aaron's by-comment about hormones and closets when Hermione closed the door behind her as she rushed inside.

"Shut up," Spencer muttered. Aaron laughed while Emily lifted an eyebrow and quickly put two and two together before starting to tease Spencer until he was thoroughly red from embarrassment.

"I think I'll have to tell Rossi to keep locks on his closets," she said just as Dave walked in and looked at her oddly.

"Shut up, Emily!" Spencer said louder and was saved by Phoenix popping out behind Dave. Hermione exited the bathroom and rushed to Dave, hugging him tightly. He quietly murmured to Hermione in Italian and wiped away more tears as he led her back to bed and called in the maid who was carrying a tray for Hermione while he adjusted the blankets around her with Emily's help.

"It's truly an honour to meet you, Miss Granger," the maid said as she placed the tray over Hermione's lap. "Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elizabeth, sends her wishes for your health."

"You look familiar," Hermione said to the maid before she could leave.

"I'm a squib," the maid replied. "My sister was Lavender Brown. I understand she was saved from being mauled by Fenrir Greyback by your adopted father, but she died a few months after the war in a scrimmage when the last of the free Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley."

"Lavender was my roommate at Hogwarts," Hermione said to the young woman. "I am truly sorry for your loss. May I ask your name?"

"Rosemary, Miss Granger," she replied. "My sister spoke highly of you," she said before leaving.

Hermione picked at her breakfast after Rosemary left and slowly sipped on her potion. Dave frowned at her as he sat on the edge of her bed, then looked at Aaron and Spencer worryingly, noticing Emily seemed just as subdued as Hermione.

"I haven't seen you eat breakfast," Dave said to Emily.

"I had a few bites," she lied.

"No you didn't, auntie Em," Phoenix said. "I saw you in the garden under our window when we had breakfast."

"Auntie Em?" Hermione asked.

"Declan shouldn't be alone for too long," Emily said as she started to climb out of bed.

"He's with JJ and Henry," Dave said as he lifted Emily's legs back onto Hermione's bed and covered her with the blanket before smoothing her hair back and looking down at her sternly. "We care about you, Emily," he said softly. "You're back, and you're safe. Let us care for you now."

Hermione somehow tricked Emily in to eating half her breakfast with her and laughed when Aaron lifted an eyebrow at the two of them while Spencer softly smiled.

"At least that's was more than you've been eating for breakfast," Emily said after she swallowed her last bite and winked at Hermione.

"You tricked me!" Hermione exclaimed as Emily and Phoenix laughed.

"How can I see _under_ our window, mama?" Phoenix laughed.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

_Hermione and Spencer are reunited!_

_Next chapter is an extremely long epilogue that I just kept writing and writing and almost added more to the story, then decided I should finish up because I was literally nodding off while typing and I'm surprised I love Hermione and Auggie's sibling relationship… maybe I should write and nod off more often… or not… Hermione is more out of character in the epilogue, so fair warning!..._


	13. Chapter 13

_I wasn't sure about the flow from chapter 12 when I split this chapter from the original document… so… here's the epilogue… and something completely unbelievable happens but this _is_ fanfiction so… hey… I did it… lol…_

_I hope you all enjoy (^.^)_

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the day smiling and laughing more than she had in a long time.

Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville stopped by to visit and they spent nearly an hour talking with Hermione and Spencer while Phoenix spent time with Declan, Jack, and Henry. News had spread across all countries in the wizarding world that it was Hermione who had defeated Voldemort. When Harry called her the '_epitome of love_' she began to be lauded and a statue had been erected in The American Ministry of Magic with her holding Phoenix on her hip and her hand over her stomach as she rested her forehead against Phoenix's as their heads were bowed together.

"I want to complain… but I do like how the sculptor depicted Phoe," Hermione quietly replied Luna asked her what she thought of her new statue. "Everything will die down in a few years," she said knowingly. "Maybe they'll gift that statue to us and replace it with something else."

Derek, JJ, and Garcia spent a few minutes hugging and crying with her and Emily. Derek firmly denied crying, but Hermione and Emily's damp hair said otherwise. He teased Spencer a little more about the closet incident until Hermione threatened to make his hair grow long for a month.

She had seen a picture of him when he was younger, and Derek's hair was uncontrollable with tight, cork screw curls that puffed out in a manner that reminded her of having a cotton ball for hair. He gave up on his hair as he grew older and kept it shaved. Surprisingly, the team never thought about why Derek kept his head shaved and Hermione quieted Derek with her threat.

"Granger," Draco said as he entered and fidgeted. Lucius entered behind him, followed by Narcissa.

"Draco," Hermione smiled at him and Draco looked a bit relieved.

"There was a suspicious article in the Daily prophet yesterday," Draco said quietly.

"I hardly saw anything suspicious about it," Hermione responded. "Ronald did try to push you in front of a killing curse, but you tripped, did you not?" She asked.

"Only because you sent that jelly-leg jinx at me," he replied.

"And he did more than glare when we destroyed the Hufflepuff cup," she continued. "He tried to drown you by elbowing your stomach. There were hexes and even a curse. I think the Daily Prophet was interested in those memories Harry delivered to them and the Ministry for me." She unconsciously started plaiting her hair. "I have known, since my third year, that Ronald was never truly my friend," she said quietly as Spencer brushed her plait aside. "You proved to be more of a friend during our time at Hogwarts than he ever was."

"We weren't friends," Draco responded. "We couldn't be."

"Did you think I would not figure out who had been sending me pick me ups my third, fourth, and sixth years when Ronald deliberately tried to make me miserable?" She asked. "It took a few years to figure out, I admit, but I know it was you." She softly smiled.

"Phoe?" Hermione called her brother and patted the space in front of her. He quickly came over to climb up on the tall bed and hugged her stomach before turning to sit. "Do you know who they are?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I look like them," Phoenix said as he grabbed her plait and started playing with the tail.

"You do," Hermione quietly agreed. "Do you know why?"

"Lucius said it's because he's our dad," Phoenix answered.

"You were awake, you little Slytherin," Hermione tickled him and he squealed with laughter. Spencer laughed with them while the Malfoys smiled as they looked on.

"Why do we have two daddies and mummies?" Phoenix asked when he stopped laughing.

"Because we loved you both so much," Narcissa answered for Hermione. "We did not want you, Hermione, or Draco to be without a mother or father."

"Okay," Phoenix replied. "Does this mean you owe me seven years' worth of birthday and Christmas pressies?" He asked.

"You sly fox!" Hermione responded as everyone laughed. "If they owe you seven years' they owe me twenty-two!"

"So not fair!" Phoenix retorted. "They've been your parents just as long!"

"You are seven and I am twenty-two," Hermione threw a raspberry at him. "It is only fair they cover all our birthdays!"

"You mean all _my_ birthdays!" Phoenix replied with a '_so there_!' raspberry that had Hermione playfully scoffing. "And what did grandpapa Dave tell you about your contractions?" He asked with crossed arms.

"Yes, Mya," Dave laughed as he exited the bathroom while recording her and Phoenix. "What did I say about your grammar contractions. You went and undid all my hard work!"

Hermione huffed and started tickling Phoenix again.

"Draco!" Phoenix laughed. "Help!"

"Gladly," Draco smirked as he helped Hermione tickle Phoenix.

"NO!" Phoenix laughed. "Spencer!" He called.

"Coming Phoe!" Spencer laughed as he started ticking Hermione and she squealed when Phoenix started to help him, along with Draco.

"I'll get you all back!" Hermione laughed.

"Score!" Phoenix yelled when Hermione used a grammar contraction. Hermione pulled him back onto the bed and started tickling him while everyone laughed.

Melanie and Harold joined them a few minutes later and they spent the rest of the day talking while Melanie told them a few stories about Hermione and Auggie getting up to mischief when they were younger. Halfway through laughing over lunch, someone covered Hermione's eyes.

"Guess who?" The man's deep voice whispered.

"Well," Hermione replied. "You're American because your attempt to copy my accent is just plain horrible, August Anderson," she said with a large smile before standing to hug him. She hadn't gotten to see him after the incident that took away his sight and she hugged him harder. "It's been too long," she whispered as he held her.

"I hear there's a baby Anderson on the way," Auggie said as his hand covered the top of her stomach and she adjusted it so he could feel a kick. "There's definitely a baby Anderson on the way," he said with a wide smile.

"I hope _her_ uncle Auggie is around more often to visit," Hermione hinted.

"A girl!" Melanie said excitedly. "We're going to have another girl, Harold!"

"You're not the one that's going to be squeezing it out in four months, mom," Auggie replied.

"Quiet, you," Melanie retorted as she turned to Narcissa and Hermione knew something was going on between them.

"Ladies," Lucius drawled as his eyes flicked over to Spencer. "I believe Hermione and Spencer have that lesson we planned, Narcissa, Melanie," he said pointedly. They hastily quieted their whispers and Hermione looked at them suspiciously before Auggie distracted her.

"I have to sit in for this," Auggie said as Hermione guided him to a seat and he sat with the widest smirk she had ever seen on him… and stealing their Grandmother Anderson's pie to eat down by the lake was not the biggest smirk she had seen prior to the smirk she was now seeing.

"I'm giving you a suspicious look, Auggie," Hermione said to him and his smirk grew wider, if that were possible.

"This comes from the Malfoy Library." Lucius ignored her and Auggie as he opened a book and flipped somewhere between the middle and beginning. He skimmed the page for a moment before handing the book to Hermione. "Read," he prompted and pointed to the place he wanted her to start.

"'_One of the oldest Middle Eastern marriage ceremonies_," she began, "_less practiced today because it irrevocably binds husband and wife, is a fertility ceremony to ensure familial magic will live on for another generation._' Why am I reading about marriage and fertility ceremonies?" Hermione asked the older adults.

"Keep reading, sis," Auggie said as he leaned back into his chair and balanced on the hind legs with his arms crossed behind his head. "Just. Keep. Reading." Hermione pulled his chair back before pushing forward so he wouldn't actually fall backward. "No scaring the blind guy half to death!"

"I wouldn't scare you half to death if you were not so smug!" She retorted and kept reading before he could reply. "_This ceremony requires two willing people, who are already in love, to call upon the goddess… Inann-_" she stopped reading and blushed brightly, along with Spencer.

"Continue," Lucius drawled while Auggie chuckled and groaned when Harold reached over to smack the back of his head.

"We're married?" Spencer asked before Hermione could continue, though she looked as though she had planned on continuing when Lucius prompted her again. He was ignored. Hermione was still blushing and speechless so Spencer carefully took the book from her to finish. "…to call upon the goddess Inanna…" he muttered as he skimmed, then found the place Hermione left off and continued. "…_through the sacred poem which has been lost to the world for centuries. The poem must be recited by the bride as…_" he blushed more while everyone looked at him knowingly, "_…as they are intimate. A child will be given to the couple blessed by Inanna and will be ensured to be magically strong_," he finished and closed the book then set it on the table. "Hermione?" He asked quietly.

"Can we still have a wedding?" She finally spoke when Spencer called her.

"I am not sure that would be appropriate," Lucius said before anyone else could answer her. She leaned more into Spencer as Lucius continued speaking. "That would be rewarding you for blindly calling upon gods and goddesses without thinking."

"Lucius!" Narcissa admonished him. "You _will_ have a wedding," she said to Hermione. "I hope you both learned a valuable lesson here," she said to them.

"Don't trust old guys from Peru," Spencer muttered and Auggie laughed with Draco.

"What was that?" Harold asked sharply.

"It's where I found the book," Spencer explained. "I did a little research when I got back home. A professor confirmed the book was authentic. The first," he blushed harder, "erotic poem is written in there and I think you can guess the rest."

"Are you sure you want to leave that to our imaginations?" Auggie teased.

"Are you sure you want to imagine me naked?" Hermione retorted.

"Gah!" Auggie smacked his hand over his eyes. "They're already dead, Mimi, did you have to poke at them too!"

"I'll poke at them," Hermione threatened and tapped her want to his shoulder.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Narcissa and Melanie said together.

"What did you do?" Auggie asked as he quickly stood up and squinted as he blocked the sunlight coming in from the window while furiously blinking.

"Auggie?" Hermione asked as she stood with him and looked at Lucius and Narcisa for help. "I just, I don't know I wanted to magically poke your eyes and I cast a light poking charm. It was supposed to poke you three times and stop! Auggie?" Hermione asked fearing that she had actually hurt him.

"I think he can see," Spencer finally said as all the adults stood up. "How did you lose your sight?" He asked.

"An IED went off in front of me," Auggie replied as he looked at Spencer then Hermione and the Malfoys last. "The flash was too much for my optical nerves and they're permanently inflamed."

"Auggie?" Melanie quietly asked.

"You got older, mom," Auggie joked as she pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly. Harold reached to smack the back of his head but thought better of it in case he hurt Auggie again.

"Why did that help?" Hermione asked Narcissa and Lucius.

"It was a light charm," Draco replied. "Maybe it was soothing on the nerves."

"It might not last," Hermione said.

"It must have been like a massage," Lucius speculated. "Maybe with daily use of the charm with the same intentions, along with the nerve potion, August may possibly regain some permanent sight."

"If you can accidentally heal me with a poking charm because I teased you then I'm teasing you forever!" Auggie said as he hugged Hermione and felt her stomach again. "Darn, sis!" He said as he looked at her. "You _are_ a Madonna! I'll never doubt Lavin again."

Hermione blushed and slapped his shoulder before gifting him with his first dose of her nerve potion that he gladly swallowed and gagged on.

"I work hard to create that potion," Hermione muttered as he quickly chased away the taste with a glass of water.

"I think it needs more work," Auggie joked. "Show me our family pictures, mom," he requested. "You always carry an album with you and I want to see how badly Gerry aged!"

"August!" Melanie chastised.

"Hermione?" Spencer asked when she was still looking at Auggie and looking horrified with herself.

"He-he might go on missions again!" She quietly exclaimed. "He can't! We almost lost him once, Spencer," she said with watery eyes. "I shouldn't have reacted… it's just like with my parents! I killed them because I didn't stay and negotiate like Campbell wanted me to! I'm killing my brother!"

"Hermione," Auggie said firmly as he pulled her away from Spencer and walked her to her bed. "That bastard was going to kill them anyway. Dave explained everything to me. If you had tried to negotiate you would have also lost Phoenix. You did _not_ kill your parents, Dolohov did because he was sick in the head and you have not killed me." He reassured her as he hugged her tightly. "I understand this accident may not permanently give me my vision back, I might end up the same or partially blind again, but I can never go out on the field again, not when it tore us all apart the first time. I promise you, and you can bind me with magic, I promise you and our family my life will be forever as a tech operative in the cave, directing our people out on the field and bringing them safely home."

"You promised," Hermione said quietly.

"I promised with my heart," Auggie replied. "Now get this foolishness out of your head or I'll have to do it for you. Remember my lesson on Krav Maga?"

"You wouldn't," Hermione responded wide-eyed.

"I would," he promised.

"I'm pregnant!" She retorted.

"Not for long," he smirked.

"You'd hurt your niece's mother to teach her a lesson?" Hermione asked with wide, slightly watery eyes.

"Not the eyes!" Auggie shouted and stepped back while Hermione bit back a smirk. "Blind me again so those eyes won't work!"

"Never!" Hermione retorted as she walked back to Spencer with a wide smile.

"Eyal and Auggie are right," Spencer said quietly, only for Hermione to hear. "You are a Madonna… _my_ Madonna."

Hermione never expected to leave Buckingham Palace a definite favourite of the Queen with promises to have tea with her every second Tuesday of the month. Her and her family left after the ball held in her honour with another prestigious award, a new title, and more land to add to her estate.

Eyal visited every few weeks or so, at Hermione and Spencer's insistence, and they met his son, Ari, on his fifth visit after Eyal chose to permanently relocate to the States. Hermione thought he might marry Annie Walker for a while, but Eyal still loved his first wife and she had recently passed. He and his son became permanent guests in Dave's former shed shortly after her passing.

Dave never let Hermione or Spencer move out of his home, and Phoenix, though he loved Narcissa and Lucius, stayed with Hermione and Spencer because he was more familiar with them. Narcissa and Lucius were often over so Hermione didn't blink if she woke and found one or the other in the kitchen, or Dave's study with her tearoom ledger, or watching something with the boys on the telly.

Lucius would never admit that they telly fascinated him.

Narcissa had fun planning a skit with Emily, featuring the Red Queen Emily and the White Queen Narcissa battling out who would have the right to Hermione's new tea blend. The crowd ate it up, and of course the White Queen won since Queen Emily already had a tea on the menu. There was a pool going around on what names Emily and Hermione would pick for their babies and Hermione often smirked at the whispers.

Life mostly returned to normal for everyone but Auggie.

Hermione made him promise he would pretend to still be blind. He never thought he would be more thankful he kept that promise when a former nemesis was hired on by the CIA and started leaking information to Russia. They caught the spy after a few weeks and Auggie found a new determination to continue in his ruse of being 'blind'.

Auggie lived a spy's life, his life would never be as normal as everyone else.

Ronald again tried to marry Hermione through the Ministry two weeks after articles and pictures of her pregnant occupied the front pages of all the wizarding newspapers. He was again rejected on the grounds that Hermione was already married. He tried to have it annulled, claiming her child was his… which made him a laughing stock for obvious reasons and one of them had previously been printed after someone in the Ministry found out how she ended up accidentally married to Spencer.

_Accidentally in Love_ was the title of the article. She saved the clipping since the Daily Prophet was on a spree that printed correct information, and not embellished lies.

"Please, do this one last time for me," Hermione begged Emily.

Emily's life hardly returned to normal after they returned. Her life now included two babies that were going to be a constant reminder that she had fallen in love again, and their father wasn't a good man.

"I can't, Mya," Emily replied as she turned away from her niece.

"Auntie Em," Hermione said firmly as she rested her hand on her swollen belly. "There is a reason I'm asking this of you. I need you to do this… one last time."

"Hermione," Emily sighed.

"Please, mom," Declan said as he entered the kitchen. "Dad wanted you to take care of us."

"Don't use him against me!" Emily snapped and was suddenly wiping at her eyes. Hermione worried she had pushed Emily too far and stress would induce labour. They were so close to their due date. "Fine," she agreed. "Where's that damn Healer?" She asked just as the man walked in.

They spent the next two hours going through Emily's mind and copying certain memories while Hermione was occupied with Harry and the pensieve. Lucius and Draco were waiting to escort them home and Hermione was grateful because she was tiring more often the closer her due date came.

"Hermione," Auggie greeted when he arrived home the next morning.

"Auggie!" Hermione immediately hugged him.

"I need to escort you somewhere," he said as he unfolded his cane and put on a pair of sunglasses to hide the fact that he could actually see.

"It looks like you're having fun playing your part," Hermione said as he escorted her out the door and to her crossover.

"Drive north," he instructed. It was tensely quiet for the first thirty minutes of driving. "Why are you trying to have Ian Doyle released?" He finally asked.

"He didn't have a choice," Hermione quietly replied. "In the beginning it was all he could do to stay on everyone's good side in the orphanage. My dad got out because he was smart, but Ian didn't have that. He had strategy and sense. His best bet was following along with the IRA as a boy and trying to get out as a young man." She was quiet for a few minutes before continuing. "I found my papa's diaries, Auggie," she said quietly. "He found my dad and mom a few years after the orphanage. Papa had taken mama's last name because he heard what Ian had been doing. He cut his brother from his life without ever hearing his explanation or _asking_ if that lifestyle was what he truly wanted.

"Ian tried to ask my dad for help to leave the IRA…" she held back tears, "my dad said no in the most unpleasant terms. The IRA had become Ian's life… it was all he knew. If he had someone to fight for like Severus and Lucius, he might have turned spy earlier in his life, or he might have even been able to get out with help. He has that now and he knows it. He'll be the most faithful spy because he has his family, and heaven help anyone who hurts us.

"That is why I am fighting for my uncle, Auggie," Hermione said to him as she wiped at her eyes. "Because he deserves that chance to prove himself like and Severus and Lucius have." She turned to him and glared when he seemed to be messaging on his mobile. "What the hell, Anderson?" She yelled. "Were you just recording our private moment?"

"Calm down, sis," Auggie said as his phone chirped, "Your turn is coming up in three seconds."

"What?" Hermione asked as she slowed down and backed up the car. "Thank for the timely warning, Auggie," she said with a roll of her eyes. A guard stopped her and they ran a few devices around her car. "Where are we anyway?" She asked.

"My work, of course," Auggie smiled tightly as he showed one of the guards his identification. "She's with me," he said to the guard… then he _had_ to continue. "We're gonna see if her baby's a mutant!"

The guard only laughed in reply while Hermione punched her brother's shoulder.

"So violent," Auggie murmured as he rubbed his shoulder and Hermione winced as she shook her hand. "Stop there," he pointed to a space and Hermione cringed.

"I can't parallel park," she confessed and Auggie snorted.

"You're a literal genius and you can't parallel park?" He teased and rolled down his window. "Hey Walker!" He called out to Annie as she started to enter the building. "Hermione recognised you," he said as she started walking toward them.

"Hermione," Annie greeted, surprised. "What's up?"

"My genius of a sister can't parallel park," Auggie replied and smirked at Hermione.

"I'm sure you somehow remember how and could have instructed me!" Hermione groaned.

"Wanna learn?" Annie asked as she leaned on Auggie's door.

"No time," Auggie responded for Hermione while she glared at him. "Would you mind?" He asked. "I'll let Joan know it's Hermione's fault. Genius my foot."

"You'll be losing that foot," Hermione retorted as Annie walked to her side of the car. Hermione grabbed her handbag and thanked Annie before she started walking.

"Sis!" Auggie called. "Wait for me!" He said as he purposely headed toward the wrong doors.

Hermione stood and watched him for a moment with a wide smirk while he pretended to be lost.

"Hey, Anderson," someone greeted.

"Jae," Auggie said in reluctant relief. "My sister left me turned around."

"She that beauty watching you?" Jae asked with a smirk as wide as Hermione's tried to look innocent and failed.

"Mimi!" Auggie shouted and Hermione laughed.

"You just earned another week of blue hair!" She retorted.

"Come on!" Auggie groaned. "We're late because you wanted to see me lost as a blind dog chasing its tail. I hope you know you gave these guys blackmail material on me."

"Good," Hermione retorted. "I don't make your life miserable enough."

Jae laughed behind them and Annie chuckled as she handed Hermione her keys before leading them inside.

"Have fun out there, Anderson?" A tall blonde woman asked with her arms crossed while playing with a long-beaded necklace.

"See what you did, Mya?" Auggie said to Hermione. "Now my boss is teasing me!"

"I don't tease you enough," Hermione retorted. "You need more of that in your life."

Auggie groaned when everyone laughed.

"Work and Family do _not_ mix," he muttered as he started following after Joan, but couldn't help the smile crossing his lips.

"I'm Joan Campbell," the woman introduced herself to Hermione, seeing as Auggie was busy sulking.

"Hermione Reid, though you already knew that," Hermione replied as she shook Joan's hand.

"You are a highly decorated civilian, Mrs. Reid," Joan began as they started walking while Hermione kept her arm looped through Auggie's and squeezed his hand to reassure herself she wasn't alone. "No military experience to speak of and you've been decorated with the Victorian Cross and are a favourite of the Queen. I understand you have tea with her once a month."

Jae looked surprised as he followed along behind them with Annie.

"Queen Elizabeth is a magnificent friend," Hermione replied and stopped talking when Auggie squeezed her hand. Right. Interrogation. Only give what information is needed.

"When are you due?" Joan asked.

"Soon," Hermione answered. "I am wondering why my godbrother has brought me to his workplace," she said.

"Because we're going to keep you prisoner and torture you for information on how the Queen likes her scones," Auggie stoically replied and Hermione's heart sped up and she nearly missed a step. "Hermione?" He asked, confused, then knowingly. "Mya," he said more firmly as he grasped her shoulder and made her look at him. "Can't take a joke anymore, sis?" He teased.

"Auggie," Hermione said quietly.

"Mya," he replied.

"Shut up," she responded. "If you created this elaborate ruse to see if your niece is really a mutant, then I really will chop your foot off," she smirked half-heartedly. "And probably your favourite appendage," she muttered.

"Did my angel of a sister just say something _crude_?" Auggie yelped. "I'm going to murder my brother in law," he muttered loudly. "Annie, I can smell your Jo Malone perfume, get the shovel. We're going to murder my brother in law and save my sister's virtue!"

"August Anderson!" Hermione hissed as she turned him around to face Joan. "I have absolutely no idea how you still have a job because, frankly, you are being a bit immature!"

"You started it," Auggie retorted and threw a raspberry at her.

"What's he doing?" A man loudly whispered and Hermione stared at him for a few moments.

"_Agent_ Campbell?" Hermione asked.

"Arthur," Auggie said a little stiffly.

"Miss Wilkins," Arthur said in surprise. "Or I should say Miss Granger, actually. How's your brother? Are you now in actual Witness Protection or are you still utilising…what was that you said when we last met?… Hermione Protection?" He asked with an amused smile.

"First, it is Mrs. Reid now," Hermione said carefully as she glanced between him and Joan Campbell. "Next, I would not tell you if I were in Witness Protection for obvious reasons, the same with Hermione Protection. Last, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"My baby sister cursed!" Auggie gasped.

"Not now, Auggie," Hermione said through clenched teeth. "You brought me here and I have no idea what you are trying to pull, but Uncle Harold will not be pleased when he hears his son dragged his goddaughter to his job and proceeded to act immature!" She winced and Auggie frowned as he stopped next to her.

"What was that?" He asked

"I am sorry I egged you on, sweetie," Hermione said to Auggie as she patted his arm. "Can we please finish what you brought me here for so I can go home and put my feet up. You might actually end up carrying me out if I do not sit down soon."

"You're stressed," Auggie said as he started leading her on again with Joan and Arthur following beside them. "You stop using your grammar contractions when you're stressed..." he paused. "I'm so telling Dave," he teased.

"Auggie," Hermione groaned. "This is exactly why we should see each other more often. If I were in the mood, we would be pulling down these walls with pranks," she said with a small smile. "I am sure Mrs. Campbell here would have a field day trying to keep us in line."

"I'll have to bring you back after you have my niece," Auggie smirked.

"Uh, no," Annie responded. "The Queen almost kicked you out after you blew up her favourite rose bushes, Hermione, and she did kick you out, Auggie."

"I thought Hermione was her favourite," Jae replied.

"Hermione _is_ her favourite," Annie said, "but Auggie and Hermione are not allowed to visit her at the same time. _Ever_."

Hermione laughed.

"I think I just found my second wind," she whispered to Auggie who smirked as they stepped into a lift.

"Basement level 2," Joan requested when Hermione and Auggie stood next to the button panel.

"It's that one there," Hermione pointed to Auggie.

"You're talking to the blind man, sis," Auggie retorted as he pushed a button.

"That's the fourth floor!" Hermione replied and pushed another.

"I know that click, that's the button for the first floor, we don't need to go outside, Mya!"

"That would be the _main_ floor, you imbecilic geek!" Hermione responded. "Let me push!" Another button clicked.

"The first floor is the main floor you English freakazoid!" Auggie retorted. "We're in America, not England, and that was the click for the second floor!"

"And they started," Annie said as she pushed them aside.

"Hey, watch out for the pregnant woman!" Hermione glared and tried not to smile while Auggie gasped as he felt around her stomach.

"Is my niece alright?" Auggie asked, concerned. "Mean Annie didn't hurt you, did she niece?"

"What about me?" Hermione growled.

"Eh," Auggie stood up straight and leaned on his cane.

"Eh?" Hermione replied indignantly, "Eh!" She screeched in his ear and he flinched.

"I don't need to be blind and death!" Auggie shouted.

"'_See no evil, hear no evil_…,'" Hermione quoted with a smirk.

"Are you calling me evil?" Auggie asked.

"If the shoe fits," she responded.

"Apparently you're going to cut that foot off so I'll be blind, deaf, and need a wheelchair," he replied.

"You do have another bloody foot, dunderhead," Hermione pointed out.

"Stop cursing at me in British!"

"Stop being asinine and actually press the right button!" She retorted.

Auggie turned and hit all the buttons on the panel.

"The blind guy got it now!" He yelled.

"I swear, August Anderson," Hermione hissed as the elevator stuttered and stopped. "If I have to deliver your niece in this lift you will be permanently bald for the rest of your life!"

Auggie sniffed.

"I'll wear a hat," he replied.

"And what will be your excuse for your other head?" She responded and a few laughs and snorts were stifled.

"I'm killing my brother in law!" Auggie shouted. "Never have I heard you speak so crudely until you married that BAU nerd!"

"Kill my baby's papa and I'll kill your libido," Hermione hissed as she stepped closer to him, nearly nose to nose.

"Wow," Auggie shook his head. "That's just taking it too far, sis," he said.

"Is it?" Hermione bit her lip and stepped back. "Sorry, Auggie," she apologised.

"That was all an act?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"You'll never know," Auggie responded.

"Why is it so hard for people to keep up with us, love?" Hermione asked Auggie as she looped her arm through his.

"They'll never understand our prankster relationship," Auggie replied as he patted her arm. "It's you and me against the world, sis."

"Damn," Hermione muttered. "Someone throw me a lifesaver."

Jae laughed as he threw her one and Hermione smiled brightly.

"I think we might have a third," she said to Auggie as she popped the candy in her mouth. "What do you think about training him?"

"The Three Musketeers!" Auggie shouted. "Our lifelong dream is finally being realised!"

"Oi." Hermione thumped his head. "I'm not a man."

"All you need is a little surgery," Auggie replied thoughtfully.

"Spencer will hate you," Hermione responded as she happily sucked away on her candy.

"I can live with it," Auggie smirked. "Then we can be the Anderson boys again! You totally ruined the Anderson boys dynamic when you were born, Mya."

"What!" Hermione shrieked. "Are you implying you wish I wasn't born!"

"I'm implying I wish I had a baby brother," Auggie said stoically.

Hermione snorted.

"Ah ha!" Auggie shouted. "You laughed first! I win!" He started dancing. "Oh yeah!" He started gyrating his hips. "I'm that good, ugh!"

"Trade me eyes," Hermione deadpanned. "You just ruined my innocence."

Everyone was hunched over in tears as they finally exited the lift thirty minutes later. Hermione and Auggie were still trading teases and insults when they entered a room and Hermione's smile changed to a gasp of astonishment.

"Uncle Ian!" She tried to rush toward him but Auggie held her back.

"We're not allowed contact," he said apologetically.

"Hermione," Ian greeted with a small smile. "How is my nephew or niece doing?" He asked.

"She's doing great, according to my… doctor," Hermione replied as Ian sat back and everyone was quiet for a few moments.

"Did you truly mean it?" Ian finally asked.

"Mean what?" Hermione responded.

"Did you mean I deserve another chance?" He clarified.

Hermione glared at Auggie while he absently fiddled with his walking stick and he suddenly stopped.

"My sister needs water," Auggie said as he quickly stood, only for Hermione to pull him back down.

"That was a private moment, Auggie." Hermione glared. "A moment that I am sure is now recorded in electronic files for anyone to access."

"It did convince us to release your uncle," Arthur said conversationally. "He'll have to do a few tasks for us here and there, but he'll be free."

Hermione looked at Ian in surprise.

He smiled as he lifted his uncuffed wrists and opened his arms. Hermione smiled as she stepped into him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to do everything I can to deserve this last chance," Ian promised her.

"I believe you," Hermione whispered as she hugged him tighter. "I don't believe you know my godbrother, August," she introduced him and Auggie allowed Hermione to lift his hand for a stiff shake with Doyle.

"You can't see this Auggie, but uncle Ian is my papa's fraternal twin," she said.

"So I should just remember uncle Atlas as a base for Doyle," Auggie said with a nod.

"With slightly crossed eyes and a double chin," Hermione responded.

"What?" Ian asked, doing a double take.

Everyone snorted and Auggie laughed.

"She's messing with my head," Auggie said to Ian. "Walker, Wilcox, and I will be your handlers until you've officially completed whatever it is Arthur asks you to do."

"Actually," Joan said. "Doyle will be in my department… mostly… for five years."

"Then it'll be two years with me," Arthur said as he looked at Hermione calculatingly.

"No," she said before Arthur could so much as make a sound. "I own a tearoom, I'm a wife, and I will be a mother any day now. Just, no."

Arthur nodded and shook her hand.

"The offer will indefinitely be on the table," he said to Hermione.

"What offer, Mister Campbell?" Hermione smirked.

"I'm beginning to see how you earned that Victorian Cross," Arthur muttered as he excused himself. "Thanks for the entertainment, Anderson, Reid."

"You're married?" Ian asked Hermione as they were escorted out of the room with Auggie's arm linked with Hermione again.

"That's a story for you laugh with Auntie Em about," Hermione muttered. "I'm _still_ being teased about it, shut up Auggie," she said before he could open his mouth to talk.

"But that's so easy!" Auggie complained.

"Are you calling me easy?" Hermione glared.

"The crudeness!" Auggie gasped. "What's happening to my innocent sister!"

"I suspect that's her aunt," Ian growled.

"Auntie Em is a bad influence!" Auggie mock gasped as he held a hand over his heart before Hermione escorted him into the lift.

"Auntie Em is going to kick your arse when I tell her you called her a bad influence," Hermione retorted as she pushed a button on the panel.

"Again with the British insults!" Auggie replied. "And I heard that button! That was the Basement!"

"Oops," Hermione said with a smirk.

"I think I'll stand next to the panel," Joan said before they could get started again. "We don't need to spend another thirty minutes stuck in the elevator."

"Is that why you were late?" Ian asked.

"At least they had entertainment," Hermione replied. "Put out that lighter, August," Hermione warned.

Annie swiftly took it away from Auggie with a glare.

"That's exactly how you got kicked out of Buckingham Palace," she said to Auggie.

"At least I got to go back for the dancing," Auggie replied.

"And we got to destroy some more rose bushes in the process," Hermione smirked.

"What do you two have against rose bushes?" Annie asked them.

Hermione and Auggie looked at each other before laughing.

"They think we have something against rose bushes!" Auggie snorted as he laughed with Hermione.

"Perhaps we should tell them," Hermione suggested. The lift dinged and the doors slid open. "Too late," she said brightly as she led Auggie and Ian out.

"Now, if the lift had broken again, they might have gotten a story," Auggie said.

Hermione sighed exaggeratedly, "Everyone is in so much of a hurry these days. Time is money people, move!" She barked at two lollygaggers who jumped and did as she ordered without questioning her authority.

"Are you sure you don't-" Joan started to ask.

"No," Hermione shortly replied.

"That's our Mya Anderson Granger Malfoy Reid," Auggie sighed as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Oi, Pointy," Hermione said.

"What's pointy?" Auggie asked.

"Your bony cheek," Hermione poked his chest.

"First my cheek is pointy and now it's bony?" Auggie retorted. "Pick one and stick to it."

"Perhaps you should pick a better diet and stick to that," she responded.

"Are you calling me a stick?" Auggie asked.

"No, I'm calling you fat," Hermione retorted.

"I'll show you fat!" Auggie replied and grabbed a sub sandwich from the man walking past them.

"That was mine, Auggie!" The man complained.

"No wonder I smelled this a mile away, Stewie!" Auggie gagged. "Who the hell puts anchovies in their sandwich?" He gasped, "You're the one who's been breaking wind in the cave!"

Stewie stuttered.

"You wouldn't have had to taste that if you had just controlled those eating urges," Hermione poked his stomach, ignoring Stewie's reaction. "Stewie, was it?" She asked the man but didn't wait for his reply. "My brother here is going to buy you a month's worth of lunch starting today," she said to him.

"I never agreed to that!" Auggie protested.

"If he doesn't," Hermione smirked and pointed her thumb at Joan, "Joan here knows how to contact me and I can make my brother's life a living hell for you."

"I think I fell in love," Stewie sighed.

"That's my sister!" Auggie growled and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and walked her way, then turned back and yelled, "and she's married!"

"Aw, man," Stewie replied.

"Auggie said he's going to kill my husband," Hermione responded. "Remember to ask Joan to call me if my brother doesn't buy you lunch!"

"I'll do that," Stewie called back

"I never agreed," Auggie taunted.

"Do I have to bring up the permanently bald threat again?" Hermione asked.

"They could bring down a country with that banter," Annie said to Joan.

"That's going on our bucket list!" Hermione and Auggie shouted.

"What country should we bring down?" Auggie asked.

"I never particularly liked Peru," Hermione replied. "Too much heat. We should pick somewhere more cool."

"Russia?" Auggie asked.

"And freeze to death?" Hermione retorted.

"Take me back," Ian said to Joan with an amused smile. "If I have to put up with that for the rest of my life, take me back!"

"Uncle Ian," Hermione said with exasperation. "You should know Auggie and I are training our cousins from the womb," she winked and everyone laughed. "Do I smell waffles?" Hermione asked. "During lunch?"

"It's chicken waffles," Auggie said to her and Hermione's stomach growled.

"When did that happen?" Hermione asked, confused.

"It _has_ been five hours since you usually eat breakfast," Auggie pointed out as he pulled her toward the canteen.

"Are you still not eating?" Ian frowned.

"Auntie Em often tricks Hermione into eating," Auggie said for Hermione. "Her doctor said she's developed permanent anaemia. She'll be on an iron supplement for life. Someone smells nice," he side-tracked.

"August," Hermione snapped, "Your libido does not rule you and I will have to quash it if I don't get a niece or nephew from you in two years. You're not getting younger, you know."

"Thanks for pointing out my age." Auggie pouted.

"At least you'll be spending more time with uncle Ian to stop you from chasing skirts," Hermione muttered.

"I do not chase-" Auggie sniffed. "There's that perfume again," he said, confused.

"Ugh," Hermione cringed as she held her hand over her nose, then her eyes grew wide when she recognised the scent. "Down!" Hermione shouted. "Everyone, take Cover!"

Auggie and Ian pulled her toward an alcove as chaos broke out. A few seconds later, a loud blast shook the building.

"I thought this was the CIA," Hermione said over the shouting. She spied a familiar blue dress under a table. "Joan, Auggie. She's hurt."

"Stay," Ian ordered them as he crouched over Hermione's back and Auggie covered her front. "Where's there's one a second usually follows."

A second blast further away shook the building again.

"We have to get out," Hermione breathed. "The building is going to come down."

"Hurry," Auggie stood and pulled Hermione up.

"Joan and Annie!" Hermione protested as they started pulling her toward the exit. "I am going to use magic," she said to them when they paused. "It can buy us five minutes."

"Do it," Auggie said. Hermione didn't hesitate to lift her wand to start casting stability charms on the floor above them.

"That's enough," Ian said when Hermione started panting and nodded in agreement.

"Annie!" Auggie called. "Jae!"

"Over here!" Annie called as Hermione rushed to Joan with Ian.

"We need to leave," Auggie said as he hoisted Jae over his shoulder. "Hermione!" He called.

"Joan's safe!" She called back and the building groaned again.

"Now!" Auggie ordered Annie. "Move if you can!" He loudly ordered for anyone who could listen. They made it outside a minute later with more people stumbling after them and a crowd started forming around the entrance.

"Arthur," Joan whimpered as Ian carried her.

"I don't know where he is," Ian said to her as they stopped in a rest area near the car park away from the crowd. He gently set her down against a bench.

"There's people upstairs!" Hermione gasped as someone broke a window.

"That's Arthur," Annie pointed to the very top.

"The air bounce for Henry's party!" Hermione exclaimed. "It is in the boot, Auggie!"

"Give me your keys," Annie said hurriedly. Hermione hastily handed them to her while tending to Joan's head as Joan tried to concentrate on her husband.

"I will make sure he gets down," Hermione reassured Joan. "We've a minute left," she said to Auggie worriedly.

"Annie will make it," Auggie said. "She always does."

"Here!" Annie called and Ian rushed to help her unpack the air bounce. Hermione rushed to help and Ian tried to stop her but she gave him a look and he glared but stayed close. She magically elongated the float and whispered a spell for it to hurry and fill with air and they stepped back.

"Jump, Arthur!" Joan yelled up at him.

"Jump!" Annie shouted with Joan.

The building groaned again and Arthur jumped just as it caved and Hermione sent a cushioning charm at the ground to create less chance for Arthur to roll out of the bounce when he came down on it. He was suddenly staring up at the sky from the bounce and laying on his back.

"Tell me you didn't decide to blow up the building instead of the Queen's rose bushes," he said to Hermione and Auggie, who laughed.

"We should take credit," Auggie said to Hermione.

"But sadly we can't," Hermione replied and stepped back at the sight of someone standing in the rubble. "I thought all the Death Eaters were captured."

"What?" Auggie asked as he stepped in front of Hermione.

"What Death Eaters?" Arthur asked Hermione, remembering her use of the name the first time they met.

Hermione gasped and looked frightened.

"That's Rabastan Lestrange!" She said as the man took off his skull mask and turned about, laughing at the destruction as he lifted his wand in the air and sent up a skull with a snake through its mouth.

"What is that?" Arthur and Joan asked.

"The Dark Mark," Hermione explained as she hid with them behind the float. "Give me your mobile," she said to Auggie.

"Car," he answered. "It's protocol."

"Get a mobile and dial Severus and Lucius," Hermione ordered as she stood up. "Whoever answers first."

"Get down!" Ian ordered.

"He's going to start killing. I can only distract him in my condition," Hermione said to them. "If you have a weapon, use it."

"Hermione!" Auggie shouted when she stepped out from behind the bounce.

"Lestrange!" Hermione shouted at the man.

"Mudblood," the man said with a nasty grin. "You're spawning! Wonderful! I'm going to enjoy cutting that filth out of you and eating it!"

"It's no wonder your family is deranged," Hermione retorted to cover the growls coming from behind her. "How's your sister-in-law?"

"Shup up you little chit!" He yelled as he sent a green spell at her and she dived over a large boulder and cringed. Lestrange laughed. "You are going to be easy in your condition! Shall I play with you first?" He asked. "Perhaps another round of torture to Christen the babe?" He asked. "Crucio!" He hissed with a delighted smile and Hermione again dived the curse.

"Perhaps I won't kill the babe," he pondered. "I might blood adopt the chit since it has a powerful bitch. The Lestrange line can continue!"

"Over my dead body!" Hermione hissed at him as she sent a flock of birds at his head.

He swiftly changed them into knives and threw them back at her. She waved her wand again, turning them into butterflies.

"You could have been a great witch if you were pureblood," Lestrange said as he circled her, then something caught his attention off to the side and she saw Annie was ducking between cars.

"_Bombarda_!" Hermione shouted, aiming at the stones near his feet.

They both flew back with the blast, Hermione landed in the bounce with a gasp and Lestrange over a boulder.

"I need magical back up, guys," she groaned as she sat up with a wince while Auggie and Ian tried up pull her back behind the float.

"Crucio!" Lestrange shouted again.

Hermione's screams tore at the air. She could feel her daughter wildly kicking at her stomach until the pain stopped and she curled into herself. She noticed her uncle and Arthur trying to physically attack Lestrange, but Lestrange's shield stopped them after the initial surprise attack.

"My water broke," she sobbed to Auggie and Joan as she stood on unsteady legs.

"What are you doing?" Auggie hissed.

"He'll kill them," Hermione whimpered as she leaned on the bounce. "I have to help."

"He'll kill you!" Auggie shouted.

"No, Auggie," Hermione said to him. "If I die my daughter will live on, you and our family will see to that."

She stepped out again and Auggie pulled her back when Lestrange shouted the killing curse again.

"_Sleep_!" Hermione pointed her wand at Auggie with a sob and nodded at Joan before stepping out again.

"Thought you got rid of me?" She asked as Ian and Arthur hid behind some boulders.

"Just got side tracked with this muggle filth." Lestrange grinned as he turned to her. "I'm going to kill you for defeating the Dark Lord," he promised. "I'm going to raise your daughter as mine and she'll hate her mother and spit on your grave!" He spat.

"Or my sister will raise her own daughter and they'll both spit on your grave," another voice retorted.

"_Potter_!" Lestrange hissed.

"Nice to know you aren't dead," Harry said as he came to stand next to Hermione. "Got bored and started picking on muggles and pregnant women?" He sneered. "I can make sure you aren't bored," he raised his wand, ready to duel. "Get out of here, Hermione," he said quietly.

"I'm not leaving you again," Hermione said to Harry.

"You don't have a choice," Draco spoke up as he pulled Hermione back and stepped in front of her.

"Blood traitor!" Lestrange spat at Draco. "Your aunt was so disappointed in you!"

"Like I care," Draco drawled. "Look at you, uncle Rabastan. Standing there all alone, still supporting a _dead_ cause. All your comrades are dead. Your Dark Lord is dead. You'll be dead in a minute and no one will mourn the loss."

Lestrange laughed and the hair on the back of Hermione's neck stood up. Ian pulled her back as he and Arthur ran back to Joan while the deranged wizard was busy laughing.

"You think I'm alone?" He asked as he continued laughing.

"I got your phone," Annie said to Hermione.

"Call Severus and Lucius, whoever answers first," Hermione said to her through clenched teeth as she rubbed her stomach and watched Harry and Draco before Lestrange tired of the banter and started throwing curses. "We need experienced Aurors and hit wizards. Lestrange can't escape or he'll do this again."

"Tell them her water broke," Joan said to Annie as she started dialling.

"What?" Ian hissed at Hermione who leaned over and groaned.

"Where's Jae?" Annie asked.

"Here," Jae answered as he peeked out behind the stone bench.

"None of you have a weapon?" Hermione asked the group who shook their heads. "Fat lot of good that's doing right now," she muttered. "Oi," she shook Auggie, "brother, dear."

Auggie groaned and turned over.

"That should have knocked you out for a minute," she said to Auggie. "Stop being a sack of lazy bones and wake up!" She hissed and covered him as another blast threw rubble in their direction.

Annie finally got someone on the line and she was hastily talking and answering questions before hanging up.

"Listen," Hermione said to them. "If you don't want your memories erased then Joan will be uncle Ian's sister. Arthur is her husband so you don't have to pretend that, and you are married to Auggie, Annie," she said to them.

"What about me?" Jae asked.

"You can be auntie Jo's adopted son," Hermione said to him. "You need to be family to keep your memories of magic and the closer you are related to Harry, Draco, or me, the better, but I'm muggleborn so they won't question if you actually are or not." She finished just as the air started cracking around them and Draco flew into the bounce with a groan.

Wards suddenly covered the area and Lestrange cackled more wildly as more Aurors arrived and surrounded him. The killing curse was his go-to spell after that. Hermione made her small group move to hide behind the cars in the lot.

"Wake up, Auggie," Hermione slapped his cheek. He groaned before his eyes fluttered open. "We're in the car park," she hastily said to him before he could say something that would give him away and his eyes slightly glazed.

"Hermione!" Lucius called as he ran up to them. "Annie said your water broke."

"It did," she said as she winced, "we don't have time for that now, we need to get further back."

"We have the portkey!" An auror called to them as he held out a long necklace and Lucius summoned it. "It's the only one allowed to work in these wards."

"Everyone hold a part of the chain," Lucius ordered them. Hermione placed a piece of the chain in Auggie's hand before grabbing it more firmly herself. They were soon flying through the air and Hermione cried out at a rip in her pelvis before they landed in the lobby inside an airy, open hospital. "My daughter is in labour!" Lucius shouted at the staff who came running. They conjured a stretcher to place Hermione onto it.

"She was tortured," Ian said hurriedly. "He said crucio."

"How long?" A mediwitch asked.

"Forty-five seconds," Arthur replied.

"Her water broke soon after," Joan said to the nurse who looked at the group and called more staff to them.

"She's been tortured before," Lucius said to the mediwitch as they followed Hermione down the corridor. "The same curse, six hours and thirty-three minutes. Her regular healer is Healer Darjeeling, he knows her history."

"Lucius!" Narcissa called as she rushed up to them.

"Go." Lucius waved Narcissa toward Hermione as she was taken into a room and they were held back. "I need to bring Spencer," he said to Auggie.

"Emily will want to be here too," he replied.

Lucius nodded before apparating.

"How are you related to Mrs. Reid," a mediwitch was asking the group.

"I'm Hermione's uncle," Ian spoke. "Joan is her aunt, this is my brother in law Arthur, and nephew Jae. Auggie is Hermione's brother, and that's his wife Annie."

Auggie tried not to look so surprised, so nodded and patted Annie's arm when she linked it with his.

"I understand you were all in an explosion," the mediwitch said as staff worked to heal their cuts and bruises.

"You have a concussion, ma'am," a mediwitch said to Joan as she handed her a potion. "This will relieve the pressure." Joan reluctantly drank the phial and nearly gagged, but was surprised at the results.

"Thank you," she said to the nurse.

"What's it like being related to the saviour of the wizarding world?" A mediwitch excitedly asked them.

"Charlie!" The main mediwitch admonished her.

"Sorry," Charlie apologised as she healed Ian's fist.

"Where is she?" Emily asked as soon Severus apparated in.

Ian immediately stood up as he stared at Emily while she wildly looked around the hospital… until her eyes landed on him and she stopped. Everyone stopped around them… Emily slowly floated toward Ian as he glided toward her. They stared at each other another second before he pulled her into his arms and his tongue was sliding over hers as he pressed himself into her.

It was nearly a minute before they pulled apart when someone loudly coughed. They gasped for breath for a moment before Ian kissed her again… and again… until their eyes fluttered open and the world surrounded them once more.

"I can see what Hermione means," Arthur said to Joan.

"Hermione's in that room with someone," Ian softly said to Emily as he motioned with his head, but she didn't look in that direction. He chuckled when her stomach pushed at him and he kneeled as he cradled her belly. "Daddy is here, little ones," he quietly cooed. "Your cousin Hermione made sure I would be before you arrived. She's your grandmother reincarnated," he said to the babies, then looked up to see Emily crying and softly smiling down at him. He kissed her belly before standing and escorting her to Hermione's room door.

"I promised Hermione I would be there," Emily whispered.

"Go," Ian quietly replied. "I'll be here when you come back,"

She pulled his head down to kiss him again before stepping back and entering the chaos that was Hermione's delivery room. Hermione's grunts and screams filtered out into the corridor and people stopped to try and peek in before the door closed again.

"Hermione!" Spencer shouted as soon as Lucius apparated in. Lucius quietly escorted him to the door and Spencer rushed inside.

"Spencer!" Hermione cried when he entered.

"I'm here," Spencer said before a mediwitch closed the door again.

Lucius sighed before Severus patted his shoulder.

"Lucius," Ian greeted.

"We seem to be on the same broom," Lucius said quietly. "Our Hermione, our brother's daughter, is in there giving birth to the next generation."

"What about the curse?" Auggie asked before Ian could reply to Lucius.

"What curse?" Severus asked.

"Lestrange had Hermione under the cruciatus curse for under a minute," Lucius replied as he ran his palm over his face.

"Shit," Severus muttered as he started to pace.

"What does that mean?" Joan asked.

"There is a large chance the child will be born with a handicap," Severus answered. "She could be born blind or deaf… or both."

"Auggie," Annie said when he punched the wall with his fists.

"Will I have to call security?" A mediwitch stopped to ask.

"We received bad news," Severus said to the mediwitch as he pulled Auggie into a seat and spread a healing potion over his knuckles to heal them.

"I'm sorry for your news," the woman said, "but please keep the violence down, this is a family-oriented wing."

"Sorry," Auggie muttered to the woman, "but when you're told you niece may be born blind and you know what it actually means to live as a blind person, then you can take my place and see how you react!" He hissed at her.

"August!" Lucius pushed him back into his seat. "He is Mrs. Reid's brother," he explained to the woman. "She would be very disappointed if he had himself dismissed from the hospital."

The mediwitch was suddenly more amenable and apologised again before scurrying away.

"I'll watch him," Annie said before Lucius could say something to Auggie.

"My mom will want to know," Auggie said to Lucius.

"I will bring her," Severus said to Lucius.

"Why did Lestrange choose CIA headquarters?" Jae asked.

"He implied there were more like him," Joan said. "If he has an organised group, they might attack other government organisations."

"The BAU," Auggie suddenly stood and started pacing. "I need a phone," he said quickly.

"Hermione's." Annie handed it to him.

"Dial Aaron," Auggie said to her. "If there are more to his group then they're next. Tell them to evacuate because there's a bomb. No one should be left in the building."

"Could they have tracked Hermione?" Ian asked.

"She's still untraceable by magic," Lucius replied. "Mister Potter gave her a charm bracelet that warned him to the danger and he was able to track her through that. Draco and Mister Potter should have warned us first!" he growled.

"He tracked me," Auggie said suddenly. "They can't track Hermione so they tracked her family without magic. The BAU team was pictured with her often, my parents, me..."

"They might attack Hermione's tearoom," Ian said to Lucius. "That's one way to track her."

"They're evacuating," Annie said to them. "Aaron and the team have been warned about the threat, but they can't do much about people not going back to work once the building has been swept."

"Where are all the casualties?" Arthur asked.

"We are in the Maternity wing," Lucius said to him. "Downstairs is chaos. If you would like to explore?" He asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Too much chaos for one day," Arthur replied as he sat back then turned with everyone else at the thunderous crack.

Severus apparated in with Melanie and Harold. Melanie stepped forward right away.

"Auggie," Melanie said as she greeted her son.

"Mom, dad," Auggie greeted them in return.

"Harold Anderson?" Arthur said as he stood up.

"Arthur Campbell," Harold replied as he gave Auggie a sideways hug.

"_Harold Anderson_?" Arthur asked Auggie. "The _Head_ of the _FBI_, _Anderson_?"

"Right!" Auggie snapped his fingers. "Dad! CIA headquarters were attacked about thirty minutes ago. It's highly likely the BAU at Quantico will be soon. They tracked us because we're related to Hermione and don't have magic. Our headquarters were demolished and the same _will_ happen at the BAU if there are more of thos group out there."

"I'll put in a few calls to have the building closed down for repairs," Harold said as he pulled out his mobile.

"Your dad is the Head of the FBI?" Jae asked.

"Need to know information." Auggie shrugged. "Never thought there would actually be a situation, but it happened and here we are. Oh, dad," he remembered. "This is Joan Campbell, Ian's sister and Hermione's aunt. That's her husband Arthur and their son Jae, and of course you know my wife Annie."

"I know our family, August." Harold rolled his eyes. "It seems Arthur forgot." He clicked his tongue. "I told you about that habit, Arthur."

"What can I say?" Arthur leaned back with an amused smile. "Some habits are good and some are bad. This one will pay off in the long run."

"You take too many risks," Harold said as he sat a seat away from Arthur and placed an ankle over his knee.

The door at the end of the corridor suddenly opened and everyone stood up in anticipation. Spencer emerged with a small, pink bundle in his arms. He walked toward them while he stared in amazement at his daughter. It was a few moments before he finally looked up.

"Meet Sarah Jane Granger Anderson Malfoy Reid," Spencer said softly.

"That is a seriously long name," Jae commented.

"It's a joke, doofus," Annie retorted.

"Can I?" Melanie asked as she stepped closer to Spencer. He carefully handed the small bundle over while everyone crowded around to get an eyeful of the family's newest addition.

"Were there any complications?" Joan asked.

"The portkey damaged Hermione's uterus," Spencer said quietly. "She'll spend the next three days here for intensive healing, and she'll have to spend the next month in bed."

Severus put his hand on Spencer's shoulder and whispered in his ear while Spencer's eyes watered.

"That's a lot of damage," Annie spoke and the two of them looked at her. "I get magic heals faster and better, but even certain organs can retain damage."

"Is it true?" Melanie asked Severus and Spencer.

"The chances of Sarah having a sibling are…" Spencer paused to take a deep breath. "They're one in a million."

"What about Sarah?" Auggie asked as he held his niece and felt the shape of her face to _see_ her. "What did the curse do to her?"

"Sarah," Spencer's voice broke and he took a deep breath. "Sarah will never see."

Auggie clenched his jaw as he struggled to hold in a shout while holding Sarah a little tighter. Sarah let out a sharp cry and Annie quickly took her from Auggie who reluctantly released her as his face grew redder, then he finally did shout low and long in his throat as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Auggie," Melanie said softly, reaching to hug him but he stepped away.

"Stop the charm," he said to Lucius as he looked at him. "I don't want to see anymore, stop the charm."

"You can see?" Joan asked sharply.

"What?" Annie hissed.

"How long have you been pretending?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"If my niece has to live her life in the dark then she won't be alone," Auggie said to Lucius.

"You will also have to stop the potions," Severus said to him. "Since the charm and the potions helped you regain your full sight, you may only partially lose it. It has also been four months," he explained. "Your injury was not caused by a dark curse, it could be that you may be fully healed and will permanently have your full sight."

"You'll understand Sarah, Auggie," Annie said to him as she slowly swayed the baby in her arms. "You know what it's like to live every day in the dark so you'll be able to understand her when no one else does. You don't have to give up your sight again to help Sarah learn and live without sight, because you already know. You'll teach Sarah, Hermione, and Spencer. You'll help them learn and adjust as you did so they can understand her better."

"She's right," Spencer said to Auggie. "You don't have to give up your sight again to help us and Sarah. You're going to be her favourite person simply because you understand where she's coming from when we can't."

"Can I hold my niece?" Ian quietly asked Annie. She carefully handed her to him and Ian slowly rocked the small bundle in his arms as he chatted to her in Gaelic before kissing each of her eyes.

"Hermione's ready to try and feed her," Emily said as she waddled into a room full of tear-filled eyes. She gave them a watery smile as Sarah was handed back to Spencer. Narcissa exited Hermione's room and headed toward Lucius while Spencer tenderly held his daughter again. "Give them a few minutes and you can go in to see Hermione," Emily said to them as the room door closed behind Spencer.

"Here's mama," Spencer said as he carefully placed Sarah into Hermione's arms.

She smiled at her daughter as she placed her at her breast and winced each time she failed to get Sarah to latch on. Spencer watched them with a growing smile and finally reached to grasp Hermione's breast while he kissed her cheek.

"You're tired, love," Spencer said to Hermione. "You were tortured, and that takes a lot out of a person."

"Sit behind me," Hermione said as she sat up to let Spencer slip behind her. "I'm falling asleep and I need help holding up Sarah."

Spencer slipped his arms under Hermione's to hold up their daughter while Hermione nodded off. Her head eventually rolled onto his shoulder and he kissed her temple. Sarah started whinging and he carefully switched her to Hermione's other breast, then both his girls were sleeping again in a blink. He smiled softly as he watched his small daughter while she suckled with her tiny mouth and was amazed that he helped create that beautiful little being with the loveliest woman in the world.

"Our girl is beautiful," he whispered to Hermione as she slept. He laid a kiss just below her ear on her neck. Hermione shivered and he smiled a little more.

His family was in his arms and his world couldn't have been better, nor would he change it for anything.

Their lives would be full of challenges, heartaches, grief, happiness, love, and joy, but they would have each other. Eventually a son would join them a year before Sarah would leave for Hogwarts, and they would welcome him with the same quiet joy and awe as Sarah was welcomed with. Their son, Spencer Severus, would be loved just as much as his sister, and be just as intelligent as both the men he was named after, and his mother.

"Are you ready for us?" Emily as she knocked and slightly opened the door.

Spencer nodded and a waiting room full of people spilled in before he could finish.

The BAU family had been called in, Emily and Ian were quietly watching them as they held each other. Auggie was again holding Sarah, and it looked like he would become inseparable from his niece. Melanie, Narcissa, Lucius, and Harold were quietly talking as they looked over at Auggie and Sarah, and Spencer and Hermione.

"CIA headquarters was destroyed," Aaron said to Spencer while everyone else was occupied. "MACUSA sent a squadron of Aurors and hit-wizards to take down Rabastan Lestrange. We're going to be sharing a building with the top CIA staff for a while, or at least until things are reordered. Campbell isn't happy about the arrangements, but the higher ups are forcing our agencies to get along."

"Their stay might be indefinite," Spencer said quietly.

"I get that feeling too," Aaron replied. "We're going to be on beefed up security for the foreseeable future. They had to kill Lestrange on sight after he killed two Aurors and a hitwizard, but they believe he was acting alone."

"What do you think?" Spencer asked.

"I've already seen the footage recovered from the site." Aaron sighed. "MACUSA asked us to profile. I've asked Auggie and Doyle to profile in your place."

"You asked Doyle?" Spencer replied more quietly.

"Nobody knows a criminal like a criminal," Aaron responded. "Rossi agreed with me… the rest of the team will have something to say, but they'll accept it eventually."

"I should show you something," Joan said as she handed a drive to Aaron and stepped back to talk with Melanie and Narcissa. "That will convince your team about Doyle."

"Hermione collected more family?" Aaron asked Spencer as he motioned toward Joan and Arthur.

"I think Joan is supposed to be Doyle's sister," Spencer chuckled.

"We need a family reunion to keep up with our family." Aaron smiled as he stood. "Where's my niece?" He asked as he looked about the room.

"Were you not even going to say hi?" Hermione asked Aaron as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," he said shortly with a smirk.

"Thanks," Hermione playfully rolled her eyes. Aaron chuckled and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"The boys will be here soon," he warned her, but she smiled wider.

"Hello, Hermione," a small blonde greeted her at the door as she entered.

"Luna." Hermione smiled. "How are things at the castle?" She asked.

"They're fine," she answered. "The nargles are suspiciously sparse this year, but the students have never behaved better."

"That's good to hear," Hermione replied.

"Where's your daughter?" Luna asked as she blinked and glanced about the room.

"Aaron was just looking for her," Hermione motioned to Aaron beside her and Spencer.

"Hello, Aaron, I'm Luna," she greeted him as she shook his hand. "We met briefly at Buckingham Palace but I didn't get to learn your name then."

"Nice to meet you too, Luna," Aaron replied.

"You won't have to worry about Lestrange," Luna said to him. "He was always more of a follower than a doer in my experience."

"Your experience?" Spencer asked.

"Luna was one of the prisoners there at the manor when we were captured," Hermione said to Aaron. "She had been there for a few months."

"I see," Aaron said thoughtfully. "Do you mind answering some questions about your experience with Lestrange?" He asked.

Luna's slightly glazed eyes focused more on Aaron after his question.

"It is about the right time I talk about it," she answered after a few moments, then her eyes slightly glazed again. "Your father Lucius seems to be protective of Sarah," she said to Hermione. "I think I shall pry her away for a few moments."

"Luna bear!" Derek greeted Luna as they watched her walk away.

"We never told Luna her name," Hermione said as they watched Luna and Derek.

"She's a natural seer, Hermione," Severus said as he came to stand next to her. "No matter how much I loathe Divination and Trelawny, Miss Lovegood is the real thing. Trelawney is jealous of her." He lightly snorted. "She kicked her out the first day of class."

"I didn't know that," Hermione replied.

"Albus kept it quiet," he explained. "If Voldemort had found out about Miss Lovegood then her life would have been much darker," he said quietly. "Lucius, Narcissa, and I were purely lucky we were able to hide her gift from the other Death Eaters and Voldemort."

"She lost someone young," Aaron commented as his eyes stayed glued to where Luna had disappeared.

"Her mother," Severus replied. "Her name was Pandora. She was a year ahead of me in school and showed the ability of being a seer."

"She lost her father in the war," Hermione said quietly. "He was desperate to get Luna back, and it showed. The Death Eaters fed off his desperation until they went too far."

"She said Lestrange was only a follower," Spencer said.

"He was," Severus replied. "He followed after his brother and sister in law, Rodolphus and Bellatrix, like a dog," he sneered.

"What motivated him to attack CIA headquarters three years after the war?" Spencer asked.

"Seeing Hermione splashed all over the front pages since she's been found?" Harry asked. "Hello, Hermione."

"Hello, imbecile," Hermione responded and Harry chuckled. "Your niece is being cuddled by someone, somewhere. Your best bet is Luna."

"Luna!" Harry called as he stepped away.

"Here, Harry," Luna's airy voice replied.

"We'll have to review these questions and answers when we can return to work," Aaron said.

"Or you can just use our dining room, as you've ended up doing countless times," Hermione responded.

"Even better," Aaron said as he stood up. "We get to enjoy your leftovers too. Any chance you hid something in the freezer?" He asked hopefully.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own." Hermione winked.

"I'm off to find my niece," Aaron said as he followed after Harry.

"Auntie My!" Jack called as he rushed into the room.

"Hello, auntie My," Ari, Eyal's son quietly greeted.

"Mine!" Phoenix smiled. "Where's my niece?" He asked, then disappeared with Jack while Hermione laughed.

"How are you, Ari?" Hermione asked as she patted the space beside Spencer's leg. Ari sat and leaned back into them while Hermione brushed his hair with her fingers.

"_Madonna_," Eyal grinned as he stepped around the crowd and made it to her bedside. "You look beautiful, as you usually do, did you fix yourself up before everyone arrived?"

"Stop teaching Ari to flirt," Hermione replied as she continued giving Ari her attention. "You know very well I look tired and my hair's all tangled. I need to brush my teeth," she murmured with a cringe.

"Have you thought about our offer, Lavin?" Arthur asked as he made it to Hermione's bedside.

"Uncle Arthur," Hermione said with some exasperation. He looked at her with his twinkling blue eyes. "This is family time. Save business for the office."

"You should listen," Auggie said behind Arthur. "Hermione can be creative with her jinxes and hexes if we allow work to invade family time."

"So is Eyal a cousin?" Arthur asked.

"He hasn't decided yet," Hermione replied. "But he is definitely family. Maybe you should fill him in on today _outside_ the room," she suggested to Auggie and Arthur.

"As my sister commands," Auggie said as he pulled Eyal and Arthur away.

"And she's back," Spencer said as Emily handed a crying bundle of pink to Hermione.

"It's about feeding time again," Hermione observed.

"That's our cue, everyone," Emily said to the crowd.

Everyone started to filter out of the room until only Joan was left. The woman seemed unsure as she stood beside Hermione, but she placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and lightly squeezed.

"Thank you for saving us," she said quietly.

"Saving the world is a Harry and Hermione thing," Spencer said while smiling at Hermione. "I'm just grateful I get to hold her and our daughter another day."

Hermione felt like she slept through her three days in the hospital, but Spencer was always there to hold them in his arms and whisper to them as they slept. He continued to be just as dedicated to his husbandly and fatherly duties when they returned home.

Auggie often stole away Sarah after moving in to be closer to the CIA/BAU headquarters. He was often invited to sit in on BAU meetings as a consultant, along with Ian. The greatest analysing minds in the world determined Lestrange had been on his own too long. The deranged Death Eater had started think for himself, and when the journals started printing articles of Hermione's return to the wizarding world, he started planning his revenge.

His attack only brought more family into their lives. They were all adjusting very nicely. Harry and Draco made sure to tell Lestrange that the day he was buried… that his attack and death only gave them more family and brought them closer together.

Eyal finally met someone and they were all surprised it turned out to be Ginny Weasley when she had visited Hermione the second day of her stay at the hospital. Eyal, Ginny, and Ari visited the Weasley's for a weekend and Eyal and Ari returned in a dark mood.

"We met Ronald Weasley," Ari said to Dave when they arrived home a few hours early.

Dave chuckled and patted Ari's shoulder.

"He's a lunatic in the making," Dave said to Ari. "As long as you don't develop his habits, you'll be alright."

"Ginny was hexing him when we left," Ari smirked.

Ginny and Eyal mostly avoided the Burrow when Ronald was home. Mister and Mrs. Weasley didn't know what to do with their youngest son until Eyal and Bill explained to them that they were enabling his behaviour. The Weasleys listened and started setting their foot down with Ronald more often.

The second couple that surprised Hermione was the day after everyone gathered to celebrate Phoenix's birthday.

One of the front doors slammed into the wall of the entrance hall, startling Hermione during Sarah's feeding time.

"Mama?" Phoenix asked as he rushed into the nursery and clung to her while trying to hide between the folds of her skirt. Sadly, he was now eight years and growing.

"What was that?" Ian asked as he rushed into the nursery, followed by Emily.

"Downstairs," Hermione said quickly as she tried to calm the babies and Phoenix. Emily joined her in the nursery while Ian snuck downstairs.

"August Anderson!" They heard Ian hiss all the way up to the nursery.

Hermione joined him downstairs in time to see Auggie adjusting his trousers and Daphne Greengrass adjusting her dress while blushing furiously.

"Daphne," Hermione greeted the girl. "What are you doing with my brother?"

"I-" she blushed. "He's-Hermione-"

"Follow me," Hermione said to her former classmate as she struggled to form a sentence. "Auggie," she glared at her brother. "How dare you do that when Phoenix and Declan can easily catch you!"

"I just- Mya," Auggie tried to explain and Hermione held up her hand to stop him.

"Uncle Ian will deal with you for now," Hermione said through clenched teeth. "Daphne," she said shortly as she headed toward the stairs and up to the nursery while Daphne followed behind her with her head bowed. "It was Auggie, auntie Em," Hermione said as she entered the nursery to soothe Sarah.

Emily was trying to soothe Keillan in her arms while patting Kaitlin in her cot, but was hardly succeeding with both. Daphne surprised Hermione when she lifted Kaitlin and soothed her back to sleep in under a minute.

"Where have you been this past month?" Emily asked and Hermione quietly laughed.

"You're Astoria's sister," Phoenix said to Daphne.

"I am," she said to him as she started to lay Kaitlin down.

"Don't!" Emily whisper shouted. "She'll wake up as soon as you put her down!"

Hermione quietly laughed again as she covered herself with a blanket and started to feed Sarah.

"Why don't you go start lessons with Declan and Ari," Hermione suggested to Phoenix.

"Alright," Phoenix agreed as he left and quietly shut the door behind him.

"You were here yesterday for Phoenix's birthday," Hermione said to Daphne.

"I was and I'm sorry," Daphne said quickly. "I didn't know Auggie was your brother and he lived with children. I would never have gone that far with him in the entrance hall."

"You know now," Hermione said to her. "You weren't as horrible to me in school as some of the other Slytherin girls," she said to Daphne. "Auggie… he hasn't had a serious relationship. Ever. I'm not saying to avoid my brother just… just take things slow. Auggie has never had that."

"Are you trying to beat Melanie in finding Auggie a girlfriend?" Emily asked Hermione.

"No," Hermione laughed. "I like Daphne. It would be awesome if you could tie down the confirmed bachelor in this family, but don't become so caught up in trying to catch him that you break your heart in the process," she said to Daphne.

"I'm not sure," Daphne said uncertainly.

"If you want a fling remember to lock the door and use a silencing charm," Hermione replied. "But if you like Auggie enough to try for a long-term relationship, then don't go so fast. My brother is a gentleman at heart."

A few months later, Hermione was happy to realise Auggie and Daphne were dancing around each other with dates planned every other week. Their dates gradually became more frequent and Hermione spied a box in Auggie's hand one night as he talked quietly to Sarah and let her feel the soft outer layer while she gave him gummy smiles when her curiosity was satisfied.

Hermione tried not to think of all the mistakes she made in her life, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking one night while Spencer and the team were out on a case. Auggie found her in her bedroom stifling her sobs into a pillow and quietly held her.

"What if I had just apparated with you and uncle Ian?" Hermione whispered.

"Aunt Jo wouldn't be having another cousin," Auggie softly replied. "Lestrange would have attacked the BAU where Spencer was. Annie, Jae, Joan, and Arthur would have died in that building."

"I love them," Hermione slowly smiled and sobbed again. "It was worth it."

He later found her blindfolded and counting her steps as she familiarised herself with her surroundings and felt different items with her hands. He gave her a sad smile as she struggled to understand Sarah more. Sarah was starting to learn how to crawl. He held back a laugh when Hermione bumped her head on the corner of her dresser while crawling around.

"Lots of padding," Hermione muttered to herself.

"Lots and lots of padding," Auggie agreed and laughed when she bumped her head again in surprise, then took off her blindfold.

"Is…" Hermione hesitated. "Is it too early to teach Sarah how to use a white cane?" She quietly asked Auggie, who sighed.

"She'll play with it at first, until she learns to use it to probe," he replied. "What does Spencer think?" He asked.

"He brought it up," Hermione said quietly, looking a bit lost. "How do I pad these corners?" She asked herself.

"You have a wand," Auggie smirked. "Use it."

"Auggie," she said before he could turn to leave her to her exploring. She looked up at him with tear-filled, golden eyes. "Thank you for being the best big brother ever."

Auggie smiled, then smirked.

"If you say that in front of Lenny, I'll change Sarah for the next month," he said.

"Is that a promise?" Hermione asked.

"No," he responded.

"Geek!"

"Nerd!"

They laughed.

The third couple Hermione noticed should have surprised her, but after Auggie and Daphne she totally saw it coming.

Aaron said he was bringing a date to their next dinner night. Everyone waited in anticipation, but when Hermione saw a familiar head of blonde hair enter on Aaron's arm, she couldn't help but smile and tightly hug Luna. Jack seemed just as enamoured of Luna as Aaron was and Hermione knew her friend would be another wonderful addition to their growing family.

Auggie proposed to Daphne that night and Hermione nearly burst with joy when Daphne said yes.

"When will _your_ ceremony be?" Narcissa asked Hermione and Spencer.

They smiled and held each other's hands.

"We thought about it," Spencer said.

"Being married to Spencer is enough for me." Hermione smiled at her husband. "We don't need a ceremony to show off our love."

"Loving each other quietly is more than enough for us," Spencer said before Hermione pressed her lips to his.

"_Aishiteru_," Hermione whispered.

"_Aishiteru_," Spencer replied.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"_Being a family means you are part of something very wonderful. It means you will love and be loved for the rest of your life. No matter what." –Lisa Weedn_

* * *

_o.O.o_

* * *

_That was officially the end of this never-ending epilogue._

_I hope everyone enjoyed my story!_

_Thank you all for reading and your wonderful comments (^.^)_


	14. Deletions from the Story

_**Scenes I deleted from the storyline, and other scenes that I played with before I cut them out… and of course, what was supposed to have been the original plot…**_

_**This chapter of deletions is unedited… very unedited… O.O …**_

* * *

**Summary**

Hermione's parents raise Phoenix Cyprian Malfoy as their own to hide him from Voldemort. After the war, Hermione disappears from the Hogwarts when she learns of her parents' deaths in Australia and takes Phoenix to Virginia to live because she genuinely thinks he's her brother after Professor Snape and Dumbledore altered her memories when he was born.

She meets Spencer Reid when he and his partner come to her tea shop to ask questions about their suspect and victim who might have met there in one of her tea classes. They continue talking and eventually become closer and Hermione gradually meets the rest of Spencer's coworkers and becomes a part of their family.

One day Hotch pulls Spencer into his office to show him a file sent to all policing authorities around the world. Spencer opens the file to see Hermione and Phoenix listed as missing persons. He reads that the Malfoy family has the world searching for Hermione and her brother, who isn't her brother, but she doesn't know it because of personal circumstances between the Malfoys and Grangers.

The Malfoys want their son back after learning of the deaths of the Doctors Granger.

After one of Hermione's classes, she notices Spencer waiting for her at the back of the room, but he doesn't look happy, he looks sad.

.

_**Battle at Hogwarts…**_

"Lucius," Voldemort hissed. "You dare turn against me?"

"He dares."

Hermione gasped as Harry pulled her up and shoved her against Mister Malfoy before stepping in front of them.

"Thought you got rid of me, did you?" Harry asked cheekily.

"I thought you were smarter!" Mister Malfoy hissed at Hermione as he pulled her away from the duel everyone had stopped to watch. Hermione nearly tripped over Bellatrix Lestrange's corpse and Mister Malfoy smirked. "Finally got the bitch back."

"What?" Hermione asked, dazed by her friend, alive and breathing and duelling with Voldemort.

Then…finally…it was over.

It was all over and Harry turned to Hermione and glared.

"Are you crazy, Hermione?" He asked before the crowd could even let out one whoop of joy. "He was going to kill you! He was this close until Lucius Malfoy saved you!"

_**Figuring out how Hermione and Spencer will meet…**_

"Do you see her?" A man with light brown hair asked his excited companion.

"Rossi said her and her brother would be coming from this gate," a perky blonde woman answered as she looked at the picture Rossi had given them to find her. "Hold up the sign higher, Reid!"

"My arms are tired," Reid said with a sigh, but did as she demanded.

"Look Mine!" A small boy shouted. "He has our name too!"

"That's our name, Phoe," the young woman answered, "but they must mean someone else."

"That's them!" Reid's companion squealed and shot off after them. "You must be Hermione and Phoenix," she started when she caught them up. "I'm Penelope Garcia and this slow poke is Doctor Spencer Reid," she introduced herself and her companion. "Your brother is just so cute!" She squealed.

"Rossi sent us," Doctor Reid explained to Hermione when he saw she looked wary of them. "He was held up at the office with writing up the last report. He told us to tell you that 'the stars and Shakespeare must have come to an agreement to bring you and the little star his way'."

Hermione relaxed before shaking his hand and kindly greeting Penelope.

"We're taking you to the office, Rossi said he'll be done with his reports a few minutes after we arrive," Penelope explained as Doctor Reid kindly took their luggage and helped relieve Hermione's shoulders of her brother.

"Do you work with Grandpapa Dave too?" Phoenix asked Doctor Reid as he lowered him onto his feet.

"I do," Reid answered. "So does Garcia."

"Is my Grandpapa not the coolest?" Phoenix asked. "I want to be just like him when I grow up! I can be just as brave like Mine and Grandpapa!"

"I'm sure you can," Doctor Reid replied with a smile. "All in good time, little man."

The drive to Quantico was full of Penelope chattering and asking Hermione questions about her favourite parts of the places they travelled, which Phoenix was happy to answer also when Hermione's answers were too vague for him. Hermione happily handed her obviously more social brother the reigns to the conversation and soon had Penelope Garcia listed on his long list of admirers throughout the world.

"Why do you feel exposed?" Reid asked her while he kept his eyes on the road.

Hermione looked at him as he studied her in his rear-view mirror before answering, "I am sure you can figure that out in time." Her reply was a tempting offer that he silently took her up on while Garcia busily chatted with Phoenix like they were two old friends. "May I ask what you are a Doctor of?"

"Ah," Doctor Reid cleared his throat. "Chemistry, Mathematics, and Engineering."

"It must have been fulfilling," Hermione said softly as she stared out the window.

"Obtaining my degrees?" Doctor Reid asked as he stared at her while stopped at a red light.

Hermione noticed his gaze and looked at him, then gave him a simple answer, "Yes."

"It was," he said with a soft smile.

"Do you miss it?" She inquired. "Going to University?" She clarified.

"I do," he replied, "but I find my job satisfying too."

"I can see how," Hermione said softly, not meaning to be heard, but he did hear and was quiet the rest of their journey.

..

.

"Hmm," she hummed as she looked at her watch. "I'm sorry love, but not for another hour."

"How long is an hour?" He slightly whined as he rubbed his head.

"Are you feeling unwell today?" She asked him with concern.

"My head hurts," he said quietly.

"Perhaps it is better that we go home," she murmured as she helped her charge out of his chair and lifted him in her arms.

He quickly stood up with them and was quick to catch her when she nearly tripped over someone's forgotten book. He knew it wasn't theirs, but the few people before them that had used the table.

"Thank you," she said quietly as he steadied her. "I should have remembered to pick up Mister Webster," she said with an amused smile."

"No problem," he said quickly as he removed is hand from her brother back and frowned at the coolness of the library on his hot skin. "I think your…um…child has a high fever."

She quickly felt the back of her brother's neck and frowned at how warm it was.

"I should have noticed before now," she said as she quickly gathered their things and shoved them into a small backpack.

"I think it must came on," he said. "I was, um kind of paying attention when he was reading to you."

"I hope we didn't disturb you," she said worriedly as she started heading for the doors.

He quickly gathered his papers and books before rushing after her as he shoved them into his bag.

"You didn't really," he said as he held the library doors open for her. "Are you taking the bus?" He asked as they headed in that direction.

"I am not licensed to drive," she replied.

"Listen," he said. "You charge obviously needs a fever reducer or the hospital," he pointed out. "Allow me to drive you home or to the hospital."

She bit her lip for a moment before replying, "I hardly know you, I am sorry."

"I understand," he said after a moment and pulled out a few keys and handed them to her. "Take my car instead. He's sweating now and seriously needs help."

She seemed conflicted for a moment before taking his keys.

"How about I drive?" She suggested.

"I'm fine with that," he answered as he led her toward the parked cars. "I'm Reid," he introduced himself as they headed toward a small, ancient Volkswagen. "Doctor Spencer Reid."

"I am Hermione Granger," she said as she unlocked the driver's door after he pointed out the key to her, "and this is my brother, Phoenix Granger."

"Here," the doctor said as he climbed into the passenger seat and opened his arms. "Allow me to hold him," he said softly.

She hesitated before handing Phoenix over to him and entering the car.

"Okay," she breathed and started the car and slowly back out.

"You have driving experience?" Doctor Reid asked.

She smiled at him wryly as they pulled out onto the road.

"Honestly," she said as she bit her lip and stopped at a red light then looked over at him. "I have mainly observed until today," she answered. "Wish me luck driving on the wrong side of the road?" She asked just as the light turned green.

He gulped and tightened his seatbelt as she applied pressure to the gas and they shot off faster than she expected.

"The brake is the pedal to your left," he reminded her.

She tapped on it and they lurched forward while the tyres from a car behind them screeched as they tried to gain friction on the pavement.

"So it is," Hermione said as she applied the gas again, but at a more moderate level.

"Hospital is five minutes that way," he pointed at a turn a few yards ahead of them.

"How hot does my brother feel?" she asked.

"His sweat is soaking through his clothes," he said. "I'd say it's pretty high."

"How is he doing?" Hermione asked worriedly as she focused.

"Take this

..

.

He listened as her fading British lilt read to the young child in her lap and smiled at the laughs, gasps, and exclamations fell from the boy's lips. A smile crossed his face as he found himself paying more attention to the two of them in the aisle next to him than the books surrounding his table.

She did her best to do different voices for the young boy to enthral him with the story and make him feel a part of the story himself. He knew she helped him feel like the story was coming to life.

They finished sooner than he wanted them to and she led the small boy to a table beside her.

"Hmm, let us see," she hummed. "What is in the lesson plans for today

"I'm going to tell Grandpapa you're not using grammatical contractions again," the boy teased her.

"Grandpapa already knows I refuse to use contractions when he is not around," she replied. "Ah, yes. Today is Reading, but I have already read to you, _mon cheri_, now it is your turn to read to me."

"I picked out a book already!" He quietly exclaimed as he wiggled excitedly in his seat

"Thank you for continuing to use your inside voice, Phoe, now read what you can and I will help."

"It was a windy, windy?" He asked.

"Read a few more words, _cheri_," she prompted.

"…and st-ro, st-or-my, stormy, stormy day," he started.

"What do you supposed they are talking about?" She asked.

"Stormy, stormy," he said slowly. "The weather! It was a windy and stormy day," he reread aloud while she smiled at him softly and patiently corrected and helped him along with the bigger words and those horrible silent letters. "When are we meeting Grandpapa, Mine?" he asked after finishing his story.

"As soon as we are done with your lessons," Mine said with a smile.

"I thought today was only reading!" He whinged.

"Are you anxious for your playdate?" She asked.

"I can't wait!" He said excitedly as he bounced around in his seat.

"Well," Mine drawled. "What do you say we practice writing a few words today, then we can leave as soon as we are finished?" She suggested.

"Aw," he whinged again. "Why is writing so important?" He asked.

"Let me ask you this, Phoe," Mine said in an auspicious voice. "Did you enjoy reading from _The Hobbit_?" She asked. "Or this book you picked out to read to me?"

"I did," Phoe answered slowly.

"Do you think the Authors could have written them if they did not know how to write?" Mine asked.

"Okay," Phoe said. "You got me."

Mine softly laughed and he smiled behind his book as he discreetly watched the two of them from the top of his book. She slid a book of penmanship paper to Phoe and helped him with his writing and pronunciation of the new words he was learning.

He wondered how smart Phoe was.

Most children his age were barely learning the alphabet and learning to count numbers, yet the young, maybe five-year-old boy was learning words and he spied some maths papers in the backpack sitting open behind his chair.

Someone crossed directly behind the two of them and his brows gathered together when the same backpack was disturbed. He quickly stood up, along with Mine, which was obviously a pet name for the young woman, and grabbed the stranger, stopping them from leaving.

"That does not belong to you," the young woman stole the words right from his own mouth, but he meant to say, 'That's not yours.'

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man said, struggling to release the grip on his arm.

"Hand back whatever you took and we won't call the police to settle this," he said to the man.

"You're both crazy!" The man yelled as he struggled more.

He nodded at Mine to go ahead and call the police and she quickly dialled the number while he struggled to keep the obviously larger man contained. He managed to dislodge a photo album from the man's jacket and Mine quickly grabbed it and held onto it, along with Phoe's hand as the young boy looked on with wide eyes.

"What's going on here?" A Librarian shrieked gathering a larger crowd to attention.

"He stole from her, Ma'am," he answered. "I'm holding him here until the police arrive."

"Well take it outside!" She yelled. "I don't need this noise in my library!"

A few people scoffed while he continued to keep the man detained.

"You should watch yourself," Mine said in a low voice to the Librarian. "Someone might think you were working with him," she said motioning her head toward them. He finally slipped some handcuffs on the man and pinned him to the floor with a knee.

The noticed the Liberian suspiciously pale and he became determined to look into her when he left the library, and the man he was currently arresting.

The Liberian was questionably accommodating after Mine spoke up about her suspicion, and even more accommodating after the Head Librarian arrived to see what was happening. The police arrived a few seconds after and read the man his rights before taking him away.

"I'll take her statement," he said to one of the officers and showed him his identification. "It'll be on your desk by 7 this evening." He turned to Mine after he had exchanged business cards. "Allow me to escort you home?" He asked.

"Oh, well…" she said uncertainly.

"I'm Phoenix," the young boy introduced himself.

"I'm Spencer," he replied. "How about we get you and your…" he waited for her to fill in for him, but it was Phoenix who did so.

"Sister," he said.

"Hermione," she replied quietly. "Phoenix and I can get home just fine," she finally said.

"I know you can," he answered, "But I did promise Sergeant Gordon a statement." He paused. "Would you prefer to give it here or at headquarters?" He asked.

"How about the tea shop on the corner?" She suggested. "It is a very nice and quiet place with adequate privacy."

"Sure," Spencer agreed. "I'm just going to call a co-worker on my team. I think she can gain some insight from what I might miss since I'm not a parent myself, but you obviously noticed something about Mrs. Nartey that I didn't, and I'm a regular here."

She was cautious for a moment, which was understandable under the circumstances, but agreed to having him call his co-worker. Phoenix chattered about small things while they walked toward the tea shop Hermione recommended and smiled with amusement at his comments and views of everyone and everything around him.

'Phoenix is very smart for his age,' he thought and lightly blushed when he realised he said it to her instead of just thinking to himself.

"He is," she agreed with a small smile. "It is nothing less than I expected of him. I was the same way when I was his age."

..

.

"What a welcome home present."

Hermione half screamed while Phoenix shouted, "Grandpapa!" then jumped down from the window seat and ran toward Dave.

Dave tucked his mobile back into his pocket while winking at Hermione and Spencer before gathering Phoenix in his arms.

"You're home early!" Phoenix laughed.

"I wanted to finish up so I can see my favourite grandson and granddaughter," Dave said as he stared between Hermione and Spencer. "How're you doing, Reid?" He asked curiously.

"Mia's your granddaughter?" Spencer asked.

"Dave claimed us," Hermione smiled as she greeted Dave with a kiss on the cheek. "I'll warm up dinner for you."

"No need," Dave answered. "Hotch might want some though."

"Hotch is here too?" Spencer asked.

"Right behind Rossi," Hotch replied.

"This is how you knew my title," Spencer said to Hermione.

"I didn't put it together at first," Hermione replied. "When I asked you where you worked…"

"That gave it away," Spencer finished.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Did you finish up your report?" Aaron asked Spencer.

"I was going back to headquarters to do that," Spencer replied.

"I invited Spencer to dinner and offered him a place to nap before going back to work," Hermione explained to Aaron.

"You did that without know who he is?" Dave asked.

"I knew who he was at the time," Hermione responded. "I figured it out

..

.

Spencer's car may have been old, but it was a classic and he took very good care of his car.

"How long have you had this car?" Garcia curiously asked.

"I drove it out here from Las Vegas," Reid answered. "It was my Grandmother's graduation gift to my mom when she earned her degree in Literature."

Garcia spent the last few minutes of the ride singing along to the radio and silently observing her friend. He seemed to be calm underneath the mask he usually wore when he was in the company of the team, but she could tell there was an air of impatience as he hurried to his friend's home. He tried hard to bury that patience behind his mental walls, but it showed in his driving.

Reid seemingly ignored her as she discreetly observed him until he turned his head and looked at her knowingly.

"Come on, Genius!" She laughed. "You're leaving me hanging out here all on my own! Sing, Reid, Sing!" She reached over and turned up the radio more and sang out the lyrics she knew until her partner in crime sang along with her.

..

.

"Tell me you hid a few in the freezer," Dave whispered to Hermione.

"Two of each for you," Hermione replied.

"You're a doll, Mia," he replied as he watched his colleagues fight over two plates that had previously been hiding behind a larger than necessary salad bowl. "You hid them on purpose," Dave laughed.

"If only to create this scene," Hermione laughed.

"If you keep spoiling us like this we're all going to be suspended until we lose ten pounds," Emily said to Hermione when she escaped everyone with a few prizes

"Oh. My. God." JJ moaned as she bit into a turnover. "Bring on that suspension because I can happily gain ten if this is what I'm getting fat on."

_**Date night went differently here…**_

He swore before attempting to pull the ring off his finger, but it stayed, as if it were glued to his skin.

It had to be an hallucination. A nice hallucination that he wanted to remember forever.

He tugged at Hermione's ring and found hers was just as stuck as his, but she stirred and he slowly moved off her and she moaned at the loss of him. He already wanted to be back inside her, to stay there forever, but it was time for dinner and she needed to get back to Phoenix.

"Mi," Spencer said quietly as he ran his fingers across her soft, pale cheek "It's time for dinner."

"I feel like skipping it," Hermione tiredly replied, then yawned behind her palm.

"I worked so hard on it," he responded with a small smile.

"It would be very rude of me to refuse," she said apologetically.

"It wasn't really that hard," Spencer chuckled and moved with her as she sat up.

"I will want to taste your hard work though," Hermione said as she grabbed her dress and pulled it on.

Spencer pulled on his shirt and trousers then showed her into the kitchen where the table was set with more candles and various fruits and two covered place settings side by side.

"Chicken parmesan," Spencer said as he lifted the cover on one plate. The steam rose and the scent of the food filled the kitchen. He pulled out her chair and adjusted it before taking the seat next to her.

Hermione bit into the food and closed her eyes as she chewed. He silently watched her, anxious for her reaction.

"It's amazing," she said quietly and opened her eyes.

…

_**A different Abduction**_

"Harry!" Luna Lovegood called after him as she ran up the steps in Grimmauld Place. He quickly stepped out of the library, followed by Professor Snape.

Luna's eyes were glowing with excitement as she ran up to them and struggled to catch her breath. Harry stared at her in amazement. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips pinker than they usually were.

"L-Luna," Harry stuttered and tried his best not to glare at Snape's knowing smirk. "What is it?" He finally asked. "Is everything alright?"

"U-n-belie-va-ble," she breathed out.

"Unbelievable?" Harry asked.

Professor Snape finally rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at Luna and she could finally breathe again.

"So many steps," she murmured. "The Department of Mys-"

"Yes, yes," Professor Snape interrupted. "What is the reason for this disturbance? What is unbelievable?"

"Hermione has been living in America," Luna said. "With an FBI agent."

"What!" Harry yelled. "She's been found?" He asked as he grabbed Luna's upper arms and slightly shook her before hugging her hard. Luna had been almost a replacement for Hermione, but she lacked Hermione's quirks, her golden eyes, and wildly curly hair.

"I will notify Lucius immediately," Professor Snape said as he stepped around them and hastened to the drawing room floo.

"Harry," Luna said. "There's more. The American Ministry…they have some more information on Hermione."

"What?" Harry asked, but Mister and Mrs. Malfoy's voices disturbed him and he ran down to see what the commotion was.

Mister Malfoy was holding his sobbing wife as they talked with Severus and Mister Malfoy smiled widely at Harry when he entered with Luna following.

"They've been found," he laughed. "Thank Circe and Merlin, our charge and son have been found. We must leave," he said. "Immediately! We must not waste another minute!"

"There's more," Luna's voice interrupted the joyous news.

"There's more?" Mrs. Malfoy asked after collecting herself.

"Quite a bit more," Luna said. "You are needed in America because Mrs. Reid has been kidnapped."

"Who is Mrs. Reid," Harry asked while everyone stared at her in silence.

"Hermione, of course," Luna answered.

"What!" Harry yelled.

"You never let me finish," Luna admonished him and Professor Snape. "The FBI agent and his team determined that Hermione and Phoenix were kidnapped by their uncle, Ian Doyle."

Mrs. Malfoy fainted into her husband's arms while Professor Snape glowered threateningly at his former student.

"Tell us all," Professor Snape ordered as he helped Lucius tend to Narcissa.

"The team want us in America," Luna said. "Her marriage came as a surprise to Mister Reid also. It's up to us to explain magic to him and how we're going to help find Hermione and Phoenix."

"How did they unknowingly marry?" Draco asked.

"An Iranian fertility ritual, according to the American Ministry," Luna answered. "The Goddess Inanna answered their ritual."

"The Goddess Inanna?" Professor Snape asked. "They were both virgins."

"Too much information," Harry cringed.

"Has anyone not caught onto the fact that this was a _fertility_ ritual?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at him in horror.

"Hermione's pregnant," he breathed. "She's been kidnapped and she's pregnant. How long does that take a witch to find out? Will her uncle harm her in any way?"

Luna looked at him solemnly.

"My contact at the American Ministry mention that Ian Doyle is an international terrorist and…serial killer," she said sombrely.

"Shit," Professor Snape breathed.

"The FBI agent and his team are waiting to speak with the Malfoys, Professor Snape, and Harry," Luna said. "The American Minster and Kingsley have agreed to leave the floo here at Grimmauld Place open for the next three hours and the team will be on call for your arrival."

"Let's get going," Harry said as he grabbed a backpack and dipped his hand into the bowl with floo powder.

Professor Snape summoned a leather coin bag and Mrs. Malfoy felt for the shoulder bag Harry had purchased for her at some muggle shop called Harrod's. The three items were spelled with extension charms when Harry had told them of Hermione's handbag and they followed suit. They had all been waiting for the call and were ready to go in a moment's notice when word came.

If only the word had been under better circumstances.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked Luna.

"Alright," Luna smiled as she patted her pocket and followed him into the floo. They were the first two to arrive in the American Minister's office.

Kingsley had been waiting for them while taking tea with his American counterpart and was quick to introduce them all as they arrived separately. Harry allowed the man to vigorously shake his hand while Professor Snape merely stared at the man while struggling not to scowl at him. Harry could tell he thought the wizard was an idiot as soon as he stepped out of the floo. He noticed the glance he shared with Mister Malfoy.

"It is wonderful to meet you all," the Minister said enthusiastically. "If only it were under better circumstances," he said gravely, becoming serious. "Here is the address for Mrs. Reid's home. Mr. Rossi will be waiting for you at the other end, he has already been notified of your arrival."

"Thank you," Kingsley said, speaking for the group. "For everything, Minister Connally."

"It was not much," Connally replied. "It only took an owl from the Domestic Affairs Department to find Mrs. Reid's address, and a quick reply from a Derek Morgan to learn of Mrs. Reid. This has all happened in five hours so the muggles are hoping they can catch Doyle before he leaves American soil with his abductees."

"Perhaps we can help," Professor Snape said.

"I have assigned my best Aurors to help the BAU team," Connally said.

"As have I," Kingsley spoke.

"Our Aurors might appreciate your help," Connally said. "They might even be able to learn from you."

"Thank you, again," Harry said as he turned toward the floo and spoke the address on the slip of paper he was handed, then flooed away with Luna again. They stumbled out of the floo when they arrived and Harry held Luna until someone balanced them and ushered them over to a sofa. "Thanks," Harry replied when they sat and the room slowly stopped spinning around them.

"That's new," an older man said as he handed them glasses of water and watched as Professor Snape helped Lucius with Narcissa when they exited the floo.

"International and cross country flooing should not be attempted within an hour," Professor Snape said as he handed Narcissa a potion.

"I should have insisted that we wait," Lucius replied. "Or at least flew the rest of the way."

Professor Snape attended to Luna also and Harry gave him a thankful glance.

"Shall we introduce ourselves?" Professor Snape asked as he stood up to face their host.

"David Rossi," the older man answered. "These are SSIs Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jereau, and Doctor Spencer Reid. Our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia, is currently at headquarters and searching for leads."

"How did you find out Hermione has an uncle?" Harry asked as he looked at _Doctor_ Spencer Reid…or more like glowered. "Her parents claimed they were only children…well, after Hermione's maternal uncle died in Vietnam."

"We suspect it was a move on Mister Granger's part to separate his family from his brother," Aaron Hotchner said. "Garcia's findings indicate that Mister Granger took his wife's surname the day after his younger brother was publicly announced as a serial killer."

"Doyle the younger did attempt to find his older brother after leaving the orphanage," David Rossi spoke, "but we don't know if he found his brother and his wife, or if he did and felt betrayed by his brother's move to separate himself from his family. If it was the latter, then we…we are afraid he might hold that against Mia and Phoe since their parents, _her_ parents," he corrected, "are deceased."

"Their position is very precarious," Jennifer Jereau continued after Rossi. "If Hermione, or even Phoenix, reject Doyle, then that could lead to him losing control. They cannot afford for Doyle to lose control and we are hoping Prentiss knows this and is able to explain to Hermione before this can happen."

"Who is Prentiss?" Mister Malfoy asked.

"Our other colleague," Spencer Reid answered. "Emily Prentiss was in Intelligence a few years back. We don't yet know why he has taken her and Phoenix's friend, Declan. Hotch is pulling his contacts to find out what he can."

A mobile broke their conversation and they looked at Derek Morgan when he answered, "Give us some good news, Garcia."

"_I wish I could do that my luscious hunk of man,"_ was the reply that had them all staring at the mobile with various looks of distaste, or amusement from the younger magicals. "_I cannot though. Doyle's man was intercepted with blood samples collected with two handkerchiefs and we are working on finding out who they belong to, but I think one handkerchief will match the sample we collected a few blocks from Mia's shop_," she said solemnly.

"Wait," Draco said. "What are these blood sample for?" He asked.

"_Glad you asked, English person I don't know_," Garcia replied. "_Doyle's man, Conner O'Brien, had them sealed in an envelope requesting DNA results_."

"The second might be Doyle's," Spencer said quickly. "We can have his DNA on file if it is."

"Or it could be Phoe's," Aaron gravely pointed out. "How much of the second sample?" He asked.

"_Only a few dots roughly about an inch in diameter_," Garcia answered.

"It's likely that might belong to Phoenix," he replied. "Doyle's not a man afraid of hurting himself to gather more blood, but he would be careful when he did do that with Phoenix."

"We should let O'Brien deliver the samples to wherever he was going to," Derek Morgan finally spoke up.

"Doyle will find out he's not related to Phoenix!" Spencer vehemently disagreed.

"He will," Morgan said, "but then he won't see a point in keeping Phoe around. He'll release him."

"He'll take it out on Hermione," Hotch said as he thought it over.

"No," Spencer said. "He'll hurt her more. He will beat her and most likely leave her close to death," he choked. Jennifer quickly pulled him out of the main room.

"Mione has suffered worse," Harry said hoarsely. "She fought while still having aftershocks from the Cruciatus curse and reinjured herself after we jumped off the back of a flying dragon and into a lake, yet she still fought and even defeated the darkest wizard in history. If the Malfoys regain their son, then let this criminal discover Phoenix Malfoy is not his nephew, but make sure he suspects Hermione is pregnant."

"What?" David asked.

"We were told Doctor Reid was enlightened to his marital status," Professor Snape spoke.

"It came as a surprise," David replied.

"The ritual Miss Granger and Doctor Reid used to achieve marriage had a consequence," the professor said.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked as he hurried into the room. "Tell me now!" He ordered when the Professor didn't answer quickly enough.

"Miss Granger spoke the sacred words while having intercourse with you," Professor Snape drawled. "You both appealed to the Goddess Inanna and she answered by blessing your marriage, which in turn ensured the ritual, the _fertility_ _ritual_ you both performed, was successful. Congratulations, Doctor Reid," he sneered. "In nine months, the Goddess willing, you will be a father."

"I think we were supposed to explain the existence of magic to Doctor Reid in a more delicate manner, Uncle Severus," Draco drawled.

"Dunderheads do not deserve delicacy," the Professor sneered at his godson. "If Miss Granger had been careful and actually took the time to discover that the Goddess Inanna was as real as Merlin, Circe, and Nimue, then she we would not have to worry as much about her _delicate_ position with her uncle!" He snarled.

"You're offending quite a lot of people," Harry pointed out to the Professor while most of the muggles looked at the Professor like they wanted to hit him, or worse, murder him.

"Make sure the result envelopes are labelled 1 and 2," Jennifer spoke up. "Doyle will open them in order and he will see Hermione is pregnant in her results. Emily will search them for a clue and see the same, but we can communicate to her that we know about Hermione and Phoenix."

"He'll take it out on Prentiss," Derek said. "He can't hurt Hermione when he finds out, but he can hurt Prentiss."

"Rossi," Aaron said.

"Let's get Phoe back," he said eventually said as he patted Spencer's shoulder. "Reid?"

"You're only hurting Hermione," he spoke tightly. "We tried to tell her about Phoenix this morning. It's our fault she ran out of the shop and was abducted by a serial killer."

"He had been watching her for a week," David said. "If it wasn't that moment, then it could have been another moment where he actually knew Phoenix wasn't his nephew and didn't care how he tore them apart. This situation is tough, but it will get Phoenix back to us safely."

"I'm going to have to release you from this case," Aaron said to Spencer.

"What?" He asked. "Why? I can help. I'm the smartest one on the whole team and I can see what you all miss. You can't take me off this case with _my wife_ missing!"

"It's because Mia is your wife that I have to ask you to step back," Aaron said. "You know personal judgements can cause serious damage."

"Doctor Reid will work with us," Harry spoke up. "If you won't have him than we will. Doctor Reid seems more personable than Professor Snape and the Aurors can look to him when Professor Snape becomes too intense. If they both accept, they can lead our teams of British and American Aurors together to help find Mione and Phoenix."

"You will give up your position for Severus?" Lucius asked.

"Doctor Reid is the most experienced, next to you," Harry admitted. "I would only slow us down."

"Where did you say the first sample of Miss Granger's blood was found?" Professor Snape asked.

"A few blocks from her shop," Spencer quickly answered. "I can show you."

Aaron stopped him when the group of wizards moved to follow and said quietly, "Good luck, Reid." Spencer nodded before leading the four wizards outside, toward Hermione's crossover.

"You might need these," David said as he followed them and tossed Spencer the keys.

"Thanks," Spencer said.

"Stay with your mother, Draco," Lucius said softly. "I'll summon you if you're needed."

"Potter gets to have all the fun," Draco grumbled as he stepped back towards the house.

"You need your head examined if this is your idea of fun," Harry retorted.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco muttered, and flinched when Lucius smacked the back of his head and sent him back into the house.

"Tell us everything you know about your team's findings," Professor Snape said to Spencer as they drove away. Lucius looked a bit nauseous and amazed at the smooth ride while Harry tried to hide his amusement at the older Malfoy's situation.

"We were told to tell you everything we know," Spencer said. "You're technically working alongside the team and collaborating with them on everything we all find."

"Severus should collaborate for us," Lucius said. "The rest of us are too close to Hermione or Phoenix and Severus is technically not related to either."

"Your son called, er, Professor Snape 'uncle'," Spencer pointed out.

Lucius eyed him before responding, "Severus is a close friend of the family. It is only natural my oldest son refer to him as a part of our family."

"That can work," Spencer replied. "As long as you only mention our good Professor here as only being a family friend."

"Can you tell us about this shop Mione opened?" Harry asked.

"It's very successful," Spencer smiled. "It's already two months in and Hermione should be expanding the tea room."

o.O.o

"Your home is surprisingly free of nargles," Luna murmured as she accepted a cup of tea from the woman who insisted she be called JJ.

"It's Rossi's home," JJ answered as she gave the young woman an odd look, "but I'll be sure to tell him. Though he may ask what nargles are."

"Nargles cloud the mind," Luna explained. "They make it especially make it hard to make clear decisions."

"I'll be sure to tell him when he asks what nargles are," JJ said as she sipped at her cup of tea.

"You're wondering about Hermione," Luna said. "You don't know her as well as the rest of your team."

"How do you know that?" JJ asked a little sharply.

"I see what the fairies show me," Luna answered. "They tell me others can't see them so they think I'm loony. That's my nickname, you know, Looney Lovegood." JJ patted Luna's hands when she detected some hurt in the younger woman's voice. "Don't worry," Luna said. "I can tell you all about Hermione."

"I think I'd like that," JJ replied more for Luna's sake than for her own. Luna seemed as if she needed to talk about her friend than anything else.

"I officially met Hermione in my Fourth year at Hogwarts," Luna started. "She saw how the others in my house bullied me and helped out as much as she could while not seeming too obvious. I think Harry suspected, at one point towards the end of the year, but that was the first year of school I didn't beg my father to teach me at home. Hermione changed my school life."

Luna didn't seem to notice when the rest of the team started listening to her tell JJ about Hermione, but JJ prompted the right answers to her questions out of Luna to gain a clearer understanding of Hermione through Luna's eyes and knowledge.

"My sixth year was difficult without Hermione," Luna said sadly. "I had Neville and Ginny to help me when the Slytherins became too bad. I was one of the first to hide out in the Room of Requirement. It was foolish of me to have left that safe room over the Yule holidays, but I wanted to see my father. He was always lonely that time of year.

"I just reminded myself to be as brave as Hermione when I stepped out of the room," she continued. "I learned that from her, you know, how to be brave… except I should also have learned some self-preservation as well. My father begged me to stay at school but I didn't listen. I was captured on the train back home and held captive at Malfoy Manor."

The team looked at the Malfoys suspiciously, but Luna ignored them and continued.

"The Malfoys were successful in keeping the Death Eaters and snatchers away from us down in the dungeons, but Bellatrix and…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," she whispered the last name. "Bellatrix was too close to her master for them to successfully keep her away and they could do nothing about their master. Thankfully I only suffered Bellatrix three times over the four months I was there until Hermione and Harry were captured," she shivered. "I can still hear Hermione screaming at night."

Mrs. Malfoy closed her eyes and quickly wiped away at her tears while Draco looked away and tightened his jaw.

"Hermione saved me in the Final Battle," Luna said quietly. "Three times. I owe her a life debt life three times over."

"I owe her for saving me from my sister," Narcissa said quietly. "Bellatrix had me under the curse until Hermione distracted her and my niece's husband started duelling her. Hermione pulled me to safety…Bella had begun the Killing curse."

"I owe Granger and Potter for saving me from the Room of Requirement," Draco admitted. "Weasley was actively trying to get rid of me and Hermione stepped up to him more than a few times when he went too far. He was hoping to kill me off in the Battle at Hogwarts and planned to let everyone think it was the Dark Lord who killed me for turning."

"You never said anything!" Narcissa gasped.

"Hermione left as soon as she woke up in the hospital wing," Draco replied. "She is my only proof that Weasley isn't as sainted as he attempts to be," he said with a snort. "Not that anyone has to look past Knockturn Alley's whorehouses after sunrise to know that particular detail."

"Draco!" Narcissa admonished as she fanned herself. "Such talk!"

"It is nothing that you won't find splashed on the front page of the Daily Prophet," Draco shrugged.

"I think Ronald Weasley will find Hermione never thought of him as suitable marriage material," Luna smiled as she stared out the kitchen window, causing Draco to snort again.

"At least not after he abandoned her and Harry while they ran for their lives," he responded. "While Weasley was enjoying his mother's cooking over Yule, Hermione and Harry were living off of Mother Earth for their Yule meal."

"The camping trip from hell," Dave murmured and shook his head. "Mia was smart to avoid this Weasley character."

"No one ever accused Hermione Granger of being daft," Draco responded. "Unless they, themselves, were daft."

They heard the front door open, and several familiar voices when they stepped inside. Spencer looked downhearted when he entered the main room and sat down hard into a seat.

"Look alive, kid," Derek said to Spencer.

"That's kind of hard to when the blood tracing spell led us to a private airport entrance," Spencer replied quietly. "You should send a unit out there to pick up the car Doyle used to kidnap them. Hermione's blood is in the back."

"You don't know it's Mia's for sure," Dave spoke up.

"Their spell says it's hers," Spencer said as he pointed to Severus.

"Spells are never wrong, unless cast wrong," Professor Snape said.

"And Professor Snape hasn't miscast a spell since his first year at Hogwarts, I suspect," Harry said solemnly.

"That sounds about right," Lucius replied. "There was no room for error when one had three opponents to against him."

"What we're saying in a roundabout way," Harry said, "is that Professor's Snape's casting is impeccable. The spell is proof enough for us that Hermione's blood is in that car."

"How do you know it wasn't Doyle's?" Derek asked. "Him and Mia are a close DNA match since they're closely related."

Harry flinched when Professor Snape chose to answer.

"I doubt a male would be diagnosed as having conceived a little more than twenty and four hours ago," he drolly answered. "Would you like to ask next if my results yielded two x chromosomes or an x and y?" The Professor sneered.

"I just want to be sure, man," Derek said as he raised his hands and took a step back.

"Morgan, JJ," Aaron called to them as he pocketed his mobile. "The forensic team is on their way to the airport, I want the two of you to meet them and get back to us."

"We can take my car," JJ said as they walked out. "Will just broke in the new engine."

"Nice," Derek replied. "Any chance I can convince you to let me drive?" He asked.

"Not in this lifetime," JJ laughed.

"Aw, come on now," Derek said before the door closed behind him.

"What so amazing about these cars?" Draco asked.

"Oh," Dave groaned. "Don't tell me!" He shook his head. "Just don't say anything at all."

"You've never been in a car?" Spencer asked.

"No," Draco replied.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Dave asked Spencer. "Get up kid and I'll show you what's so special about cars," he said to Draco.

"Alright," Draco quickly agreed while his parents glared at him.

"Please show Lucius and I to Mrs. Reid's room," Severus said to Spencer. "Perhaps we can try a wider tracing spell with something personal."

"It seems like blood is really personal," Aaron said as he followed them up the stairs.

"There was only a small bit of viable blood to use for the spell," Harry explained. "It was enough to lead us to the airport, but not any further."

"Does it have to be fresh?" Aaron asked.

"That is preferable," Severus answered. "I have had to track vampires before with centuries old dried up blood. It just takes more effort."

Aaron pulled a stained towel out from the top drawer in Hermione's vanity table in her closet and handed it to the Professor.

"She cut her hand the first day we met," he explained. "I startled her," he said with a small smile before he remembered himself and frowned.

"Not as difficult as the vampires," Severus said as he took the towel and tore it into pieces. "We should save as much as we can. If Doyle is smart, he is going to keep moving for a few weeks, then settle. That's when we make our move."

"It might take up to a year for him to stop moving," Aaron said quietly.

"Let us hope your technical analyst can detect their moving patterns so we can determine when to use the Mrs. Reid's blood," Severus replied. "For now, all we can do is determine why your colleague was taken with Mrs. Reid."

o.O.o

Hermione groaned and felt the large knot at the back of her head. Her vision swam before she could clearly see her hand and found her palm was covered in blood.

"Let me help with that," Emily said quickly.

"Em?" Hermione asked. "What happened?" She asked. "Where's Phoe and Declan?"

"Shh," Emily said with a watery smile. "The boys are playing just outside these doors." She pointed to the closed doors.

"Where's that man?" Hermione asked quickly. "He said I looked like his mum. I think he hit me!"

"He did," Emily confirmed. "Don't panic, Mia. We can't afford for you to panic right now. That man's name is Ian Doyle."

"Declan's father?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Emily said, "but don't ever reject him, Hermione, no matter what," she said quickly before the door opened and Doyle stepped into the room.

"I see you're awake," he said with a small smile as he stared down at her.

"Where's my brother?" Hermione asked while she avoided looking at him.

"What's wrong, love?" Ian asked as he tried to catch her attention, but she kept her eyes lowered when she talked to him directly. "Is Emily turning you against me already?" He asked sternly.

"You look too much like my papa," Hermione said quietly. "It's hard to look at you without seeing him."

"My nephew has no such trouble," Ian growled.

"Your nephew?" Hermione asked and Emily squeezed her hand in warning.

"Yes, _niece_," he said with emphasis.

"Niece?" Hermione continued with confusion. Emily squeezed her hand harder and she had to keep herself from flinching. "I-I only heard about my uncle Charles who passed before I was born."

"You do know your father took on your mother's surname when they married," Ian said.

"What?" Hermione asked. "They always implied they were both Granger and there was no need for the fuss of changing surnames."

"Your father was Atlas Doyle!" Ian snarled. "My older brother. I found him after searching for nearly five years after leaving the orphanage at the same age he did! I worked to leave that desolate dustbin so I could reunite with my brother and how does he repay me? By showing how much he is ashamed of me by changing our family name and hiding you from me! I have a right to my family! You and Phoenix are mine, as is my son and heaven help those who try to separate us from here one out!" He roared while Hermione reared back and Emily wrapped her arms around her.

"Hermione has a headache from your _hit_ and you're scaring the boys," Emily said pointedly as she glanced at the door and back to Ian. Phoenix and Declan were staring at him with wide eyes while Phoenix clung to Declan's hand.

"Come here, Phoe," Hermione said, opening her arms for her brother. Phoenix started toward her, but Ian stopped him with a firm hand.

"You have a headache," he said snidely. "Phoenix's noise will only make you feel worse." He ushered the boys back out of the room while Emily shushed Hermione.

"Please tell me you have your wand," she said. Hermione quickly felt her pockets for her wand and slowly grew pale when she started turning up empty. "Damn," Emily muttered. "Hopefully the team will find it and know you're missing and didn't run away with Phoenix."

"Why would I run away with Phoe?" Hermione asked.

"Rossi and Reid didn't tell you?" Emily asked.

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked coldly. "Is this about that prank you all were trying to pull?"

"Hermione," Emily said. "I promise you on my life that was not a prank. Phoenix is your brother. Your _adopted_ brother by muggle law, but you're his _adopted_ sister by magical law."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The details were in the file," Emily pressed.

"I didn't get past our names," Hermione replied and Emily sighed.

"Snape altered your memories," she said. "The same wizard who made the potion that allowed me to blood adopt Declan," she explained. "He placed you and your parents at the hospital, but he only altered your memories when they agreed to do so. They all felt you might not bond and try to protect Phoenix enough, knowing he is the Malfoy's son, so they had to make you believe your mother had just given birth."

"But," Hermione breathed with wide eyes. "No," she whispered. "You're trying to take away my last connection to my parents. Why?" She asked. "Why are you all being so cruel? I thought I was your friend!"

"We're not trying to take Phoenix away, Mia," Emily said softly. "Derek offered to run away and hide you and Phoenix when it became clear we couldn't not report your whereabouts to your friends looking for you. This is all being backed by the Queen herself, Hermione, and that woman gets things done."

"Get out," Hermione hissed at her. "Phoenix is my brother and nothing you say will make me believe otherwise. Get. Out!" She screamed at her.

The door banged open and left a small hole in the wall when Ian entered and glared at them.

"What are you doing to my niece?" Ian hissed Emily.

"Mine!" Phoenix ran past Ian and quickly clambered onto the bed before he could be stopped. Hermione quickly grabbed him and held him close while hiding her tears in his hair.

"I missed you is all," Hermione said quietly. "I need you by my side, love."

"I'm here now, Mine," Phoenix said softly.

"Thank you," she whispered as she hugged him tightly. Ian glared at Emily before pulling her out of the room, leaving Hermione and Phoenix alone in the barely lit room. Phoenix held onto her tighter as the plane hit some turbulence, but they eventually fell asleep while Hermione murmured his favourite bedtime story in his ear and ran her fingers through his blond hair and tried not to think too much as she studied her brother. She barely heard the door open while she recited Phoenix's story but ignored the man as he watched them and kept murmuring to Phoenix as he slept.

"That was your grandmother's favourite story," Ian eventually said when she finished. "The story of the grey phoenix. I suppose naming your brother after the bird and naming you after our mam was his way of honouring our family."

Hermione hardly knew how to reply but remembered Emily's advice.

"I wish I knew for certain," she said quietly. "Please apologise to Em for me. I overreacted." She knew they should stick together and she had to get over her feelings.

"I'll be sure to let her know," he said before closing the door and leaving her and Phoenix alone again.

Hermione finally fell into a fitful sleep and wished Spencer was there to wrap her and Phoenix in his arms to protect them and help them feel safe. She dreamt of the three of them singing and dancing in Phoenix's room, but also of Spencer singing the lullaby their mum used to sing to Phoenix as he held them on either side of him and swayed side to side with each of his arms around their shoulders.

"Hermione," Emily called as she smoothed back her hair. "It's almost time to land," she said.

"Ugh," Hermione groaned and felt around for her handbag.

Emily smirked as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Headache potion," Hermione answered. "And a pain potion."

"Any chance it's one of these?" She asked as she held out a handful of phials. Hermione picked out two and quickly swallowed them with a grimace. "Come buckle up," Emily said as she stuffed the handbag into her pocket again. "We're going to land in five and it's not very safe for you and Phoenix to remain on the bed."

"Ugh," Hermione said again as she let Emily help her up and lift up Phoenix behind her. She stumbled her way out of the room feeling a bit unsteady on her feet until Ian helped her into a seat and Emily placed Phoenix beside her and strapped him in. Hermione struggled with her lap belt for a few moments before deciding messing with it was making her nauseous and gave up. Emily quietly teased her and Hermione rolled her eyes and allowed her to buckle her in.

The turbulence started a few moments later, causing Hermione to slap a hand over her mouth and gag before leaning over her seat and releasing the contents of her stomach.

"Sorry," she apologised.

"It's not your fault, sweetie," Emily said before Ian could speak up. "It's the concussion making you sick. Just let it all out and you'll feel better." There was a jolt and everyone steadied themselves and Emily was at Hermione's side and holding back her hair while she was sick a little more.

"I need a toothbrush," Hermione breathed.

"We'll get that quickly," Ian said and snapped at someone Hermione hadn't noticed before. He quickly ushered them off the plane and onto the tarmac before loading them up onto another plane.

"Oh, no, no," Hermione murmured. "Please not again."

"The layout is the same as the last plane," Ian said. "Go lie down and try not to roll off the bed."

"Ugh," Hermione said for a third time as Emily helped her into the room and turned down the lights.

"Scoot over," Emily said as she crawled in behind Hermione and stopped her when they were both at the centre of the bed. "I'll keep you steady through the turbulence," she said as she wrapped her arms around Hermione when the stewardess called for take-off. They could hear her arguing with Ian until he pulled the woman into the room and Emily covered Hermione's eyes when she saw him reaching for his pocket. She hummed over noise and Ian stopped the woman's body from hitting the floor too loudly before he stuffed the woman into the closet.

Emily glared at him before a slight jolt signalled they were rolling down the runway and he rushed back to his seat.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice.

Emily held her tighter and whispered, "Don't ask and I won't lie."

"Oh, God," Hermione said faintly.

"I think that's the first time I've actually heard you take God's name in vain," Emily teased.

"Shut up," Hermione murmured.

"I have to write this down in my journal," she continued as a way to distract Hermione. "Call the press because Hermione Jane Granger actually cursed!" She laughed, though it was a bit forced and still drew a smile from Hermione.

"I cannot have you teaching my niece curses," Ian said as he entered the room and frowned at them before a small smile overtook his frown. "Look at that. My two favourite girls in the same bed." He pulled out his mobile and snapped a picture while they stared. "That's a photo for the desk," he murmured.

"Yeah, with blood staining the front of Mia's dress," Emily retorted.

"Don't ruin the moment, Lau-Emily," Ian glared. "Your aunt is killjoy," he said to Hermione.

"My aunt?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" Ian smirked at them and threw four passports down on the bed. Emily grabbed them and flipped them open while Hermione glanced at their pictures and names. "I'm Flynn Riley, of course," he said which caused Hermione to snort.

"Who did you infuriate?" She asked, causing Emily to cover her mouth and stifle her laughter. "Phoe," Hermione called. "You'll never guess who our uncle renamed himself as!"

"Who?" Phoenix asked as he bounced into the room and onto the bed.

"You have to guess," Hermione reminded him.

"Is it something cool? Like…oh, I don't know, Tarzan!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Think, Tangled," Hermione giggled and quickly covered her mouth.

"No," Phoenix said with wide eyes and an amused smile broke out over his face. "Even Uncle What's-His-Name-Now couldn't have made someone _that_ mad at him!"

"Oh, I think he did," Emily said behind her hand while she failed to hold back her laughter.

"What's wrong with Flynn Riley?" Ian asked as he watched them.

"He did!" Phoenix squealed with laughter. "Riley is too close to Rider! Dec!" He called. "Your papa named himself after Flynn Rider!"

"No way!" Declan said as he entered the room. "You should demand a refund!"

Emily lost her battle and snorted with laughter while Hermione buried her face into her pillow and laughed.

"Dammit," Ian growled and stomped out of the room while everyone laughed. He smiled and chuckled while they were al busy laughing.

"Em!" Hermione exclaimed. "You'll never guess what your name is!"

"Oh, don't tell me!" Emily groaned. "I just might kill the person who made our passports!"

"Nice to meet you Daisy Werthan Riley!" Hermione laughed louder.

"I don't get that one," Declan commented.

"Neither do I," Phoenix replied.

Ian growled as he entered the room again and snatched the passports from Hermione.

"I'll kill 'em myself," he growled as he stared at the names again. "Mia Thermopolis Riley? What movie is that?" He asked.

"The Princess Diaries!" Emily started laughing again. "Princess Hermione," she playfully bowed.

"Oh, shut it!" Hermione said as she tried not to smile or laugh until she stared at her passport and couldn't stop herself from laughing. "How did you find a picture of me in Second year?" She laughed. "Look at my teeth!" She snorted. "I'm surprised I wasn't named Beaver Mia Riley!"

"Leave it to Beaver," Emily snorted and quickly covered her mouth again.

"These are just too horrible," Hermione laughed. "I'm scared to even know Phoe and Dec's new names!"

"Take them back!" Emily laughed. "Just take them back before I die of laughter!"

"Oh!" Hermione groaned while Ian held open Phoenix's passport. "I'll personally torture whoever did this!" She took the passport from Ian tossed it to Emily.

"Oh, now that is just taking this too far!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Phoenix asked. "What does it say?"

"I'm so sorry, Phoe," Emily said with a straight face. "So sorry that you're now Peppa P. Riley!" She laughed when Phoenix finally put it together.

"You named me after _Peppa Pig_!" He exclaimed. "Peppa's a _girl_. Do I look like a girl?" He asked, causing Hermione to lose her recently regained composure and start laughing again.

"I'm scared to even know who I am," Declan said with wide eyes while giving Phoenix a sympathetic glance.

"Whoever you are it has to be tons better than _Peppa Pig_," Phoenix grimaced with distaste. "Can you please stop laughing?" He asked. "This is so not funny Mi!"

"But it is!" Hermione replied. "It's too funny! Our family has a thief, an old lady who can't drive past 16 kilometres, a clumsy princess, and a talking pig! I scared to find out who else is included!"

Emily only held her stomach tighter while she struggled to breathe by the time Hermione finished.

"Well," Ian drawled. "Let's find out, shall we?" He asked as he slowly opened the last passport.

Hermione snorted at Declan's face as they all watched Ian.

"Blinky Riley!" Declan shouted. "Oh, no!" He groaned while Phoenix struggled not to laugh.

"A stone troll!" Emily gasped for breath. "We have a stone troll in the family! We're all a complete set of misfits!"

"Oh," Hermione breathed as she held her head and leaned back into the pillows.

"We shouldn't have laughed so much," Emily breathed as she tried to catch her breath and tucked the blankets around Hermione.

"You're wearing perfume," Hermione groaned.

"Sorry," Emily flinched as she realised how sensitive Hermione's head must feel. "I'll look for a change of clothes and shower. Let's take our noise to the main cabin, boys," she said as she ushered them out and turned down the lights again.

Hermione soon fell asleep, though she was sure she shouldn't while she had a concussion but could no longer keep her eyes open without any distractions. She vaguely thought someone might be calling her, but the Headmaster's voice called out to her also.

"_Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore smiled as he greeted her. "Or shall I call you Mrs. Reid now?" He asked._

"_Mrs. Reid?" Hermione asked. "Perhaps sometime in the future," she responded. "Am I dreaming?" She asked._

"_An adequate explanation," Professor Dumbledore answered._

"_So you're not really here," she said sadly._

"_Who says I'm not?" He asked._

"_If I'm dreaming then you can hardly be real," she replied._

"_Just because you are dreaming doesn't mean you are imagining me being here," he said with a small, knowing smile. "It's time for you to wake up, Hermione. There are people who need you right now and will need you in the future."_

"_How do I wake up?" Hermione asked._

"_By stepping into the unknown and opening your eyes to what is before you," was his vague reply…_

… "_Hermione." …_

"_Spencer?" Hermione asked as she headed toward his voice._

"_Hermione," he said more urgently._

"_Where are you?" Hermione asked. "Please, I miss you!"_

"_I miss you too," he replied. "Where are you?"_

"_We changed planes," Hermione explained. "Ian Doyle gave us the most hilarious false names. I'm sure those will be easy for Penny to trace until he changes them again. That should happen as soon as we land."_

"_What are they?" Spencer curiously asked while Hermione continued searching for him._

"_Why can't I find you?" Hermione asked as she tried not to cry._

"_I'm looking for you too," Spencer replied. "You sound so close. Please, keep talking."_

"_I've been named after that clumsy princess from the silly movie," Hermione said. "Emily's name is more hilarious. Ian's passport maker, person, whatever they're called… decided Emily is now Daisy Werthan!" She laughed. "Can you believe that?"_

_Spencer laughed and Hermione tried to follow his sound._

"_I'm sure she wants to nail whoever gave her that name," he chuckled._

"_I want to slap whoever named Phoenix after Peppa Pig!" Hermione retorted and it was silent for a few moments before she heard snickering, then a full belly laugh._

"_Peppa Pig!" Spencer laughed. "Seriously?"_

"_Completely," she replied. "I'll get whoever name my brother after a _girl_ and pig!"_

"_You're fading," Spencer called out._

"_Please don't leave me!" Hermione called back. "Spencer!" She called into the dark and bit her lip as she paced before it, then decided to step into the darkness. "Spencer?" She called uncertainly. "Please! Spencer!" She sobbed._

"_Hermione, wake up sweetie."_

"_Em," Hermione asked._

"_Yes, it's_ me," she answered. "Open your eyes, let us see those lovely golden irises."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she struggled not to cry.

"Spence?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Emily said as she brushed her hair back. "He's not here."

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as she looked around the room and noticed a machine beeping and a saline bag attached to her left arm via an IV. She quickly covered her arm and Emily looked at her knowingly.

"That sent Ian into a rage," she said. "He wanted to know if you did that to yourself at first, but I had to tell him you were tortured. He's busy looking for the guy that did this to you."

"It was a woman," Hermione said. "She loved torture, loved the coppery scent of fresh blood, especially mine." She lifted her neck and Emily finally noticed the thin red line when Hermione felt it with her. "I was able to heal this one until it closed because it was shallow, but my arm will take years to heal, if it heals at all."

Emily's arms wrapped around her while Hermione did her best to push past that night at Malfoy Manor. She had often wondered if Mister Malfoy turned on Voldemort when his family abandoned him to help Harry and all the prisoners escape. He never lifted his wand against her or Harry, only against his family when they turned. Bellatrix had gone mad with rage when it became clear her sister and nephew turned against their Dark Lord and didn't care who she had hit with her spells, as long as someone died or was in pain.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked to distract herself and stop herself from shaking.

"We're in London for a day," Emily quietly answered as she rubbed Hermione's arms in comfort.

"London?" Hermione asked hopefully. "Em," Hermione whispered quickly. "If one of us can get to Charring Cross Road then we might be able to get magical assistance!" She explained how Emily could find the entrance to the wizarding world and get Tom to let her through.

"Charring Cross Road," Emily said, starting to plan.

"Don't look like that," Hermione said. "He'll know you're plotting."

"We have to convince Ian to get you to a doctor," she said.

"Then I have to let my memories out of their box," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "Please go make sure the boys are distracted. Hopefully we can visit _Doctor_ Tom at the Leaky in an hour or less."

Emily quickly left the room but slowed her pace after opening the bedroom door to step out into a small hallway. Hermione noticed the room around her was very small with no windows, almost like a prison cell. Tears streamed down her cheeks when she closed her eyes and allowed the first memories to leak out of the box she had placed them in.

It was Colin Creevey.

He was lying in the courtyard with his camera atop his chest and his eyes wide open in horror. Rowle was standing over him, slowly cutting off Colin's fingers and lifting them to his nose to smell and even taste. It was horribly sick and Hermione felt what little she had in her stomach violently push its way up just as she had felt back then before Harry and Draco cursed the Death Eater.

She had almost lost herself at that first act of gore and bloodshed.

She wanted to be safe at home with her parents, oblivious to the world around her, still innocent to death and acts of war. Her memories only became worse after Colin. She could vaguely hear her bed hitting the wall and someone screaming. She could taste the fresh blood in the air around her, thickening every second.

"Hermione!" Emily screamed in horror.

Ian firmly held her back while Hermione twisted and seized on her bed, blood poured out of her arm wounds at an alarming rate and Emily felt her stomach and heart sink at allowing Hermione to use her memories as an excuse for them to escape. She was losing blood at an alarming rate and Emily knew she had to get Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron before she died from the loss.

"Tom," Emily remembered. "Ian, we have to get her to Tom!" She pushed him away with all her strength and adrenaline. "Tom will help you, Hermione! You're going to get help!" She said quickly as she firmly held down Hermione's arm and tried to apply a tourniquet. "Don't just stand and stare at your niece!" Emily yelled at Ian as he stood staring in shock. "Help!"

Ian jumped into action and held down Hermione while Emily was finally able to get the tourniquet around Hermione's arm, but just as Ian touched her Hermione started calming, causing Ian to touch her face and hair more and make shushing noises as Hermione slowly stopped seizing.

"This is too much blood," Emily said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mia needs a transfusion, Ian."

"Who is this Tom?" He asked.

"A friend," Emily answered. "He was someone Hermione trusted to help her when she refused to go to the hospital. He works at a hospital. He stole blood for Hermione then and he can do it again. I'll make him if I have to," she promised.

"Then go," Ian said. "Just remember I have Declan, Hermione, and Phoenix if you try anything suspicious," he warned.

"They're my family too, Ian," Emily said quietly before stepping out and pocketing the lock of hair she had taken from Hermione while he had been distracted.

"Mom," Declan asked with wide, tear-filled blue eyes.

"Dec, Phoe," Emily pulled them into a hug. "I have to step out and I need you to watch Phoe," she whispered to her son. "Be strong for us, love. Stay in your room until I come back." She kissed their foreheads before grabbing Ian's billfold and rushing out the front door and started walking until she found a cab to take her to Charring Cross Road. It was almost thirty minutes since she had left Hermione when she arrived at Charring Cross and she hoped Ian had enough mind to slowly loosen Hermione's tourniquet every few minutes or so.

She walked until she was distracted by remembering she was late for work and Hotch would be upset she was nearly three hours late and started to hurry away. It happened three times and she knew she was getting closer to the Leaky Cauldron the more dire her different appointments seemed. It wasn't until she finally turned the knob and stepped into the Leaky Cauldron ten minutes later that she finally felt the anti-muggle wards release her from their hold and help was at hand.

"Tom!" She called.

"How did one of your kind happen in here?" An old man ambled up to her and stopped her at the door with his wand already in his hand.

"Hermione Granger," she said quickly and pulled out the lock of Hermione's hair. "She needs the Order, quickly, we're in trouble. She's my niece."

"You're family," Tom said with relief and pocketed his wand, then pulled her towards his counter while he moved a few pots and other dishes before he started serving her a bowl of broth, a plate of bread, and a some mead.

"We need help right away," she said. "Hermione's lost a lot of blood."

"Quiet now, lass," Tom said as he stared at a darkened corner.

Emily turned to find a black mass of fabric slowly appearing from the corner and she thought it unnatural how someone could blend in so seamlessly with the shadows, until she saw the pale face and hooked nose come into the light.

"Snape!" Emily exclaimed.

"Miss Prentiss," Professor Snape drawled as he stared directly into her eyes. "How fortuitous we should meet only two days after you and your _family_ were abducted. Tom!" He barked. "Thank you for notifying me." He placed a few coins down on the counter and ushered Emily towards the back. "I shall see to Hermione's aunt from here."

He apparated her into a grand manor where three pale faces were waiting and staring after them. She thought it odd that Hermione never thought to compare Phoenix to those three faces. Surely Hermione could have put two and two together to get four.

"Hotch!" Emily sobbed when she spotted him behind the Malfoys.

Hotch reached her in two strides and looked over her while everyone else watched…then she was surrounded by her surrogate family and _home_.

"Where's Hermione?" A green-eyed young man asked.

"She needs help," Emily said. "I have five minutes left to get back, but Hermione used her war memories to get Doyle to let me find her the doctor who helped her when she was tortured. She needs a blood transfusion."

"I'll go," Harry said quickly.

"No," Bill Weasley said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "This man is a terrorist and a killer. He has more tricks up his sleeve than even V-Voldemort had. I'll go," he said firmly.

"Take this," Professor Snape said as he waved his wand over a few phials and they quickly took on the shape of muggle medicine bottles with syrup. He levitated them into a medical bag and handed it to Bill. "We will follow after you at your signal."

"Come," Bill said to Emily as she reluctantly said her goodbyes to Hotch and her friends. "We're lucky my dad modified an old cab, we can be there in two minutes and that's all we have to get there."

Emily nearly shrieked when the cab shot off faster than a bullet and her heart beat faster as it neatly dodged traffic, people, and buildings.

"Turn right!" She said when they passed their only turn.

Bill doubled back and only seconds later they slowly pulled up to a small home with a white picket fence surrounded by yellowed grass and dying flowers. Emily exited the car and ran fast to the door.

Something was wrong.

The house was too quiet and…empty.

The door opened before she could reach for it and Ian aimed his handgun at Bill.

"Place the bag there and we'll take it from here," he ordered. "Toss your keys this way too."

Bill slowly did as he asked and Ian had her pick them up and snatched them from her before tossing them over the fence and into the ditch at the side of the house. Emily noticed another car pull up at Ian's signal and he pulled her with him as he kept his weapon trained on Bill.

The two of them knew Hermione or the kids weren't there.

Ian made sure she couldn't find help while she was out.

"You pushed our plans forward, love," he said while pushing her into the backseat, then turned and shot out the tyres on the cab. "No worries though, our family will be together by tomorrow afternoon."

They were driving not nearly as fast as it had taken her and Bill to arrive, but still fast enough for Emily's heart to beat in her throat because they didn't have the magical protections that the modified cab had.

She should have known Ian wouldn't let them get caught so easily.

The team was happy to meet her but they held back and she had refused to see why. Reid and Morgan were missing from the group and she knew it was because they would have pushed too fast for an end to everything, now she understood that. The two of them would have compromised everyone's safety.

Bill offered to come along, not because he had medical knowledge, but because he knew curses and how to break them.

It was heartening to know that they might have help after all, if one of them did place a tracker on the bag Snape had given them.

The car suddenly stopped and Ian threw the contents and a change of clothes at her before putting the potions and blood in a new bag and handing it off to their driver. Hermione would get the help she needed, but now they were leaving behind whatever tracking could help find them faster.

Her heart fell to her toes, but she changed quickly and was out before Ian could drag her out of the car half-undressed.

o.O.o

"Dammit, Snape!" Harry yelled as he started grabbing things and throwing them at the older wizard. Severus lifted an eyebrow as they bounced off his shield and crashed into the floor or against the wall. "We nearly had them! Hermione was within our grasp and you just let that animal get away with her again!"

"We had no choice," Bill said as he placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder. "We knew this might happen and we planned for it, but we didn't plan for how cunning Doyle would be."

"We should have," Hotch said as he paced in front of the fireplace while Rossi sat in an armchair and slowly twirled the tumbler of Scottish whiskey as he processed his thoughts.

"In two months Doyle will have the results," Rossi said slowly. "We should have told Prentiss about Hermione's condition but we failed to do that."

"We were all under pressure," Mister Malfoy said quietly. "Our family is at stake and we are all too close to have properly thought everything through. Cease destroying my study, Mister Potter!" He hissed at the young man.

"They were right there in our grasp!" Harry shouted at them. "Someone could have polyjuiced themselves as Miss Prentiss."

"There was too high a risk," Severus drawled. "Ian Doyle knows her intimately as Lauren and he has been watching her as Emily. Spying involves making your weaknesses your strengths and hiding your strengths behind your weaknesses. Doyle knows Prentiss both through observation and knowing her intimately. She cannot hide from him and we cannot successfully attempt to impersonate her."

Harry growled at him before storming out of the study and leaving behind a few downhearted men.

"You did well, Weasley," Severus said before stepping out of the study.

"We can't tell Reid or Morgan," Rossi said as he stood up and swallowed the contents of his tumbler before placing it down on a side table.

"Thank you for quickly notifying us," Hotch said to Mister Malfoy and Bill before they waited for them to help them back to the floo.

"All your magical trackers were evaded?" JJ asked.

"Doyle had Miss Prentiss change all her clothing," Bill answered. "We charmed her buttons, shoe laces, belt, even her hair tie…all of them were found at the site where we found their car. I even managed to charm their car, but even that didn't help."

"You did what you could to help," JJ said reassuringly. "We couldn't have done more without compromising their safety."

"Yep," Bill said, finally conceding to her point.

o.O.o

"Miss Riley."

Someone called and touched her sensitive skin, causing her to whimper at the touch and her skin to redden as if they had slapped her. Her eyes abruptly opened and she whimpered louder when the light burned her eyes. She had slept away most of her pain in the infirmary at Hogwarts and this new level of pain was almost worse than suffering the Cruciatus curse all over again.

"I need to know which medicines to give you," the stranger said. He was older, grey like the man who claimed to be her uncle, but also seemed just as distrustful if not more. "You need to help before your uncle has a fit."

"The clear red for pain," Hermione said hoarsely. "The darker red is for blood loss. I have to take all the syrups for both."

He carefully lifted her head and helped her lift the bottles to her lips and watched as she carefully swallowed both.

"What's the green sludge like one?" He asked.

"Antibiotics," Hermione answered a little more strongly. "That one I only sip on for a few days until it is gone."

She took the bottle with a shaky hand and sipped before replacing the top and setting it on a bedside table then tried to leave the bed, but he tried to stop her when it was clear she wasn't searching for the loo.

"Where are you going, missy?" He asked harshly.

"I need to see Phoenix," Hermione answered. "Where's my brother? Where's Declan and Emily?"

His eyes became colder at the mention of Emily's name, but he dragged her across the hall to another room where the boys were silently chatting and playing with a deck of playing cards.

"Mine!" Phoenix rushed to her and wrapped his small arms around her hips.

"_Mon cheri_," Hermione murmured into his hair and reached for Declan to join them in their hug.

"What happened?" Phoenix asked. "Who was screaming earlier? Why were you watching such a horrible movie?" He asked.

"I was reassured the movie was a classic," Hermione said, "but it was a little to gory for my tastes. I'll not watch it again."

"Good," Phoenix said firmly as he stood on the tips of his toes and reached up to place a kiss on her cheek. He yawned and Hermione ushered him and Declan onto the bed and recited one of their favourite stories and tucked their covers around them. The strange man watched them from the doorway as the boys slowly fell asleep, Hermione finished tucking them in and gave them a goodnight kiss.

"You seem lively after taking those medicines," the man commented as he led her back to her room.

"I have been on a regimen after Bellatrix tortured me," Hermione said quietly as he followed her into her room. She noticed a wide armchair in the corner of the room and curled up in it as he stood watching. "Tom calls himself a doctor, but he's been around the hospital long enough to talk with the doctors and knows more than they pride themselves on knowing. He just lacks the education to put himself through university."

"He looked young enough to get in before he turned forty," he said.

Hermione hummed thoughtfully in reply as she quickly thought over her friends to find out which of them had been 'Tom'.

"You should rest, las," he said as he pointed his chin at her bed. "That was some wicked attack you had earlier."

"May I ask your name?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Liam, Miss _Riley_," he emphasised her surname. "Your uncle's lieutenant." He closed the door behind him and she waited a few minutes before peeking out into the hall before entering the boys' room and snuggled in behind Phoenix. Not a moment later, Liam rushed into the room and Hermione ignored him as she covered herself and looked up at him with a lifted eyebrow.

"Goodnight, Liam," she said quietly before making herself comfortable.

He growled before slamming the door shut.

Phoenix and Declan woke abruptly, but Hermione soothed them before falling asleep herself.

It felt like she was back in the forest, stirring with every noise in that old house, except she had more to lose than her life and she didn't have Harry to worry about, but two young boys who couldn't defend themselves as Harry could. She wondered where Emily and Ian were, but it seemed like Liam was going to make her pull a few of his teeth before answering, and she didn't have the energy for teeth pulling.

He wasn't reacting to her violently but seemed ready to break her neck if she tried, so she didn't question him again and she definitely didn't try to escape with the boys…her energy levels and magical core were too exhausted for them to be successful.

She would have to make a full recuperation before she attempted any wandless magic and that could take months. Her recovery would be quicker if she had her wand, but that was a luxury she had to make do without. They would have to rely on Emily's cues to get them out of their predicament.

Hopefully that would be soon.

The sun was hardly breaking through the midnight shadows when Liam came in again and barked at them to get up. Hermione quickly dressed the boys before grabbing the healing potion in the room assigned to her and they made it outside before Liam could come in and bark at them again. He started at them for a few moments before ushering them into a black jeep with darkened windows.

Hermione hardly had time to notice they were in Surrey before the door closed and they were off again.

They drove for the next few hours before stopping at a small diner for Liam to order takeaway. Hermione encouraged they boys to eat while she nibbled on her breakfast and took a sip from her healing potion. She knew she could take it all at once but taking the potion slowly would benefit her more over the next few days, she would have more of a magical boost until it finished, but she would have to refrain from using her magic until she could apparate all four of them to safety.

It was nearing afternoon when they arrived at a private airpark and port, another vehicle was waiting for them. A smile nearly broke out across her face when she saw Emily but she withheld it. Declan was very excited and Phoenix smiled widely but Hermione knew she had to react carefully to her newly discovered uncle. She could in no way place him under Emily and she would in no way love him more or better than her friend.

"Hello, uncle, Em," Hermione greeted them with a kiss to their cheeks before guiding Phoenix to the stairs of the small plane. "Was there perhaps a purple syrup in the medical bag?" She asked when they were all seated.

"Here," Emily handed it to her.

"Thank heavens," Hermione breathed as she took a sip and settled in her seat.

"What is that?" Ian asked.

"A personalised variation of Alprazolam," Hermione answered. "Tom tailored it especially for me after I returned from Bella's good hospitality," she continued with a tad of sarcasm that went over the boys' head but the adults caught on. "I was to continue taking it until I was cleared by a…psychiatric doctor of my choosing. I ran instead," she shrugged. "Obviously Tom kept my medications on hand."

It was an excuse for how quickly she healed.

Apparently old Tom from the Leaky was now a doctor and a chemist.

"Interesting," Ian said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

He could use someone as knowledgeable on his team to keep them robust and healthy.

"It's a shame you severed their connection," Emily commented to Ian. "Tom hates violence of any kind. I suspect he's tossed out anything reminding him of Mia as soon as he got home. Shame though, would have been nice to see that long red hair around here. We could have swapped hair tips."

It had been Bill Weasley.

He was her first choice after Professor Snape, Harry would have been too short-sighted and charged in and made the situation worse.

.

"The three bedrooms at the end the hall are yours if you decide to stay," Dave said before hobbling toward JJ. "Sorry I have to head into work."

"We're on call at all hours," JJ said apologetically. "Mister Potter said he'll be stopping by in a few minutes with lunch."

"Thank you for allowing us into your home," Lucius said to Dave who nodded in reply as JJ handed him a suitcase and coat.

"My home is open as long as you need it," he said. "We're all here for Mia and Phoe."

.

_**Before Emily and Ian's wedding ceremony starts…A different take…**_

"Bonjour, 'ermione," the elegant woman said quietly as she stared down at her with soft eyes

"Madame Delacour!" Hermione whispered as quietly as she could and tried not to look to obvious.

"We 'ave been searc-" she started.

"Shh!" Hermione softly hissed and glanced at the men behind her. "The groom is my uncle, Madame. You must away before we become too suspicious. He's an international terrorist and serial-killer."

Madame Delacour casually sat back and leaned into Hermione.

"Pourquoi…Why are you with such a man?" She asked.

"We do not have a choice," Hermione said with watery eyes and quickly closed them before opening them again.

"We must away," she said as she stood and pulled Hermione up with her.

The man behind her pulled Hermione back before she could take a step with Fleur's mother.

"My friend is concerned I will miss my aunt's entrance," Hermione said to Madame Delacour. "Perhaps you might take my brother and cousin before the ceremony starts?" She asked.

"Come, mes garçons," Madame Delacour said to the boys.

"It's alright," Hermione said to the boys. "Madame D is taking you both to the loo. Make sure you both go because we cannot disturb the ceremony when it starts. Phoenix may need a little help," she said to the woman. "I am sorry to ask."

"It is fine," Madame Delacour said with a smile and toss of her hair that threw off the men and left them stunned.

Hermione thanked every being she could think of for the beauty of veela.

"Yes, auntie Mi," Declan said as he pulled Phoenix along and willingly followed after the older woman, slightly dazed.

"Please do not give the good Madame any trouble," Hermione quietly called to them before sitting again. Hermione turned to find Ian just as dazed and counted the seconds, slowly relaxing as a minute, then two minutes, then three…then she realised she shouldn't be as relaxed and quickly tensed just as her uncle blinked and the men sat again.

An organ started on cue and Hermione looked around for any more familiar faces while pretending to be looking for Phoenix and Declan and slowly started feeling anxiety from being separated from Phoenix for so long.

She turned to look at the man who held her back with worry and quickly stood up with the rest of the crowd.

"Where are they?" Hermione hissed at the man as she allowed herself to build upon her panic and started wringing her hands together. She glared at him and snatched the handkerchief from his pocket and started wringing the fabric. "Didn't you know the woman?" Hermione asked him.

His face took on a pinched look and Hermione fought back tears and struggled to breathe.

"Oh, God," Hermione breathed.

Emily finally reached them and Hermione smiled at her and discreetly waved.

She thought Emily could tell she was just as strained to act as happy as she was.

Hermione could see through the cracks in Emily's façade just as her friend could see through hers.

Ian ignored it all and continued to smile as the ceremony dragged on and her knees could barely hold her up as she kneeled and recited every word and song by heart until the organ started playing again and she rushed to exit in the same direction as Madame Delacour, pulling the same man behind her when he tried to stop her again.

"Where are my boys?" She finally allowed herself to panic at her separation from Phoenix as she flitted between people. "My baby," she looked up at the man with her tear-filled golden eyes. "Why did you stop me from taking them to use the loo?" She asked. "Where is my baby? My cousin?" He stayed silent as he had been. "Damn you why will you not answer!" She yelled at him.

He finally started moving his hands and Hermione bit back a sob.

"Go," she whispered. "Go before my uncle Ian finds out. You will not be safe."

She turned and started searching again and he had disappeared in the crowd outside the cathedral.

"Mia!" Emily called to her while Ian was distracted by one of his comrades and quickly stopped at Hermione's appearance. She quickly rushed up to her and Hermione and held her arms. "What's happened?" She hastily asked. "Where are the boys?"

Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione?" Ian said roughly.

"She took them," Hermione breathed harder. "My baby and Declan. They are nowhere."

"Hermione, breathe," Emily demanded. "Who took them?" She started to panic. "My baby, who took my baby?"

Hermione thought she saw a flash of green eyes and a head of long, white-blond hair before her she knew nothing more.

She gasped as she quickly sat up in an unfamiliar room and Emily was quickly beside her.

"Phoenix!" Hermione called. "Baby! Declan, love!"

"Hermione," Emily tried to calm her and Ian rushed into the room.

"Where are my boys?" Ian hissed.

"Madame," Hermione sobbed. "Loo. He stopped me. Boys. Madame," she said brokenly. "He stopped me," she wailed.

"Hermione, you're going to hurt yourself, breathe!" Emily demanded while she slightly shook her. "You will pass out again if you don't breathe."

"My baby," Hermione gasped. "Need them, please! Hurts!" She started clawing at her chest. "Hurts!" She screamed.

"Oh God," Emily breathed with wide eyes as Hermione struggled to breathe again. "Hermione," she called "Listen. Please. Listen!" She screamed and slapped her and was going to do so again when Ian held her back with a tight grip that she ignored.

"Phoe," Hermione whimpered.

"I am here," a deep baritone voice announced.

Emily gaped at the man while he ignored her and quickly strode to Hermione's side.

"She is in hysterics," the man said as he opened his medical bag and pulled out a stethoscope and placed his fingers over her left wrist while Hermione sobbed and clawed at her dress. "You are hurting yourself, child!" He hissed and Hermione stared up at him blankly.

He quickly flashed a pen light in her eyes and Hermione flinched.

"Breathe," she said as she panted. "Hard. Help. Hurts. Heart."

"Quiet," the man ordered. "You are having a panic attack."

"Baby. Dec," Hermione gasped. "Need. Need!" She screamed.

"You are breaking your skin!" The man hissed as he held her hands down when she started clawing harder at her chest.

"Help her already!" Ian hissed as he pulled out a handgun and pointed it at the man.

He quickly rifled through his bag and broke open two purple pills that he made Hermione swallow while murmuring.

"There you go, girl," he said quietly while Hermione slowly calmed and her eyes slightly glazed. He started feeling her arms and legs before moving up toward her torso.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Blood flow," the man said as he stopped at her lower stomach and felt more carefully. "You should have told me she is pregnant!" he hissed at Emily and Ian.

"What?" Ian barked and stepped forward to feel Hermione's stomach. "When did this happen?" He curtly asked Emily.

"I don't know," she replied. "Mia never confided."

"Surely you knew she was dating your colleague, Doctor Reid!" Ian hissed.

"She didn't tell me if they ever…did that!" Emily retorted.

"Well obviously they did!" Ian responded. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch for impregnating my niece out of wedlock!" Emily shared a concerned look with the man attending to Hermione and saw his wand slide up his sleeve before he nodded. "I need to find that other bitch first."

"You should know," the man said as he stood up from his examination. "Those men downstairs," he said quietly when Ian stopped to listen. "I know for a fact they are all well known in human trafficking." Ian paled. "Perhaps your answer lies with them."

Ian rushed out of the room on a mission.

"Is Hermione really alright, Snape?" Emily asked.

"It was the spell I used before Miss Granger's third year," he answered. "It became stronger the more Hermione cared for her brother after her parents' deaths. I released her," he explained. "It is no longer necessary and it seems she was bound to Phoenix tighter than expected."

"They are safe, right?" She asked. "I have to ask because I do need to know not to panic like Mia."

"Madame Delacour recognised Hermione and waited for an opportune time to get her away," he explained as he shrunk his bag and pocketed it. "Miss Granger revealed she could not, but she found an opening for Mister Granger-Malfoy and Mister Prentiss to be taken to back home."

"Thank God," Emily breathed.

"Are you ready, Miss Prentiss?" Severus asked as he held out his hand and placed his other on Hermione's shoulder.

She quickly placed her hand in his and she felt herself being squeezed and pulled before they landed in an elegant foyer.

"I was so ready three days ago," she breathed and tried not to be nauseous. "I haven't done that since 1993."

"Mom!" Declan called as he ran into the foyer.

"Mama!" Phoenix exclaimed as he ran and almost pounced on Hermione, but Severus stopped him.

"Miss Granger's stomach is very sensitive," he warned Phoenix as he lifted him up and carefully placed him beside Hermione. "Be very careful."

"Yes, sir," Phoenix answered as he cuddled into Hermione's side and she quickly wrapped herself around him while she slept.

Narcissa dabbed at her eyes while watching Hermione and Phoenix and Lucius softly smiled down at them.

"Getting soft in your dotage?" Severus quietly teased his friend.

"She is beautiful, like her mother," Lucius ignored Severus.

"The spitting image," Narcissa said with a soft smile as she held Lucius's hand and reached for Severus's. "Our family is whole again," she said with relief.

"Not quite yet," Lucius glared out the window before turning toward the fireplace.

_(The after-wedding rescue almost ended the story earlier)_

.

_Tea in Wonderland Owners Abducted_

"Find out who their source is," Hotch growled as he slammed the newspaper down on their meeting room table.

"It's been a week," JJ said. "It could be anyone by this point."

"It's someone close," Hotch ignored JJ. "They know Narcissa Malfoy is Hermione's adopted mom and is taking her place at the shop until Hermione and Prentiss are found."

.

_**Bathhouse discussions…**_

"Hermione can do small things without it, but we can use the bigger spells," Emily said to Ian. "If she had a wand she could apparate to different places."

"You could create a portkey," Eyal said to Hermione.

"A portkey?" Ian asked.

"I know the theory behind portkeys," Hermione said to Eyal, "but I have never created one." She looked up at Ian. "A portkey can transfer a large group of people from one place to another in a minute. I'm not sure it would be safe for Auntie Em and me."

"But it would be safe for Eyal and the boys," Emily said.

"If I had a wand, I could remove the spells making Phoenix and I untraceable to magic," Hermione said to Ian. "My friends will track me and find us, but I would not trust a portkey I made since I have not practised doing so. We may end up somewhere too dangerous or even drowning at the bottom of the ocean."

"You said something about entering the wizarding world in Tokyo," Emily said.

"If we can get there, I may be able to buy a wand," Hermione replied. "I might have to register with the Japanese Ministry, but if I do I may not need a wand, we could ask for the international flooes and floo to the embassy in Virginia or MACUSA in New York."

"All we need is a day away from here," Ian said thoughtfully.

"That might be too much to hope for," Eyal spoke. "Your men have created a compound on this mountain."

"They're not my men anymore." Ian glared. "We're here alone with no one to protect us."

"Our appointments," Emily said to Ian. "Hermione and me will have a check-up in two weeks."

"Are there any open flooes in that area?" Eyal asked.

"I hardly know magical Japan," Hermione frowned.

"We sent the owl back," Emily said to Hermione.

"I have been putting out bacon bits to see if I could attract another post owl," Hermione said to her. "We are not in Europe anymore so it might take too long."

"I have a burner phone," Eyal said as he held up his mobile.

"Maybe we don't even need magic to escape," Emily laughed.

"But we are not bullet proof," Hermione responded. "If I had my wand, I could create a defensive spell that could repel them," she said thoughtfully. "I have a feeling we are going to need that."

"Keep that close," Emily said to Eyal. "The four of us need a plan."

"I need a bookstore," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"You do know you're bankrupting me with all these books," Ian teased and Emily laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What about your ICW contacts?" Hermione asked Emily.

"I think they died before the war," she lightly reminded Hermione.

"I may be able to help," Eyal said to Hermione as he pulled out another mobile. "One of my ICW friends was a muggleborn."

"They might be able to get you the wand," Emily said to Hermione.

* * *

_Not sure about posting all these cuts, but I was going to delete the document containing all this and thought of sharing..._


End file.
